


Кровь ясеня, волк битвы.

by Mister_Key



Series: Кровь ясеня, волк битвы [3]
Category: Old Norse Edda, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 105,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всякий в Асгарде знает, кто виноват даже тогда, когда не пойман на горячем.<br/>Всякому известно, что  у Всеотца двое сыновей, и только один из них станет владыкой.<br/>Всякий знает, что чудовище Фенрир пожрёт Солнце, затрубит великий рог Гьяллахорн, и жизни в девяти мирах придёт конец.<br/>Но что за тайна связывает двух принцев Асгарда, что за тайна лежит у корней Иггдрасиля, и приходят ли сумерки к богам или боги сами спускаются во мрак?<br/>Этого не знает никто.</p>
<p>Содержит описания гомосексуальных отношений между персонажами.<br/>Не предназначен для лиц младше 18 лет.</p>
<p> Все права на мир и персонажей принадлежат<br/>создателям мифов  и студии Марвел</p>
<p>Автор выражает благодарность всем участникам проекта.<br/>Автор обложки – balvarin.<br/>В оформлении использованы работы Рончег, Риру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. КРОВЬ ЯСЕНЯ

 

Братья начнут

биться друг с другом,

родичи близкие

в распрях погибнут;

тягостно в мире,

великий блуд,

век мечей и секир,

треснут щиты,

век бурь и волков

до гибели мира;

щадить человек                                                                   

человека не станет.

 

 

_Прорицание вёльвы,_

Старшая Эдда (перевод А.И. Корсуна).

 

 

**Часть первая**

**КРОВЬ ЯСЕНЯ**

 

 

_Коль не воинам храбрым,_

_но трусам победу_

_нередко дарил я,_

_то ты под землей_

_сидел восемь зим,_

_доил там коров,_

_рожал там детей,_

_ты - муж женовидный_

_Перебранка Локи_

 

 

\- А хоть бы и так, - сказал Локи и дёрнул плечом. – Ума не приложу, отчего это я до сих пор так вожусь с асами, добывая им… Тор, не спи.

\- Угу, - ответил Тор, не открывая глаз.

Локи ткнул его под рёбра и заставил пробудиться.

\- Поразительно всё же, - сладко улыбаясь, сказал он, - как тяжёл твой труд. Жрать и спать, храпя, как великан - о, это отдых, достойный истинного мужа!

\- Неправда, - возмутился чуждый осторожности Тор, - я защищаю Мидгард. И есть ещё пиры и поединки.

\- Конечно, - согласился Локи, перевернулся на живот и заболтал в воздухе ногами. – На пирах можно замечательно подраться. Ты не представляешь, брат мой, какое это удовольствие, появляться там, куда тебя не приглашали. Всё равно что протереть зеркало и посмотреть, наконец, кто это там пялится на тебя с другой стороны.

\- Иногда, - сказал Тор, в задумчивости почесав подбородок, - я вовсе тебя не понимаю, брат.

Локи фыркнул.

\- Иногда ты меня понимаешь, - отозвался он. Тор знал, что продолжать сейчас небезопасно, можно наслушаться такого, что рука сама потянется к молоту. Молоту, добытому Локи!

Он вздохнул. Мьёлльниром с Локи ничего поделать было невозможно, а победить его в словесном поединке, Тор Одинсон, пока не умел, и что-то подсказывало ему, что это «пока» продлится до самого Рагнарёка.

\- Хотел спросить, - сказал он и замолчал, пытаясь сложить непослушные слова в нечто приличное. Локи ждал, приподняв брови, и на лице его вместе с отсветами пламени плясало веселье.

\- Хочу спросить, - повторил Тор, плюнув на приличия. – Как ты родил?

Локи приоткрыл от удивления рот и расхохотался, застучал кулаком по шкуре, на которой они лежали. Тор ждал. С Локи можно было справиться, только проявляя завидное упорство и не обращая внимания на подколки. Насколько это вообще было возможно – не обращать внимания на такие подколки. Локи порой не нужно было даже рта раскрывать, хватало взгляда.

Сейчас в этом взгляде читалось привычное «какой же ты дурак, брат», и «надо же, сколько внимания», и что-то ещё, в чём Тор не разбирал ни руны.

\- Обычно, - Локи сел, не стесняясь наготы. Тор видел его голым десятки, сотни раз, но всё никак не мог привыкнуть. – Как рожают женщины. Ты знаешь, как рожают женщины, братишка? Мама с тобой, конечно, не говорила, но если спросишь у Сиф, она покажет со всей охотой.

\- Ты не женщина, - заметил Тор, заработав ещё один смешок и вполголоса произнесённое «надо же!» - Но и не мужчина. Не обычный мужчина, как я или отец, или…

Вопреки ожиданиям, Локи не рассердился, а поднялся, потягиваясь, и стал похож на стремительно выросший побег. Длинный, худой побег с ветками-руками, ветками-ногами и ядовитым плодом вместо головы.

\- Верно подмечено, - сказал он, - я, если верить общему мнению, муж женовидный.

Тор снова оглядел его – придирчиво пытаясь обнаружить доселе незамеченные детали. Будто осматривал клинок, отыскивая тонкую трещину. Не найдя ничего странного, Тор пожал плечами.

\- Но у тебя мужское тело, - сказал он. – Не мог же ты родить Слейпнира через зад.

\- Это было бы непочтительной дерзостью, - высокомерно заявил Локи. – Брат мой, ты бог, как и я. Не говори мне, что ни разу не пробовал… - он умолк, разглядывая Тора. – А ведь не пробовал, - сказал он поражённо. – Надо же. Смертные, и те любопытнее тебя. Не удивлюсь, если они в итоге захватят Асгард – просто потому, что им станет интересно, что же здесь такое.

Тор заморгал, потянул к себе полупустой кувшин мёда и сделал пару глотков, чтобы прочистить ум. Воспринимать Локи на трезвую голову было тяжело.

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, - попросил он. – Чего я не пробовал?

Локи сел, отобрал кувшин и приложился к нему.

\- Превращаться в женщину, конечно.

Тор потянул кувшин к себе. Сказанное требовало осмысления.

\- Ты это умеешь? – он снова оглядел Локи. Губы у того блестели от мёда, дуги рёбер мерно поднимались и опускались, под животом всё было как у мужчины. – Ты это умеешь и ни разу мне не показал?!

\- Ты не просил, - Локи пожал плечами. – И нет, это не ётунская кровь, это умеет всякий бог. Теоретически, - он задумался, шевеля губами. – Да. Теоретически – всякий.

\- Сиф сказала мне, - после паузы заметил Тор, - что ты спишь со всем, что шевелится. Так говорили за столом, и…

\- Избавь меня от подробностей, - попросил Локи, - я скучаю. Сплю я преимущественно с тобой, рожаю от кого вздумаю, и то это было давно – когда я был слишком увлечён этой идеей. Твоя смертная сказала бы – проектом. Заметь, детишки получились вполне симпатичные.

Тор вспомнил Слейпнира, а вслед за тем – Фенрира и Ёрмунганда.

\- Но всё-таки, - настойчиво сказал он. – Покажи мне, какая ты женщина.

Локи замотал головой и снова потянулся к кувшину.

\- Надо полагать, тогда мне придётся рожать ещё и от тебя. Да что там, и полагать нечего – ты мне и так не даёшь покоя, а уж если, - он изобразил в воздухе перед собой некие округлости, - словом, нет. Будет сложно объяснить матери и Всеотцу.

Тор отвернулся, запил разочарование щедрым глотком мёда. Посмотреть на Локи, внезапно обзаведшегося грудью, как у Сиф, было бы исключительно интересно. И не только посмотреть.

\- Вот-вот, - кивнул Локи, по-змеиному подобрался к огорчённому Тору и положил ладонь ему на лопатки. – Не хочу, видишь ли, становиться очередным звеном длинной цепи твоих почитательниц.

Тору это польстило и самую малость подсластило отказ. Он повёл лопатками, подставляясь, и Локи немедленно принялся гладить его по спине – вверх-вниз, иногда чувствительно нажимая ногтями.

\- Ещё, - потребовал Тор, когда эта ласка окончилась. Локи еле слышно рассмеялся за его спиной, ткнулся острым подбородком в плечо.

\- Мне тут пришла в голову мысль, - сказал он, и Тор едва не застонал. Когда голос брата звучал так, всему Асгарду следовало поберечься. А он, Тор, должен был готовиться к схватке, потому что идеи Локи обкатывал преимущественно на нём. – К вопросу о пирах.

Тор затряс головой, повернулся и уставился на Локи.

\- Ты хочешь устроить пир? – удивился он. – К тебе никто не захочет пойти.

\- Ну что ты, - рассмеялся Локи, - у меня будет полна зала гостей, ждущих шанса хорошенько наподдать мне под зад. Нет, я о другом. Если ты всё-таки не совсем спал, когда я говорил о зеркалах…

\- Нет, - быстро сказал Тор. Зеркалам он не доверял: слишком уж они напоминали лёд Нифльхейма.

\- Да подожди ты! – воскликнул Локи. – Что за манера отталкивать мёд, не сделав и глотка!

Тор, вспомнив о волшебном напитке, похлопал по шкуре вокруг себя, натолкнулся на кувшин и выпил всё до дна.

\- Давай свою идею, - сказал он, икнул и насупился. – Я готов.

\- Я даже не буду упоминать, - невинно сказал Локи, - что могу сделать женщиной тебя, братец. Уверен, ты будешь очень против. Меня совсем необязательно душить, кстати.

Тор медленно разжал стиснутые пальцы.

\- Хорошо, что ты давно знаешь меня, а я – тебя, - сказал он, всё ещё слыша в собственном голосе отголоски грома. – Иначе я мог бы убить тебя… случайно.

\- Не мог бы, - весело сказал Локи, - этого не было в прорицании вёльвы. Кроме того, ты быстро заскучал бы без меня.

\- Говори, что за идея, - быстро сказал Тор, не желавший разговора на столь щекотливую тему.

\- Да всё просто, - последовал ответ. – Хочешь узнать, каково это, быть женщиной – дай мне.

Тор моргнул и снова взял Локи за глотку. В ту же секунду в его руке оказалась змея. Он разжал пальцы, и Локи вновь возник в своём обычном виде.

\- Это единственный вариант, - сказал он, - если, конечно, не брать тех возможностей, что могли бы действительно оскорбить тебя, о великий и могучий Тор, чья мудрость сравнима только с осторожностью.

\- Нет, - ответил Тор, вовсе не чувствуя себя ни великим, ни могучим. – Ни за что.

\- Как скажешь, - Локи пожал плечами. – Ты переменчив в желаниях, как женщина, но мне, пожалуй, нравится. Я сложу об этом вису[1], когда в следующий раз пойду на пир.

Тор изловил его за запястье и потянул под себя. Локи не сопротивлялся, не пробовал превращаться ни в змею, ни в птицу, ни в кого другого, и Тор был благодарен ему за это, оттого что любил слышать, как Локи часто дышит и вскрикивает, принимая его в горячее нутро.

В ту ночь больше не было сказано ни слова ни о женщинах, ни о лошадях, и ночь эта была такова, что наутро Тору был тяжёл Мьёлльнир.

Он уходил, оставив Локи безмятежно спящим, и всё никак не мог перестать думать.

 

***

 

\- Мама, - сказал Тор, - это правда, что каждый бог может принять любой облик?

Фригг осторожно положила вышивание на колени и воззрилась на сына. Тот ходил по покоям от стены к стене и имел вид задумчивый и отрешённый.

\- Я могу не спрашивать о том, кто заронил в тебя эту мысль, - предположила она. Тор кивнул.

\- Так что – это так? – он уселся, как в детстве, прямо на камень пола, уложил золотую голову на колени матери.

\- Это непристойно, - вздохнула Фригг. – У благородных асов не принято менять внешний облик, будто одежду. Конечно, каждый может переменить тело, если этого требуют обстоятельства, но это должны быть веские обстоятельства, сын.

«Ёрмунгард», - подумал Тор. – «И Фенрир. Да уж, обстоятельства веские».

\- Но как? – настаивал он. – Как это делают?

Фригг поджала губы.

\- Есть заклинание, - неодобрительно ответила она. – Если кто-либо из асов действительно нуждается в том, чтобы сменить тело, он может пойти к Всеотцу. Один не откажет.

Тор запустил пальцы в светлые вихры и подёргал за них, будто пытался вырвать с корнем.

\- Так что же, Локи... – начал он. Мать кашлянула.

\- Отцу нужен был конь, - сказала она с явной неохотой. – Локи же при всех его достоинствах никогда не отличался излишней щепетильностью.

\- Понятно, - сказал Тор и встал. – А великанша?

\- Думаю, этого хватит, - сказала Фригг, вновь поднимая вышивание. Тор с минуту сверлил взглядом расшитую золотом вещицу размером со свою ладонь.

\- Что это? – спросил он, подумав, что интерес к женскому занятию не будет выглядеть непристойно, и что матери он может быть приятен.

Фригг улыбнулась.

\- Рубашка для твоего будущего первенца, сын мой.

\- О, - сказал Тор.

\- Вот именно, - мать расправила ткань, вонзила иглу в тонкий лён и потянула золотую нить-оберег дальше. – Надеюсь, вы с Сиф не станете тянуть дольше.

Тор сбежал от неё, как только это сделалось возможным, и пошёл прямиком к Локи. Видеть Сиф, при всей любви к ней, ему не хотелось.

\- А чего ты ожидал? – хмыкнул Локи, выслушав спутанные объяснения. – Ну разумеется, ты с рождения должен быть готов сделаться отцом множества маленьких Торов.

Он закрыл книгу, которую до того держал в руках, поднялся и взял сидевшего в печали Тора за плечо.

\- Нет ничего страшного, - сказал он, наклоняясь и глядя прямо в лицо брату. – Тебе придётся всего лишь быть хорошим отцом. Это несложно. Просто позволяй паршивцам делать, что им нравится, рычи на них иногда и будь готов перегрызть глотку любому, кто на них покусится, вот и всё. Ты это уже умеешь, и умеешь неплохо. Вовсе нет причин так бояться.

Тору подумалось о том, как хорошо было бы иметь язык, подвешенный к нёбу так же ловко, как у самого Локи. Тогда он смог бы объяснить, отчего так тяжело на душе при одной мысли о детях. Он, наверное, сумел бы рассказать о том, как переменилась Сиф, из девы-воительницы ставшая второй Фригг, он постарался бы донести до чужого слуха, как боится того, что его будущий сын окажется таким же, как он сам – и это будет тяжело, - или окажется другим, и это будет ещё тяжелее…

\- Найдётся выпить? – спросил он, и Локи кивнул, не требуя дальнейших объяснений.

Они набрались так, что даже у Тора кружилась голова и подгибались колени; Локи же лежал на спине у самого очага и жаловался на жару. Тогда Тор решил оттащить его подальше, но Локи вдруг обзавёлся четырьмя парами ног, и ухватить его за щиколотки всё никак не удавалось.

Зато Тор вспомнил Слейпнира и заявил, что намерен объездить его немедленно. Локи едва удержал его при себе, бормоча при этом, что Асгард должен ему больше прежнего хотя бы за то, что он, мудрый и великодушный Локи, не позволил последним временам случиться раньше положенного…

Потом Тор уснул. А потом проснулся. Локи по-прежнему лежал у очага, но не спал, а глядел в пламя, будто намеревался прорицать, и в тёмных глазах плясали огненные змейки.

Ощупью Тор потянулся к нему, ухватил за край одеяния и потащил к себе.

\- Если бы ты был женщиной, - сказал он, слабо соображая, что именно говорит, - ты родил бы мне?

\- Ты пьяный идиот, - ответил Локи, наклонился и поцеловал Тора в губы, и это был хороший поцелуй, пьяный, как мёд, и такой же жгучий. – Под твоим шлемом вообще помещается больше одной мысли за раз?

Тор поймал его за затылок и потянул к себе.

\- Хочу попробовать, - сказал он, - не смейся хоть на этот раз, брат.

Локи и не думал смеяться; он уперся ладонью в шкуру и, приподнявшись, рассматривал Тора.

\- Пьяным ты умнее трезвого, - с сожалением сказал он, - но тебе, конечно, придётся как следует меня попросить. И оставить молот за дверью, и вдобавок дать мне клятву.

\- Клятву? – сонно переспросил Тор. Мёд ударил ему в голову. Или это Локи, лежавший поверх его груди, надышал на него своим неизбывным ядом, и оттого в голове всё мутилось и плыло.

\- Клятву, - повторил Локи. – Пока я сплю с жеребцами и великанами, это одно. Пока я соблазняю высокородных асгардских дур – это ещё тоже куда ни шло. Если я сделаю тебя своей женой хоть на ночь и кто-нибудь узнает...

\- А, - сказал Тор,  засыпая. – Не бойся. Я попрошу Хеймдалля отвернуться. Скажу… придумаю что-нибудь.

\- Вряд ли это потребуется, - подумав, заметил Локи. – Во-первых, наутро ты и не вспомнишь о том, чего хочешь. Во-вторых, если ты примешься придумывать, что бы такое сказать Хеймдаллю, пройдёт ещё тысяча лет, а ты всё так же будешь ходить со скорбной миной, а потом…

Что потом – Тор не слушал. Он спал, и во сне его попеременно дёргали за волосы его собственные сыновья и сыновья Локи. Потом кто-то из мелких попытался утащить Мьёлльнир, Тор взревел и проснулся.

Локи не было, и никто не говорил ему, что орать спросонок суть прекрасный способ проверить, прочен ли пузырь у спящего рядом. Никто также не гнал его умываться, не отворачивался от утреннего поцелуя, шипя и ругаясь, никто не требовал отправиться по своим делам – хоть на защиту Мидгарда, хоть к ётуну на рога, - и дать, наконец, выспаться несчастному брату, всю ночь слушавшему храп.

Словом, утро выдалось безрадостным.

Не лучше оказался и день, потому что Локи, по своему обыкновению, как в Нифльхейм провалился. Тор слонялся по Асгарду, ради развлечения подрался с десятком эйнхериев разом, забрёл даже к Сиф, и всё же чувствовал себя так, будто под доспех ему заползла юркая холодная змейка, которую нельзя было ни прогнать, ни хотя бы уговорить свернуться на одном месте. Она ползала от сердца к животу, а порой оказывалась на спине, и к вечеру Тор, совершенно измаявшись, решил напиться.

Он заперся у себя, ножом подковырнул восковую печать на кувшине, поднёс горлышко к губам и замер.

\- Поставь, - посоветовал Локи. Створка окна, сквозь которое он влетел, на ходу перекидываясь из чайки в привычный облик, всё ещё качалась, а он уже отнял у Тора кувшин и задвинул его подальше. – Эй, Тор?

\- Не влетай так больше, - попросил Тор. – Государь-заика, что может быть хуже?

\- Давно пора привыкнуть, - отрезал Локи, захлопнул окно и протянул Тору ладонь. – Плюнь сюда.

Тор недоверчиво взглянул на брата, получил в ответ нетерпеливый кивок и с немалым удовольствием выполнил просьбу.

\- Хорошо, - заметил Локи, - снимай доспехи.

Это понравилось Тору куда меньше, но спорить он не стал. Локи блестящими, как тёрен, глазами следил за ним, руки его делали странные движения в воздухе, будто бы месили что-то.

\- Очень хорошо, - кивнул он, разжал ладони и тряхнул ими, будто сплёскивая воду.

Немедленно перед Тором возник он сам:  голый, как при рождении, с хмурым лицом и сведёнными бровями.

\- Почти, - задумчиво сказал Локи, повёл пальцами в воздухе, и лицо второго Тора приняло совершенно зверское выражение.

Очевидно, это вполне удовлетворило Локи, потому что он прищёлкнул пальцами и сказал:

\- Одевай его, брат.

Тор молча поднял с пола доспехи, стал прилаживать их на положенные места. К его изумлению, на двойнике они держались. Локи без колебаний указал на Мьёлльнир и заявил:

\- Отдай ему.

Тор свёл брови. Локи переводил восхищённый взгляд с двойника на оригинал и обратно.

\- Вылитый, - сказал он, - ай да я. Тор, я понимаю, что я гений, каких нет, но ты, право же, слишком уж старательно убеждаешь меня в этом своими гримасами. Сделай лицо попроще и дай парню молот.

Тор послушался, хотя на сердце его и скребла целая стая кошек, сбежавших из упряжки Фрейи. Получив Мьёлльнир, двойник расправил плечи, громыхнул доспехами и отбыл, едва не снеся дверь с петель.

Локи утёр пот со лба, прошёл к разбросанным шкурам и на ходу принялся скидывать одежду.

\- Устал, как последний смертный, - сказал он. – И намереваюсь сначала вымыться. Ты со мной?

\- Куда он поскакал? – спросил Тор, глядя наружу. Золотая искра мчалась  по Радужному мосту, мимо Хеймдалля и дальше, в сторону Мидгарда.

\- А ты как думаешь? – Локи дёрнул ворот одеяния, стянул его через голову и швырнул в угол. – Заметать следы.

\- Нет, - сказал Тор. Память о прошлой ночи вернулась к нему, кровь ринулась в голову, и в ушах тонко зазвенела натянутая до предела ярость. – Ты не посмеешь.

Локи, развязывавший пояс, обернулся к нему и приподнял бровь.

\- Действительно, - сказал он, - мне знакомы эти слова. Кажется, что-то похожее я слышал давным-давно, когда мир был моложе и глупей.

\- Ты сам хотел, - сказал Тор, чувствуя, как горят щёки, - ты…

\- Ты сейчас тоже хочешь, - отрезал Локи, подошёл к нему и положил узкую холодную ладонь на плечо. Тор дёрнул рукой, сбрасывая это прикосновение, но Локи был упрям. – Не говори, что тебя так это пугает.

\- Не пугает, - Тор набрал в грудь воздуху. – Просто…

\- Помнится, - очень нежно сказал Локи, - однажды, давным-давно, когда ты, брат мой, вообразил себя бурдюком для мёда…

\- Мне было пятнадцать! – воскликнул Тор. Локи прихватил его за руку, повёл за собой.

\- …и влил в себя пару бочек, - продолжал он, не слушая протестов, - и решил поскорее лишиться девственности, постыдной для могучего мужа и будущего короля…

\- Чего ты добиваешься? – спросил Тор. – Мне уже не стыдно, ведь я уже извинялся за это.

Локи внезапно остановился и упёрся в брата тёмным взглядом.

\- Не за то ты извинялся, - сказал он почти с жалостью. – Ты, помнится, каялся в том, что спутал меня со служанкой, а мою одежду – с юбками, которые так удобно задирать на спину.

Тор молча смотрел в блестящие весёлой злостью глаза и не знал, что ответить.

\- Но знаешь, - доверительно сообщил Локи, - для девственника ты был совсем неплох. И мне понравилось держаться за ту колонну и давать тебе, хоть ты потом и попробовал удрать, сделав вид, что ничего не помнишь. Вот за это тебе, возможно, стоило бы извиниться. Впрочем, я не настаиваю.

Он снова подтолкнул Тора, распахнул дверь, за которой открывался провал в полу, сплошь выложенный блестящим камнем, и стоял свежий и крепкий берёзовый пар.

\- Если ты хочешь непременно отомстить мне, - собрав всю волю, сказал Тор, - ты можешь сделать это иначе.

Локи ногой попробовал воду и удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

\- Хорошая идея, - сказал он, и Тор тут же оказался в горячей воде. Эхо его вопля заметалось между каменных стен, столб взметнувшейся воды с шумом опал, волна качнула плывущую в воде лохань с мочалками.

\- Это была месть, - сказал Локи и соскользнул в воду как был, в штанах. – Всё, ты удовлетворён?

Мокрое полотно облегало его ноги и зад. Тор сглотнул.

\- Почти, - сказал он. Локи кивнул, подошёл к нему, стремительно двигаясь сквозь прозрачную воду, положил ладони на укрытые мышцами бока.

\- Хорошо, - заметил он, погладил Тора по бокам, сжал, как умелый конник сжимает бока упрямого жеребца. Тор чувствовал, как тело невольно дрожит в ответ на это прикосновение. Локи опустил ладони на вымокшие штаны, принялся возиться с завязками.

\- Не бойся так, - миролюбиво предложил он. – Я же не делаю ничего плохого.

Прямо перед глазами Тора колыхались влажные пряди чёрных волос, быстрые пальцы стянули с него штаны. Для этого Локи пришлось встать на колени в воде, и этого зрелища Тор не перенёс.

\- О, - Локи поднял на него шальной весёлый взгляд, коснулся губами бедра, заросшего золотистыми волосками. – Вот так я представляю воодушевление. Но давай сначала отмоемся - у меня тонкий нюх, а ты вечно потеешь под своими доспехами.

Тор, полагавший запах пота неизбежным признаком достойного мужа, делящего досуг между состязаниями и боями, хотел было упрекнуть брата в изнеженности, но сложно было упрекать того, кто стоит перед тобой на коленях, выглаживая бёдра.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, садясь в воду. – Если потрёшь мне спину, я не стану держать на тебя зла.

Локи кивнул, переместился за спину Тору и царапнул ногтями круглящийся мышцами загривок.

\- Ты сегодня поразительно покладист, - заметил он, принимаясь мылить Тору спину. – Думаю, это от изумления.

\- От изумления? – повторил Тор, расслабляясь от ровных движений. Локи принялся тереть его спину вдоль хребта, и Тор едва удержал стон.

\- Понимаешь ли, - задумчиво сказал Локи, - когда приходишь и берёшь то, что не принадлежит тебе по праву, главное – делать это нагло и весело. Тогда все так удивляются, что не вспоминают об оружии.

Тор запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза.

\- Я тебе не дам, - сказал он, как мог твёрдо. – Я воин и мужчина. Мне не к лицу.

\- Я сам возьму, - послышалось в ответ. – Перехитрив и обманув тебя. Поклянись, что не станешь удирать из покоев, путаясь в спущенных штанах, а примешь меня достойно.

В животе у Тора будто свернулась давешняя змейка, теперь изрядно подросшая и ставшая ещё холодней.

\- Отец… - начал он.

\- Не узнает, если у тебя хватит ума не слагать об этом знаменательном событии горестные висы, - фыркнул Локи и снял руки с его спины. – Я устал тебя уговаривать. Если передумал – уходи.

\- Эй, это же мои покои! – возмутился Тор, и Локи рассмеялся, прижавшись к его спине.

\- Тогда у тебя нет выбора, - он снова погладил Тора по спине, нашёл какое-то особенно чувствительное место, от которого по телу немедленно побежала сладкая щекотка.

\- Ётунова бабка… - выругался Тор, не делая, впрочем, попыток сопротивляться. Он всё ещё надеялся, что Локи шутит. С ним никогда нельзя было знать наверняка, каждое слово могло быть и всерьёз, и нет.

Локи всё гладил его по спине, разбуженное тело вздрагивало и отзывалось на прикосновения, горячая вода плескалась вокруг, и Тор чувствовал, как его решимость колеблется, будто подмытый ручьями камень.

Он повернулся, взял Локи за плечи и потащил к себе на колени. Тот позволил, уселся, сжимая колени и держась на Торе упруго и цепко.

\- Брат мой, - церемонно сказал он, гладя Тора по голове и царапая кожу под волосами, - ты умеешь соблазнять. На сей раз я не шучу, - добавил он, заглянув Тору в глаза.

Тор раскрыл было рот ради ответа, но Локи подался вперёд и поцеловал его.

«Змеиное жало», - думал Тор. По губам его быстро скользил язык Локи, вовсе не раздвоённый на конце, как можно было бы ожидать, и на этот раз Локи целовал его, как девушку: мягко, настойчиво и неотступно. Таких поцелуев Тору не доводилось пробовать: раньше он сам нападал, брал узкие губы силой, заставлял смягчаться и завоёвывал.

Теперь завоёвывали его. И не прямой атакой, достойной аса королевской крови, а так, как вода завоёвывает для себя любое пустое место: втекая, размывая, проникая и оглаживая. От этого незнакомого удовольствия Тор почти забылся, и тут Локи посмел отстраниться.

\- Видишь? – спросил он. Лицо у него раскраснелось, как от бега, глаза сверкали.

\- Что? – сипло уточнил Тор и потянулся вперёд за ещё одним таким поцелуем. Локи коротко клюнул его в губы и выскользнул из объятий.

\- Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы мы оба превратились в рыб, - сказал он, взял негодующего Тора за плечо и потянул вверх, - идём на сушу.

Как ни тяжело было выбираться из горячего плена, а всё-таки Тор сумел заставить себя выйти. Холод тут же обнял его, и в шкуры Тор лёг исключительно чтобы согреться.

И не оттолкнул Локи, лёгшего рядом, тоже ради тепла. Локи, хоть и ётунское порождение, был горяч, как вынутый из печи. Откуда-то он вытащил склянку с маслом, посмотрел на Тора сурово и велел ложиться на спину.

Это Тора почти испугало, он подозрительно уставился на брата.

\- Если тебе будет спокойней на животе, - рассмеялся тот, - давай.

Тор подумал и решил, что рядом с Локи не может быть безопасно ни на каком боку.

\- На спине, - сказал он, - это… как женщина.

\- А, ты вспомнил, зачем мы здесь? – с весёлым ядом заметил Локи, потряс склянкой. Масло в ней заколыхалось и пошло редкими пузырьками. – Нет, братец, это только чтобы размять тебя и согреть.

\- Тогда ладно, - сдался Тор, захваченный невольной признательностью. Он лёг на спину, всё ещё чувствуя холод, и Локи тут же плеснул ему на грудь щедрую порцию масла.

\- Оно греет, - сказал он, принимаясь растирать Тору грудь и руки. – Будет жарко.

Жарко сделалось немедленно. Ступни у Тора ещё мёрзли, но сердце колотилось так, будто решило выломать рёбра и пойти по своим делам, а Локи всё растирал и растирал его, проводил скользкими руками по шее, груди и рукам, разминал усталые мышцы. Тор едва не стонал, жар поднимался в нём плавными волнами, тёк по телу, собирался в животе.

\- Красивый, - пробормотал Локи, гладя его по бокам и животу. Сейчас это не было щекотно, и Тор не стал противиться, даже когда Локи оседлал его ноги и стал растирать их, от пальцев до бёдер, проводя пальцами под коленями и ловко нажимая на бугры вздувающихся мышц.

\- Ещё, - запротестовал Тор, когда жаркие прикосновения сначала замедлились, а потом и вовсе пропали. Он открыл глаза и гневно уставился на Локи; тот сидел на его бёдрах и будто думал о чём-то, хотя о чём можно было думать в такой момент, Тор не понимал. Он поймал ладонь Локи и потянул к себе в пах.  – Вот здесь.

Лицо у Локи дрогнуло, в углах рта появилась улыбка.

\- Тебе придётся раздвинуть ноги, - сказал он и приподнялся, чтобы Тор мог сделать это. – Тогда, обещаю, я сделаю то, о чём просишь.

Тор согнул колени, и Локи оказался между его раздвинутых бёдер.

\- Если обманешь… - начал Тор, но узкая ладонь немедленно коснулась его изнутри, где не было волос, а была только нежная, слишком нежная для мужчины кожа.

Тор застонал, подался вперёд. Прикосновение повторилось; Локи растёр масло по гладкой изнанке бёдер, нажимая так, что Тор застонал снова, и осторожно взял в ладонь его яйца.

\- Здесь тоже? – шёпотом спросил он, мягко перебирая пальцами. Тор низко выдохнул и раздвинул ноги ещё шире.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Локи, и тёплое плеснуло Тору в пах.

Пару раз, когда Тору нужно было торопиться или когда у Локи было дурное настроение, или когда был шанс, что их застанут, они делали такое. Расстегнуть штаны и отполировать чужое копьё всегда быстрее, чем раздеваться полностью. Тору это не слишком нравилось, потому что так он мог и сам, и ещё потому, что это слишком уж напоминало долгие месяцы, когда он был ещё не мужчиной, а вспыхивающим от каждой искры мальчишкой. Но сейчас Локи гладил его так, что поджимались пальцы на ногах, по спине текла широкая огненная река, и каждая капля масла, срываясь с ладоней, попадала прямиком в пламя.

\- Ещё, - потребовал он, когда Локи довёл его до края и остановился, сильно сжав у основания. – Ну же!

\- Нет, - шепнул Локи самым своим искушающим голосом. Пальцы его скользнули ниже, прошлись по ложбинке зада, и Тор весь будто окаменел.

\- Нет! – прохрипел он, сжимаясь. Локи вновь погладил его, тёплое масло потекло щекотной струйкой, и Тор заёрзал.

\- Что ты… - сказал он, и попытался было скинуть Локи с себя, но тот по-прежнему крепко держал его за яйца.

\- Ничего страшного, - сказал он, и в Тора воткнулось что-то тёплое, длинное, немедленно согнувшееся. Тор вскрикнул, хотя это что-то не причиняло боли. – Только пальцы, - успокаивающе послышалось сверху. – Я же обещал тебе, что разомну тебя и согрею.

\- Только пальцы, - повторил Тор, будто упрашивая. Локи снова задвигал рукой, это по-прежнему не было больно, только странно.

Странность была в том, что Тору, пожалуй, нравилось. Локи разминал ему зад, как до того – сведённые мышцы, и это было горячо и приятно, и даже, пожалуй…

\- О-ох, - сказал Тор. Палец в нём нажал снова, и на этот раз крепче. – М-м-м… ох.

\- Именно, - в голосе Локи слышалось довольство. – Мне можно продолжать?

Тор выдохнул «да» прежде чем сообразил, что соглашаться не следует. Пальцы в нём двинулись раз и другой, в кулаках Тора жалобно заскрипел мех.

\- Больно? – заботливо спросили сверху. Тор, не раскрывая глаз – было слишком стыдно лежать так, беспомощным и раскрытым, и всё-таки просить ещё, - мотнул головой по постели, сжал в кулаках пышную шкуру и подался вперёд.

Решившись на что-то, мужчина идёт до конца. Так учил отец, и только так Тор и умел. Локи, казалось, медлил, его скользкая натура и сейчас требовала издеваться – так казалось Тору, когда жгучее стыдное удовольствие потянулось назад, выскальзывая.

Тор зарычал, попытался свести колени и сесть, получил толчок в грудь и обвалился на спину, Локи навис над ним, больно и горячо поцеловал в рот.

\- Не знаю как ты, - похрипывая, сказал он, - а я уже не стану терпеть, братец.

Тор вновь мотнул головой, выпустил шкуру и схватил Локи за плечи, пытаясь не то стянуть с себя, не то прижать крепче.

\- Сейчас! – зарычал он, угрожая, но Локи вдруг сделал что-то такое, от чего странная боль, не как от раны, но всё же сильная и неожиданная, незнакомая, пронзила его внизу.

\- Сейчас, - согласился Локи, притискивая его к постели. Тор сжал зубы, давя крик. Теперь он чувствовал чужое копьё в собственном нутре, и было дико:  неужели Локи тоже было так больно? Неужели те его давние слёзы, кипевшие на ресницах, были непритворны?

\- Прости, - выдохнул Тор, думая теперь о том, что Всеотец не зря создал мир разделённым на части. Мужская часть должна сходиться с женской, это правильно и не приносит боли, Сиф никогда не…

Новая вспышка боли пришла от плеча, Тор раскрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что же это такое, и натолкнулся на тёмный яростный взгляд. Локи навис над ним, сжал его колени и ощерился, как Фенрир.

\- Не смей, - зубы его блеснули снова. Скосившись, Тор мог видеть ровные дуги следов на собственном плече, и следующим укусом Локи явно намеревался отметить его глотку. – Думать о ней сейчас!

Он чуть качнулся вперёд, тёмные пряди волос колыхнулись в застывшем воздухе, и добавил чуть мягче:

\- Не думай вовсе, Тор. У тебя получается плохо.

Тор опустил ресницы, соглашаясь, пальцами погладил узкие сильные плечи, потянул Локи к себе, опасаясь зубов. Бог, родивший Ёрмунгарда, не мог не быть ядовитым, не мог не делиться этим ядом со всем сущим, докуда мог достать, а уж Тору от его зубов уже досталось столько, что ещё укус – и посинеют губы.

Потому Тор погладил снова, прижал брата к себе. Змеям холодно даже в благом Асгарде, и потому они взбираются на тёплые камни, прижимаются к ним, распластываются на всём, что хоть немного теплее снега, и берут весь жар, до какого только могут дотянуться.

\- Горячо, - выдохнул Тор, прошёлся ладонями по спине Локи – тот весь извивался на нём, будто и вправду стал змеем. – Ещё?

\- Не сомневайся, - Локи перестал кусаться и теперь коротко, жадно целовал Тора в губы. – Очень больно?

Тор хотел было согласиться, но, чуть пошевелившись, ясно почувствовал, что боль ушла. Это так его изумило, что он раскрыл глаза.

\- Нет, - сказал он, попробовал двинуться, и сказал снова, с большей уверенностью. – Нет.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Локи, - если перестанешь так жать меня, станет лучше.

Тор решил ему поверить хотя бы в этом, разжал руки и вновь вцепился в шкуру. Локи дохнул ему в лицо, будто хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не сумел, и двинулся сначала назад, затем вперёд.

Это действительно стало лучше. Будто наконечник копья, застрявший в теле, сдвигался обратно, обещая скорое облегчение.

Потом, когда Тору показалось, что его почти освободили, Локи вогнал ему снова. Тор вскинулся, захрипел, не веря тому, что это по-прежнему не больно, и тягучее удовольствие вскинулось в нём солёной волной.

Кажется, он всё же закричал, потому что Локи зажал ему рот ладонью, поддёрнул под собой и вновь почти освободил, и вновь ненадолго.

Теперь уже можно было чувствовать яснее, не опасаясь внезапной боли, и Тор, задыхаясь и сжимая в пальцах густой мех, не думал ни о чём, лишь подаваясь навстречу каждому удару и требуя следующего ударами пяток. Это было почти так же хорошо, как скакать на битву, предвкушая схватку и победу, позабыв обо всём, кроме собственной силы и славы, вот только скакали теперь на нём.

Тор вскрикнул яростно и сладко, подставил губы, Локи понял без слов, горячее скользнуло Тору в губы, прошлось по зубам и дёснам, будто глоток мёда, и предвкушение сделалось обещанием, твёрдой клятвой, не знающей обмана. Теперь удары шли один за другим, непрерывной чередой, тело гудело от напряжения, выкладываясь без остатка, и мутилось в голове. Тор запрокинулся, упираясь затылком в пол, ударил в ответ и попал в цель. Локи застонал в голос, снова вогнал, снова получил ответ и теперь уже стал вскрикивать коротко и яростно, как сокол по весне.

Сквозь ресницы пробивалось цветное, будто Локи вытащил его на радужный мост ясным днём и прижал там, не стесняясь стража. Тор хрипел и пытался вывернуться, Локи снова застонал, Тор и это слышал будто бы издалека, бёдра его сжимались, как в галопе, в теле сворачивался раскалённый змей-губитель, будто бы он сам, Тор Одинсон, готовился дать ему жизнь.

\- Локи, - прохрипел он. – Прошу тебя.

\- Ещё, - потребовал Локи. Каким-то способом он чувствовал, как мучить лучше, и останавливался, когда это было совсем нестерпимо.

\- Ещё, - повторил Тор, не понимая, что говорит. – Обещаю.

Влажное мотнулось по его плечу, по лицу, Локи стиснул его горячо и полностью – руками, зубами на шее, впившимися пальцами, вдруг обратившимся в раскалённый жгут телом, - ударил снова, теперь уже доставая до самого нутра.

Тор захрипел, ему отчётливо показалось, что с губ падает пена, и блаженство, в котором муки было столько же, сколько наслаждения, скрутило его, заставив закричать.

 

***

 

Радуга никуда не исчезла. По крайней мере, Тор всё ещё видел её, приподнимая тяжёлые веки. В этом радужном мареве Локи казался узким чёрным клинком, поставленным в камень. Тор попытался было спросить, отчего тот не ляжет рядом, но что-то мягкое и мокрое коснулось его живота, паха, скользнуло вниз, обтирая сохнущую… кровь?

Нет, семя. Тор, с трудом соображая, всё же сумел пошевелиться.

\- Иди сюда, - прохрипел он, и Локи – вот чудо – послушался. Тор сгрёб его, положил к себе на плечо, сморщился от отголоска боли и потянул одну из шкур, укрывая себя и брата.

\- Молчи, - сказал он, почувствовав, что Локи вот-вот скажет что-то, и это что-то будет совершенно в его духе: ядовито и непременно в цель. – Будем спать.

Локи завозился, сунул холодные ступни в ноги Тору, вытянулся вдоль него и затих. Тор же, на малую минуту оправившись от внезапной слабости, обнял его и вслепую коснулся губами.

\- Было хорошо, - шёпотом признал он, ужасаясь сказанному. Ужас, впрочем, был далёким и слабым, волны сна накатывали одна за другой, обтачивая его и вертя, как кусок янтаря. – Было…

\- Знаю, - таким же шёпотом согласился Локи, ладонь его прошлась по груди Тора и нашла себе прибежище в узком горячем месте между рукой и телом. – Ты горазд орать, братец.

\- Я всё горазд, - сонно отозвался Тор и вдруг вспомнил, как это было – ни о чём не думать, а только лишь отдаваться Локи. В нём вновь плеснулся жар, но тут же утих, отдав усталое тело отдыху.

\- И ты обещал мне, - вдруг сказал Локи, когда Тор уже почти уснул. Сон чуть разжал тяжёлые лапы, Тор зевнул и спросил невнятно:

\- Ты веришь обещаниям?

Локи, прижимавшийся к нему щекой, улыбнулся.

\- Твоим, Одинсон – верю.

Наутро Локи пропал. Удивляться этому не приходилось, но Тор был удивлён, и удивлён неприятно. Казалось отчего-то, что уж этот раз станет исключением из неписаных правил. Но постель рядом была пуста, и Тор сидел с минуту, прожигая её взглядом. В голове у него была будто бы чёрная туча, вдобавок ощетинившаяся стрелами молний, и он подумал даже, что не зря у асов не принято менять тела, как одежду. Вот поэтому. Слишком часто случались бы битвы между асами, и эти битвы были бы куда кровавей, чем сейчас, и предсказанные последние времена пришли бы куда быстрее…

Спина и бёдра у него болели, как после долгой скачки, и настроения это отнюдь не улучшало; Тор потянулся за одеждой и вдруг застыл, лицо его побагровело.

Вчера он не вспомнил  о том, что утром окажется без доспехов и, главное, без Мьёлльнира. Да что там, он забыл обо всём, кроме Локи, но теперь весь ужас его положения дошёл до Тора в секунду.

\- Ётунов выродок, - сквозь зубы сказал он, как человек, слагающий нид[2], - жеребцова подстилка, гнилая кровь!

Он бранился бы ещё, но дыхание перехватило злобой. Внизу медленно вскипала жизнь, слышно было, как оживает проснувшийся Асгард, ясное небо светилось всё ярче, а Тор всё не мог придумать, как быть.

\- Всеотец тебя покарай, - проговорил он, думая о том, что с Локи станется исчезнуть на десяток лет, как это уже бывало, и оставить его, будто соблазнённую чужую жену, самому разбираться с последствиями. А потом ведь вернётся как ни в чём не бывало, а он…

\- Тор, - сказали сзади, - я же просил.

Тор медленно обернулся. Локи стоял у самого окна, лицо его было усталым и печальным.

\- Просил же, - повторил он. – Не старайся думать, у тебя получается из рук вон плохо. Вон скачут твои доспехи, и молот вместе с ними.

Тор в два шага оказался рядом, стиснул брата и через его плечо выглянул наружу. Золотая искорка действительно неслась к Асгарду, в этот раз Локи не врал. Кажется. Или врал так, чтобы маленькая правда прикрывала нестерпимо огромную ложь.

\- Куда ты ходил? – спросил Тор, легонько встряхивая Локи за плечи. От мокрого плаща пахло дорогой и водорослями. – Я беспокоился.

Локи прикрыл глаза, ткнулся лбом ему в грудь и постоял так долгую минуту.

\- Надеюсь, не обо мне. Внезапные дела, - сказал он, - Тор, пусти. Мне нужно вымыться, поесть и пойти к себе.

\- Ётуна с два, - заявил Тор, - не пущу тебя, покуда не расскажешь.

Только теперь он заметил, что сапоги Локи насквозь мокры, а в волосах запеклась кровь. Тора это почти напугало, он быстро ощупал Локи и убедился в том, что тот цел, только едва держится на ногах от усталости.

\- Да что было-то?! – он подхватил Локи и понёс мыться. - От тебя несёт рыбой, как от самсейского колдуна. Что ты делал?

\- Навещал родню, - неохотно сказал Локи, - что я ещё мог делать?

Тор замолчал, переваривая эту мысль. Мелькнувшая догадка была слишком дикой, но он всё-таки спросил.

\- Ты что, ходил к Змею?

Локи дёрнул застёжку у ворота, и грязный плащ свалился с него, открывая не менее грязную рубаху.

\- Делать мне нечего, ходить туда, - сапоги отправились вслед за плащом, и стало видно, что ноги у Локи стёрты чуть не до крови. – К Змею.

\- Значит, да? – уточнил Тор, не веря собственным ушам. – Ради Асгарда, зачем?!

Слышно было, как Локи шипит. Вода касалась его кожи и раздражала стёртые ступни, он вывернулся из рук Тора и нырнул.

Тор сел на каменную скамью у края и уставился на Локи самым тяжёлым из своих взглядов.

\- Он на тебя напал? – спросил он, и так зная ответ. Поперёк рёбер Локи будто несколько раз обвязали сине-багровым полотном, на полосе отчётливо выделялись глубокие следы чешуй. – Локи…

\- К вопросу о детях, - хмуро сказал Локи, нырнул и принялся вымывать из волос кровь – то ли рыбью, то ли змеиную. Тусклое облачко поплыло от его волос и растаяло в воде, когда Локи вновь поднял голову. – Я забыл сказать тебе вчера.

Тор молча ждал.

\- Твои окажутся добрыми воинами. Не могу сказать того же о своих, хотя… - Локи душераздирающе зевнул. – Воины они и вправду добрые. На этом доброта заканчивается. Тор, ты оглох? Открой ему дверь, не то снесёт с петель.

В дверь и вправду колотили. Тор распахнул её, и второй Тор шагнул через порог, вспыхнул нестерпимо ярко и исчез, оставив рухнувшие с грохотом доспехи и молот. В другое время Тор обрадовался бы, сейчас – поскорее запер дверь и вернулся к Локи. Тот уже выбрался и обтирался, морщась и кривясь.

\- Всё? – невнятно спросил он, поглядел на Тора поверх вымокшего полотна. – Я пошёл к себе.

Тор молча указал на его голые ноги. Локи скривился, свёл брови, напрягаясь  -  на секунду показалось, будто сквозь его облик проступает нечто другое - и остался стоять, тяжело дыша.

\- Я одолжу твою рубаху, - сказал он, наконец. – И штаны.

Тор подумал, что впервые видит брата, неспособного даже принять другой облик. И нисколько этому не рад.

\- Я сам тебя отведу, - сказал он, подумав. – Ты уснёшь где-нибудь в коридоре, и… Локи, что случилось?

\- Ничего, - Локи прошёл мимо него, заплетаясь в ногах, без спросу полез в сундук и вытащил чистую одежду. В рубаху Тора его можно было завернуть дважды, но одеваться в пропахшее рыбой и кровью одеяние Локи не собирался. – Я и к Хель хожу временами, и ничего не случается, как видишь.

\- Может, - чувствуя, что стоит на грани опасного открытия, сказал Тор, - оно потому и не случается, что ты ходишь, а?

Локи втряхнулся, наконец, в рубаху, зевнул снова.

\- А как же, - ответил он, завязывая пояс, - конечно. Солнце тоже я выкатываю каждое утро, а иначе даже не знаю, как бы жил Асгард.

Тор тихо зарычал, оделся и, взяв Локи за плечо, повёл прочь. Тот шёл, неровно ступая и поминутно зевая в ладонь. Выложился. Что же за колдовство он творил всю ночь? Чем занимался?  А если сговорился с ётунами? А если…

Локи сбился с шага, затряс головой и вдруг принялся медленно заваливаться набок. Тор подхватил его, ужасаясь, прижал к груди, понёс чуть не бегом, радуясь тому, что покои Локи на отшибе, и среди добрых асов не принято ходить к нему с утра, пнул дверь и ввалился внутрь.

Локи уснул ещё до того, как Тор уложил его в кровать, и лицо его в наступившем рассвете было совсем другим. Не серым уже, но розовым. Впрочем, это мог быть и солнечный свет. Тор покачал головой, отправился на поиски кувшина и нашёл его заткнутым между стопкой книг и чем-то вроде маленькой колесницы, невесть зачем водружённой на стол.

Разбудить Локи сейчас было всё равно что в одиночку поднять на ладони Асгард. Тор попытался напоить его спящего, но безрезультатно, и тогда он отхлебнул немного мёда и прижался губами ко рту Локи.

Пришлось раскрывать холодные губы языком и разжимать сжатые челюсти едва ли не силой. Мёд потёк Локи в рот, и брат сглотнул. Тор споил ему ещё несколько глотков и отодвинулся, чувствуя себя совершенно сбитым с толку. С одной стороны то, что он делал, было хорошо: ас, выложившийся до предела, впадал в сон, и сон этот мог длиться десятилетиями. От голода спящий не умирал, но просыпался слабее младенца, и потому несколько глотков мёда были добрым делом, какое Локи вряд ли сможет оценить.

С другой стороны он, Тор Одинсон, был слишком развращён, чтобы не пожелать такого Локи: беспомощного, спящего, в синяках. Это было вовсе не хорошо. Как угодно, но только не хорошо.

Тор заставил себя отодвинуться, укрыл Локи меховым одеялом и ушёл, чтобы не искушаться.

 

***

 

Отца Тор встретил случайно. Просто он, Тор, шёл к конюшням, рассеянно перебрасывая молот из руки в руку, а Один как раз вышел из-под крыши на шестнадцати столбах и остановился, увидев сына.

\- Собираешься в дорогу, без меня? – спросил Тор после положенных приветствий. В детстве отец иногда брал его с собой, и даже сейчас было приятно вспомнить об этом.

\- Нет, - Один покачал головой. – Я, напротив, только что вернулся.

Слышно было, как за вызолоченной стеной бьётся и ржёт Слейпнир, как множество голосов почтительно уговаривает его стоять смирно. Конюхам Тор порой сочувствовал: кроме отца, конь не признавал никого. Разве что…

Нет, Локи подходил к Слейпниру не чаще прочих, и большой разницы между ним и кем-либо другим конь не делал.

Один изучающе глядел на сына, брови его чуть супились. Тор опомнился, выбросил из головы мысли о жеребцах и богах, рожающих от них жеребят, и спросил отца, куда тот ездил.

\- К океану, - объяснил Один, неторопливо пошёл по вымощенной дорожке. Тор глядел на то, как колышется отцовский плащ, и вновь чувствовал себя маленьким. Любопытство разбирало его всё сильней.

\- Зачем? – он еле удержался, чтоб не дёрнуть отца за рукав, как тысячи раз дёргал, подрастая и требуя ответов. Почему солнце светит? Почему Асгард ещё не убил самого последнего ётуна? Почему Локи такой вредный? – Океан ведь не меняется.

\- Этой ночью изменился, - невесело сказал Один. – Волны плескали едва не до неба и чуть не смыли одну из сторожевых крепостей.

Тора как будто кто окатил ледяной водой из лохани, подобравшись в бане со спины. Он прикусил губу, чувствуя, как отец глядит на него – терпеливо, спокойно, всезнающе.

-  Ясно, - пробормотал Тор, пытаясь свести воедино расползающиеся мысли. – А почему это так, конечно же, неясно?

\- Отчего же? – с мягкой насмешкой сказал Один. – Ёрмунгард шевелился этой ночью. Теперь он снова спит, и буря улеглась.

Во рту у Тора появился кровавый привкус. Всеотец знал, конечно же, он знал. Нужно было быть совсем уж дураком, чтобы верить в то, что какая-то иллюзия или ложь может его обмануть. Дураком, несмотря на некоторую простоту нрава, Тор Одинсон не был. Или всё-таки был, и Локи обманул его, отнял силу – пусть и на одну ночь, за ночь тоже можно многое успеть, - и оружие тоже отнял.

\- Отец, - медленно спросил Тор, - предсказание вёльвы правда или ложь?

Один молча шёл рядом, обдумывая ответ.

\- Я не знаю, сын, - сказал он. – Было бы хорошо, если бы кто-нибудь знал. Одно известно точно: вёльва сама верила в то, что говорила, и до сих пор её слова сбывались.

\- Ясно, - повторил Тор, слизнул выступившую на губах кровь и сплюнул на землю. – Ты не собираешься наказывать меня?

\- Ты сам себя наказал, - ответил Один, - и хуже, чем сумел бы я. Но если хочешь, я тебя утешу, как утешаю сейчас себя самого.

Тор кивнул, принимая предложенное.

\- Змей спит, - сказал Один, - и судьба пощадила меня, не дав встретить твоего брата на берегу.

У Тора сделалось такое лицо, что Один сжалился, положил ладонь на его плечо.

\- Что суждено, то и будет, - сказал он. – Чем раньше ты поймёшь это, тем лучше для тебя же. Ты мой сын, воин и будущий король, прояви же мудрость.

Тор втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Незаслуженное утешение язвило больнее гнева. И было совершенно непонятно – зачем, ну зачем Локи потребовалось будить Змея. Рагнарёка захотелось?

Да, выходило, что так.

\- Я… пойду, - сказал Тор, чувствуя, что единственное спасение Локи сейчас  - то, что он спит. Не таков он был, чтобы драться со спящим. – Спасибо, отец.

Один кивнул и отпустил его; возвращаясь к замку, Тор спиной чувствовал его взгляд, полный печали и тайного знания, и думал, что лучше бы Одину стало известно всё, что творится между ним и Локи. Сам он не мог сказать и никогда не сможет, тем более теперь, когда был для брата женщиной, а Всеотец никогда не унижался до того, чтобы заглядывать в чужие постели, но сейчас Тору ужасно хотелось, чтобы он узнал. Пусть бы отец был разгневан, пусть бы ударил его или даже изгнал, но только пусть он помог бы Тору разобраться в том, отчего даже сейчас он по-прежнему хочет Локи, отчего даже сейчас испытывает не гнев, достойный мужа, а острую грусть и горе, будто брошенная женщина.

Он хотел пойти к Локи, разбудить его, потребовать ответов, узнать – зачем. Чего ему не хватает в прекрасном, золотом, могучем Асгарде, чего ему не хватает с ним, Тором, что потребовалось сперва родить проклятущих тварей вроде Хель, а потом ещё и будить зло до срока, но Тор просто не мог. Он представил себе, как Локи поднимет тёмные брови и усмехнётся, и понял, что даже если вина его будет доказана полностью и целиком – а это вряд ли возможно, потому что Локи увёртлив, как лосось, - даже тогда он, Тор, не сможет отрезать его от себя насовсем.

Ноги сами принесли его к единственному убежищу, до сих пор оставшемуся только его. Глубокая пещера в горе, поросшей лесом, была сухой и чистой, в неё не заходил ни единый зверь, потому что когда-то очень давно Тор поднял Локи к себе на плечи, и тот написал над входом охранные руны.

Рогатая надпись до сих пор не стёрлась, и внутри остался сложенный хворост. Тор развёл огонь и сел на круглый пень, когда-то принесённый сюда ради игры во Всеотца. Тор был, конечно, Всеотцом, пень – троном, Локи доставалась роль пленённого Лафея.

Похоже, с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Тор смотрел в огонь, но вместо языков пламени видел другое. Локи, мелкий и щуплый, с исцарапанными руками, стянутыми за спиной, стоял перед ним, тоже ещё маленьким – им, должно быть, было тогда лет по десять, а то и меньше, - и, задрав острый подбородок, вещал:

\- …никогда тебе не победить, Один, потому что холод вечен. Без холода нет тепла, без темноты нет света, и без Ётунхейма нет Асгарда.

\- Враньё, - зарычал он сам, сидевший на троне. На щеке у мальчика, каким он был в тот давний день, отчётливо виднелось красное пятно, но это была не кровь, а только сок малины, которой они с Локи наелись досыта. – Без холода бывает тепло! Если бы вы, ётунские отродья, не портили всё, весь мир был бы… - он подумал и сказал уверенно, - как мамино зеркало. Ясный, чистый и без единой царапины.

\- И что бы в нём отражалось? – с интересом спросил Локи, выходя из роли. – Это же скучно, всю жизнь смотреть на одно и то же. Во что бы мы играли, если бы не было ётунов?

Тогдашний Тор сморгнул, пытаясь найти ответ на такой вопрос, и сказал с долей неуверенности:

\- Нашли бы во что.

По маленькому лицу Локи пронеслась тень сомнения, но он почти сразу загнал её поглубже, чтобы не портить игры.

\- Ты не сможешь победить меня, Один, - повторил он, - потому что я силён и могуч.

Тор облегчённо кивнул. Эту игру он понимал и мог играть в неё вечно.

Хворост трещал, сгорая, и Тор на мгновение очнулся, усмехаясь. Какими глупыми мальчишками они были тогда, и ничуть не поумнели до сих пор. Он подбросил веток и вспомнил день, когда тайная вражда выплеснулась наружу.

Локи тогда выглядел ужасно: по-прежнему худой, с взлохмаченными волосами. Из разбитого носа текла кровь, и Локи то и дело утирал её рукавом. На грязном лице сквозь полосы крови проступало упрямство.

\- И что ты думаешь, - процедил он таким тоном, что на месте Сиф Тор не ограничился бы одним ударом, - ты от этого перестаёшь быть дурой?

Тогдашнему Локи только исполнилось четырнадцать, а Сиф стоило бы быть поумней, она же просто ему нравилась. Она не могла не нравиться: светлые густые волосы, крепкая молодая грудь, пухлые губы и добрый нрав. Так Тор думал тогда, так думал и сейчас.

Но только тогда Тор не понимал, отчего Сиф вспыхивает сухой соломой от каждой подколки, а теперь это было ясно как день.

\- Перестаньте вы оба, - он встал между ними. – Ну что на этот раз?

Даже сейчас, через множество лет, он помнил, как злилась Сиф. От злости она делалась ещё красивее, и Тор-подросток, уже вполне похожий на мужчину, глядел на неё с восхищением и старался подойти поближе.

\- Когда я на тебе женюсь, Сиф, - сказал он, - ты уж постарайся пропускать его слова мимо ушей. Локи, ну что тебе неймётся?

Локи поднял острый подбородок, тоже перемазанный кровью, и сказал:

\- Ты в самом деле не понимаешь, - он осмотрел Тора с ног до головы и добавил решительно. – Да, действительно. Пожалуй, вы стоите друг друга, ты и эта золочёная дура.

Прежде чем Тор вновь обрёл дар речи, Локи исчез. Кажется, он ухитрился пропасть мгновенно, по крайней  мере, Тор не слышал его шагов. На том месте, где только что стоял брат, курился поднятый движением песок.

\- Что тут было? –  Тор поколебался и взял Сиф за руку. Тор помнил и то, как это было стыдно и горячо, и как выбивало все мысли из головы. Сейчас это было почти удивительно: надо же, Сиф казалась ему такой чудесной, почти недостижимой, и было тяжело от того, что брат и будущая жена – да, тогда он уже был уверен в том, что возьмёт Сиф в жёны – так ненавидят друг друга.

\- Ничего, - упрямо сказала Сиф.  – Не думай, что я стану жаловаться. Терпеть не могу нытьё.

Может быть, в этом и было дело. Локи не был нытиком, но у него всегда было такое лицо… ни уверенности, ни воли и силы в каждой чёрточке, какие всегда отмечали лицо отца, ни даже спокойствия. Это не переменилось: он остался упрямцем, и его до сих пор смешили странные вещи, и по сей день он часто думал о чём-то, чего Тор не мог понять, как ни старался. И главное - в нём  до сих пор осталось что-то неуловимо чужое, какая-то… не червоточина, нет, но почти невидимая трещина. Её никак нельзя скрыть, её видели все, хуже того – о ней знал сам Локи.

\- Будь с ним помягче, - попросил тогда Тор, погладив Сиф по ладони. Отчётливо вспомнилось, как ему хотелось узнать, вся ли Сиф такая же под своим платьем или нет, и как хотелось  её поцеловать. Как он, доведённый горячими стыдными снами, всё-таки никак не мог решиться взять своё, Всеотец знает почему. – На самом деле он вовсе не плохой, и он мой брат.

На лице у Сиф проступило что-то, чего Тор не смог выразить словами ни тогда, ни теперь. Кажется, она хотела что-то сказать, но передумала. Женщин порой сложно понять. Может быть, поэтому Локи легко в них превращаться – его самого понять ещё сложнее.

\- Я попытаюсь, - сказала Сиф. – Не обещаю, но попытаюсь.

И Тор решился; он неловко взял Сиф за плечи, наклонился и поцеловал. То был их первый поцелуй, первый из множества поцелуев, тогда казавшихся такими сладкими. Странно было вспоминать об этом. Страсть, увлечённость, жгучее желание – куда всё подевалось? Как вообще всё так переменилось?

\- Ётунские козни, - пробормотал он. Вспоминать дальше не хотелось, и оттого он сидел теперь, закрыв глаза и слушая трескучую песню огня.

Не вспоминать не вышло. Прошлое выступало из темноты, будто верхушки камней из воды в отлив – лица, разговоры, бои, смех на пиру и неоконченный плащ на станке у матери, его первый алый плащ. И голод. Его Тор помнил отчётливо: неотступный, жгучий и стыдный голод пробудившегося тела. Он уважал Сиф: она могла хорошенько поднести в нос, и она была чистых кровей, настоящая асинья, но ведь были и другие женщины помимо неё. В Асгарде не было некрасивых, последняя служанка, и та без труда могла утащить твоё сердце хотя бы на время.

Он вспоминал, как шёл, шатаясь, из пиршественной залы, потому что отец мягко попросил его выйти проверить дозоры. Попросту говоря, отослал на свежий воздух, чтобы будущий король не окончил вечера, лёжа под столом в окружении объедков и псов. Тогда он и вправду перебрал, в глазах мутилось, кровь была сплошной мёд, бежала быстро и толкалась в пальцы, требуя подраться.

Каким чудом он вообще увидел тёмную фигуру, быстро пробирающуюся между рядом колонн? Это было непостижимо. Локи стоило тогда просто отвести ему глаза, но он, видимо, потратил слишком много сил, создавая иллюзию того Локи, что сидел тем вечером в зале и пил наравне со всеми, и даже порой кривил губы в ответ чужому веселью.

Тор рыкнул и рванулся, изловил ётунского лазутчика и хорошенько приложил того об один из каменных стволов. Сказать он ничего не мог, потому что от броска мёд в нём заплескался ещё сильнее, и дурнота подступила к горлу.

Тор помнил, как прижимал пленника, а тот горячо дышал и сдавленно ругался сквозь зубы. Никакой он был не ётун, значит – ётунский прихвостень!

Тогда Тору это показалось логичным, и от мёда он, кажется, уснул на секунду или две, а проснувшись, ощутил под ладонями горячее гибкое тело и решил, что это, конечно же, служанка. Непременно хорошенькая. И уж теперь он сделает всё, что снится ему которую ночь, лишая покоя, и это будет не обидно для Сиф, потому что где Сиф и где какая-то девица, посланная с поручением.

Девица между тем продолжала сосредоточенно выдираться, и несколько её пинков оказались вполне точны, но Тор стерпел их. Когда же очередной удар чуть было не лишил его признаков мужественности, он схватил девицу за талию, повернул к себе спиной и прижал к колонне, втиснув своё колено между узких бёдер.

\- Ну что ты, - пробормотал он, тиская извивающееся тело, - ну что ж ты… не нравлюсь?

По мнению пятнадцатилетнего Тора, это было просто невозможно. Чтобы он, Одинсон, не нравился какой-то служанке? И давно пора было найти себе кого-нибудь, чтобы стать, наконец, мужчиной.

Он вздёрнул лёгкое гибкое тело повыше, притискивая одной рукой и задирая юбки. Что-то в том, как складки ткани ползли наверх, показалось ему неправильным, но тут ладонь его коснулась обжигающе-гладкого бедра, и он забыл обо всём. Девица вдруг перестала отбиваться, задышала чаще, в стылом ночном воздухе её дыхание на миг прервалось, будто уже не Тор мешал ей закричать, а сама она старалась не выдать их нечаянную близость.

«Всё-таки нравлюсь», - подумал Тор, развязал пояс и прижался к вздрагивающим бёдрам. Он не думал, а только видел, как белые пальцы впиваются в тёмный мрамор колонны,  и чувствовал, как непристойно горячее тело скользит, трётся о его твёрдый член. Девица прогнулась в спине, цепляясь за опору, и выставила ягодицы. Одежда мешала, складки ткани были, кажется, везде, и входить оказалось тяжелее, чем Тор ожидал, но он нажал покрепче, и всё, наконец, получилось как надо.

Девица вскрикнула и тут же замолчала. Тор зарычал. Узкое и горячее всё подавалось под ним, принимало и обжимало, это сделалось нестерпимо хорошо, невозможно сладко, не сравнить с тем удовольствием, что он, стыдясь, доставлял себе сам.

Тор подался назад и вышел, отпустив девицу; пальцы её, вкогтившиеся в резной камень, медленно разжались, она выпрямилась и дёрнула юбки книзу. Тор привалился к стене и смотрел, как она разглаживает смятую одежду.

\- Как твоё имя? – спросил он. Мёд понемногу выветривался из головы, и неладное ощущалось всё ясней. Что-то было очень и очень не так: с этой девицей, с ним самим и с тем, что он сделал.

Она не ответила, только наклонилась за чем-то, что обронила, когда держалась за колонну и подставляла бёдра и зад. Тор возмутился этой непочтительности, отлепил непослушное тело от стены и схватил девицу за плечо, поворачивая к себе.

В следующую секунду он понял, как это бывает – замёрзнуть заживо. На него будто дохнули всем льдом Ётунхейма, кровь в жилах остановилась, ледяное крошево посыпалось по спине, и он совершенно протрезвел. Он ничего не мог сказать, не мог даже поднять руки, чтобы протереть от морока глаза, только смотрел в узкие от бешенства глаза и чувствовал, что умирает.

Локи ударил его, едва не выбив зубы, высвободил захваченное плечо и отступил на шаг.

\- Понравилось? – сладко спросил он, кривя губы. – Как видно, сдерживаться ты не привык. Могу лишь посочувствовать тем несчастным, что делят с тобой постель.

Тор всё же смог поднять руку и коснуться лба, а потом резкая дурнота скрутила его и швырнула прочь, в проём между колоннами, в узкую дверь, что вела наружу, в ночной холод, в ночь с россыпью ясных звёзд. Он согнулся пополам, и его стошнило, потом снова и снова – и, наконец, он окончательно пришёл в себя.

Он хорошо помнил, о чём думал, отплёвываясь от тошнотворной сладости и чувствуя себя грязным, как никогда.

Он думал о том, что Локи не простит ему случившегося до последних времён, что бы он, Тор, ни делал и как бы ни умолял. Он будет мстить до самой смерти, и что хуже всего, он будет помнить.

Когда Тор, спотыкаясь от вины и страха, вернулся в дом, Локи уже ушёл. Непрошеное стыдное облегчение плеснулось в Торе, и подумалось, что утром он, постаравшись, сможет придумать что-нибудь толковое. Хорошо было бы, если бы вся эта чудовищная история оказалась пьяным сном, но рассчитывать на это всерьёз было нельзя.

Тор помнил и то, как весь остаток ночи блуждал по покоям, пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь, а наутро оказалось, что брат пропал куда-то, и разговор откладывается. Локи вернулся только через три дня, совершенно такой же, как прежде, притащил с собой выводок дурно пахнущих мидгардских зверьков, которых называл куницами, и теперь они шелестели и тявкали в его спальне так, что было слышно через дверь.

\- Ума не приложу, зачем они ему, - озабоченно сказала Фригг, - не хватало ещё, чтобы смертное зверьё бегало здесь. Тор, спроси у него – тебе Локи скажет.

Тор, у которого при каждом упоминании брата нехорошо ёкало сердце, только кивнул. Они завтракали втроём, как иногда бывало – он, Фригг и Сиф, - и кусок не шёл ему в горло.

\- Ты бледен, - сказала Сиф, - и почти ничего не съел. Что-нибудь случилось?

\- Я поел ночью, - соврал Тор, - и видел дурной сон, больше ничего.

Отец, по счастью, был в отлучке, а женщины были слишком хорошо воспитаны, чтобы припирать Тора к стене множеством вопросов. Всё же он ушёл поскорее, и спина всё ещё горела от пары внимательных взглядов. Тор шёл всё быстрее, решив покончить с делом раз и навсегда, толковая мысль всё же пришла ему в голову, но перед обиталищем Локи вся решимость оставила его.

Хорошо думать, что предложишь брату выкуп за его стыд и боль, за собственную ошибку и невольное зло, и Локи, конечно, примет предложенное. Может быть, он захочет, чтобы Тор добыл для него что-нибудь редкое, может быть, это будет даже опасно, и вина понемногу разожмёт ледяные когти, и когда-нибудь Локи простит или даже забудет…

Но очень худо чувствовать, что превращаешься в труса, боящегося войти и предложить выкуп за своё беззаконие. Тор всё топтался на месте, слушая многоголосое тявканье и не решаясь постучать.

Дверь открылась в ту самую секунду, когда Тор всё-таки занёс над ней кулак, и он быстро опустил руку.

\- Заходи, - сказал Локи. – Быстрее.

В спальне его были настежь раскрыты окна, в корзине, стоявшей у постели, кишело озерцо рыжевато-коричнего меха.

\- Зачем они тебе? – спросил Тор и заставил себя посмотреть на Локи. Тот рылся в куче книг на столе и выглядел совершенно обычно. – Фригг беспокоится, как бы они не разбежались по всему Асгарду.

\- Скажи матери, - ответил Локи, - пусть не тревожится зря. Я скоро их верну, откуда взял.

\- Но зачем? – повторил Тор, невольно заинтересовавшись очередной затеей брата. Локи, наконец, нашёл что искал и повернулся к нему.

\- Я учусь в них превращаться, - сказал он. Тор опустил глаза, едва взглянув на него, стыд снова хлестнул по сердцу. Локи будто и не заметил, прошёл к корзине, запустил туда руку, поднял одного зверька. Тот бешено извивался в воздухе, пытался извернуться и укусить. - Во всех них разом, ясно?

\- Локи, - начал Тор, но брат замотал головой.

\- Ты сейчас сделаешь только хуже, - сказал он, опустил зверя в корзину и сел на постель. – Пришёл извиняться?

Тор немо кивнул. Он не представлял, как Локи может говорить о случившемся так легко, будто ничего непоправимого не случилось, и сердце его полнилось стыдом и благодарностью.

\- Можешь не утруждать себя, - сказал Локи. - Я понимаю: ты ошибся. Это случается.

\- Я, - Тор сглотнул, - сделаю то, что ты скажешь. Добуду то, что захочешь. Чтобы ты меня простил.

Локи присвистнул и покачал головой.

\- Вижу, ты не впустую провёл эти дни. Хочешь, чтобы я потребовал с тебя виру?

Тор кивнул и посмотрел на брата. Тот улыбался, и в улыбке было что-то змеиное.

\- Мне не приходилось раньше требовать платы за собственный зад, - сказал он, - и сейчас не стану. Живи с этим, Тор Одинсон, и твоя больная совесть будет радовать меня каждый день.

Тор кивнул, не находясь с ответом. Локи снова наклонился к корзине, будто позабыв о нём, потом поднял голову и спросил:

\- Что-нибудь ещё?

Отчаянно хотелось спросить, действительно ли Локи его простил или решил извести такой странной местью, но Тор не решился. Спросил только:

\- Мы… когда-нибудь сможем это позабыть? Совсем, напрочь?

Локи вздёрнул брови.

\- Конечно, - ответил он. – Мы же боги, Тор, а боги помнят всё и забывают только когда им выгодно не думать о чём-нибудь лишнем. Не тревожься – пройдёт год-другой, и эта история напрочь сотрётся из твоей головы, а если пару раз получишь по шлему, так справишься и быстрей.

Тор медленно выдохнул застрявший в груди воздух, колючий, будто пронизанный ледяными иглами Ётунхейма.

\- А ты? – спросил он глухо. Прощать его Локи явно не намеревался, и это навсегда. Тор-то, может быть, и забудет, а вот Локи – никогда.

\- А я, - сказал Локи, поднялся с постели и встал напротив Тора, как не раз становился ради боя, - задаю себе вопрос: какого ётуна я вообще слушаю твои глупые извинения, когда хочу совсем другого?

Тор попытался представить, чего бы он сам хотел на месте Локи. Положим, он бы никогда не оказался на месте Локи, но всё-таки?

Ответ был очевиден.

\- Крови? – спросил он, прикидывая, удовлетворится ли Локи парой серьёзных ран или решит довести будущую схватку до смерти. – Вызови меня на бой, я не стану бегать.

Локи хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

\- Ты идиот, Одинсон, - сказал он, подошёл к Тору вплотную и положил ладони ему на плечи. – Совершенно безнадёжный идиот. Не могу представить, что ты будешь делать, став владыкой Асгарда. Тебе придётся завести целую толпу советников, и ещё одного умного человека, который будет отделять хорошие советы от дурных.

То, что Локи сам притронулся к нему, изумляло Тора донельзя.

\- Я так и сделаю, - согласился он. – Я вправду ничего не понимаю. Ты злишься на меня?

Локи решительно кивнул и тут же помотал головой.

\- Злюсь, - сказал он, видя, что Тор совершенно сбит с толку, - но не за то, что ты влил в меня своё семя, а за то, что сейчас ты меня оттолкнёшь и сбежишь снова.

Сказав это, Локи поднялся на цыпочки и поцеловал Тора.

Это вовсе не походило на поцелуи с Сиф. Не хуже и не лучше, просто иначе, хотя в чём была разница, Тор не смог бы сказать даже себе. С Сиф было мягко, страстно и правильно. С Локи – опасно, жгуче и против всех законов естества.

\- Ты… - сказал Тор, когда снова смог дышать. – Ты…

Локи, всё ещё державший его за плечи, легко подался назад.

\- Могло быть и так, - сказал он, щурясь. На губах у Тора таял вкус, от которого кружилась голова и слабели колени. Локи будто отравил его поцелуем, и горячий яд уже потёк по жилам. – Теперь тебе ясно, отчего я в бешенстве?

\- Нет, - сказал Тор, взял Локи за талию и потянул к себе. – Нет. Расскажи ещё.

Локи впервые улыбнулся ему прежней, ясной улыбкой, и Тор накрыл её губами, стараясь забрать и оставить себе навсегда.

Так началось то, что Тор уже который год скрывал ото всех. Порой ему казалось, что Локи всё-таки не простил, и что это – ещё один, самый изощрённый способ отомстить за обиду. Вот как сейчас, когда он готов был простить брату всё, даже попытку приблизить Рагнарёк, даже собственное постыдное удовольствие, даже отрезанные волосы Сиф.

И дело тут было не в том, что тому, что он испытывал с Локи, не было равных. Всё было гораздо хуже: он любил Локи. Не только братской любовью, хотя и она никуда не делась, не только любовью воина и мужчины – эта выросла постепенно, не спрашивая разрешений, - но и какой-то почти болезненной, нестерпимой любовью, которая не имела названия, но легко меняла его самого.

Костёр совсем догорел, последние искры бегали по серому пеплу, а Тор всё не мог заставить себя подняться и идти в замок. Локи уже, должно быть, проснулся, с ним непременно нужно было поговорить, добиться правды, заставить прекратить безумие, но сомнений в том, что Локи всё сделает по-своему, как его ни уговаривай и как ни грози, у Тора не было, а заставить силой… Не то чтобы это было невозможно, но в самой идее таилось нечто, отчётливо отдававшее Ётунхеймом.

В замке, куда Тор пошёл, так и не приняв никакого решения, царила радостная суматоха. Занавеси выхлестнуло из раскрытых окон пиршественной залы, какая-то служанка пробежала мимо Тора, держа в руках целую кипу выглаженной одежды, и слышно было, как совсем неподалёку на разные голоса смеётся большая компания. Тор, недоумевая внезапной перемене, пошёл было к себе, но тут стукнула открывшаяся дверь, смех взметнулся снова, свободней и громче, и Тор его узнал.

Верно, сегодня был день, самой судьбой предназначенный для того, чтобы вернуть казавшееся давно потерянным.

\- Бальдр! – завопил Тор во всю глотку, и смех смолк. Через секунду Тор уже стоял напротив брата, самозабвенно хлопая его по плечам и спине, и Бальдр вновь смеялся, а жизнь вновь была ясна и прозрачна, как под солнцем морская вода.

Бальдра любили все, кто в принципе был способен любить, и Тору порой казалось, что будь Ётунхейм поближе – Бальдр мог бы растопить его одной улыбкой. Стоило ему появиться, и делалось светлей, стоило заговорить – и хотелось слушать, стоило улыбнуться – и ответными улыбками расцветали лица. В дом Всеотца Бальдр наведывался редко, занятый тем, что получалось у него лучше, чем у кого бы то ни было другого.

Бальдр делал весну так же, как Тор - покой Мидгарда. Только Тору требовалось драться, а Бальдру достаточно было придти. Вот и сейчас в воздухе разливалось предчувствие радости, неслышная песня вернувшихся птиц, запахи талого снега и растущих свежих трав, и Фригг казалась счастливой, а этого давно не было, и все, кто собрался поговорить с гостем и выпить мёда, были веселы не из-за того, что их чаши были полны.

Тору поднесли мёда, он отпил немного и отставил, торопясь наговориться с братом. Бальдр смеялся, рассказывая о путешествии, о жизни у самого края Асгарда, о том, как недавно прилетели к нему птицы, едва не погибшие в неожиданной буре, и сели в саду, и каждая сбросила перо.

\- Зачем? – спросил Тор, слушавший негромкий рассказ Бальдра, будто сказку.

Бальдр поднял на него взгляд и рассеянно улыбнулся.

\- Из благодарности, - сказал он просто. – Жена соткала мне из этих перьев плащ, и вот я здесь. Теперь я смогу бывать у вас куда чаще, и это хорошо, верно?

\- Прекрасно, - весело сказала Сиф, успев вперёд Тора. Она впервые за несколько недель выглядела действительно счастливой, губы её нежно поблёскивали от мёда, длинная светлая прядь спадала на щёку, и Сиф то и дело убирала её движением, которое Тор любил. – Теперь ты сможешь прилетать к нам, будто птица, - она рассмеялась, - кто ещё способен на такое?

Тор вздрогнул и встретился взглядом с Бальдром. Больная ли совесть была тому виной, или весь этот нелёгкий день, или что-нибудь ещё, а только на сердце у него вновь сделалось беспокойно.

\- Локи способен, - мягко сказал Бальдр, не сводя с Тора внимательных синих глаз. Тор медленно кивнул.

\- Локи! – отмахнулась Сиф; ей было слишком хорошо, чтобы злословить. – Не стоит говорить о нём.

На лицо Фригг набежала тень – Локи всё же был её сыном, и такая неприязнь не радовала её. Но Бальдр затеял рассказ о том, как в первый раз пробовал плащ, прыгая со скалы над морем, и рассказ этот был таким, что все стонали от смеха.

\- И моя Нанна стояла внизу на камнях, - смеясь, закончил он, - готовясь ловить меня, а я не удержался и сделал круг над заливом. Тогда она плеснула в меня водой, чтобы перья промокли и потянули меня назад, но только облилась сама, и…

Тор ясно представил себе эту сцену: плещущий ясной зеленью язык моря, солёные камни, синяя бездна вверху, и в ней фигурка в пёстром птичьем плаще, и вторая - внизу. Бальдр чуть смутился и замолчал, и было ясно почему. Такую победу мужчина всегда делит с женщиной, и Нанна, конечно, тоже взлетела в небеса в тот день.

Мелькнувшая при упоминании Локи тень рассеялась, и вечер вновь сделался хорош. К  ночи же, когда Бальдр, поднявшись, принялся извиняться и объяснять, что сын не уснёт, покуда он не сядет, будто старый пень, у его кровати, и не пустит сказочных зверей гулять по низкому потолку, и потому он, Бальдр, должен лететь обратно, Тор вновь вспомнил о том, как легко Бальдру удавалось сложное делать ясным. Так было всегда, будет и теперь.

\- Я провожу тебя, - сказал он, - всё же я опоздал к началу веселья, и хочу теперь добрать недостающее.

Сиф проворчала что-то про мужей, которым не сидится дома; в обычное время Тора бы это взбесило, но Бальдр, улыбаясь, покачал головой.

\- Вот и Нанна так же, - сказал он доверительно, обращаясь не так к Тору, как к Сиф. – Женщины куда умнее нас, мужчин, и знают, что в действительности важно. Впрочем, мы не безнадёжны. Я заметил за собою, что делаюсь умнее с каждой шалостью своего сына. Стоит начать ругать его за безрассудство, и вспоминаешь самого себя.

Сиф погрустнела, но Бальдр шепнул ей на ухо что-то, от чего она вспыхнула румянцем, будто девочка, и торопливо ушла, оглядываясь и улыбаясь.

\- Что ты сказал ей? – спросил Тор, когда зал остался позади, и стихли пожелания счастливой дороги. – Давно не видал свою жену такой.

\- Что эта ночь хороша для зачатия, - честно ответил Бальдр. – Она вправду хороша. В ночь после такой бури всё торопится жить и цвести, второй такой придётся ждать долго.

Тор кивнул. Он понял. Бальдр никогда не повышал голоса, он не требовал, не настаивал – просто говорил так, что всё делалось ясным само.

\- Жаль, - сказал Тор, - что ты спешишь. Возвращайся поскорей, Бальдр, мне есть о чём тебя спросить.

\- Я не спешу, - с улыбкой ответил Бальдр, - и мне тоже есть о чём тебя спросить. Потому я  и постарался уйти с пира пораньше.

Тор любил эту привычку старшего брата объяснять всё подробно, и сейчас лишь кивнул благодарно.

\- Странно это, - сказал он, помедлив, - что не ты, а я наследую трон. Ты был бы лучшим царём, чем я.

\- Я убегал бы к своим зверям и птицам, - покачал головой Бальдр, - и все были бы несчастны, в первую же голову – я сам. Тор, мне нужно сказать тебе так много, а времени так мало… не будем сейчас о троне.

Они вышли наружу, в мягкий сумрак с редкими пока что проблесками звёзд, и подбежавший слуга подал Бальдру пёстрый мягкий плащ. Тот поблагодарил, но набрасывать на себя не стал, и так и нёс одеяние в руках. Тор молчал, чтобы не мешать Бальдру думать, и шёл рядом с ним, не особенно заботясь о том, куда именно идёт.

\- Я сказал Фригг, а теперь говорю тебе, - наконец выговорил Бальдр, - и прошу тебя отнестись к моим словам с мудростью. Не смейся, Тор. Кого-нибудь другого ты, может быть, и введёшь в заблуждение своим видом, но я знаю наверное, что мудрости в тебе хватает.

\- Что случилось? – тут же спросил Тор, которого такое вступление изрядно встревожило.

\- Ничего, - ответил Бальдр и тут же добавил, - и надеюсь, ничего и не случится, но… подожди, я расскажу толком, не то запутаюсь и запутаю тебя.

Тор кивнул, и Бальдр сказал:

\- Мне стали сниться сны. Это даже не совсем сны, брат мой, это что-то куда более осязаемое, но для простоты я называю их снами. Они приходят внезапно, и в них нет ни отдыха, ни утешения, а только ужас и тлен. И они приходят всё чаще.

Он остановился, глядя поверх зубчатых стен туда, где плескалось в небе алое закатное море, и сказал совсем тихо:

\- Я так не хочу горя, что думал было молчать до последнего и не тревожить мать, но последний сон охватил меня, когда я играл с Форсети[3]. Я напугал сына. Я сам испугался.

\- Что… - Тор прочистил горло. – Что в них такое? Ты знаешь, я плохо понимаю общие слова.

\- Небо, - неохотно сказал Бальдр и поёжился. – Оно делается чёрным и кровавым, и вода в море вся становится льдом, а главное… Тор, главное – что я при этом стою на зелёной траве и смеюсь, как будто мне радостно видеть, как стены Асгарда падают, и как все мы…

Он замолчал, и Тор впервые увидел его таким некрасивым – его, пресветлого Бальдра!

\- Прости мне, брат, - сказал Бальдр, - к твоим заботам я добавляю свои. Но эти сны… Фригг говорит, она сможет узнать, что они значат. Надеюсь. Я только просил бы тебя быть осторожнее во время путешествий, и беречь её и Сиф. Сейчас тяжёлые времена, а что может быть хуже, чем женщина, потерявшая потомство?

\- Только женщина, у которой его нет, - сказал Тор будто бы чужим голосом. Бальдр усмехнулся и коснулся его руки.

\- Я дал твоей Сиф выпить кошачьего корня, - признался он. Тор сморгнул, не понимая. Он не знал, что это за корень, и полагалось бы рассердиться на самоуправство, но сердиться на Бальдра было невозможно. – Очень редкий настой, - сказал Бальдр. – Если не оставишь жену в одиночестве этой ночью, её живот недолго останется плоским.

Тор покраснел и кивнул. Что и говорить,  он нечасто приходил к Сиф как муж. Первые годы их брак был почти счастливым, но потом что-то сломалось между ними, вытекло, словно вода из треснувшей посуды, да так и осталось пустым.

\- Я… - начал он, но Бальдр сжал его руку в своей, вынуждая замолчать.

\- Ты можешь рассердиться на меня, - сказал он тихо, - и даже скорее всего рассердишься, но всё, что я скажу сейчас, я скажу лишь потому, что тебе нужно это услышать. До сих пор я молчал, потому что ты справлялся сам, но сейчас мне кажется – нет, я уверен, - что ты совсем запутался, Тор.

Это была правда, и Тор кивнул. В груди у него тонко и протяжно ныло, словно отрава, которую влил в него Локи, разъедала нутро.

\- Ты ведь всё знаешь, - пробормотал он, и Бальдр кивнул. – Может быть, поможешь хоть советом?

\- Ты его не примешь, - грустно сказал Бальдр. – По крайней мере сейчас. Ты, Тор, слишком чист и прям душой, ты любишь слишком сильно – и сейчас это, пожалуй, плохо. Никогда не думал, что мне придётся говорить такое, но…

\- Говори, - потребовал Тор. Он высвободил руку и схватился за шершавый край стены, сжав пальцы. Отчего-то ему требовалась эта опора. – Скажи всё, что думаешь об этом, и мне станет легче.

\- Не уверен, - Бальдр набросил на себя мягко зашелестевший плащ. – Но это меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя. Тор, ты помнишь, какими вы были детьми, я и сам тогда был почти ребёнком. То были хорошие времена, ясные и простые, без грязи подозрений, без предательства, без тени, повисшей над всеми нами. И было ясно, где доброе, где дурное – и все мы знали, куда идём, и верили друг другу. Теперь не так. Я не верю, что ты не задумывался над этим.

\- Задумывался, - глухо подтвердил Тор. В который уже раз Бальдр видел и знал его лучше него самого. – Бальдр, я ведь вправду не дурак, я понимаю кое-что, и не могу от него отойти. Кажется, даже если он развалит весь Асгард, я и тогда буду злиться, но ударить не смогу.

\- На самом деле сможешь, - твёрдо сказал Бальдр, - но каждый удар, какой ты нанесёшь Локи, отзовётся в тебе вдвойне. Так уж действует любовь, и не кори себя за неё. Никто не выбирает, кого ему любить, это приходит само или не приходит вовсе.

\- К Локи не пришло, - тоскливо сказал Тор. – Он позволяет быть с собой, но и только. Я тысячу раз говорил себе, что должен оборвать это, и тысячу раз проигрывал. Я не могу.

\- Неудивительно, - мягко заметил Бальдр, коснулся сжатых кулаков Тора кончиками перьев, - потому что если Локи может любить хоть на волос, этот волос взят с твоей головы. Тор, ты губишь себя. Ты не можешь отойти от него только потому, что помнишь, каким он был тогда, и надеешься на то, что если будешь любить Локи достаточно долго и сильно, он вновь станет тем мальчишкой, разучится усмехаться и вспомнит о том, как это – смеяться не над кем-то, а вместе с кем-то.

Тор долго молчал, кроша камень в пальцах, будто чёрствый хлеб.

\- Но этого не случится никогда, - сказал он через силу. – Так?

\- Твоими силами этого не добиться, - неловким от жалости голосом подтвердил Бальдр. – Ничьими, кроме самого Локи. Даже Всеотец не может вернуть чистоту тому, кто не хочет быть чист. Мне очень жаль, Тор, поверь мне – но ещё хуже видеть, как трещина, что прошла через Локи, подбирается к твоим ногам. Будь осторожен, прошу тебя. Будь осторожен, потому что ещё немного, и эта бездна раскроется уже и в тебе, и не хватит всей любви мира, чтобы её заполнить. Ты сам себя расшатываешь изнутри, и ничем хорошим это не закончится. Притом и не только для тебя, но и для него.

Тор сжал челюсти, чтобы не кричать. Бальдр будто резал его каждым словом, и это было так же, как он подрезал разросшиеся, душащие друг друга побеги, - больно, но ему же, Тору, во благо.

\- Почему… для него? – спросил он, когда снова совладал с голосом. Бальдр мягко погладил его по волосам.

\- Потому, - сказал он, - что у тебя огромное сердце, брат. Локи пьёт из него, ничего не давая взамен, и ему кажется, будто можно прожить вот так, чужой горячей кровью. Если ты перестанешь его поить, Локи сделается очень холодно. Так холодно, что, может быть, он всё-таки сможет остановиться и оглядеться по сторонам. Не отнимай у него этого шанса. Он невелик, но он есть. И если Локи сможет отвоевать себя у себя самого, он оценит, и вы снова будете вместе – но уже без этого беспрестанного мучения. Сейчас ты держишь его над пропастью, а он пытается сорваться в неё и утянуть тебя за собой. Дай ему упасть. Пусть увидит, что там только лёд и камни, и пусть вернётся к тебе сам, готовый оценить то, как ты его берёг от удара.

Тор молчал, глядя в темнеющее небо, и чувствовал, как всё в нём переворачивается, наконец, с головы на ноги, и становится на положенное место. Это было больно, но в боли было и исцеление.

\- Спасибо тебе, - сказал он, и Бальдр обнял его, прижал к мягким перьям, обдал запахом влажной зелени, земли и первоцветов. – И от него тоже, потому что сам Локи ещё не скоро сможет тебя поблагодарить.

\- Вы оба мои братья, - негромко сказал Бальдр, - о чём ты говоришь, Тор. Лучшей благодарностью мне будет видеть вас, снова танцующих на пригорке, как тогда.

Тор смотрел, как Бальдр, высвободившись, вспрыгивает на зубец стены, как встряхивает плащ, расправляя тончайшее пёстрое полотно, как раскидывает руки и, оттолкнувшись от края, взмывает в воздух. В тёмном небе он казался огромной птицей, и эта птица делалась всё меньше и меньше, пока не исчезла вовсе.

После этого Тор пошёл к Сиф, и та встретила его, как давно уже не бывало: мягкими ладонями, взглядом без упрёка, белым телом из-под тканого золотом покрывала и надеждой. Не было болезненной страсти, но было много нежности, и когда серо-розовым утром Тор заснул, обнимая свою женщину, он уже знал, что бесплодное ожидание закончилось.

 

***

\- Две дюжины дней, и столько новостей, - сказал Локи, перехватив взгляд Тора. По традиции их места за столом были рядом, и обычно это было удобно, но не сегодня. Тор пожалел, что Сиф, мучившаяся тошнотой и слабостью, осталась в своих покоях, и нельзя было притвориться, что они заняты разговором настолько, что не слышат никого вокруг.

\- Да, - подтвердил он. С Локи ведь всё равно пришлось бы говорить, с ним пришлось бы объясняться, и Тор ненавидел эту необходимость. -  Новостей много.

Локи с любопытством поглядел на него и отрезал от зажаренного целиком быка изрядный ломоть.  После сна он всё никак не мог наесться.

\- Что-то я не вижу подобающей случаю радости, - заметил он, отправляя в рот кусок лепёшки. – Как и твоей драгоценной супруги. Это правда, Тор?

\- Смотря что, - буркнул Тор, точно зная, что сейчас случится дурное. Локи поднял брови и усмехнулся. Это была очень злая усмешка, открывавшая мелкие белые зубы, и она не касалась глаз. Тору от этого стало не по себе: Локи вообще умел хорошо понимать несказанное, а уж сейчас он и вовсе будто видел Тора насквозь.

\- Что твой недавний опыт так на тебя подействовал, что ты сумел, наконец, и вспахать, и засеять, - сказал Локи, не отводя взгляда, - поздравляю, брат. Отметим?

В памяти Тора мгновенно встал Бальдр, глядевший в вечернее небо поверх зубца стены.

\- Прости, Локи, - сказал он как можно мягче. – Я рад бы, но…

Лицо Локи изобразило неподдельный интерес.

\- Ты теперь по-настоящему семейный человек? – уточнил он. – Да, братишка?

Больше всего на свете Тору хотелось сейчас провалиться сквозь землю. Хоть бы и в Мидгард. Или в Ётунхейм – и там как следует помахать молотом, чтобы восстановить душевное  спокойствие.

\- Да, именно так, - подтвердил он, ожидая вспышки гнева. Ничего подобного не случилось: Локи кивнул, будто ставя на место последнюю руну в надписи, и отвернулся.

Тор был настолько изумлён этим, что протянул руку и дёрнул Локи за рукав.

\- Что, это всё? – спросил он, рассерженный этим пренебрежением. Локи пожал плечами.

\- А какого ётуна тебе ещё нужно? – он улыбнулся встревоженной Фригг. – Кстати, я тоже собираюсь жениться. Хватит мне рожать, пусть этим занимается моя Сигюн.

Всё шло совсем не так, как ожидал Тор. Вместо гнева была тишина, вместо ревности и раскаянья – здравый смысл, и это ужасно бесило.

\- Поздравляю, - сказал Тор, наконец. – Давно пора. А почему Сигюн?

\- А почему нет? – улыбнулся Локи. – Она хороша собой и знает, в чём судьба женщины. Мне нравятся такие.

Тор не нашёлся, что ответить, и принялся мрачно кромсать ножом мясо. Локи же явно наслаждался ужином; вскоре он подошёл к Фригг, что-то негромко сказал ей, и мать улыбнулась: сперва недоверчиво, затем – радостно.

\- Тор, ты слышал? – воскликнула она. – Локи…

Тор кивнул и поднялся.

\- Слышал достаточно, - сказал он, - и поздравляю тебя, брат. Я остался бы разделить твою радость, но Сиф…

\- Да, да, - кивнула Фригг и тут же забыла о нём. Больше всего на свете она любила устраивать свадьбы, от первого взгляда на подходящую парочку до последней капли, выпитой последним гостем перед тем, как свалиться под стол, и теперь не желала тратить внимание ни на что другое.

Тор вышел, чувствуя себя обманутым. Он думал, что испытает облегчение, но никакого облегчения не было. Было так, будто он обокрал сам себя, вполне добровольно и безвозвратно, безо всякой выгоды и причины.

Он остановился у края стены, точно там же, где недавно стоял Бальдр, и поглядел вниз. В далёком море сотнями огоньков отражалось заходящее солнце, будто кто-то разметал костёр,  да так и не затушил совсем. Это пламя плескалось и перетекало, выжигая умирающий день, а потом сменилось тьмой. Нужно было спуститься, взять кубок и пить до умопомрачения, но Тор не мог. Он помнил Сигюн, она была тихой и милой, красивой ровно настолько, чтобы быть приятной глазу, но не сражать наповал, но и всё на этом. Как она, интересно, сумеет перетерпеть Локи с его ужасным характером, ядовитым языком, привычкой смеяться надо всем и всё выворачивать себе на пользу?

На зубце стены всё ещё виднелись следы его пальцев, и сейчас Тор добавил к ним новые. Дело было не в Сигюн, не она злила его. Дело было в том, что его даже не удостоили гнева. Локи будто из воздуха всосал всё, что произошло за время его сна, и ничто не стало для него неожиданностью, он ко всему оказался готов, и это было нестерпимо. Как будто Тор готовился разжать руку и выбросить ядовитую змею в пропасть, а змея тем временем извернулась и упала сама, напоследок одарив его, героя, презрительным немигающим взглядом.

К Сиф он вернулся в бешенстве, и вовсе не обрадовался тому, что служанка перехватила его на пороге, кланяясь и через слово извиняясь. Сиф опять было нехорошо, это был добрый признак – чем хуже чувствует себя женщина, носящая дитя, тем сильнее окажется герой, которого она родит, - но это также означало, что спать Тору придётся в одиночестве. Или, если повезёт, с какой-нибудь из служанок, не занятых беготнёй с горячей водой, травами и мягкой тканью.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Тор и пошёл к себе, стараясь не думать о том, что в последний раз был в своих комнатах, когда навещал спящего Локи, и уже тогда там ступить было некуда от беспорядка и пыли. А уж теперь… впрочем, неважно. На полу так и валялось тряпьё, которое Локи тогда содрал с себя, шкуры на полу припали пылью. Тор махнул рукой, поджигая дрова в очаге, вынул из сундука кувшин мёда и сел заливать гнев. Мёд чуть не шипел у него в утробе, будто там и вправду пылал огонь, и вскоре Тору показалось, что если лечь на шкуру и закрыть глаза, то…

Он подтащил к себе высохшую, вставшую колом ткань, уткнулся в неё лицом. Одежда Локи пахла водорослями и солёной морской водой, какая-то пряжка или пуговица царапала Тору щёку, но это было неважно, пока он мог дышать знакомым запахом. Словно найти выползок, старую змеиную шкурку, верно служившую владельцу, а потом сброшенную за ненадобностью – просто потому, что змея выросла, старые чешуи стали ей тесны. Тор старался уверить себя, что это правильно, так и нужно, но больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас вернуться назад и не послушать Бальдра.  Или пойти к Локи и попросить простить – но проще было бы запустить время вспять, чем добиться от брата прощения.

Он так и уснул, вжимаясь лицом в рваный зелёный плащ, а когда проснулся, стояло утро, солнечные квадраты лежали на полу. Очаг давно остыл, по полу клубками каталась пыль, поднятая ветром.

Нужно было позвать сюда кого-нибудь и заставить прибраться. Тор поднялся, чувствуя, что единственным верным способом стерпеть этот день будет прожить его не думая, пошёл к двери, и тут в неё забарабанили так, что крепкая дубовая доска едва не слетела с петель.

\- Тор! – это был Фандрал. – Проснись, открой мне!

Тор отодвинул засов, и Фандрал чуть не упал внутрь.

\- Ётуны? – коротко спросил Тор, понимая, что судьба оказалась к нему милосердна. Ётуны – это было бы сейчас очень хорошо, это означало бы хорошую драку, и…

\- Нет, - Фандрал упёрся кулаками в бёдра и стоял так, тяжело дыша. -  Какие ётуны, нет, это Локи.

Тор, пытавшийся застегнуть плащ, замер. Фандрал отдышался и закончил:

\- Иди к Сиф, Фригг у неё и просит тебя поторопиться. Там…

Дальше Тор не слушал. Плащ ещё не успел опуститься на пол, а он уже гремел сапогами вниз по крутой лестнице, и жить без единой мысли в голове получалось как-то само собой.

Сиф не плакала. Она сидела на постели, Фригг держала её за плечо и что-то негромко говорила, склонившись к самому уху. Тор так и застыл, поводя бешеными глазами из стороны в сторону; служанок нигде не было видно, в комнате пахло страхом и горьким отваром сосновых игл.

\- Что? – проревел Тор, не видя пока что причин для такой тревоги. Фригг шагнула в сторону, тонкая шитая ткань потянулась за её рукой и упала на пол.

Сиф закрыла лицо руками. Сквозь пальцы её торчали коротко и неровно срезанные пряди, до сих пор прикрытые покрывалом.

\- Локи, - сказал Тор, потому что больше было некому. Он повернулся и ринулся прочь, крича, чтобы ему подали коня и убрались с дороги. Он едва не сшиб с ног конюха, схватил поводья, и тут увидел сквозь пелену ярости и злобы, что возле конюшни стоит женщина в сером плаще.

Сигюн.

До сих пор Тор видел её только мельком, во время какого-то празднества, но сейчас узнал узкое лицо с серыми глазами, бледные губы и выбивавшиеся из-под платка завитки волос; он бросил поводья и пошёл прямиком к ней. Конюх, некстати попавшийся на дороге, отбежал в сторону и смотрел на происходящее с ужасом.

\- Где он? – проревел Тор, останавливаясь перед Сигюн. Та казалась совершенно спокойной, только чуть колебались складки серой ткани. – Где этот…

\- Тор Одинсон, -  негромко сказала она, - тебе его не найти. Ты же знаешь Локи.

От таких слов Тор задохнулся, и случиться могло что угодно, но Сигюн не замолчала. Она осторожно высвободила руку из-под плаща и крепко взяла Тора за локоть.

\- Я прошу тебя, - сказала она, - дай мне разыскать его. И я уговорю Локи исправить то, что сделано.

Ярость, что буйствовала в Торе, взревела особенно сильно.

\- Исправить?! – рявкнул он. – Исправить? Как это можно исправить?!

\- Пусть об этом думает сам Локи, - не отступив ни на шаг, ответила Сигюн. – Если ты убьёшь его – а ты убьёшь его сейчас, если отыщешь, - я останусь без мужа, а твоя Сиф – без волос. Вряд ли это кому-нибудь понравится.

То, что она не боялась его, злило Тора несказанно. И мелькнула мысль, что не зря Сигюн так вовремя оказалась здесь, что она, возможно, хочет направить его по ложному следу, а то и вовсе обмануть, потому что кто ещё может связаться с Локи, как не лгунья?

О том, что сам он по доброй воле был с Локи несколько десятков лет, Тор отчего-то не вспомнил.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, - будь по-твоему. Но знай: если вы оба решили меня обмануть, я… - он вдруг скосился на её волосы и тут же отвёл взгляд. Нет, так низко он ещё не пал. – Я найду его и убью, и никакие просьбы...

\- Благодарю тебя, сын Одина, - не дослушав угрозы, сказала Сигюн, - ты будешь мудрым царём.

Она повернулась и пошла прочь. Серый подол колыхался у её лодыжек, и Тору вдруг сделалось совсем худо. Всего этого было слишком много: Змей, Бальдр с его снами и советами, Сиф с обрезанными волосами, серая бабочка Сигюн…

\- Я устал, - сказал Тор почти спокойно. Он отдал поводья конюху и пошёл назад в замок, едва передвигая ноги. Эта слабость не имела ничего общего с обычной усталостью, это было словно очутиться во льдах и понемногу замерзать, сохраняя остатки разума и понимая, что вырваться из подступающего холода не получится. Он чувствовал, как по одному отказывают чувства: сначала перестали быть видны яркие краски утра, потом отдалились и исчезли звуки, потом ноги перестали слушаться его, и Тор упал.

 

***

 

Золотое сияние накрывало его, касалось лица и губ, гладило руки. Тору ужасно хотелось пить, и он сумел разлепить ссохшиеся губы. Тогда сияние пролилось ему в рот сладкой водой, а чтобы он не захлебнулся, подняло его голову повыше.

\- Он просыпается, - послышалось над ним, и Тор узнал голос. Вода оживила его, побежав по телу, как по сухому стволу дерева по весне, и страшный голод вкогтился в живот. Тор сел.

\- Поесть, - попросил он хрипло. Сиф всплеснула руками, рассмеялась – поистине восхитительный звук, - убежала, и вместе с ней исчезло сияние.

Фригг, между тем, осталась. Она села на его постель и принялась гладить по плечам, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь.

\- Всё хорошо, - говорила она, - ты напугал меня, Тор. Но теперь всё хорошо.

\- Сиф… - пробормотал он, пытаясь понять, как это может быть, чтобы его жена смеялась. Произошедшее вспоминалось медленно и неохотно, но главное Тор помнил: Локи обрезал Сиф волосы, обокрал её и оскорбил их обоих, потому что хуже стриженой женщины может быть только мужчина, не сумевший защитить её от такого позора. – Локи!..

\- Всё хорошо, - повторила Фригг. – Локи привёз ей новые волосы от цвергов. Конечно, он зря решил преподнести свой подарок таким странным способом, но ты же знаешь Локи.

Тор только раскрыл рот, чтобы сказать ей, что нет, он не знает Локи совершенно, и никто в Асгарде тоже не знает, и вообще странно, как это у Фригг и Одина могло родиться такое чудовище, это точно проделки ётунов – но не успел.

Сиф была прекрасна. Золотые волосы спускались до самых её колен и колебались, как шёлковые нити. У лба и щёк они свивались невесомыми завитками, бросавшими отсветы на лицо.

\- Сиф, - повторил Тор, коснулся длинной блистающей пряди. – Ох.

\- Твой брат хотел сделать свой подарок неожиданным, - строго сказала Фригг. – Я отчитала его за это. Теперь всё улажено?

Сиф медленно опустила ресницы. Щёки у неё округлились, с лица сошли признаки дурноты и слабости, теперь это была великолепная богиня в самом расцвете здоровья, сил и женской власти.

\- Я надеюсь только, - сказала она, - что твой гнев, Тор, послужит ему уроком.

\- Вряд ли, - отозвался Тор, не сводя взгляда с женщины, ставшей теперь едва ли не красивейшей богиней Асгарда. Его женщины. – Но я не стану его бить теперь. Разве что совсем немного, - добавил он, подумав, что Локи всё-таки может вывести его из себя.

\- Нет, - заметила Фригг, - Локи теперь должен выглядеть как подобает, он же всё-таки жених, и гости уже приглашены.

Тор, которого изнутри сжигал голод, взял из принесённого Сиф ужина кусок хлеба и принялся жевать.

\- Когда свадьба? – спросил он. Фригг улыбнулась.

\- Должна была случиться три дня назад, - сказала она, поднимаясь, - но Локи отказался звать гостей, пока ты не можешь разделить общее веселье. Хорошо, что ты проснулся так скоро, - добавила она, - теперь ему не придётся долго ждать.

\- Не придётся, - подтвердил Тор, толком не понимая, что именно настораживает его в этой фразе. Он затряс головой и решил, что это подождёт.

\- Что же, - сказала Фригг, вставая, - хорошо, что всё устроилось. Вы оба можете пока отдохнуть и подумать о том, что впереди у нас много светлых дней.

Она вышла, а Тор, не удержавшись, потянул Сиф к себе. Она не сопротивлялась, только приникла щекой к его плечу; золотые волосы стлались за ней покрывалом, равного которому не могли соткать даже руки Фригг. Тор поцеловал жену в губы, коснулся набухшей груди.

\- Всё правда в порядке? – спросил он, ожидая, что Сиф скажет какое-нибудь «да, но…» - просто потому, что уже давно не бывало так, чтобы всё действительно было в порядке.

Но Сиф решительно кивнула и принялась распускать шнуровку у его рубахи.

\- Я скучала, - сказала она, - и хорошо, что ты снова со мной. А на празднике я буду самой красивой, верно?

Тор кивнул, пропуская сквозь ладони длинные нити ясного золота.

\- Цверги – великие мастера, - сказал он, - но ты не считай, что Локи оказал тебе услугу. Я всё равно надеру ему задницу.

Сиф рассмеялась, сняла с себя платье и уселась Тору на бёдра.

\- Тебе придётся подраться, - предупредила она, - желающих наберётся множество. Фригг пригласила на праздник весь Асгард.

\- Ещё бы, - буркнул Тор, лаская её и зарываясь лицом в душистую ложбинку между полными грудями, - не каждый день видишь, как… о-ох, Сиф!

От того ли, что она носила теперь его будущего сына, или по другой причине, но только Сиф стала казаться ему желанной, как прежде. Будто сон освежил его и убрал лишнее, вернув к времени глупой и страстной юности, когда одного проблеска белой кожи из-под платья хватало, чтобы вспыхнуть и пылать до вечера.

Тору пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не навредить ей, но Сиф, казалось, вместе с золотыми волосами обрела что-то, чего у неё не было раньше, и впивалась ногтями в плечи Тора, подгоняя и требуя не медлить.

Они сошли вниз только к вечеру, когда весь замок уже гудел от приготовлений. Сиф ступала рядом с Тором степенно и с достоинством, но в глазах её он без труда ловил весёлое торжество победительницы – точь-в-точь как раньше, когда ей удавалось обставить его в какой-нибудь игре.

Другие женщины смотрели на неё с завистью и перешёптывались; Сиф принимала это с великолепным пренебрежением.

Ни Локи, ни Сигюн за ужином не было. Тора это не удивило. Вряд ли эти двое стали бы ждать до свадьбы, и у них, несомненно, было чем заняться до того, как весь Асгард, съехавшись, примется желать им счастья. Собственную свадьбу Тор вспоминал с содроганием, а эта, пусть и не должна была стать самым пышным торжеством, всё же будет свадьбой сына Одина, и потому Локи придётся несладко. Разве что он ухитрится и теперь выставить вместо себя двойника, но в этом Тор сомневался. Даже Локи не мог быть таким наглым.

Сиф незаметно дёрнула его за рукав, Тор сморгнул и опомнился.

\- Понимаю твоё желание надрать ему зад, - прошептала жена, - но ты всё смотришь на его пустое кресло. Надеюсь, ты не сию минуту решишь идти и разыскивать владельца?

\- А, - ответил Тор, торопливо отводя глаза. – Нет, конечно. Я же не хочу, чтобы он удрал до свадьбы и лишил мать всякого удовольствия.

Сиф усмехнулась и подлила ему мёда.

\- А ты переменился, - сказала она, подумав. – Каждый такой сон даёт тебе что-то новое. Словно учит тебя чему-то.

Тор поразмыслил над этим и вынужден был признать, что так и есть.

\- Наверное, я принял кое-что, - сказал он. – Локи – это Локи, на него бесполезно сердиться, его даже нельзя принимать всерьёз. И он сам не знает, когда шутит, а когда нет.

Сиф чуть нахмурилась, потом пелена недовольства спала с её лица.

\- Наверное, ты прав, - сказала она, - но это не означает, что я не буду настороже, как только завижу его рядом. Теперь, может быть, хватит о Локи?

Но о Локи говорили все и беспрестанно. Весь Асгард только и гудел разговорами о будущем пире, и Тор не мог шагу ступить, чтобы не услышать о том, что кроме волос Сиф, Локи привёз от цвергов множество даров, что верная Сигюн пошла за ним чуть ли не в само подземное царство, чтобы предупредить его о том, что Тор в гневе и может переломать ему кости, и что Локи то и Локи это, а Сигюн наденет на себя подарок Фригг, и так далее, и так далее, и так далее.

Он и рад был бы не думать о Локи, но это было попросту невозможно. Тот, как назло, не показывался Тору на глаза, хотя носился по всему Асгарду то в обличии мухи, то кобылицы, а то и сокола. Тор приписывал эту неуловимость опасениям получить по шее, и был до крайности удивлён, увидев Локи однажды вечером сидящим за столом вместе со всеми.

\- Надо же, - удивился он прежде, чем смог сообразить, что лучше бы помолчать, - жених. Ты уже не боишься меня, братец?

Локи отсалютовал ему кубком. Сигюн рядом с ним не было, но выглядел Локи полностью довольным судьбой.

\- Заметь, - сказал он, - подарок вышел что надо. Я оставил бы записку, но слишком торопился – а ты не стал бы читать.

\- Почему не стал бы? – против воли заинтересовался Тор.

\- Ты был в гневе, - послышалось в ответ, - почитать на дорожку – последнее, что бы ты решил.

Некоторые вещи не меняются, - решил Тор, сел и принялся за ужин. Локи болтал то с Фандралом, то со слепым Хёдом, цедившим из кубка травяной отвар. Потом ему прискучили односложные ответы, и он вновь повернулся к Тору.

\- Кстати, - сказал он, - я совсем позабыл. А танец?

Тор молча поднял брови. Он подозревал, что Локи выкинет что-нибудь напоследок, просто чтобы повеселиться, и вот этот миг настал. Судя по лицу Фандрала, он пришёл к тому же выводу.

\- Танец, - нетерпеливо повторил Локи. – Наш братский танец. Не говори мне, что во сне тебе отшибло все мозги. Ты должен мне обещание, если припомнишь, и я хочу…

\- Я помню, - быстро сказал Тор, решив разделаться с этим поскорее. Кажется, ему здорово повезло – Локи мог потребовать вещей куда худших. – Хорошо. Когда?

\- На свадебном пиру, разумеется, - удивлённо ответил Локи, потянулся и встал. За прошедшее время он прибавил в силе и больше не казался надломленным, а только себе на уме, и Тор не знал, радоваться этому или пугаться.

\- Хорошо, - повторил он, думая, что с Локи станется подставить ему подножку и посмеяться потом, и это тоже совсем не худшее, что он может придумать. – Я потанцую с тобой, брат.

\- Ты обещал, - кивнул Локи и пошёл прочь; Фандрал еле слышно присвистнул.

\- Я уж думал, вы сцепитесь, - сказал он тихо. – Что это с вами обоими?

\- С обоими? – удивился Тор, провожая брата взглядом. – Что с ним такое, ты хочешь сказать?

\- Ты тоже… - Фандрал замолчал. – Не похож сам на себя. Это сон? Ты что-нибудь такое видел во сне?

Тор припомнил золотое сияние и покачал головой.

\- Нет, ничего, - сказал он. – Я же не Всеотец.

Фандрал перегнулся через стол и зашептал, обдавая Тора запахом мёда:

\- Знаешь что сделала Фригг, пока ты спал? Она так волновалась за Бальдра, - хотя ума не приложу, с чего за него тревожиться, - что пошла и  заставила всё, что есть в мире, поклясться, что никто не причинит ему вреда. Каждый металл и камень, и каждое растение, и каждый зверь, и птицы, и рыбы – представляешь?

Тор не представлял. Он уважительно посмотрел на мать, сидевшую рядом с Одином; она ответила ему солнечной улыбкой.

\- И теперь, - шептал Фандрал, - Бальдру ничто не может причинить вреда. Ну разве не здорово?

\- Интересно, - негромко сказал Тор, - когда мой сын подрастёт, Сиф станет так же неудержимо его защищать?

Фандрал хмыкнул.

\- Твой сын вырастет воином, - сказал он, - и защитит себя сам. Но ты же знаешь Бальдра, он…

\- Да, - согласился Тор. Бальдр за всю свою жизнь и мухи не убил, и если бы ему вдруг пришлось сесть на муравейник, то он принёс бы муравьям извинительную виру. – Поверить не могу, что всё так удачно разрешилось.

-          А ещё мы будем играть в тавлеи[4], - сказал Фандрал мечтательно, - и прыгать через костры, и метать молоты и копья. И поединки, поединки тоже будут.

Тор выпил мёда и решил, что проснулся в хорошее время. Прошлое осталось в прошлом – ну, почти осталось, но это неважно, - а впереди у него, как и сказала Фригг, было множество светлых дней.

 

***

 

\- Ещё мёда! – крикнул Локи, грохнул пустым кубком о стол. Мальчик-слуга подбежал к нему с кувшином, густое яблочное солнце потекло из горлышка. Локи поднялся, его шатнуло, мёд потёк через край. Вокруг одобрительно закричали.

Женщины давно уже увели Сигюн с собой – готовиться к ночи, вершить тайную и опасную магию, непристойное женское колдовство, к которому никто из богов-мужчин не притрагивался и пальцем.

Никто кроме Локи, разумеется. Но и Локи сегодня словно решил потрясти всех гостей, и вёл себя, как подобает жениху и сыну Одина: веселился, хвастался, пил наравне со всеми, не оборачивался ни мухой, ни кобылой, даже не особенно язвил. Может быть, последнее было потому, что Фригг сама позаботилась о том, чтобы её сыну подносили самый лучший, самый крепкий и сладкий мёд. Если нельзя смягчить язык, его можно хотя бы смазать – и эта идея сработала. Локи снова шатнуло, он оперся о стол и постоял так несколько мгновений, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Мы уже пили, - сказал он, - за мою прекрасную Сигюн, за наших будущих сыновей, за славу и героев… за всё.

Гости встретили это сообщение рёвом, в котором смешались согласие и разочарование. Выпито действительно было за всё, но с полным кубком в руках не грех и повториться.

\- Но за одно мы ещё, - упорно гнул своё Локи, - не пили!

Он икнул, утёр губы ладонью, и Тор посочувствовал ему. Собственную свадьбу он пережил только благодаря тому, что был пьянее цверга, и потому пропустил большую часть происходящего мимо сознания.

Сигюн будет недовольна. А у Локи наутро будет ужасно болеть голова.

Локи снова шатнулся, недовольно сморщился и уперся обеими руками в стол.

\- Так вот, - чуть дрожащим голосом продолжил он, - мы ещё не пили за б-б-братскую любовь! А это неправильно, потому что братская любовь, она такая… она…

Он сбился и некоторое время шевелил губами, пытаясь собрать воедино непослушные слова, потом махнул рукой.

\- Неважно, - заявил он наконец. – Если вы её знаете, то знаете, а если нет, вам ничто не поможет.  Но мы покажем. Тор, налей себе!

Тор молча плеснул себе; потекло через край, и это был добрый знак. Локи опростал кубок, выхватил у мальчика следующий, выплеснул содержимое под стол и налил сам – тёмного крепкого мёда, который зимой застывал так, что его нужно было резать ножом. Тор с беспокойством следил за тем, как Локи идёт через пышно украшенный зал; тяжёлые капли мёда срывались с краёв и донца его кубка, отмечали путь. Не раз и не два Локи споткнулся, но Тор достаточно знал его норов, чтобы не бросаться ловить падающего брата.

Локи дошёл бы до него и вовсе без ног, на чистом упрямстве. Теперь он остановился напротив Тора, поднял кубок и сказал:

\- За тебя, брат мой Тор, и за всё, что связывает нас.

Тор кивнул, благодарный Локи за сдержанность. Он ожидал чего угодно вплоть до скандала с упрёками и громкими обвинениями, но Локи только поднял кубок и принялся пить. Тор проглотил мёд одним глотком – это умение было предметом его особой гордости, - и смотрел, как брат глотает, как запрокидывает голову, выцеживая последние капли, как грохает кубком о стол и вытирает рот.

\- А теперь, - неожиданно трезвым голосом сказал Локи, - мы вам станцуем.

Все звуки вдруг исчезли, и Тор потряс головой, пробуя вытряхнуть из ушей внезапную тишину. Он никак не мог понять, кажется ли ему или же гости действительно замолчали, стих звон посуды, плеск и хруст, гул разговоров и приветственные вопли. Локи шагнул от стола туда, где сквозь распахнутое окно в зал заглядывала полная луна, остановился и поглядел на Тора насмешливо и нежно – точь-в-точь как той, постыдной и сладкой ночью, их последней ночью вместе.

\- Что же ты, - спросил он, - разве ты меня боишься, братец?

Тор подошёл к нему, не слыша собственных шагов. Луна пылала в чёрном окне, как раскалённый добела щит, сердце гремело в ушах, убыстряя бег.

Локи поклонился и поднял руку, выставив её ладонью вперёд. Тор повторил движение, силясь заглянуть Локи в глаза и понять происходящее, но Локи опустил ресницы, вид у него был послушный и мягкий, как у девушки, и Тор вдруг понял, что Локи трезв как стекло, и зол как аспид.

Было непонятно, откуда взялась эта уверенность, и почему она так прочно и враз поселилась в нём, но сомнений у Тора не было. Так в бою становится ясен замысел врага, и бьёшь не думая, но и не ошибаясь.

Танец был самый простой: зеркальное отражение. Когда Локи шагал вперёд, Тор шагал вперёд, когда он наклонял голову, Тор делал то же самое. Когда Локи улыбался ему, Тора прошибало дрожью и горечью потери. Локи ничего не делал,  не соблазнял, как это принято у женщин, не брал силой, как это делают мужчины, а просто двигался то вперёд, то назад, обходя Тора по кругу, и Тор всё сильнее чувствовал себя пленённым. Он должен был идти за Локи, повторять его движения, и не из-за правил танца и гостей, а просто потому, что был должен. Так сокол должен лететь, река течь меж берегов, ветер дуть, а змея кусать.

Локи шагнул вперёд, и пальцы их соприкоснулись. Тор сбился с шага, выровнялся, взял предложенное, и дальше они танцевали не размыкая рук. Луна смотрела на них круглым слепым глазом. Музыки, если она и была, Тор по-прежнему не слышал, только грохот собственного сердца и тяжёлое, как той ночью, дыхание. Он шагнул вперёд, Локи ответил тем же, их сомкнутые ладони дрогнули, а плечи соприкоснулись, знакомый тягучий жар протёк у Тора под кожей и угнездился в груди.

\- Локи, - шёпотом сказал он, - прекрати это.

Локи отступил, и Тор, ломая танец, двинулся за ним.

\- Это не я, - тоже шёпотом ответил Локи, - а ты сам оступаешься.

И это было правдой. Тор снова ошибся, шагнув за Локи слишком быстро и подойдя слишком близко – так, будто собирался его обнять, забыв обо всём, - и тут Локи бросил танцевать.

\- Хватит этого, - сказал он громко и поклонился Тору, рассеянно улыбаясь и водя взглядом по залу. Тор, пытаясь выморгать луну из глаз, протянул руку, но вместо ладони Локи сунул ему невесть откуда взявшийся кубок. – Пей, брат.

Что же, это было хоть что-то. Тор запрокинул голову, большими глотками осушая мёд, звуки и голоса понемногу стали возвращаться издалека. Локи подевался куда-то, исчезнув, как всегда, без предупреждений и объяснений, а Тор обнаружил, что вновь сидит за столом. Толстый ломоть мяса лежал перед ним на блюде, и от одного взгляда на сочащееся жиром и кровью угощение Тора затошнило. Он оттолкнул скамью и вышел наружу, в прохладу и темноту. Луна, только что утопившая в себе весь мир, куда-то исчезла – должно быть, Локи забрал её с собой.

За спиной у Тора послышались негромкие шаги и постукивание палки о камень.

\- Хёд, - сказал Тор, не оборачиваясь. Шаги остановились ровно за его спиной. Бог, родившийся слепым, редко разговаривал с кем-то, кроме Фригг и Всеотца, он даже редко спускался из своих покоев, предпочитая уединение. Один посылал к нему воронов, и те беседовали со слепцом целыми днями, хотя Тор не представлял себе, о чём.

\- Я, - отозвался Хёд. – Фригг тревожится о тебе. Вы хорошо танцевали, - сказал он вдруг, поразив Тора до глубины души, - я слышал. Только в конце что-то случилось.

\- Много выпито, - объяснил Тор. От холодного воздуха ему сделалось немного лучше, но тягостное чувство никуда не делось, хотелось бежать куда-то, а куда  и зачем – не понять. – Скажи матери, я пойду отдыхать.

\- Скажу, - отозвался Хёд, поднял слепой взгляд к небу и постоял так. – Сегодня хорошая ночь, чтобы вспоминать и мечтать о былом.

Тор закрыл глаза, пытаясь почувствовать то же, что чувствует сейчас слепой, но чувствовал только ветер, касающийся разгорячённого лица. Хёд, стуча палкой, ушёл, а Тор так и стоял, не двигаясь с места, прохладные пальцы гладили его лоб и щёки, и тоска по невозможному делалась всё сильней.

 

***

 

Наутро играли в тавлеи. Зелёный луг расчертили на квадраты, золотые диски лежали там и сям в траве, и смеющиеся боги тянули жребий, решая, кому бросать первым. Тор любил эту игру, но только не сегодня: сегодня он не любил никого, начиная с себя, и глядел на жирный  блеск золота с отвращением. Глаза у него болели, и сам он был как распухшее в воде бревно, такой же неповоротливый и бесполезный. Чужой смех его злил, а не радовал, и хотелось уйти к себе, положить на лоб мокрую тряпку и лежать так, лежать, и чтобы потом пришёл Локи, молча сел рядом, снял эту тряпку и положил вместо неё холодную узкую ладонь, и вот тогда всё станет правильно.

Конечно, уйти было нельзя. Да и незачем, потому что Локи не пришёл бы. Ни он, ни Сигюн ещё не выходили. Все понимали, отчего это так, а Тор дорого бы дал, чтобы не понять. Он не воображал себе ничего непристойного, но невольно думал о том, каким Локи показался Сигюн ночью. Неужели таким же желанным, каким казался ему, Тору? Что, если Локи просто умеет показываться каждому именно таким, каким тот втайне хочет его видеть? Впрочем, нет. Тогда бы Локи любили все на свете, а не только Тор, и тогда…

Его хлопнули по плечу, мысль распалась, не окончившись. Тор развернулся, скаля зубы. Фандрал попятился на шаг.

\- Я тебя звал раз пять, не меньше, - торопливо сказал он, - игра началась, и ты бросаешь первым. Да что с тобой, Тор?

Тор только рукой махнул. Бросок у него вышел кривым и неточным, диск лёг на границе квадратов, и Тор досадливо скривился. Всё, что было с той минуты, как он встал танцевать с Локи, было наперекосяк, и было неясно, кончится это или нет.

В тавлеи играли до самого полудня, и Тор совершенно измучился. Фандрал, глядя на него с тревогой, сказал:

\- Игра скучная. Давайте лучше сражаться.

Фригг, стоявшая рядом, подняла брови и спросила только:

\- На свадьбе?

Фандрал сам уже понял, что сказал глупость, стушевался и отступил. Тору сделалось его жаль – друг беспокоился о нём, в этом не было ничего дурного.

\- Не всерьёз, - сказал он, - в шутку. У нас ведь теперь есть Бальдр непобедимый. Твоими стараниями, мама.

Теперь Фригг нахмурилась, и, не будь поблизости стольких глаз и ушей, Тору не миновать бы взбучки. Но Фригг сдержалась и сказала:

\- Дурная это мысль, Тор. Право же, дурная.

\- Да почему? – удивился Тор, чувствуя некое мстительное удовольствие. – Я же не предлагаю ему по правде сражаться с кем-нибудь из нас, а просто говорю, что это, должно быть, занятно – бросать дротики в того, кому от них ничего не сделается.

Губы у Фригг сложились в твёрдую черту, но прежде чем она успела сказать что-то, стоявший неподалёку ас  восхищённо присвистнул и, качая головой, произнёс:

\- Такого развлечения и вправду не бывало ни на одной из свадеб, но согласится ли Бальдр?

В эту секунду у Тора возникло странное чувство – будто бы он щепка, которую несёт бурный поток. Что-то сдвинулось вокруг и внутри, и он теперь словно бы не принадлежал сам себе.

\- Согласится, - сказал он уверенно и оказался прав. Бальдр, выслушав предложение, кивнул рассеянно, а на тревожный взгляд Фригг ответил такой ясной улыбкой, что и она ответила своей, неуверенной.

\- Нечего бояться, - только и сказал Бальдр. Он встал на пересечении линий и раскрыл руки, предлагая начинать.

\- Бить безоружного… - начала было Фригг, но взрыв смеха заглушил  её слова. Асы вооружились, как перед битвой, и очень скоро вокруг Бальдра образовался круг примеряющихся воинов.

Тор так никогда и не узнал, кто именно бросил в Бальдра первый дротик. Он просто вылетел из нарядной толпы, устремился в грудь Бальдру и упал на траву у его ног. В толпе рассмеялись.

\- Велико твоё искусство, Фригг! – воскликнул кто-то, и дротики полетели гуще. Они жужжали, как шмели, вонзались в ничто, стеной окружавшее Бальдра, и  падали в траву.

\- А топором? – с интересом вопросил Тюр, подошёл к Бальдру и размахнулся. Бальдр стоял совершенно спокойно и даже глаз не прикрыл, только глядел на веселящихся асов с рассеянным удовлетворением. Топор отскочил, едва не угодив Тюру в лицо, и не рассёк на Бальдре даже рубахи.

Тюр восторженно крякнул.

\- Хотел бы я быть твоим сыном, Фригг! – воскликнул он, примерился и ударил снова, страшным косым ударом, который, не будь Бальдр зачарован, рассёк бы его от плеча до бедра. Топор зазвенел, соскользнул и очутился по обух в земле. Тюр выдернул его, очистил от налипших комочков и отдал подошедшему слуге.

\- С меня хватит, - сказал он, отходя. – Какой интерес драться с тем, кого нельзя даже поцарапать?

Других это, впрочем, не смущало. Один за другим летели в Бальдра кинжалы, дротики и стрелы. Удивительно было, как это у гостей, приглашённых на свадьбу, обнаружилась такая прорва оружия. Всё оно со звоном, шелестом, лязгом и свистом постепенно переместилось к ногам Бальдра. Тот терпеливо ждал, когда родичи наиграются досыта и осторожно пересаживал с пальца на палец подобранного в траве жучка.

\- Попробую и я, - скрипуче сказал слепой Хёд; его пропустили вперёд. Разговоры и смех стихли: все знали, что Хёд видит ушами. Сильные могут позволить себе великодушие, и потому за броском Хёда смотрели все, готовясь тут же захлопать в ладоши и похвалить необычайную меткость, хоть бы даже он бросил свой дротик в самое небо. Тор отвернулся – взгляд у него был тяжёлый, а руки Хёда – худыми и слабыми, в дряблой провисшей коже. Сделалось совсем тихо, и Тор глянул через плечо в то самое мгновение, когда Хёд, неловко отведя назад руку, швырнул не дротик даже – смешную короткую палочку, заострённую на конце.

На всю долгую жизнь бога Тор запомнил миг, когда тишина вокруг переменилась, стала единственным бесконечным мгновением, и оно всё тянулось и тянулось, как тянется боль. Все застыли, и только Бальдр пошевелился. Он пошатнулся и упал. Прут, брошенный Хёдом, вошёл ему в грудь и задрожал; кровь не потекла из раны, но выступила у Бальдра на губах. Тор бросился к упавшему, но Фригг успела раньше. Она оттолкнула Тора так, что он едва не растянулся на земле, и оказалась рядом с сыном. Бальдр вздохнул, вытянулся - и тогда Фригг, наконец, закричала. Тор никогда ещё не слышал, чтобы его мать кричала, и тем более так страшно. Толпа вокруг вскипела, всё взметнулось – голоса, вскрики, чей-то истерический смех, вопли и проклятия, - всё вместе.

Посреди этого хаоса Тор стоял, будто вросший в землю, и думал только одно: что глупая игра, обернувшаяся кошмаром – его идея. Его… но только ли? Он шагнул от Фригг – она уже не кричала, а только раскачивалась взад и вперёд, обхватив тело Бальдра руками, - натолкнулся на кого-то, кого не узнал, краем глаза увидал почерневшее от ужаса лицо Хёда – тот пытался сказать что-то, но огромный ас, которого Тор доселе не видал[5], замахнулся на него, и Хёд упал. Тор рванулся к слепцу, но того уже не было видно за набежавшими асами, а сам Тор оказался лицом к лицу со старухой, которой здесь попросту не могло быть. Тор остановился и уставился на неё, стараясь понять, откуда в благом Асгарде могла взяться старая смертная, трухлявая, как пень, с морщинистым лицом и ртом-гузкой.

\- Что это там? – прошамкала старуха, ткнула бугристым пальцем в столпившихся асов. – Глаза меня предают.

\- Не только тебя, - проговорил Тор, рассматривая её коричневое, в старческих пятнах лицо. Глаза у старухи и вправду были покрыты бельмами, удивительно ещё, как она ходила без помощи. Тору пришло в голову, что это может быть женщина из свиты Фригг, и если так, то она, должно быть, впервые в жизни предаётся праздности. – Недобрый ты выбрала день, чтобы выйти на свет.

Старуха подобрала морщинистый рот, мелко затряслась, и Тор понял, что она смеётся.

\- Может, и так, - сказала она. – Может, ты и прав, но только Фригг сегодня куда хуже, чем мне.

Тор, уверившись в том, что не ошибся, и что эта жуткая старая смертная – из верных прислужниц матери, и за свою старость и усердие приглашена на праздник, повернул старуху за плечи в нужную сторону.

\- Так иди к ней и утешь, если сможешь, - сказал он грубо. От старухи пахло сухими травами и пылью, а не тлением, как казалось на первый взгляд. – Можешь ведь?

Старуха покачала головой и не тронулась с места.

\- Сумерки идут, - сказала она, тряся головой. Тор решил, что она помешалась от страха и горя. Он и сам с трудом удерживался в подобии здравого рассудка. Хёд, бросивший прутик – прутик! – и убивший Бальдра. Это казалось совершенным безумием. Чтобы преодолеть колдовство Фригг, женскую волшбу, самое крепкое заклятие – добровольную клятву, взятую матерью в пользу сына, - чтобы преодолеть такую защиту, не хватило бы всех сил всех самсейских колдунов. Но Бальдр лежал теперь, мёртвый и холодеющий, сон его оказался пророчеством, и Тор, вспомнив о нём, глянул в небо. Оно не было ни чёрным, ни кровавым, и стены Асгарда стояли, как и прежде, но Тора пробрала дрожь. Он обернулся к старухе, но та уже исчезла без следа, и Тор не стал её искать. Ведьмы, а особенно из тех, что служили матери, все были сумасшедшими, а безумия с Тора было более чем достаточно. Он заторопился к замку, надеясь встретить отца, и вскоре действительно увидел его: Один, торопясь, шёл ему навстречу, Хугин и Мунин, истошно каркая, кружили над его головой.

\- Бальдр, - сказал Тор, ненавидя собственную беспомощность. Один кивнул. Ворон сел ему на плечо и уставился на Тора круглой бусиной глаза.

\- Я позабочусь о матери, - сказал Один, - а ты найди мне Локи. Я не смог его дозваться, и даже Хеймдалль не знает, где он.

Это удивило бы Тора, не потеряй он способности удивляться.

\- Как это? – пробормотал он, глянул на окна покоев, куда накануне ушёл брат. – Но ведь…

\- Найди мне Локи, - повторил отец, и тут в голове Тора забрезжила догадка, слишком ужасная, чтобы даже додумать её до конца. Он кивнул, пошёл к замку, стараясь думать только о том, куда мог запропаститься Локи, а догадка всё колола и колола его, будто заноза, попавшая под ноготь.

Кто мог ненавидеть Бальдра? Кому всю жизнь не доставалось того, что в избытке было у Бальдра – искренней общей любви? Кто мог затаить злобу такую сильную, что и травинку могла сделать оружием? И от кого Бальдр отговаривал его, Тора?

\- Нет, - проговорил Тор, затряс головой, чтобы выбить из неё эту мысль. – Нет, не может быть.

Комнаты Локи, куда он влетел, снеся дверь, были пусты, сквозь опущенные ставни едва-едва пробивался дневной свет. Некстати вспомнилось старухино «сумерки идут», и Тора передёрнуло. Он вышел наружу, прислонил упавшую дверь к стене и пошёл дальше, выкрикивая имя брата. Навстречу ему то и дело попадались слуги, и все как один жались к стенам, стоило Тору оказаться рядом. Никто из них не видал Локи, и даже Сигюн, к которой Тор заглянул из чистого упрямства, развела руками.

\- Я уснула, - сказала она, - а когда проснулась, его уже не было со мной.

Тор взглянул на её припухшие глаза, на розовые пятна на шее, и после того смотрел только на вышитый ковёр под маленькими серыми туфлями. Похоже было на то, что Сигюн не лжёт, Локи ушёл от неё не попрощавшись, как уходил всегда. Тору это показалось и справедливым, и ужасным.

\- Если он появится, - сказал он, избегая смотреть на зацелованную Сигюн, - передай, что отец желал его видеть. И я тоже.

Сигюн кивнула. Руки она сложила на коленях и сидела у окна, глядя туда, где метались по полю цветные фигурки.

\- Несчастье? – спросила она, когда Тор уже собрался уходить. Горло у него вдруг перехватило, так это было сказано: как о чём-то решённом, сбывшемся, настоящем. До сих пор был словно бы один из тех снов, о каких рассказывал Бальдр, а теперь оказалось, что проснуться не выйдет. Мать никогда больше не будет улыбаться, как прежде, Бальдр никогда больше не прилетит в плаще из перьев, не будет больше ни долгих прогулок, ни бесед обо всём на свете, ни безудержной и беспричинной радости, смешанной с запахами весны и цветения – ничего этого, потому что Бальдра больше нет.

\- Сумерки, - сам не ожидая от себя ничего подобного, сказал Тор. Сигюн не переспросила и не удивилась, будто всё поняла. Может быть, ей и вправду было понятно, а может быть, всё равно, кто знает? Тор не мог бы сказать наверняка, он только знал, что теперь Локи будет ждать и она тоже. Это в некотором, ненормальном и довольно извращённом смысле сближало, и потому Тор не стал ни расспрашивать, ни говорить больше, а вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Тут же на него налетел ворон, злобно каркнул и ухватил за плечо толстыми чёрными когтями. Клюв его, длинный и чрезвычайно острый, оказался в неприятной близости от глаз Тора, и тот стряхнул наглую птицу. Хугин – или Мунин, один Всеотец разберёт, - закаркал, отлетел на пару шагов и снова вернулся к Тору. Было ясно, что он не отстанет, и что придётся идти следом.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - сказал Тор раздражённо. Он терпеть не мог этих птиц ещё с тех пор, как отец, рассерженный очередной его детской затеей, велел этим тварям следить за ним, и вороны, лишь изредка сменяясь, вились и каркали над ним. Локи тогда каким-то образом удалось уговорить отца отменить наказание, но прошёл добрый десяток дней, прежде чем Тор перестал то и дело оглядываться через плечо. – Веди, проклятая птица.

Ворон хлопнул крыльями с таким звуком, будто кто-то разорвал простыню над самым ухом Тора, и полетел вперёд. Тор шёл за ним, недоумевая. Отец редко менял решения, и ещё реже отзывал кого-то, не дав времени исполнить задание. Впрочем, может быть, Локи и появился так же неожиданно, как исчез? Такое случалось, хотя и очень редко.

Тела Бальдра уже не было на зелёной траве, и Фригг тоже не было видно. Тор, стыдясь, подумал о том, что это хорошо. Не хотел бы он снова услышать, как мать кричит над мертвецом. И видеть лицо Бальдра с застывшей улыбкой – тоже.

Отец стоял, крепко упершись ногами в землю, и от него исходила почти осязаемая уверенность. Асы один за другим отходили от него, торопясь по неизвестным Тору делам, и растерянности больше не было на их лицах, как не было и ужаса.

\- А, Тор, - отец заметил его и подманил к себе ворона. Тот перестал кружиться над головой Тора и уселся Одину на плечо. – Знаю, ты ничего не успел, но это сейчас уже неважно.

Тор молча ждал объяснений, но Один сказал только:

\- Мы сейчас уедем с тобой, сын. Ещё есть возможность…

Он не договорил, но Тор, к собственному изумлению, понял, о чём толкует Всеотец.

\- Вернуть его? – не веря собственным словам, спросил он. Слыханное ли дело, возвращать мертвых, но отцу и это не в новинку. Ведь вёльва тоже была мертва, провозглашая своё пророчество, и поднял её Один. Пусть на краткий срок, но…

\- С Локи было бы надёжней, - сказал Один, - но ждать его нельзя, а где он, неизвестно. Потому поедем мы с тобой.

В голове у Тора царила полная сумятица, и единственное, в чём он был уверен, так это в том, что Локи не стоило исчезать в такой день. Даже если он вовсе не виноват, - а в этом Тор сомневался, как ни гнал от себя эти мысли, - будет тяжело убедить всех в том, что это так. Если даже он, Тор Одинсон, на минуту поверил, что это Локи вложил в руку Хёду проклятый прут… и ведь Хёда теперь не спросишь.

\- Ничего, - подбодрил его Один, будто зная, о чём молчит Тор. – Мы вернём Бальдра, и вслед за этим всё вернётся на свои места.

Тор и рад был поверить в это, да только никак не получалось. Но он промолчал и ушёл седлать коня, потому что мучить отца разговорами в такую минуту было бы всё равно что бить в спину, а в привычке поступать так Тора не мог упрекнуть никто из живущих.

 

 

***

 

Ледяные уступы громоздились до самого неба, низкого, сплошь затянутого свинцовыми тучами. Тор, скакавший за отцом, осадил коня и огляделся. Здесь, на самой границе с нижним миром, было даже холодней, чем в Ётунхейме, пар замерзал на губах, кожаные ремни затвердели и скрипели, стоило Тору пошевелиться в седле.

Отец не шевелился. Шляпа его обмёрзла, шерсть Слейпнира покрылась инеем, как сединой, но Один всё не двигался с места. Тор, устав ждать, подъехал вплотную. Он ясно чувствовал, как замерзает здесь – даже зубы, глаза и волосы у него окоченели, а пальцев он не ощущал с тех пор, как они пересекли границу Хельхейма.

Один тяжело вздохнул и тронулся вперёд, туда, где вечный лёд отливал синевой и зеленью, где льдины были прозрачны, как стеклянный фонарь, и сияли в вечном сумраке таинственным и влекущим, неожиданно мягким светом. Одно прикосновение к этому льду могло лишить не только руки, но и жизни, и Тор знал об этом. Один приостановил коня и указал на чёрный провал в нескольких сотнях шагов.

\- Она там, - сказал он. Слова, будто замёрзнув, еле долетели до ушей Тора. – Сын, прошу тебя – будь с нею вежлив.

Тор вздохнул, едва не обморозив горло изнутри.

\- Я не стану бросаться на неё с молотом, - заверил он, - если только она сама не вынудит. Но это вряд ли. Она ведь наполовину Локи.

\- Именно, - подтвердил Один, вновь тронувшись с места. Ледяные горы сияли и искрились, будто горы драгоценностей неведомой великанши, сваленные в кучу и забытые. – Я предложу ей выкуп; будет разумно принять его.

Тор подумал, что лучший выкуп, какой только можно предложить любому созданию, – собственную жизнь, - для Хель бесполезен. Она, может быть, и рада была умереть, но сама была вроде той мастерицы, что шьёт башмаки для всех вокруг, поджав под юбку босые ноги.

Чем ближе они подходили, тем чернее, вопреки ожиданиям и здравому смыслу,  делался вход в пещеру. Должно было быть наоборот: льды сияли почти нестерпимо, и Тор удивлялся тому, откуда идёт весь этот свет – солнце здесь, в Хельхейме, было с мелкую монетку, да и то скрывалось за низкими облаками, - и тому, что этот свет не может упасть внутрь пещеры. Он будто пропадал, едва коснувшись иззубренных краёв, и рот горы делался ещё черней и отвратительней.

Один, впрочем, не колебался. Он подъехал к самой границе черноты и продолжил путь. Тор направился следом, задаваясь вопросом, не ловушка ли это, и как он собирается искать Хель в такой тьме, и как ему, Тору, не потеряться в огромной, на всё подгорье, пещере, и…

Темнота отрезала от него отца, мелькнули только копыта Слейпнира – и голос Одина позвал из непроницаемой мглы. Лошадь Тора упиралась и прядала ушами, но Тор сдавил каблуками её бока и принудил идти вперёд, в полное ничто.

Вокруг немедленно сделалось темно: он будто опустил лицо в колодец, полный мрака, и захлебнулся им. Впереди слышались ровные шаги Слейпнира, негромкое позвякивание седельных пряжек, скрип кожаных ремней. Тор направил кобылу следом за звуком, и через несколько шагов стал различать смутные, лживые абрисы окружающего. Едва различимые, всплывали во мраке колонны, нависшие каменные своды, выступы валунов и острые края провалов. Очертания плыли, таяли, возникали вновь, дразня и обманывая, и казались давно стёртым рисунком. Такой можно увидеть, только повернув пергамент к яркому свету и прищурившись, и то никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что разглядел верно.

Стук копыт Слейпнира замедлился и прекратился. Отец – его Тор не видел ясно, только угадывал силуэт, - откашлялся.

\- Приветствую тебя, хозяйка Хельхейма, - сказал он. Тор чуть не спросил, с кем это он здоровается – пещера, хоть и огромная, была очевидно пуста и проморожена насквозь, - и тут невероятных размеров каменная глыба, лежавшая посередине, пошевелилась. Гул пошёл от неё, низкий звук рождающегося обвала. Будто валун проскрежетал по дну речки, когда глыба пошевелилась снова.

\- Приветствую тебя, Одноглазый.

Голос у Хель был под стать размерам: низкий, густой рокот валящихся камней. Тор, по-прежнему полуслепой в здешнем мраке, подивился тому, отчего это отец не зажжёт огня, и ещё тому, что Локи ходил сюда, в колючую неприветливую тьму, и что в грузно шевелящемся уродливом создании течёт его кровь. Среди асов нередко можно было встретить тех, кого судьба наградила странными потомками, но с Локи в этом отношении никто и сравниться не мог.

Всеотец тем временем спрашивал у Хель дикие, на вкус Тора, вещи: как ей живётся, например, и не требуется ли какой помощи. Великанша горным обвалом рокотала и хрустела в ответ, а потом спросила:

\- Что же ты медлишь, Всеотец? Отчего не предлагаешь мне выкупа за сына?

Тор скрипнул зубами и решил, что Хель – достойная наследница Локи. Какой бы невероятной не казалась сама идея подобного родства, сомневаться в нём не приходилось.

\- Вижу, - отозвался Один, - что в золоте и дорогих камнях у тебя нет нехватки.

Великанша засмеялась в темноте.

\- Это верно, - прогрохотала она. Что-то треснуло и покатилось, смутные абрисы льдин налились тусклым синим светом, проступили ясней, сверкнули острыми гранями. Пещера осветилась, и Тор едва не ослеп снова – теперь уже от нестерпимого режущего блеска. Камни это были или лёд, трудно было судить, но стены сплошь были покрыты острой щёткой кристаллов, и даже слабый свет, попадая на них, дробился и множился стократно.

\- Велико твоё богатство, Хель, - уважительно произнёс отец, и Хель снова зашевелилась. Ровные толчки прокатились по полу пещеры, сотрясли стены, и Тор понял, что великанша смеётся. Гнев вскипел в нём, потому что смеялась она над отцом и над ним самим, и словно бы вовсе не стыдилась ужасной своей внешности. Тор шагнул вперёд, но Всеотец, увидав его движение, поднял ладонь.

\- Помни, что ты мне обещал, - сказал он вполголоса, и Тор, кипя от бессильной злобы, остановился. Хель, казалась, не заметила неловкости; чудовищное её тело, наполовину синее, как вздутый труп, всё ещё сотрясалось смехом.

\- Благодарю тебя, Всеединый, - прорычала она, наконец, - редко мне выпадает случай посмеяться. Но к делу. Я не стану брать за Бальдра никакого выкупа, кроме слёз.

Даже Всеотец, казалось, был сбит с толку, и переспросил:

\- Слёз?

Хель кивнула.

\- Здесь скучно, - призналась она, - только и развлечения, что гости. Нехорошо поступила твоя жена, пробуя меня обмануть, но я не в обиде. Если уж по просьбе Фригг всё в мире клялось ей, пусть теперь всё в мире рыдает о Бальдре. Тогда я выпущу его.

Отец покачал головой, раздумывая.

\- Сложное это дело, - решил он, - заставить плакать даже камни. Что тебе в этом, Хель?

\- А справедливость? – прогремела Хель. – Нельзя обманывать смерть, Один Всеотец, и ты о том знаешь. Да и чем так уж тяжёл мой выкуп? Разве Бальдра не любили все, кто знал?

Тор едва смог промолчать, и стоял, стискивая рукоять молота и стараясь уверить себя в том, что такой выкуп можно собрать, если постараться.

\- Хорошо, - сказал отец, явно думая о том же. – Пусть будет по твоей воле. Теперь прояви справедливость и дай мне увидать Бальдра.

Страшное лицо Хель растрескалось в улыбке.

\- Отчего нет? – прохрипела она, и свет из синего стал кровавым. Из густого багрового марева выступила белая зыбкая фигура, подошла и остановилась.

Глаза у Бальдра были раскрыты, но смотрели безразлично и тускло, торчащий из груди росток омелы, к ужасу Тора, взялся листьями и впился в мёртвую плоть белёсыми корешками. Один втянул воздух сквозь ноздри и медленно выдохнул.

\- Сын, - сказал он, и Бальдр повернул голову на звук. Губы его сложились в подобие прежней улыбки, и Тору захотелось кричать.

\- Отец, - проговорил он, - и Тор. Я не зря надеялся встретить вас ещё раз.

\- Встретишь ещё тысячу раз, - заверил его Один, - сейчас скажи мне, кто вложил в руки Хёду ту омелу.

Бальдр молчал так долго, что Тор совсем было решил, что ответа им не дождаться.

\- Старуха, - сказал он, и в мёртвом голосе послышалось удивление. – Очень, очень старая смертная. Я не видел её раньше.

Один кивнул, будто всё понял, а Тор заскрежетал зубами. Проклятая старая ведьма, второй такой там не было, и это значило…

\- Я говорил с нею, - выпалил он, не сумев остановиться, - она…

\- Довольно этого, - сказала Хель, и эхо её голоса прошло под ногами, как корчи мирового змея. Багровый туман плеснул снова, затянул зыбкую фигуру и унёс с собой, а Хель повернулась к гостям своей кровавой половиной.

\- Всё ли сказано между нами, Всеотец? – спросила она, и Один медленно кивнул. Тор хотел спросить, давно ли проклятая великанша видала Локи, но должен был идти за отцом, и шёл, глядя на растущее светлое пятно впереди.

Воздух снаружи, по-прежнему вымороженный до хруста, показался Тору сладким и свежим, как яблоко. И ещё Тор безо всякого удивления обнаружил, что весь дрожит – не от холода, но от ярости.

\- Но как?! – воскликнул он, едва они отъехали от пещеры на пристойное для вопросов расстояние. – Как это возможно?

Один, казалось, постарел разом на тысячу лет. Он сидел, медленно моргая, и поглаживал шею Слейпнира.

\- Придётся сделать, - сказал он. – Не впервые нам доводится совершать невозможное. Ты думаешь не о том, о чём следовало бы, сын. Заставить мир плакать не так уж сложно, а вот…

\- Старуха? – перебил Тор. Давешняя догадка снова пронзила его, и была она даже хуже, чем прежде, потому что в ней добавилось уверенности.

Один кивнул.

\- Прошу тебя, - сказал он, - сдерживай свой нрав, сын. Если встретишь Локи сейчас, хоть и мало на то шансов – не сражайся с ним. Хватит с меня моих же сыновей, убивающих друг друга.

Тор вспомнил Вали и промолчал. В молчании они вернулись в Асгард, и Один сразу же отправился к Фригг, а Тор, не находя себе места, ушёл подальше ото всех. Поразительно было, как быстро Асгард из золотого сделался чёрным, и как быстро улыбки и радость сменились безнадёжной тоской. Тело Бальдра, обмытое, лежало на столе в том же зале, где они праздновали, Нанна рыдала над ним, и многие голоса вторили ей.

Не прошло и часа, как новость разнеслась по Асгарду, и во все стороны отправились гонцы с известием. Кони их роняли пену с губ, и Тор, проводив последнего вестника взглядом, отправился к отцу.

\- Мидгард, - сказал он решительно, - я мог бы там помочь. Я за него в ответе.

Один кивнул. Слышно было, как совсем неподалёку, за занавесью, гудит и трещит колдовское пламя, голос матери выговаривал слова заклятий, и ясно было, что ради Бальдра Фригг ворожит так, как никогда не ворожила до сих пор.

\- Поезжай, - велел отец, - но помни, что врагов у Асгарда сейчас нет. Это ясно, Тор?

Как ни противно было соглашаться с таким требованием, Тор должен был. И согласился. У Асгарда, по его мнению, был  враг, и враг страшный, но кто именно – Лафей с ледяным воинством? Локи? Его кошмарные порождения?

Тор даже рассмеялся, и то был нерадостный смех – надо же, за последними делами он ни разу не вспомнил ни о ётунах, ни об их царе. Может быть, и к лучшему: врагов у Асгарда сейчас нет, кроме давнего проклятия-прорицания, кроме самой судьбы. И Локи такой же прутик в её руке, как тот, который сам Локи вложил в руку Хёда. Но это значит, что все они…

Лошадь Тора вздрогнула и переступила копытами; он поднял взгляд и заморгал. На мгновение показалось, что в тёмном углу конюшни стоит кто-то. Кто-то? Нет. Локи. Он был закутан в плащ по самые брови и без шлема, но Тор достаточно ждал его, чтобы научиться угадывать в тенях, тумане, болотных зарослях и тёмных залах – везде, где доводилось им встречать друг друга тайно.

Тор позвал его, шагнув вперёд, и твёрдо зная, что сделает, если Локи, обманщик и колдун, действительно окажется здесь. Он даже раскрыл ладони, чтобы обнять его. Впервые в жизни нужные слова нашлись словно бы сами собой, выскользнули в рот и задрожали на языке. Уже этого должно было хватить, чтобы понять, что Локи здесь нет – но Тор был слишком счастлив внезапным озарением, чтобы подумать об этом, решил только, что Локи вот-вот уйдёт. Едва ли не бегом Тор бросился в темноту, выкрикивая имя брата, и остановился, натолкнувшись на прохладное дерево.

Это был столб. Один из множества столбов, поддерживавших крышу. Тор пнул его так, что крепкий дуб треснул, и огляделся, опасаясь увидать свидетелей своего позора. По счастью, их не оказалось, не то могло бы пострадать не только дерево.

Это всё-таки была судьба. Судьба вертела их, как тавлеи, бросала то влево, то вправо, а то и вовсе в никуда, и ничем Локи не отличался от прочих жителей Асгарда, разве что понимал, что ничего не может поделать с проклятым предсказанием, а все прочие, кроме, может быть, Всеотца, - не понимали. Неудивительно, что трещина в Локи всё росла и росла, и даже требовала сделать предсказанное правдой поскорее, собственными руками, потому что нет ничего мучительнее ожидания неизбежной беды.

\- Локи, - сказал Тор, прижался к обиженному дереву лбом и постоял так, не вспомнив о том, как смешно выглядит сын Одина, обнимающийся со столбом и зовущий его именем брата. Локи хохотал бы до колик. Нет, Локи обиделся бы и прошёлся бы по Тору ядовитым языком, интересуясь, с каких это пор брат решил заменить его куском бревна. Впрочем, - добавил бы Локи, будь он здесь, - как видно, с бревном Тору куда как интересней, и, главное, проще в разговоре. Или нет, Локи улыбнулся бы невыносимой улыбкой, как делал всегда, когда заставал Тора за глупостью, и поманил бы к себе, и позволил бы поцеловать, и вновь не ответил бы ни на один из вопросов.

Судьба их была брошена и отмерена, и не было возможности справиться с нею. Тор чуть не застонал, осознавая это. Из отравы рождается только отрава, и яблоня растёт из яблочного семени, но верить в то, что Локи настолько ненавидит всё сущее, Тору было поперёк сердца, и теперь он понимал, что не зря. Не могло быть такого. Его Локи был горячий, худой, недоверчивый и гибкий, его Локи любил сидеть на ветке ивы, что росла над рекой, и читать, опустив ноги в воду. Его Локи терпеть не мог рыбу, скуку и дождь, глаза у него были хитрые, весёлые и грустные разом, он всегда выдумывал что-то такое, до чего Тор, сколько ни пробуй, не додумался бы и за сто лет. Локи танцевал  с ним на зелёных холмах Асгарда, Локи смеялся, прыгая в реку и поднимая тучу брызг, Локи подставлял горячие сладкие губы и впускал Тора в шёлковое тесное нутро, и вот этот самый Локи втайне намеревался сгубить весь мир? Этот самый Локи ненавидел радость и весну настолько, что отправился к Ясеню за тонким ростком омелы, этот самый Локи вложил острый прут в руку Хёду?

Только не Локи. Кто угодно, но не он, и Тор знал теперь, кто был всему виной, и кто тащил Локи за собой, вертя и обдирая до крови, будто путника, угодившего в горный поток, и кто желал чужими руками сотворить себя самоё.

Судьба. Мерзкая баба похуже Хель. Судьба, не пощадившая Хёда. Она не пощадит никого, ей невозможно противиться, разве что…

Тор сжал рукоять молота так, что заныли пальцы, вернулся к лошади и закончил с упряжью. Всё тело у него пело и стонало, требуя боя, и этот бой обещал быть куда страшней и честней, чем всё, что было до него. Не ледяной великан, не враг, не колдун – сама судьба. С нею невозможно справиться поодиночке, но вместе с Локи они придумают что-нибудь, и старая сука умрёт. Локи обманет её, а Тор разобьёт молотом, и в новом мире не будет никакой судьбы кроме той, какую они сами для себя выберут.

Радужный мост звенел под копытами, пел торжествующе, и Тор, прижавшись к гриве лошади, нёсся по нему в Мидгард, надеясь найти там Локи и всё, всё рассказать ему. И попросить прощения.

 

***

 

Небо над Мидгардом было будто угли: алое под серыми облаками. Ветер раздувал их, сметал седой пепел, и тот падал на землю снегом, розовым от заката. Тор нёсся над деревнями и селениями, над узкими клинками рек и снежными вершинами гор, над чёрными щётками лесов, враз сбросивших листья – потому что Бальдр теперь был в Хельхейме, и некому было позаботиться о солнце и тепле, некому было унять злую метель и бури, приходящие с моря.

Тор пожалел о том, что взял лошадь, а не обычную упряжь. Он не любил ездить на козлах, но они не боялись громов и молний, не слепли от режущего ветра, не приседали и не шарахались в сторону, когда Тор ударял молотом в небесную твердь. Тангниостр и Тангриснир[6] были созданиями неказистыми, но надёжными – и Тор уважал их.

Люди внизу казались зёрнышками, рассыпанными по сероватой скатерти. Они выбегали из домов, заслышав гром, метались по снегу, кажется, кричали что-то: не то мольбу, не то приветствие. Тор объехал Мидгард, оглядывая его, и не нашёл ничего подозрительного – кроме снежной бури, разразившейся посреди лета, конечно, - и направился ниже, предчувствуя множество нелёгких разговоров.

Он не ошибся: разговоров оказалось много. Завидев его, люди падали в снег, протягивали зазябшие руки, не просили даже – смотрели испуганно, и только старики, которым уже нечего было терять, говорили с Тором и подносили ему чашу за чашей жертвенного мёда. Тор говорил с ними как мог ласково, но видел в глазах смертных недоверие и ужас вместо былого восторга. Люди, ничего не знавшие о происходящем в Асгарде, поняли главное: случилась беда, и даже благие асы не смогли или не захотели защитить от неё рассыпанные по миру поселения слабых смертных. Тор видел этот немой упрёк везде: в перекошенных страхом и надеждой лицах, в протянутых красных от мороза руках, в столбах дыма, поднимавшегося от жалких очагов, даже в том, что всех детей женщины попрятали по тёплым углам, и не нашлось ни единой храброй матери, что поднесла бы ему младенца, прося поделиться силой и удачей.

Конечно, виной тому был обрушившийся холод. До сих пор льды оставались за границей Мидгарда, а зимы были мягкими, многоснежными и приносили больше радости, чем бед. Теперь зима наступила сразу и не в срок, поля замело налетевшей бурей, испуганный мир зайцем прижался к земле и только озирался, пытаясь понять, как справиться с бедой, куда спрятаться от неё.

\- Плачьте о Бальдре, - говорил Тор, и к заполошному вою собак присоединялись испуганные плачущие голоса: мужские, женские, старые и молодые. Не было никого, кто и так не был бы на самой грани слёз, и, узнав о том, что Бальдр умер, люди рыдали не потому, что так просил Тор, а потому что только этой вести и не хватало им, чтобы заплакать от ужаса и безысходности.

\- Мы ведь умрём, - тряся головой, говорил старик в деревне, стоявшей на самой границе с Ётунхеймом, - мы умрём, если это продлится. Снегом нас не напугать, о Хлорриди, но всё, что мы сеяли, теперь лежит под ним, и дети наши не переживут зимы, если благие боги не помогут нам.

\- Плачьте о Бальдре, - повторил Тор. Он очень устал, хоть и понимал, что ему сейчас легче, чем прочим посланникам. Он хотя бы разговаривал с людьми, а люди были разумны и почитали его, а попробуй договориться с мхом или лишайником на камне, да и с самим камнем… и с каждым крошечным ростком, не пропуская на этот раз ни единого, и с каждым облаком в небе и рыбой в воде, с каждым ручьём и каждой ящерицей в норе, и каждым зверем и птицей…

Велико было искусство Фригг, но достанет ли его, чтобы справиться теперь, когда горе её так велико? Тор надеялся, что да. Сам он к концу путешествия был измотан – не столько усилиями, сколько видом чужой беды, - и натянул поводья, чтобы вернуться домой. Там, в потускневших стенах Асгарда, всё же оставалось достаточно тепла, чтобы отдохнуть и вернуть растраченные силы.

Он был уже на половине пути, когда заметил в низких облаках золотую бегущую искру, и, приглядевшись, узнал Фрейю. Она неслась в колеснице, запряжённой кошками, и замахала Тору рукой, прося остановиться.

\- Что? – крикнул Тор, поравнявшись с нею и отворачивая лицо от бешеного ветра. – Куда ты?

Фрейя откинула назад край плаща, трепавшегося на ветру, и крикнула в ответ:

\- За тобой! И в Ётунхейм!

В первую секунду Тор решил, что извечная вражда оказалась сильнее страха, и Лафей, почуяв слабость Асгарда, ударил в спину. Чего ещё ждать от ётунской крови… а Всеотец ещё говорил, что врагов у Асгарда нет, как же!

\- Ётуны? – рявкнул он, сжимая молот и удерживая коня рядом с несущейся колесницей. Кончики волос у Фрейи замёрзли, и она казалась седой. – Война?

\- Нет, - сказала Фрейя, поворачивая упряжку вниз, - там… там хуже. Поедем, Тор, время не ждёт.

Тор помчался следом, перебирая в голове возможные беды. Как будто мало было тех, что уже обрушились на золотые стены Асгарда. Как ни старался он, но ничего придумать не мог, и вновь принялся спрашивать Фрейю, но та лишь отмахивалась, ловко управляя своим пушистым своенравным воинством.

\- Великанша, - сказала она наконец, устав отговариваться. – Все уговаривают её заплакать, но требует она тебя.

Тору будто засыпали жарких углей за пазуху, и снежные иглы в лицо показались освежающей прохладой.

\- Получит, - зарычал он, и так ударил коня, что обогнал и Фрейю, и ветер, и даже гром собственного голоса. Фрейя кричала, требуя подождать её, но Тор нёсся вперёд, чутьём угадывая ту самую пещеру, вокруг которой сейчас столпились все асы и ваны, и где сидела та, что отказывалась плакать.

Тор готов был силой выбить из неё эти слёзы, если придётся, и гнал от себя мысль о том, что плакать неведомая упрямица должна не о себе и не от боли, а о Бальдре.

Заснеженная пещера пряталась в редких соснах, и никогда ещё этот лесок не был местом столь пышного сборища. Тор видел, что здесь все, кто был на свадебном пиру, и все, кто не смог приехать в день радости, но примчался в день горя. Он спустился с неверной воздушной тверди на окаменевшую от холода горестную землю и понёсся по ней, поднимая тучи снега. Кто-то выбежал ему навстречу, и Тор соскочил с коня, бросил поводья.

\- Где она? – но он и сам уже видел, где. Асы один за другим входили под низкий свод и возвращались, не одержав победы. Тор, не здороваясь, прошёл мимо и наклонил голову, чтобы войти.

Великанша сидела перед очагом, и перед ней стояла Фригг, неустанно ткавшая свою волшбу. Пальцы матери перебирали связку сухих стеблей, губы шевелились, по щекам текли слёзы.

\- Мама, - сказал Тор, впервые за всю свою взрослую жизнь обратившись к ней так, а не как подобает, - побудь снаружи. Ты сделала всё, что могла, теперь мой черёд.

\- Да, - гулким голосом отозвалась великанша. Если бы Тору не довелось уже видеть Хель, он мог бы назвать её огромной и страшной, но по сравнению с Хель она была не так уж велика. – Выйди, женщина. Твоё колдовство тут не действует, и я не уроню о твоём сыне ни слезинки.

\- Если только я не уговорю тебя, - продолжил Тор, глядя на то, как Фригг нетвёрдыми шагами выходит наружу. – Отчего так? Отчего именно я?

\- Между нами старые счёты, - сказала великанша, повернувшись к нему от пылающего огня, - и нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы прощать долги.

Тор подошёл к ней и сел, отбросив плащ так, чтобы женщина видела рукоять Мьёлльнира. Он не собирался пугать её раньше времени, да и много ли толку пугать ту, что не испугалась всех асов, явившихся уговаривать её заплакать, но нужно было, чтобы великанша поняла: шутки кончились.

\- Я вижу тебя впервые в жизни, - сказал он, разглядывая лицо, будто вырезанное из гранитной глыбы, и притом не слишком умелым строителем. Красное от жара, с блестящими каплями на лбу и едва намеченными прорезями глаз, оно было отвратительным – и совершенно незнакомым. В этом Тор готов был поклясться. – О каких долгах ты говоришь, женщина?

Великанша пошевелилась, и камень, на котором она сидела, жалобно захрустел.

\- Не женщине ты должен, - коротко сказала она, - а мужчине.

В эту секунду Тор понял всё и вскочил на ноги. Имя брата выкатилось у него изо рта, как тяжёлый камень с острыми краями катится, громыхая, по леднику.

\- Л-л-о-о-о-о-о-о-ки-и-и-и!

Великанша вздрогнула и отшатнулась, затем её лицо треснуло усмешкой.

\- Вот видишь, - заметила она, вовсе не спеша превращаться в Локи, - ты и сам знаешь, кому ты должен. И за что. Утешься, Тор Одинсон, ты здесь не единственный должник, и всей силой Асгарда ничего вам не добиться от меня.

\- Локи, - повторил Тор, - прекрати это.

Каменные плечи пошевелились, сухие лишайники осыпались с них.

\- Не зови меня так, - потребовала великанша, - имя мне Тёкк.

Тор зарычал.

\- Дня не прошло, как ты оборачивался старухой, - сквозь зубы сказал он, - думаешь, я поверю теперь, что ты – всего лишь упрямая баба?

Крошечные щёлки-глаза под серым каменным лбом блеснули, когда великанша покачала гигантской головой.

\- Я тебе не брат, - сказала она, - что ты говоришь со мной, будто меня и нет здесь? Неужто больная совесть настолько тебя измучила? Не верится.

Тор понял, что сходит с ума, и затряс головой.

\- Если ты не Локи, - сказал он, - то я тем более не понимаю. Отчего ты не хочешь плакать о Бальдре? Посмотри вокруг: ещё неделя, и весь мир промёрзнет насквозь. И ты сама тоже. Не станет ничего. Этого тебе нужно, женщина?

Великанша рассмеялась.

\- У Одина глупые сыновья, - сказала она, – Что мне до Бальдра? Мне не было интереса в его жизни, я не скорблю о его смерти, а что до холода – неужто ты думаешь, Одинсон, будто весь мир зависит от вас, асов?

Тор, действительно так и думавший, уставился на неё со смесью злобы и недоверия; Тёкк и бровью не повела.

\- Зима пройдёт, - сказала она спокойно, - и снова придёт тепло. Не так много, как раньше, но оно будет, потому что ничто не длится вечно. Не асы придумали солнце.

\- Скажи об этом людям, - рявкнул Тор, - что сидят сейчас у очагов и не знают, что ещё положить в огонь и чем накормить детей! Знаешь, что я сделаю, если ты не заплачешь? Я каждому из них скажу, кто виноват в том, что им суждено насмерть замёрзнуть, и укажу путь к твоей пещере. Не будет ли только поздно для тебя плакать, Тёкк?

Широкие плечи снова поднялись и опустились, издав ощутимый скрежет.

\- Я не боюсь холода, а они боятся, - сказала великанша с неприкрытой гордостью. – И я могу раздавить любого из них одним пальцем, а что могут они? Тебе бы лучше не грозить мне так глупо, Тор.

В словах был некоторый резон, и Тор силой заставил себя успокоиться. Он даже постарался согнать с лица злую гримасу, забыть о матери, рыдавшей снаружи, забыть даже о том омерзении, что охватывало его всякий раз, как он видел серо-синие отблески на лице великанши.

\- Прости мне, - через силу сказал он, - горе лишило меня терпения.

Великанша хмыкнула, и Тор снова поверил в то, что она - Локи. Если так, то это может быть и хорошо. Нет ничего ужасней женского упрямства, а с Локи всё-таки можно договориться… если только его ненависть не окажется сильнее решимости Тора.

\- Я никогда не был слишком терпелив, ты права, - сказал он, остро ненавидя необходимость признавать этот факт как нечто постыдное, - но послушай. Раз ты потребовала меня сюда, значит, есть условия, на которых ты согласишься сделать то, что нам нужно?

\- Угрозы не помогли, и ты решил меня купить; что же, это верно, - удовлетворённо заметила Тёкк. Тор чуть не завопил «Локи!», так это было похоже, но прикусил себе язык. Пока что всё шло не так уж плохо, были ещё шансы. Если только Локи не решил хорошенько потрепать ему нервы и потом уже, напоследок, отказать. Впрочем, на этот случай у Тора было кое-что в запасе.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он. Великанша ухмыльнулась, показав неровные клыки.

\- А как ты думаешь? – она даже привстала с места. – Ты вернёшь мне то, что ваш род задолжал нашему. Я заберу стены Асгарда, ведь их строил великан, и золото из ваших сокровищниц – ведь добрая половина его когда-то была нашей, и всё то, что вы, благородные асы, у нас отняли силой. Наконец-то я могу отплатить за унижение своего народа, и возьму плату полной мерой.

\- Нет, - сказал Тор прежде, чем в голове его сложилась хоть одна здравая мысль. Великанша пожала плечами.

\- Что же – значит, не ко мне ты должен посылать своих мягких, тёплых человечков. Пусть идут к тебе и к Хель, а меня оставят в покое.

\- Локи, - снова сказал Тор, вглядываясь в блестящие серые глаза. – Прекрати это. Или я вышибу тебя из этого облика.

\- Если бы даже это было возможно, и если бы даже ты так и сделал, - резонно заметила великанша, -  я всё равно не стала бы плакать ни о ком, кроме себя. Смирись, Тор Одинсон: есть вещи, которые невозможно взять силой. Странно, что ты раньше не знал об этом. Теперь иди, потому что я устала и хочу отдохнуть от вашей асгардской спеси.

Тор скрипнул зубами и поднял молот; великанша осталась сидеть как сидела, только медленно перевела взгляд на нависшую гибель.

\- Убей меня, - предложила она, - и камни, в которые я рассыплюсь, проклянут весь твой род.

Молот вдруг показался Тору очень тяжёлым. И совершенно бесполезным. Тор сунул его за пояс и вышел под редкий кружащийся снег. Фригг поняла всё по его лицу и отвернулась, пряча слёзы.

\- Если это вправду Локи, - сквозь зубы сказал Тор, указав в сторону пещеры, - я…

Фригг всхлипнула в голос, отвернулась. Снежинки падали ей на волосы, на тканое покрывало, и казалось, что мать поседела раньше срока.

На похоронах Тор выпил чуть не бочку мёда, злясь на себя за то, что пьяное зелье никак не берёт над ним власть. Голова болела, но оставалась ясной, и не было убежища от кусачих мыслей, и злоба на непокорное тело всё ширилась и ширилась, так что к концу тризны Тор уже ненавидел всё сущее и себя впридачу. Когда в замке не осталось никого, кто стоял бы на ногах, и даже Хеймдалль пошатывался на своём вечном посту, Тор, чуть не падая, добрался до конюшен. О давешнем лживом видении он и не вспомнил, а только пнул задремавшего конюха и потребовал открыть Слейпнира, когда же слуга попытался возразить – без лишних церемоний стукнул того в зубы, отчего хилый полукровка отлетел к стене. Тор тут же о нём забыл, слушая, как Слейпнир храпит и бьёт  задними ногами, злобствуя и чуя будущую славную драку.

\- Вот только посмей, - сказал Тор, со второго раза справившись с засовами и войдя внутрь. Света здесь не было никакого, только искры временами летели из-под копыт коня, да светились его злые глаза. – Только попробуй, и я…

Конь всхрапнул, прижал уши и оскалился. Тор подошёл к нему, не задержавшись ради здравых опасений, и поднёс кулак к бархатному носу.

\- Гляди, - сказал он с ухмылкой, - гляди, как устроена жизнь. Видишь?

Слейпнир скосил глаза на монументальный Торов кулак; морда у жеребца лоснилась, дыхание пахло горечью. Как у Локи спросонок, - подумал Тор, и давнишняя тоска вкогтилась в него с удвоенной силой. Он разжал пальцы, повернув руку ладонью кверху, и горячее  дыхание коня коснулось кожи.

На ладони лежал кусок пиленого сахару, и Слейпнир, с подозрением косясь на неожиданное подношение, всё же взял его мягкими губами.

\- Вот так, - сказал Тор. Момент был самый подходящий, чтоб вскочить на жеребца, сжать коленями бока, погнать далеко-далеко, к самому океану, и пусть пена падает с крутых боков, пусть злая отцова тварь пробует скинуть седока – Тор был уверен, что удержится, даже и без седла. Но хватать Слейпнира за шею и вскакивать на него он отчего-то не спешил, занятый мыслями. – Вот так она и устроена, жизнь, - сказал он больше себе, чем коню. – Только Локи дал бы сахар с ядом, а я нет.

Слейпнир презрительно фыркнул и обыскал Тора, тыкаясь мордой в плечи и грудь в поисках дополнительного угощения. Тор ухватил его за гриву и, шатнувшись, оттолкнул.

Конь заржал, негодуя, и врезал двумя парами задних копыт в окованную железом стену, посыпались искры.

\- Оставь его, - раздражённо сказали сзади. Тор замер, потом медленно обернулся, помотал головой и сказал:

\- Не обманешь. Ты столб.

Кажется, это был первый в жизни раз, когда ему удалось по-настоящему удивить Локи чуть не до немоты. Брат даже остановился, не дойдя до него, и поднял брови.

\- Столб? – переспросил он, явно не доверяя собственному слуху. – Что… какой ещё столб?

\- Деревянный, - хмуро ответил Тор, чувствуя глупость этого разговора. Он подошёл к Локи – тот в темноте казался смутной тенью, только бледное лицо плавало перед Тором, будто чуть светилось, - невольно вспомнил ту луну, что обжигала его сквозь раскрытое окно, и к горячей тяжести в голове прибавилась другая, столь же пьяная.

\- Наконец-то, - сказал Локи, когда Тор взял его за шею и прижал к стене. Под пальцами у Тора вместо гладкой древесной плоти была живая, обманчиво хрупкая, упругая и подвижная. В панику Локи не ударился – с чего бы? – и оборачиваться не стал, а так и стоял, позволяя держать себя за глотку. Потом губы его шевельнулись, мягкая вибрация толкнулась Тору в ладонь.

\- Что? – повторил Тор, потеряв за этим ощущением смысл услышанного. Локи вздохнул, уперся затылком в стену и повторил:

\- Не при нём.

Тор ошалело моргнул, чуть ослабил хватку и переспросил, косясь на Слейпнира:

\- Ты что – его стесняешься?!

Локи нахмурился, строго поглядел на жеребца – тот перебирал всеми восемью копытами по каменному полу, издавая неприятное скрежетание, - и кивнул.

\- Что бы ты ни собирался делать со мной – не делай при нём. И хватит уже держать меня за горло, Тор. Делай что-нибудь.

У Тора потемнело в глазах, будто это его самого сейчас держали за кадык, и пуще всего – от беспредельной наглости. Локи, казалось, ничего и никого не боялся, и в особенности не боялся его, Тора, а ведь должен был. Ведь должен?

Просьбу Локи Тор выполнил лишь частично. Слейпнир всхрапнул и попятился, но Тор сунул ему под нос кулак и пообещал показать ётунову бабку, и конь притих, кося назад ярким глазом. Локи не сопротивлялся, когда Тор зашвырнул его отпрыску на спину, не сопротивлялся, когда сел следом сам, вцепившись коню в гриву и зажав Локи между собой и шеей Слейпнира, и не сказал ни слова, когда Тор ударил жеребца пятками по бокам. Он сидел, как если бы сидел на лавке, а не на дико несущемся коне, откинулся Тору на грудь, так что влажные волосы касались подбородка, и словно бы спал. Тор бросил думать о том, отчего это так, и помнил только одно: наконец-то. Наконец-то всё станет ясно, и больше между ними – так или этак – не будет недомолвок. Нетерпение было так сильно, что Тор то и дело бил коня по бокам, и Слейпнир слушался, нёсся всё быстрее, пока в лицо не рванулся влажный солёный ветер, а под копытами не заскрежетали камни.

Локи, будто того и ждал, наклонился к уху коня и шепнул ему что-то, от чего Слейпнир остановился. Бока у него вздымались, с морды на мокрые камни берега падали клочья пены. Такой же пеной исходил растревоженный океан, надувавшийся между острых скал и то и дело с шумом плескавший на берег. Тору хотелось скакать дальше – в основном потому, что слишком приятно было ощущать Локи в объятиях, снова, после долгого перерыва. Вдобавок невозможно было говорить во время дикого галопа, а это сейчас было Тору только на руку. Теперь Локи, соскользнув с потной спины Слейпнира, стоял рядом, рассеянно поглаживая ходящие ходуном бока, и приговаривал что-то успокаивающее.

Тор взял Локи за плечо и сказал:

\- Оставь его. Или передумал?

Локи поднял на него тёмный взгляд, кивнул, как если бы речь шла о чём-то давно решённом, и пошёл, оскальзываясь на мокрых камнях. Океан ревел за ними, вскидывал в воздух серые крылья волн, с громом и плеском опадал между острых каменных глыб. Локи отошёл подальше – туда, где редкая жёсткая трава схватилась за мелкие камни и песок, остановился, обернулся к Тору.

\- Ну, - сказал он, - что будешь делать, брат?

Тор и сам задавал себе этот вопрос. Долгая дорога и встречный ветер выбили из него часть хмеля, и от решимости и понимания осталась только тень.

\- За что? – спросил он, имея в виду прежде всего Бальдра. Но и себя, и осыпающийся вокруг мир тоже. – Зачем ты всё это?

Локи вздёрнул брови и принял вид полного недоумения. Это только разозлило Тора, потому что было притворством, и потому что он слишком хорошо знал эти гримасы. Гнев поднимался в нём и грел в промозглом солёном воздухе, горячил щёки и студил лоб.

\- Не морочь мне голову, - сказал он, - ты знаешь, о чём я. За что ты Бальдра? Или… или дело тут даже и не в Бальдре?

\- Верно, - ответил Локи, оскалив мелкие зубы, - дело тут не в нём. Заметь: всё началось с океана, сюда и вернётся в итоге. Братец, ты же идиот, как ты догадался?

\- Ты мне помог, - Тор оглянулся на бушующий океан. – Зачем ты пришёл, раз всё уже решено? О каких долгах говорил? Локи, мы, может быть, в последний раз говорим с тобой! Помни об этом, когда станешь врать мне в ответ.

\- Если и не буду, ты не поверишь, - усмехаясь, сказал Локи. – Куда как выгодней знать, что я всегда лгу, даже когда говорю правду. Это пригодится тебе в будущем, Тор. И знаешь ли, у меня так же нет выбора, как у тебя. Как у всех нас.

\- Отцу не следовало поднимать ту вёльву, - ужасаясь себе, проговорил Тор. – Мы могли бы протянуть ещё немного, если бы не знали, что ждёт нас впереди.

\- Твои ли слова я слышу, - прищурясь, спросил Локи, - доблестный воин? С каких пор ты решил закрыть глаза перед опасным делом? С каких пор решил прятаться от правды?

Тор сжал голову руками. Собственные громы будто все разом поселились в ней и теперь колотились, требуя выпустить, изнутри в виски и уши.

\- А что это за правда? – выкрикнул он, и океан взревел снова. – Что это за правда – что ты убил Бальдра и разбудил Змея? Что хочешь погубить весь мир? Что нам с тобой больше не встретиться, и что это, как ни ужасно – к лучшему?

На мгновение Локи улыбнулся почти прежней улыбкой, ясной и чуть печальной. Он сошёл с камня, на котором стоял, и взял Тора за руку.

\- Не всё из этого правда, - сказал он мягко. – Мы ещё встретимся, в этом я уверен. И не только в самом конце. И есть ещё одна вещь, которую тебе следовало бы знать, Тор Одинсон.

Что-то в его голосе было таким, что Тор понял: вот оно. Вот оно, самое ужасное, сейчас оно упадёт из узких губ на землю, сейчас морской ветер подхватит  его и разнесёт вместе с клочьями пены, и это будет как мор, как внезапный мороз: несправедливо и непоправимо. Окончательно.

\- Молчи, - сказал он, тряхнув Локи за плечи. – Молчи. Не говори мне этого.

Локи бледно усмехнулся, чуть развёл руками – мол, как знаешь. Потом приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал Тора холодными солёными губами. Тор смял их, раскрыл языком, натолкнулся на холодный, как у мёртвого, язык, изумился, отшатнулся – и обмер.

Не серый туман, поднявшийся над водой, не неверный алый отблеск рассвета были виной тому, что Локи теперь казался…

\- Ётун, - проговорил Тор, не чувствуя себя. Он весь будто замёрз, и глядел теперь на Локи с ужасом, и всё пытался понять – вот это красноглазое, с сине-сизым лицом чудовище он целовал? С ним делил постель? Его обнимал, защищал, с ним пил и сражался, его горячую кожу гладил жадными ладонями? Вот с этим?!

Глаза у этого Локи были алыми, а губы сизыми, и мелкие острые зубы, ощеренные в улыбке, блестели, как у волка.

\- Теперь тебе всё должно быть ясно, - сказал он почти сочувственно, и Тору показалось, будто в его голосе звучит грусть. – Помогло?

Тор отступил на шаг, и ещё на шаг. В нём рвалось что-то, или нет – между ними рвалось что-то, чему никогда не суждено было зарасти. Невозможно было придумать ничего худшего, чем…

\- Но как?! – выдохнул он. Локи пожал плечами.

\- Спроси у отца, - посоветовал он. – У твоего отца, я имею в виду. И не думай больше о том, что с судьбой можно воевать, Тор. У всякого она своя, у меня – вот эта, - и он поднял ладонь, ощетинившуюся ледяными иглами. – Довольно тебе такой правды?

\- Больше, чем нужно, - выдавил из себя Тор. Локи усмехнулся снова, лицо его снова сделалось обычным, бледным – но только теперь Тор видел сквозь бледность едва заметный синеватый оттенок. Помнил, как Локи вечно спал с распахнутым окном, помнил его странности, его магию, всё, всё, всё.

\- Надеюсь, ты не грохнешься без чувств, - сказал Локи и отвернулся. – Слейпнир довезёт тебя до дома, но не пробуй больше оседлать его: сломаешь шею.

\- Сигюн, - вдруг сказал Тор, и тут же понял, отчего вспомнил о ней: что, если в самом сердце Асгарда теперь растёт дурная ётунская кровь? Что, если…

У Локи чуть дёрнулись губы.

\- Тронь её, и я сам тебе сверну голову на сторону, - пообещал он хмуро. – Она из хорошего рода; кровь асов поможет моим сыновьям.

Тор ошеломлённо отметил, что Локи говорит о сыновьях так, словно полностью уверен в том, что они непременно будут. Может быть, он и был уверен, как знать? Это же был Локи, и Тору делалось худо от одной мысли о том, что всё это время, долгое время рядом с ним жил ётун. Ледяной великан. Проклятая кровь, злое чудище, ядовитая гадина, пригретая на груди.

И вместе с тем это был Локи. Его Локи. Тор затряс головой, сжал её ладонями, пытаясь сдержать безумие. Горячий, сладкий, щедрый – его личное сумасшествие, его тайна и преступление, его всё на свете.

\- Я… - сказал Тор, но Локи мотнул головой.

\- Заткнись, ради всего сущего, - сказал он, без страха повернулся к Тору спиной и пошёл к ревущему океану. Проходя мимо Слейпнира, он погладил жеребца по крупу, повёл рукой по боку, шее, гладкой морде, будто прощаясь. Слейпнир заржал ему вслед, но Локи не обернулся – сошёл, осторожно ступая, к самой воде, взмахнул рукой – и рычащие волны застыли перед ним прозрачно-зелёной дорожкой. По обе её стороны неслась вода, но Локи шёл по льду, как по траве – легко и свободно.

Тор сел на жёсткую траву, закрыл глаза. Он всё равно видел Локи, узкую спину, ровно двигающиеся руки, невероятную ледяную тропинку, протянувшуюся от берега к самому горизонту, и Локи снова и снова уходил от него навсегда. Было бы гораздо проще терпеть боль и неудобство от попавшей под веки соринки, чем от этого постоянного повторения, и Тор, зажмурясь, стал тереть глаза, но не добился ни слёз, ни облегчения.

Он довольно смутно помнил, как вернулся в Асгард. Он даже не обратил внимания на то, как управлялся со Слейпниром, помнил только, что прямиком отправился к отцу и грохнул кулаком не то о стол, не то о собственную разрывающуюся голову. Результат всё равно был один: никакого. Всеотец глядел на него с грустью, лицо его было строгим и усталым, и это было лицо лгуна.

\- Почему? – спросил Тор, когда смог выдавить из себя хоть звук. – Отец! Почему?!

Он сам слышал, какой это был ужасный звук – между хрипом и воем. Не крик гнева, даже не рычание – словом, вовсе не то, что полагалось бы издавать будущему царю.

Один вздохнул и поднялся с трона, подошёл к Тору и остановился, глядя на стиснутые кулаки в проступивших синеватых венах.

\- Теперь ты знаешь всё, что должен знать царь, - сказал он, покачал головой и добавил, - не в самое доброе время я отдаю тебе власть, сын. Прости за это.

Тор едва понимал его; речь, с его точки зрения, шла о совершенно посторонних вещах. Не о том он хотел говорить, готов был кричать, не ради того мчался, отвернувшись от рассвета, будто боясь снова увидать на сером и алом небе тёмную узкую фигуру, неотвратимо уходящую прочь, прочь, прочь.

\- Локи, - выговорил он, и Один покачал головой.

\- С ним всё будет в порядке, - сказал он, - насколько это возможно. Верь мне, сын.

\- Я верил, - сквозь зубы ответил Тор, - что он твой сын, как я. Во что ещё мне верить, Одноглазый?

Это уже была откровенная грубость, и Один свёл седые брови, сделавшись грозен. Тор упёрся ногами в пол и набычился, готовясь к схватке, но отец решил иначе.

\- Ты всей душой ненавидишь ётунов, - мягко сказал он. – И это последнее, от чего тебе нужно избавиться, чтобы быть хорошим царём для Асгарда. Что бы ты сделал, если бы знал сразу, что Локи – дитя Лафея?

Тор попытался представить себе, что бы он сделал, и потерпел неудачу.

\- Не знаю, - сказал он, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли. Маленький Локи с алыми глазами и сизой кожей представился ему с ужасной ясностью, и снова вспомнилось услышанное «кровь асов поможет», и Тор заскрипел зубами. - Я переделал бы его. Я заставил бы его стать асом, как я сам!

Один помолчал, потом сказал через силу:

\- Нельзя мухлевать с норнами. Твоя мать попробовала – и что вышло из её стараний? Судьба берёт своё, Тор. Локи это понимает, а ты пока что нет, но я уверен – поймёшь.

\- Я ненавижу её, - выговорил Тор, сжимая кулаки, - ненавижу. Эта подлая сука…

Один кивнул так, словно вновь вернулся давний, почти совсем забытый день, когда мир ещё был большим, свет ярким, жизнь – бесконечной, и маленькому Тору впервые удался бросок копьём.

\- Я тоже, - сказал отец, - но это всё, что у нас есть. Теперь иди. Скоро я назову тебя владыкой Асгарда, и это будет по праву.

\- Отчего, - спросил Тор, не торопясь уходить, - то, чего хотел так долго, даётся только когда уже не нужно?

Морщины на лице Одина сделались глубже.

\- Мало родиться царём – им следует стать, - проговорил он, - но мало и стать царём; им нужно быть, а это нелёгкий труд. Со временем к этому привыкаешь.

Тор хотел спросить, обязательно ли со временем превращаться в усталого старика, только и мечтающего, что о спокойном царствовании, да ещё о том, чтобы отдать тяжёлую власть в молодые руки, но стыд и жалость в нём оказались сильнее злости.

\- Почему, - спросил он снова, - ну почему ты не сказал мне! Я… я понял бы, я постарался бы… сделать что-то…

Один усмехнулся невесёлой, кривой улыбкой.

\- Я знал и старался. Твоя мать тоже. Ты не знал, но делал для Локи всё, что было в твоих силах. Не наша вина в том, что его кровь взяла своё.

\- Ётунова кровь, - тоскливо сказал Тор. Самым ужасным было то, что отец был прав, и ничего нельзя было поделать. Ни тогда, ни теперь, ни в будущем. Это было нестерпимо и непривычно: до сих пор Тор был уверен, что большинство вещей в мире – разумеется, за исключением Локи и всего, что с ним связано, - могут подчиниться, если ты достаточно силён. Теперь приходилось признаться хотя бы себе самому, что сила мало что решает. Силой нельзя заставить заплакать о мёртвом, силой нельзя уничтожить проклятое племя инеистых великанов, силой нельзя заставить Змея уснуть навсегда, и главное – силой нельзя вернуть того, кто решил уйти. Тор пошёл прочь, и уже у самой двери его настигло тихое:

\- Я знал о вас.

Тор медленно обернулся и обнаружил, что отец глядит на него безо всякого гнева. И без брезгливого омерзения, какое Тор готов был встретить и какое посчитал бы совершенно естественным для подобной ситуации.

\- Я знал о вас, - повторил  Один, цепко глядя Тору в самую душу, - и молчал ещё и поэтому. Я слишком надеялся на то, что вы сможете понять друг друга. Что Локи сможет довериться тебе, - он усмехнулся, покачав головой, - что ты, может быть, сумеешь принять это. Конечно, это было слишком тяжёлым делом для двух мальчишек, но я до последнего надеялся, что…

Тора захлестнуло бессильным гневом.

\- Не понимаю, - сказал он. – Нет, не могу понять. Отказываюсь понимать.

\- Это пройдёт, - сказал Один и отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Тор поглядел на его опустившиеся плечи и не утерпел.

\- Ты и Лафей, - сказал он, сжал кулаки и всё же заставил себя продолжить. – Не говори, что я непочтительный сын, я это знаю и так. Вы… тоже?

Один обернулся к нему и поглядел так, что Тору сделалось жаль его и совестно за себя самого. Он пожалел, что спросил – но должен был знать, а не гадать. Если такое подозрение селится в голове, ты или добиваешься полного понимания, или сходишь с ума, а Тор и без того чувствовал, что далёк от былой ясности рассудка.

\- Да, - уронил Один, - мы - тоже.

Из Тора словно вынули хребет. Это уже была последняя капля, действительно последняя.

\- Всю жизнь я считал, - медленно сказал он, - что хоть ётунской кровью и принято бранить тех, на кого злишься, но это всё же только обидные слова. Теперь выходит, ты сам впустил Ётунхейм в наш дом. Ты потому запретил мне ту войну?

\- Нет, - сказал Один. – Что тебя воспитали в презрении к ледяной крови – моя вина. Я опасался, как бы у Лафея не оказалось двое сыновей вместо одного.

Тор сморгнул и попытался понять, о чём отец толкует.

\- Асгард строился руками великанов, - продолжал тем временем Один, - многие из асов брали в жёны их женщин, просто говорить об этом… не слишком принято. Прости мне, сын. И постарайся понять, что не всякий ётун – злобное чудище, пожирающее мидгардских младенцев, так же как не всякий ас - защитник мирового древа. Это тяжело, я понимаю.

Тор расхохотался так, что чуть не задохнулся.

\- Тяжело? – повторил он. – Тяжело? Я мечтал убить Лафея, знаешь? Я думал – подарю тебе его голову, и ты будешь счастлив. А теперь что же… что же – ты с ним… и мы с Локи всё-таки братья?

Один тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я и сам думал несколько сотен лет кряду, что всё, чего мне не хватает для счастья – голова Лафея, - сказал он, помедлил и добавил, - и я не знаю, братья вы или нет. Ётунская магия – загадка, я в ней не силён и не смог добиться от Лафея правды. Знаю только, что Локи может быть моим сыном, а может быть, и нет в нём моей крови – но какая, по большому счёту, разница?

Если так смотреть, разницы и вправду не было никакой. Тор попытался сказать что-то, но горло сдавило, и он, махнув рукой, вышел, поднялся к себе. Чувство было такое, будто его долго и упорно колотили, как бельё вальком о камни, и вытрепали до дыр, до прозрачности. Он не пошёл к Сиф, а лёг в своей старой комнате и всё смотрел и смотрел в расцветающее алым небо. На сердце впервые за долгое время было пусто, только тихая упорная печаль грызла где-то, как мышь в пустом доме, и смешной и жалкой казалась долгожданная коронация.

Впрочем, Тор твёрдо знал, что не посмеет отказаться. Локи бы посмел, наверное, но то Локи. Ётунская кровь… не ругательство, не злое слово, а грубая колючая правда, которую невозможно удержать в руках, но и выпустить невозможно тоже. Сизая кожа, алые глаза… скольких родичей Локи он, Тор Одинсон, отправил в Нифльхейм? Скольких смёл бы с лица земли, дай ему отец такую возможность? И дело тут было не в том, что ётуны были злобными тварями, пуще всего любившими тёплую кровь – нет, многие из них веками жили в Ётунхейме и не совались наружу, - но в чём-то более глубоком.

«В сказках», - мутно подумал Тор. Голова у него болела, предельная усталость туманила мысли, но сон не шёл. – «Дело тут в сказках. Всегда есть хорошие и плохие, всегда. Непременно есть добрый воин и злое чудище, всегда есть волшебное оружие и множество испытаний, и в конце чудище всегда дохнет – но что делать, если это чудище порой глядит на тебя так, что ты готов скормить ему собственное сердце? Что делать, если ты уже это сделал, и остался пустым, как пробитый бочонок?»

Может быть, пора было сочинить новые сказки: про будущий конец мира, про сумерки, про страшного волка, что сожрёт с небес солнце? Тор невесело засмеялся, представив этакую забаву. Детишки примутся визжать и прятаться под подушку.

Подготовку к коронации Тор благополучно пропустил. Ему было не до того, чтобы заниматься всей положенной ерундой, а Фригг требовалось отвлечься. Она тоже понимала это, и не подпускала никого к себе на помощь; только Всеотцу она уступила, когда он изъявил желание лично проверить всё, что касалось оружия и воинов. Тор в это время то и дело уезжал в Мидгард, будто наказывал сам себя. Старик оказался прав, и многие умерли той зимой, но и Тёкк оказалась права: холод не был вечен. Просто долог. Тор, стыдясь, брал в кладовых пищу, пускал упряжку шагом, и козлы тащили, увязая в скрипучем липком снегу, чью-то будущую жизнь. Мёд, зерно, белую слежавшуюся муку, тугие куски солёного мяса. В Мидгарде не было недостатка в добрых охотниках, но зверьё попряталось по норам, испугавшись внезапной невзгоды, а кое-где и перемёрло, и Тор знал, что иногда отчаявшиеся люди брали куски от падали для еды. Припасы Тор привозил то к одной, то к другой околице, сгружал поближе к воротам и уходил, чтобы уже издали громыхнуть в замёрзшее розовое небо и вызвать людей из ощетинившихся, запертых на все засовы домов.

Следовало, конечно, сделать иначе: как раньше, придти свободно и легко, объявить свою волю, выгрузить из саней множество подарков и стоять, гордясь собственной величавой щедростью, а то и велеть поминать Всеотца в благодарственных молитвах, но Тор не мог. Он глядел на расплескавшиеся серо-снежные долины там, где пару месяцев назад была нежная зелень набухающих колосьев, на чёрные пни там, где раньше был лес. Люди, спасаясь от холода, будто обгрызли лес по краю, и в небо теперь упирались столбы чадного дыма.

Тор стыдился так сильно, что не мог заставить себя показаться даже тем, кто мог бы искренне обрадоваться его приходу. Волосы и лицо его так замерзали в этих походах, что казались седыми, а что до неурочного в зимний час грома – так и вся зима была неурочной, дикой, невозможной раньше, и оттого Тор не боялся быть узнанным, и приезжал снова и снова.

Отец будто чувствовал происходящее – а может, и знал о нём, Тору было безразлично, - но ничего не говорил. С Тором вообще стали разговаривать гораздо реже и почтительней, это получилось как-то само собою: просто он теперь редко бывал дома, а когда приезжал, лицо его, обмётанное морозом, было почти чужим. Все и так знали, в чём причина: скорое царствование никого не оставляет прежним, вот и Тор не сделался исключением, враз повзрослев и сделавшись жёстким, как его собственная одубелая от мороза кожа. Сиф, жалея его, пробовала мазать лицо и руки каким-то зельем, но обожжённое холодом лицо так и осталось красным. Тор развёл руками, глядя на расстроенную жену, и велел ей не печалить себя по пустякам, потому что нехорошо огорчать дитя ещё до срока.

Живот у Сиф делался всё круглей, ходить к ней ночами было уже нельзя, но Тор и не пытался – его как отрезало от радостей плоти, - и он входил к жене только чтобы посидеть в тепле и горьком запахе трав, поглядеть на то, как его красавица Сиф ходит, тяжело ступая и переваливаясь, будто утка, как волосы её блестят по-прежнему, и этот подарок Локи был единственным, что осталось от прежней Сиф. Это казалось Тору диким, но правильным. Так и должно было быть.

Однажды он вернулся, пряча что-то в рукавице. Сиф, удивлённо глядя на таинственное лицо мужа, сунула распухшие пальцы в узкое тепло, отороченное мехом, и замерла.

\- Да, - сказал Тор в ответ на её недоумение. Он осторожно стянул рукавицу, чтобы не помять хрупкие стебли, и оставил на ладони Сиф три тоненьких бледных цветка. Жена глядела на них со смесью радости и непонимания: в Асгарде никого нельзя было удивить цветами, и пуще того такими невзрачными.

\- Росли под снегом, - пояснил Тор, тронул тонкий бледный венчик. – Скоро придёт весна.

Тут Сиф поняла, лицо её переменилось, она заулыбалась – и охнула, взявшись за поясницу.

\- Позови Фригг, - пробормотала она, будто прислушиваясь к происходящему внутри. – Она, должно быть, у Сигюн. Пусть придёт потом ко мне.

Тор отметил, что никакой почтительности в словах жены нет и в помине; она просто забыла о положенных экивоках и просила о том, что было действительно важно.

\- Сиди смирно, - велел он, - я позову мать. И если вздумаешь родить мне дочку, я выброшу её за ногу в окно вместе с тобою.

Сиф расхохоталась, показала Тору кулак и снова охнула. Тогда Тор поднял её, расплывшуюся и тяжёлую, на руки, понёс к постели и осторожно опустил.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - пообещал он и пошёл за Фригг. Та действительно была у Сигюн, и в другое время Тор ни за что не пошёл бы в комнату к жене Локи, но сейчас не вспомнил об этих глупостях, стукнул кулаком в резную створку и позвал мать.

Та появилась мгновенно, выслушала короткий рассказ, кивнула и стала собирать разложенные на столе непонятные для Тора вещи: какие-то пучки сушёных листьев, чистое полотно, чашки и склянки. Тор стоял у притолоки, заставляя себя не трястись раньше времени, и тут мягкий голос Сигюн произнёс:

\- Дай я помогу тебе.

Фригг что-то проговорила, но Тор не услышал, что именно. Он глядел на Сигюн, поражаясь тому, что видел. Сиф, подобно многим красивым женщинам, переменилась к худшему, всю себя отдавая младенцу; Тор понимал это и не сердился, зная, что красота к ней вернётся.

Сигюн осталась прежней. Только к ней будто пристегнули огромный, выступающий вперёд мешок – как один из тех, что сам Тор возил в Мидгард, - и обтянули его серым платьем. Но даже с этим бурдюком под грудью Сигюн двигалась легко и свободно, помогая Фригг собрать травы, и глаза у неё были лишены той постоянной отрешённости, что всё последнее время сопровождала Сиф.

«Ётунская кровь», - думал Тор, глядя на женщину Локи. - «Ётунская кровь. Почему живот у неё такой огромный? Будто носит великана».

О последнем он спросил у матери, когда вёл её к Сиф. Фригг чуть удивилась, подняла брови.

\- У неё двойня, - объяснила она, - такое бывает, ты знаешь.

Тор с неудовольствием подумал, что до сих пор не задавался подобными вопросами. Всё это были женские дела, насквозь прошитые волшбой, и мужчине не подобало в них разбираться. Но всё же было немного обидно, что у Локи будет сразу двое сыновей, а у него, Тора – только один.

Фригг будто поняла, о чём он молчит, улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Твой будет богатырём, Тор. И никто не станет мешать ему расти так, как подобает расти внуку Одина – даже его собственный брат в утробе.

Тор глянул на мать с благодарностью и с тревогой. Действительно: сыновья Локи должны были прижиматься друг к другу, а его наследник рос свободно. Но было в речах Фригг что-то неприятное, точно двойное дно у шкатулки, а Тор никак не мог понять, как открыть потайной замочек.

\- С нею всё будет в порядке? – спросил Тор, задержав мать на самом пороге спальни. – Обещай мне.

Фригг покачала головой и сделалась грустна; Тору будто плеснуло холодом под грудь, и она, видя его страх, опомнилась.

\- Я не о том, - сказала она. – Сиф молодая и сильная женщина, она родит легко. Но не требуй с меня клятв, сын. Я дурно к ним отношусь теперь.

Тор кивнул, поцеловал её в щёку и отступил, давая дорогу. Из спальни донёсся приглушённый вскрик, и он торопливо ушёл, чтобы не коснуться ненароком женского волшебства. Делать он ничего не мог, и только сидел, опрокидывая кубок за кубком, и ждал вестей. Уже к утру прибежала служанка, вся мокрая, с завившимися на висках колечками потных волос, и проговорила, задыхаясь:

\- Госпожа Фригг зовёт. Поглядеть на сына.

Тор поднялся, шатаясь, прошёл за спешащей девушкой в спальню, где пахло кровью, отварами трав и недавней могучей волшбой, заглянул в лицо Сиф. Губы у той вспухли, глаза были красными, как у ётуна, и Фригг исподтишка показала Тору кулак, чтобы не вздумал сказать чего-нибудь вслух, но в том не было нужды: Тор, едва взглянув в лицо тугому свёртку, потерял дар речи.

Сын был крохотный – так показалось Тору с непривычки, - с очень красным и сердитым лицом, плотно зажмуренными глазами и скобкой недовольного рта. Тор глядел на то, как мальчик кряхтит, как раздувает ноздри, и чувствовал невозможное в своей силе облегчение. Он молча глянул на Фригг – та стояла гордая и усталая, - и вновь поглядел на красное личико.

\- Я назову его Магни, - сказал он, наконец. Мальчик будто услыхал: немедленно раскрыл мутные, в молочных младенческих бельмах, глаза, поглядел на Тора и зажмурился снова.

\- Когда объявишь пир в его честь, - сказала Фригг, - постарайся не слишком буйствовать. Ночь и без того выдалась нелёгкой.

Тор кивнул, всё ещё не находя никаких достойных слов. Локи знал, о чём говорил тогда. Тор ещё не слишком понимал, любит ли это крохотное создание, но отчётливо ощущал, что Локи был прав: ничего сложного в том, чтобы быть отцом, нет. Всё случится само собою – и он, Тор Одинсон, на куски разорвёт любого, кто тронет его сына хоть пальцем. Это был не первый его ребёнок, но первый законный, и отчего-то это было важно – может быть, оттого, что Тор видел в крошечном свёртке будущее Асгарда… если оно будет, это будущее.

Фригг выпроводила его за дверь, вышла следом и спросила озабоченно:

\- Ты счастлив?

Тор кивнул прежде, чем подумал, и с изумлением обнаружил, что это могло бы быть правдой. По крайней мере, он был счастливее, чем мог бы, учитывая обстоятельства, и за одно это уже следовало бы благодарить судьбу. Но Тор не мог. Слишком велики были счёты между ними, и оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что мальчик окажется удачливей его самого.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Фригг и обняла его. – Удивительно, но я, кажется, тоже.

Тор кивнул и обнял её в ответ. Плечо у него тут же промокло, но утешать он никогда не умел и оттого только гладил мать по спине, пока она не успокоилась.

Теперь от коронации не было спасения, да Тор и не собирался спасаться. Он потерял к этому делу всякий задор, это верно, и опасался оказаться плохим владыкой, но верил отцу. Если тот говорил, значит, имел на то основания… и, кроме того, Тор твёрдо намеревался разобраться с Ётунхеймом. Этот давний план претерпел некоторые существенные изменения, и Тору не слишком нравилась необходимость договариваться с ётунами, но… всегда было это «но». Просто раньше Тор его не замечал, а теперь вот заметил. Можно, постаравшись и положив множество асов, стереть Ётунхейм до последней льдины, можно было даже справиться с Лафеем – о нём Тор, впрочем, изо всех сил старался не думать, - но что это изменит? Инеистые великаны всё равно останутся жить. Они уйдут под землю, в пещеры, просочатся сквозь землю, вновь вырастут сами по себе, как вырастает камень, и вновь придётся всё начинать сначала, и так до бесконечности…

Теперь Тор это понимал и дивился своей прежней уверенной беспечности. Тогда казалось, что стоит убить последнего великана, и в мире немедленно воцарится благодать. Сейчас сделалось ясно, что такой простой вещи не хватит, чтобы однажды передать Асгард сыну с чистой совестью и ясным сознанием того, что сделал всё, что мог и был должен.

Тор думал об этом, обряжаясь в алый плащ и готовясь спуститься туда, где шумело благородное общество, собравшееся приветствовать нового владыку Асгарда, и думал также и о том, что от Локи нет вестей, и неясно, хорошо это или плохо. Тор предпочёл бы знать, где он и чем занят, не для того, чтобы травить душу, но просто для душевного спокойствия. Однако о Локи не было ни слуху ни духу, и это и тревожило, и радовало.

Зал, пышно украшенный, был полон асов в ярких одеждах. Тор никогда ещё не видел, чтобы огни горели так светло, и чтобы золото так сияло, и чтобы при этом его шаги отдавались гулким многоголосым эхом в невероятной для столь многочисленного собрания тишине. Тор шёл мимо воинов, слыша даже шелест собственного плаща, и стук собственного сердца казался ему раскатами грома. Он даже испугался, что опозорится, споткнувшись, или повернётся и побежит прочь, как испуганный величием Асгарда смертный, но ни того, ни другого, конечно, не случилось. Он дошёл до ступеней, что вели к трону, остановился и взглянул в глаза отцу.

У Одина было лицо смертельно уставшего человека, завидевшего, наконец, долгожданный дом. И он смотрел на Тора с надеждой, опаской и потаённым гневом – и за то, что надеяться теперь приходится не на собственные крепкие руки и копьё, а на сына, и за то, что опасаться теперь приходится тоже не собственных ошибок, но ошибок Тора Одинсона, нового царя.

До сих пор Тор думал, что слова клятвы ему доподлинно известны. От первого вопроса до последнего – он столько раз слышал их от матери, от Огуна, он даже читал их в томе исторических хроник, примеряя на себя будущую власть и не желая опозориться. Но только сейчас, слыша их наяву и отвечая согласием, он чувствовал их весомость. Каждое обещание ложилось ему на плечи уверенной тяжестью, каждое оказывалось в руке, как хорошо заточенный дротик. Клятва не была слишком длинной, но к тому времени, как Один закончил с вопросами и поднялся, Тор весь взмок под одеждой. Это было слишком много для него, и неясно было, как он сможет делать что-то с этаким грузом на плечах. Одно только было несомненно: он был сыном своего отца, и если привык Один – привыкнет и он. Царская кровь поможет, да и Один ведь не отправится в долгие странствия, у него можно будет спросить совета или помощи.

\- Я, Один Всеотец, говорю вам: вот новый владыка Асгарда, его защитник и воля по праву!

Вдруг Тору стало очень  легко. Больше нечего было бояться, кончилось долгое ожидание – и вот, всё случилось, и случилось хорошо. Видно, он и вправду был рождён царём, и всю жизнь шёл к этой минуте. Он поднял голову и подошёл к отцу, чтобы принять его благословение и корону Асгарда, и Один обнял его с неожиданной силой. Он сам словно помолодел, сняв с себя власть и отдав Тору, и даже похлопал его по спине.

\- Правь справедливо и храбро, - проговорил он негромко. Тор слышал, как внизу, в зале, шумит словно бы прибой. Крики и здравицы накатывали глухим многоголосым рокотом, в котором нельзя было разобрать отдельных слов, а только единый клич, восславлявший его, Тора Одинсона.

Нового царя.

\- Я буду, - ответил Тор, обняв отца в ответ. Один чуть заметно кивнул, губы его тронула улыбка.

\- Я знаю, сын, - он отстранился, снял с волос золотой обруч и надел его на голову Тору. Внизу взревели особенно громко; Тор медленно выдохнул и выпрямился, обводя зал взглядом. Лица сливались, выглядели чуждо и странно, но ни в одном Тор не заметил осуждения или недоверия – напротив. Фандрал, тот вообще орал и хлопал по спине стоявших рядом, да так, что один из придворных асов едва устоял на ногах. Сиф, успевшая оправиться после родов, стояла рядом с Фригг, держа на руках младенца, и золотые её волосы сияли, как всегда, но глаза блестели куда ярче. Ей нравилось быть царицей, и Тору это показалось почти смешным. Сам он пока понятия не имел, нравится ли ему самому, но женщины любят блестящие вещи.

Лёгкость ушла так же быстро, как накатила – пенной, переменчивой волной, и вскоре Тор оказался лицом к лицу с чужими клятвами. Один вёл его по залу, воины преклоняли колени, обещали служить Тору так же верно, как служили его отцу, благородные асиньи опускали ресницы и бросали на нового царя взгляды, полные восхищения, а Тор всё думал о том, что делать теперь, и не мог придумать. Он всегда ждал этого дня, и вот теперь ждать стало нечего, и он против воли чувствовал себя обманутым.

Сам он не чувствовал в себе никакой перемены. И тяжесть, и обманная лёгкость истаяли, и остался просто он – Тор, теперь царь Асгарда. К нему не добавилось ничего, кроме титула да права решать, и это было удивительно. До сих пор он думал, что в такой день вся его жизнь переменится безвозвратно, и сам он тоже станет другим – сильнее, умнее, могущественнее, - но ничего подобного, он был таким же, как и час, и день назад.

Будь здесь Локи, будь всё как раньше, и Тор пошёл бы к нему, выложил бы всё как на духу, стерпел бы насмешки и вскоре получил бы внятное объяснение происходящему. Но Локи был не здесь. Будь жив Бальдр… впрочем, что об этом думать. Асы кричали и приветствовали его, из пиршественной залы текли вкусные запахи праздничной еды, всё впереди было таким простым, таким понятным, с детства желанным – и ущербным, как надбитый кувшин.

Потому первым решением, которое Тор принял, сделавшись царём, было решение обмануть собственный народ и родню. Он постарался изобразить радость и гордость, насколько мог притвориться, и весь бесконечный праздничный пир просидел, улыбаясь так, что заболели щёки.

Во вторую же очередь он пошёл к отцу. Едва лишь первый пьяница упал под стол, притворство стало бессмысленным – удивительно, как это Локи справлялся с этим занятием без видимых усилий и усталости, - и Тор поднялся, объявил во всеуслышание, что отправляется спать, и ушёл. За спиной его продолжилось прежнее веселье, но никто не осмелится орать слишком громко, опасаясь потревожить его отдых. Это тоже показалось Тору смешным – или, может быть, выпитое всё же ударило в голову, и он тихо посмеивался, пока шёл к покоям Одина и Фригг.

Оба были там; мать расчёсывала Всеотцу волосы, легко проводя гребешком по спутанным седым прядям. Повязку Один уже снял, и слепой глаз, окружённый шрамом, не был прикрыт. Тор не впервые видел пустую глазницу, заросшую неровной кожей и пожалел бы всякого кривого, но только не Одина. Одина Тор уважал, этого не могли изменить никакие раны и увечья. Отец всегда был образцом воина, властителя  и мужа. Всегда… до недавнего времени.

Теперь, услышав шаги, Один чуть повернул голову.

\- Я знал, что ты придёшь, - сказал он, перехватил руку Фригг и поднёс к губам. – Принеси нам вина, о благородная жена могучего мужа.

Фригг хихикнула, как девочка, и отложила гребешок. Тор глядел, как колышется её подол, скользя по плитам пола, и думал о том, что Сиф станет такой же. Вот только второго законного сына он постарается не…

Мысль была из тех, что лучше не додумывать до конца, и Тор прогнал её, сосредоточившись на главном.

\- Что теперь? – он стянул с себя плащ и вздохнул свободней. – Я царь, но ничего не переменилось.

\- Больше суеты, - возразил Один, усмехаясь. – С утра прибудут из всех девяти миров, и придётся тебе принимать их клятвы и дары. Тяжёлая доля, и я не завидую тебе.

\- Цверги, ётуны, пикси, смертные, асы и ваны – и всё это в одном зале? – Тор даже головой покачал. – Ты ведь поможешь мне, отец?

Один хмыкнул и кивнул.

\- Первое время я побуду с тобой, - он помолчал, потом сказал решительно, - затем мне нужно будет уехать с твоей матерью к её родне. Фригг скучает по мудрым женщинам, и мне неплохо будет подышать морскими ветрами.

Тор поглядел на него и спросил подозрительно:

\- Но ты ведь вернёшься?

Он понимал, конечно, что это смешно, цепляться за опыт и могущество отца. Все равно что взрослому асу ходить на четвереньках из опасения упасть и расшибиться. Но слишком непривычно и неуютно было знать, что больше нет надёжной стены, всегда защищавшей его, как и всех асов, и что он сам теперь – такая стена.

\- Вернусь, - заверил Один, явно понимавший, о чём Тор думает. – Но ты привыкнешь раньше, сын, обещаю. К этому привыкают быстро. Быть царём куда тяжелей, чем любым из смертных, а тяжёлая работа, ты знаешь, увлекает с головой.

\- Как битва, - заметил Тор, чуть усмехаясь и вспоминая свой первый бой. Тогда он извёлся едва не до смерти, дожидаясь её, а когда впервые вдохнул густой запах взрытой земли, крови, стали и конского пота – рассмеялся от облегчения и ринулся вперёд. Будет ли так же сейчас?

Один кивнул.

\- Как битва, - он вновь помолчал. – Лафей не станет посылать кого-то себе на замену.

Тор против воли нахмурился, потом понял.

\- Прибудет сам? – он попытался подобрать слова, чтобы не уязвить отца, и не сумел. Говорить при нём о Лафее было как сдирать присохшее с раны. – Ты уверен, что можно ему позволить?

\- Лафей – самый разумный из ётунов, - твёрдо заявил Один, - и я хочу быть при том, как он принесёт тебе клятву, потому что он ещё и самый хитрый из всех. Знаешь ведь, как у них становятся царями?

Тор пожал плечами – он понятия не имел, как у ётунов становятся царями. Один зафыркал, веселясь, и Хугин – или Мунин, Хель их разберёт, - проснулся, проскрежетал когтями по спинке его кресла, недовольно моргнул и уснул снова.

\- Ничего, - сказал Один, - это не так важно, как умение поднять Мьёлльнир. Обычай у них довольно глупый, как по мне, но полезный для Асгарда: слишком много воинов гибнет. Когда кому-нибудь из ётунов хочется сделаться царём, он должен или убить своего предшественника и государя, или укротить ящера. Ты помнишь эту гадину?

Тор хорошо помнил огромную, с пару деревень, всю в чешуе и острых шипах зубастую тварь. Двигался ящер с поразительной быстротой, и единственным способом сдержать его был лёд. В толстом слое синего льда зверюга спала до тех пор, пока кто-либо не будил её, и однажды этим кем-то оказался сам Тор.

Ему до сих пор было стыдно вспоминать об этом. Хоть и прошло с того дня множество лет, и десяток поколений смертных сменился в Мидгарде, всё равно. Тор не уставал удивляться тому, как это тогда отец наказал его так мягко: всего-то отнял молот и положил в сокровищницу, да ещё не говорил с Тором почти год. К концу этого срока Тор уже и сам понял, что могло приключиться, и просил прощения вполне искренне, а отец, весь обожжённый холодом Ётунхейма, то и дело ездил туда и возвращался усталым сверх всякой меры, в ледяном крошеве, примёрзшем к волосам, и даже воронов с собой не брал, опасаясь, что замёрзнут.

Тору до сих пор делалось не по себе в собственной коже, стоило вспомнить, какое лицо было у Всеотца, когда он пришёл-таки просить прощения. Он бы и не пришёл, если бы не совесть и вина, кусавшие больнее холода. Он не пришёл бы, если бы не тоска по молоту, по дивному оружию, ставшему для Тора большим, чем просто продолжение руки и даже большим, чем любой из верных воинов, которым Тор не боялся доверить спину. И он определённо не пришёл бы, если бы не Локи.

\- Помню, - проговорил Тор, и это было действительно так: он помнил даже то, как у Локи чуть косил глаз, как это случалось в моменты сильного раздражения. И как брат обманчиво сладким голосом поинтересовался, долго ли ещё Тор намерен валять дурака.

\- Погляди на себя, - сказал он, - ведь всё, что тебе нужно – пойти и попросить у отца прощения. Что такого ужасного в просьбе?

\- То, что я не виноват, - упрямо ответил Тор, но это был последний приступ глупого упорства. – Я хотел победить Лафея и принести отцу его голову. Это был бы поступок сына царя.

\- Лафей едва не снёс твою глупую тыкву с плеч, - грубо сказал Локи, - и я пока что не понимаю, почему он так и не поступил. Да что там, он мог одним ударом убить нас всех – и тебя, и меня, и Сиф, и всех прочих. Отчего же не убил?

\- Из страха, - буркнул Тор, у которого уже пылали уши. – Он трус, как все ётуны, вот и вся премудрость.

\- Да уж, объяснение, - проговорил тогда Локи и тронул брата за плечо. Тор дёрнул им, стараясь высвободиться, но Локи, когда хотел, был привязчивее мухи, и посмотреть на него всё же пришлось.

\- Ну? – рыкнул Тор, умирая от смущения.

\- Ну и перестань себя казнить, - посоветовал Локи, запустил пальцы Тору в волосы и подёргал, будто стараясь вытащить из головы лишнее. – Что ты думаешь, Один в юности не творил глупостей? Иди и попроси у него прощения, да не забудь сказать спасибо за то, что спас наши жизни. Увидишь, что будет.

Тор послушался, доверился этому совету, и оказалось действительно не так уж страшно, как казалось до того. Отец, едва завидев его, понял всё по его лицу и сделал шаг навстречу. Тогда Тор кинулся к нему, едва удержав себя от того, чтобы ткнуться лицом в нагрудник, и ограничился самым искренним и самым виноватым «прости» из всех возможных.

Один обнял его сам, и прощение было как тёплая волна, облившая с ног до головы, подхватившая и несущая за собою. Вечером Тор нашёл на подушке свой Мьёлльнир, и был так счастлив вновь взяться за него, что устроил нечаянную ночную грозу.

И напрочь забыл поблагодарить Локи. Да тот и не нуждался, должно быть, в его благодарностях.

Тогдашняя вылазка действительно была глупой, опасной, почти самоубийственной, и невиданная хищная зверюга была не самым страшным из испытаний. Самым страшным было – лицо Всеотца, примчавшегося на помощь. И то, как он отбросил Тора от себя затрещиной, от которой загудело в голове и стало солоно во рту. И то, как долго потом два царя беседовали наедине, а Тор, мучаясь холодом и тошнотой, сидел рядом с теми, кого поднял на бой, кого должен был защитить, и кто погиб бы по его вине, не приди помощь. Словом, то был плохой день. Ужасный день; но насколько ужасный, Тор понял только сейчас, и возблагодарил Фригг за то, что она так долго несёт вино.

\- Я должен знать, - проговорил он, избегая смотреть на отца. – Что ты тогда отдал Лафею за наши жизни? Какую цену заплатил за то, что я остался жив? Он ведь должен был убить меня.

\- Да, должен, - согласился Один. – Когда пробуешь отнять чей-то трон, готовься к смерти – своей или чужой. Но Лафей и не мог тебя убить, потому что Локи был рядом. Он никогда бы не простил.

Тор дёрнул губами, пытаясь проглотить следующий вопрос, но Один и сам догадался.

\- Я ездил к нему не только за тем, о чём ты думаешь, - сказал он почти грубо. – Мы заключили договор. Довольно странный, но... будь всё как должно, и Локи занял бы трон Ётунхейма, а уж между собой вы бы договорились.

Тору снова стало смешно. Ничего забавного или весёлого не было сказано, просто губы сами собой растягивались в ухмылке.

\- О да, - сказал он, - мы бы договорились. Как ты и Лафей. Ну так почему же Локи не пирует в ледяных палатах, празднуя своё воцарение?

Один пожал плечами.

\- Это то, о чём я спрошу у Лафея завтра. Я думал, что Локи, может быть, помечется какое-то время по миру, но потом вспомнит о своём долге и придёт в Ётунхейм, однако нет. Я хотел бы знать, почему.

Тут вернулась Фригг, всегда точно знавшая, когда следует приходить, поставила перед ними кубки с вином и попыталась уйти снова, но Один удержал её.

\- Твоим родственницам придётся подождать ещё немного, - сказал он, - нехорошо будет, если мы уедем до окончания торжеств.

Фригг кивнула, и в лице её Тору почудилось облегчение. Он мало что знал о родичах матери, знал только, что живут они отдалённо, по странным законам, и что и правят, и сражаются там женщины. Впрочем, сражались там редко. Мудрые старухи крепко держали свой остров, но и только, и брать с Самсейских берегов было нечего. Последнее их сокровище – Фригг многомудрую, Фригг прекрасную, - увёз сам Всеотец. И не было ничего странного в том, что теперь ей, благородной супруге Всеединого, не хотелось возвращаться на каменистую пустошь, где вместо дворцов стояли сложенные из камня и проклеенные водорослями домишки, вместо садов росли жёсткие кусты, просоленные морем, вместо песен слышен был заполошный визг чаек.

Тор собрался было попрощаться и уйти к себе, чтобы отдохнуть перед завтрашним днём, но в дверь застучали, торопливо и испуганно, и Фригг вскинулась, едва не опрокинув кубок.

\- Это за мной, - сказала она и быстро пошла к двери, откуда тут же послышался тихий женский говорок, удивлённое восклицание Фригг и быстрый топот вниз по ступеням. Мать вернулась, качая головой, и на лице её вновь была тревога.

\- Сигюн, - сказала она коротко, вынула из сундука тряпичный свёрток, уже знакомый Тору, и нахмурилась, ощупывая его. – Дети у неё затеяли родиться до срока. Прости мне, Один – эту ночь нам придётся провести порознь.

Отец, хотя и казался недовольным, почти сразу согнал с лица невольное раздражение.

\- Иди, - сказал он, - а Тор останется со мною. Нам будет о чём поговорить.

Фригг снова глянула на них обоих, но новая вспышка тревоги отразилась на её лице, и, торопясь, она ушла, сжимая в руках свёрток. Тор проследил за матерью глазами и спросил, остерегаясь говорить слишком громко:

\- Думаешь, Локи появится здесь, чтобы взглянуть на своих сыновей?

Один пожал плечами.

\- Я так же плохо понимаю его, как ты сам, - он подумал и сказал, - но думаю, что да. Пусть так. Им он не причинит зла, а вид Асгарда, может быть, настроит его на нужный лад.

\- Думаешь, Лафей отдаст ему корону, если даже Локи и решит? – Тор налил себе снова. – Гадину Локи, конечно, укротит – что ему какой-то ящер после Ёрмунгарда…

\- Не будем об этом, - потребовал Один. – Завтра здесь будет не только Лафей, но и цверги, и пикси. О смертных мы можем не волноваться, как и о ванах, но цверги…

\- Мы покупаем их золото, - удивился Тор, - а что до пикси, так они, хотя и дурны нравом, живут в своих кронах и не трогают нас, как мы не трогаем их священные леса. Ты опасаешься, что они могут выступить против Асгарда?

\- И те, и другие почитают только силу, - объяснил Один, - стоит лишь ненамного ослабить узду, и они тут же постараются не упустить своего. Всякий цверг готов срыть гору ради крупицы золота, - он указал вокруг себя, - представь, как хотелось бы им, чтобы Асгард принадлежал им со всеми сокровищами.

\- А пикси? – спросил Тор, видевший этих мелких созданий только однажды, и то мельком. – Что нужно им?

\- Теперь пикси живут лишь в немногих местах, - сказал Один, опустошая свой кубок. – Раньше им принадлежало каждое дерево и каждая роща. Потребовалось много сил и времени, чтобы прогнать их и выстроить Асгард на том месте, что когда-то тоже принадлежало им.

\- Ох, - сказал Тор. – Отчего раньше мне никто не рассказывал об этом?

\- Ты не был царём, - Один пожал плечами. – И с тебя хватало забот в Мидгарде, так что я не торопился вести с тобой разговоры ещё и об этом. Теперь медлить более нельзя. И цверги, и пикси должны увидеть твою силу и испугаться её не меньше, чем боялись моей. Иначе одни подроют Асгард, а вторые растащат по кирпичику. Прими это во внимание, сын.

\- Приму, - кивнул Тор, отметив про себя, что пугать Лафея ему не советуют. И к лучшему. Трудно испугать ётуна, который однажды держал тебя, сопляка, за глотку и тряс над ощерившейся скалами пропастью. Трудно испугать того, к кому бросился Локи, и обхватил за колени, и выкрикнул мольбу, и не обжёгся о лёд. Тор тогда решил, что Локи просто не вспомнил о том, что нужно обжечься. Теперь было ясно, отчего на его коже не проступило ни синих, ни чёрных пятен, но Тору всё равно казалось, что он просто забыл. – Что-нибудь ещё?

\- Пусть Сиф придёт тоже, - распорядился отец, - и пусть принесёт мальчика. Все должны видеть, кто тебе наследует, пусть даже он пока что лежит в колыбели да таращит глаза.

Тор кивнул, вполне согласный с этой идеей. Его самого когда-то тоже принесли так, завёрнутого в алый крошечный плащ, сонного – и мать порой рассказывала, посмеиваясь, что свой первый приказ Тор отдал там же, перед множеством посланцев из всех девяти миров, и этот приказ был столь громок и требователен, что ей пришлось кормить, спрятавшись за сомкнутыми щитами воинов.

Вспомнив о матери, Тор прислушался, но не уловил ни шума, ни беготни. Это тревожило, ещё и потому, что невольно приходили на ум ужасы вроде Фенрира и Хель, и кто знает, в какую форму отольётся ётунская кровь в этот раз?

\- Иди спать, - посоветовал отец, прерывая молчание. – Мать вернётся ещё не скоро, и это будет долгая ночь. Отдохни, Тор, потому что завтра тебе вряд ли придётся отдыхать.

Тор послушался, и сон свалил его, как когда-то отцовская оплеуха. Под ним снова была пропасть, оскалившая ледяные зубы, его снова держали за глотку, но только на этот раз держал его не Лафей, а Локи. Локи стискивал его глотку, тряс над провалом и спрашивал что-то, чего Тор, как ни силился, не мог понять. И в этот раз отец не пришёл, и некому было вымолить у ётуна жизнь глупого мальчишки, решившего принести отцу голову его злейшего врага, и губы Локи искривились – сизые, инеистые губы, - а пальцы разжались, и пропасть рванулась навстречу, выбивая из груди крик ужаса и вздёргивая сердце к самой глотке.

Тор проснулся от собственного вопля и сел, стараясь отдышаться. За окном занимался рассвет, хмурый и блёклый, и слышно было, как внизу, у самого моста, стучат копыта.

Сиф теперь спала отдельно, и это было к лучшему – он не разбудил ни её, ни сына. Никто не шипел на него, требуя закрыть окно и не студить ребёнка, и потому Тор вдоволь насмотрелся на длинную вереницу всадников, текущую в Асгард. Этот поток пока что не был обильным, но обещал стать полноводной рекой не позднее чем через час. Изящные повозки цвергов, сплошь резные и украшенные самоцветами, катились вслед за низкими горными лошадками, летучие дома-башенки пикси парили над ними, и множество слуг-пикси несли своих господ к Асгарду, дрожа крыльями. Смертные были здесь тоже, и Тор видел, как ярко сияют их начищенные доспехи, как топорщатся рыжие бороды. Ётунов пока не было видно, и это было хорошо, потому что ётунов ненавидели все, и одинаково сильно.

День оказался бесконечен. Он тянулся, и тянулся, и тянулся, и это было не как битва, но как ужасно скучный урок, когда нельзя убежать в лес или на реку, и когда Локи бродит где-то далеко и не может развлечь Тора, с ходу придумав какую-нибудь весёлую шалость. Вчера Тору пришлось изображать радость, сейчас – величие, и он не знал, что утомительней. Целый день просидеть на троне, слушая поздравления и клятвы, что может быть тоскливей? Разве что понимать, что искренность – удел смертных, да кое-кого из асов. Остальные слова были просто словами.

Сиф тоже устала. Она иногда выходила из душной залы с сыном на руках и десятком воинов охраны, и Тор невольно завидовал ей. Он бы тоже хотел отвести взгляд от начищенного золота, стали, меди, радужных крыльев, длинных бород и плащей всех положенных цветов. Он бы выбил окно, если бы пришлось, выставил наружу голову и пил бы, пил свежий воздух, чистый и сладкий, велел бы привести коня, ускакал бы в одну из священных рощ или понёсся бы до самого океана, или… словом, что угодно. Лишь бы не слышать пустых и пышных славословий, на которые все здесь были мастера, все, кроме него. Локи, конечно, выхватил бы из множества слов крошечное зёрнышко правды, и стоял бы сейчас за плечом у Тора, и время от времени говорил бы ему, что за тайный смысл заключён то в речи владыки цвергов, резкой, тяжёлой и бесконечной, как горный лабиринт, то в утомительном щебечущем гвалте пикси. Он бы говорил: «этот боится тебя», или «а этот намекает на спорную землю», или даже «погляди, тот цверг только что спрятал золотую ложку себе в бороду» - но Локи не было здесь, и к вечеру Тор, совершенно ошалев от потока речей, прекратил попытки вникнуть в суть происходящего. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы хотя бы выглядеть как должно, и выглядел – хмурил брови, благосклонно кивал, время от времени поигрывал молотом, - и устал так, как никогда не уставал в битве, хотя за весь день не сделал ничего, что было бы достойно уважения.

Ётуны, которых он действительно ждал, прибыли лишь к вечеру. Солнце Асгарда вредило им, но отчего-то они не могли, подобно цвергам, скрыться от света в повозках. Что это было, невежливое пренебрежение или дань крови, Тор не знал. Он не услышал ни их шагов по мосту, ни скрежета когтей их ездовых ящеров, но душный воздух зала прорезала холодная свежая струя, и Тор мгновенно очнулся от тягостного сна наяву. Он нетерпеливо кивнул толстому седому цвергу из рода Андвари, и тот скомкал речь, опасливо озираясь, недовольный и раздражённый, и даже поклонился Тору без трёх положенных подметаний пола бородой.

В следующий миг он уже смешался с толпой своих сородичей, а в зале распахнулась дверь, и раззолоченное море болтунов откачнулось к другой стене, вздрогнуло и замерло так же, как замерзло бы настоящее море, застывшее в причудливых извивах от дыхания ётунхеймской бури.

Тор подумал, что с Лафеем, пожалуй, можно будет договориться. Тот одним своим появлением уже оказал ему услугу. Впрочем, он тут же забыл об этом, глядя на ётунское шествие. Лафей чуть склонил голову, проходя под сводом, но что это было, привычка к вежливости или попытка намекнуть на тесноту зала, Тор так и не понял. Он просто сидел на своём троне, бросив попытки выглядеть царём, и глядел, как к нему приближается родитель Локи: страшное сизое чудище с кровавыми глазами, злобный ётун из детских сказок, непристойная связь его отца и настоящий царь. Притворяться таким же рядом с ним было бы глупо, и Тор даже не пытался. Он только сидел и смотрел, как Лафей идёт к нему в сопровождении всего-то пары ётунов – да только этого хватило, чтобы в зале тут же сделалось ужасно холодно и очень тесно.

\- Выйдите все, - сказал Тор, зная, что оказывает этим услугу всем царям, царькам, князьям, прародителям, главам соперничающих родов, патриархам семей и владыкам земель. Что цверги, что пикси послушались сразу, позабыв о спеси; один из воинов-смертных поглядел Тору в глаза и коснулся рукояти топора. Тор еле заметно покачал головой, и смертный неохотно увёл своих; вслед за ним потянулись и другие люди.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Лафей; Тор помнил его голос и заставил себя вспомнить также, что Ётунхейм всё же побеждён. Пусть не окончательно, пусть с оговорками, но всё же победа осталась за благим Асгардом, ядовитый клык Ётунхейма вырван и лежит теперь в сокровищнице, заключён договор… и есть отец. Прятаться за Одина Тор не собирался, но была ведь разница между тем, чтобы забиться за чужую спину и скулить, как щенок, и тем, чтобы спросить разумного совета и помощи. Мальчишкой Тор этого не понимал, а теперь не понимал, как мог быть таким идиотом.

\- Приветствую владыку Асгарда, - прогудел Лафей. Вблизи он был точь-в-точь таким, как Тор его помнил, и даже чуточку страшней. Сила будто текла в нём, бугрилась под заиндевевшей кожей, острыми льдинками проступала наружу, и что это была за сила! Вечный мрак и холод, как тот, в котором пророс Иггдрасиль. Пустота с ледяным крошевом звёзд. То, что видно, если поглядеть с Радужного моста; то, от чего захватывает дух и хочется и отступить поскорее, и всё смотреть и смотреть, свесив голову, и вернуться потом домой с холодным светом мириада звёзд, пойманным в глазах.

\- Приветствую тебя, Лафей, - сказал Тор и удивился тому, что не испытывает ненависти. Он поглядел на ётунов, застывших корявыми ледяными изваяниями по обе стороны от Лафея, и добавил. – Дорога была долгой. Я не стану возражать, если ты дашь своим подданным отдых.

\- Вежливый способ, чтоб нам поговорить наедине? – Лафей вдруг улыбнулся, и это было так дико, что Тор не поверил своим глазам. – Ты храбрец, Одинсон. Это в тебе не переменилось – надеюсь, что только это.

Тор вновь поглядел на спутников Лафея – те стояли совершенно неподвижно, будто и не слышали насмешки, - и сказал:

\- Я приму тебя со всем вежеством – как царя, как того, кто старше меня и как того, кто однажды держал мою жизнь. Но и ты помни о почтении в этих стенах.

\- Никогда не забывал, - Лафей скрежетнул пальцами, и его спутники будто ожили: зашевелились, моргая, и вышли прочь. – Я не стал бы оскорблять царя Асгарда прилюдно.

Тор почувствовал, что против воли улыбается. Это было ещё более дико, чем видеть острую ухмылку Лафея.

\- Придержал бы обидные слова и не стал бы тратить их ни на кого, кроме меня? – Тор с неудовольствием понял, что Лафей всё-таки превосходит его ростом. Некоторые вещи не меняются со временем. – Сядь, если хочешь.

\- Благодарю, - Лафей без дополнительных церемоний уселся на лавку, и та, поскрипев, всё же выдержала его. – Не думай, что Один бросил тебя одного на съедение страшным ётунам. Он придёт.

\- Я и не думаю так, - Тор поглядел на Лафея сердито, потому что было почти нестерпимо стыдно слышать, как ётун говорит об отце. Было в этом что-то донельзя непристойное. – Или ты полагаешь, без Одина мы не найдём о чём поговорить?

\- Такой же вспыльчивый, как и раньше, - констатировал Лафей, но тут же осадил назад. – Прости мне мою невежливость, Тор Одинсон. В мою землю нечасто приходят достойные, и я немного отвык от здешних правил.

Тор подался вперёд и спросил как можно тише:

\- А мой не-брат Локи часто приходил в твою землю?

Глаза Лафея весело блеснули. Зрелище было кошмарное – будто кто-то забыл обтереть пару лезвий от запёкшейся крови.

\- Так ты наконец-то узнал, - Лафей тоже понизил голос. – И как впечатления, золотой асгардский мальчик?

У Тора сами собою сжались кулаки.

\- Не очень, - честно признался он. – Так что же, он часто приходил к тебе? Может статься, гостит и теперь?

\- Ты бьёшь, как в бою, - с непонятным выражением ответил Лафей, - но в этом деле мы с тобой союзники. Ответ на оба твоих вопроса: нет. Приходил он нечасто, и сейчас не у меня. А жаль.

\- Да, - совершенно искренне сказал Тор, - да, мне тоже. Было бы лучше для всех, если бы он сейчас тоже примерял корону. Разве что тебе не захотелось бы отдавать ему ледяные покои? Разве что ты бы решил удержать Локи у себя? Это было бы ещё хуже, Лафей, потому что однажды я всё равно узнал бы об этом.

На ётуна эти слова произвели странное впечатление; он склонил голову к плечу и, оглядев Тора, потребовал:

\- Никому не говори о нём того, что сказал мне. Может, со временем из тебя и выйдет хороший правитель, но сейчас в твоих словах слишком много прямоты.

Тор уставился на него, пытаясь припомнить свои слова и найти в них обиду или глупость, но Лафей объяснил сам.

\- Если бы Локи был у меня, - сказал он, - и если бы я был благородным асгардцем, то пришёл бы к тебе требовать ларец. И ты бы отдал.

Тор похолодел, и отвратительное чувство дрогнуло в его груди, будто метко брошенный дротик, угодивший под рёбра.

\- Но Локи у тебя нет, - сказал он почти умоляюще. – Иначе ты говорил бы со мной иначе.

\- Я же сказал, - терпеливо заметил Лафей, - я не благородный асгардец и не продаю сыновей.

У Тора перед глазами поплыли чёрные пятна от ярости и попыток понять, что это – оскорбление, намёк, констатация факта или всё вместе.

\- Отец никогда… - начал он, но Лафей вдруг пошевелился, поглядел Тору за спину и сказал:

\- Ну, Вотан, твой мальчишка свято верит в то, что ты никогда не продал бы его. И в этом он прав, ему ты приготовил другую судьбу.

Один ничего не ответил; появившись словно бы из ниоткуда, он прошёл по ступеням и сел напротив Лафея, чуть в стороне от трона.

\- Бесполезно, - сказал он, - я уже давно не хватаюсь за копьё, услышав твои речи.

\- Времена были славные, - хмыкнул Лафей, - и виделись мы куда чаще, чем теперь. Воевать с тобой было бы хорошо, если бы только не ты раздавал победы недостойным.

\- Отец никогда не! – взвился Тор и осёкся. Лафей и Один хохотали в единый голос, и видеть оскаленную ётунскую пасть, раскрытую не в рычании и не в угрозе, а в смехе, было так дико, что Тор сам рассмеялся, хоть и не было ничего смешного ни в оскорблении, ни в том, как легко отец его простил. Если вообще заметил.

\- Однако вопрос остаётся, - сказал Лафей, отсмеявшись. – Где мой сын, Вотан? Я не дождался его у себя. Ты решил переиграть наш уговор?

Первые слова были сказаны легко, почти шутливо, последние упали, будто каменные глыбы. Тор едва удержался, чтобы не запахнуться поплотнее в плащ, потому что в зале повеяло запредельным холодом, и вновь показалось – этот холод древнее самих звёзд.

Один, впрочем, нисколько не насторожился. Он покачал головой и проговорил печально:

\- Локи искусен в волшбе. Я и рад бы был найти его и поговорить по душам, но не могу.

\- Стареешь, - коротко сказал Лафей.

\- Ты тоже искал его, - отрезал Один, - и тоже безуспешно. Кому и знать, как хорошо мальчик умеет прятаться, когда не хочет видеться с роднёй?

Эти слова явно попали в цель, для Тора неочевидную и  невидимую. Лафей теперь выглядел рассерженным и уязвлённым, и хоть Тор не понимал, отчего, сердце его наполнилось злорадством. Лафей был не единственный, кто превосходил его по всем статьям, и не единственный, чья сила заставляла потрескивать сам воздух. Был ещё Один, Всеотец, и за его спиной стоял весь свет и вся мудрость мира.

Некоторое время оба первоначальных уничтожали друг друга взглядами, затем Лафей сказал через силу:

\- Я соблюдал уговор, а ты не сберёг мальчишку. Как знать, где он?

\- Я отправлюсь на остров Самсей, - тихо сказал Один. – Фригг и её племя обещали мне помощь, а мудрее них разве что сами норны.

Лафей кивнул, оглядел заиндевевший пол вокруг собственных ног и, вздохнув, сказал непонятно:

\- Кровь.

\- Кровь, - подтвердил Один. – Никуда не спасёшься ни от неё, ни от судьбы. Это всё, о чём ты хотел говорить со мной… с нами?  - поправился он.

\- Что ты, я только начал, - усмехнулся Лафей. – Но всё прочее не касается никого, кроме нас двоих, и пусть новый владыка Асгарда не примет это за оскорбление.

Тор мотнул головой, давая понять, что нет, не примет.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Лафей, поднимаясь. Льдинки посыпались с его коленей на пол. – Дорога была тяжела; я отправлюсь отдыхать перед пиром. Или, - он остро взглянул на Одина, - ты предпочтёшь, чтобы я вернулся в Ётунхейм немедленно?

Тор почувствовал себя откровенно лишним и пожалел о том, что не умеет, подобно отцовским воронам, притворяться спящим, слыша при этом всё вокруг.

\- Нет, - ответил Один, - я предпочту видеть тебя сегодня вечером за столом.

Лафей явно готов был ответить что-то, но взглянул на багровеющего Тора и ограничился коротким:

\- Вечером.

И ушёл; Тор видел, как шарахнулись и слуги, и гости, стоило Лафею показаться в дверях. Тогда он повернулся к отцу и спросил:

\- Самсейские ведьмы? Ты же ненавидишь колдуний. Одно дело гостить у них, но пользоваться их волшбой?

\- Я женился на женщине из их рода, - напомнил Один. – И сам могу колдовать, хоть и не люблю этого. Сёстры Фригг сделают своё дело лучше моего.

Тор припомнил кое-что из сказанного и сказал, задумавшись:

\- Не странно, что никто не знает, где Локи. Но хотел бы я знать, что вы станете делать, когда найдёте его.

Лицо у Одина омрачилось, и Тор подумал о том, как тяжела должна быть для него эта ноша: не знать, что делать. Не позавидуешь и не поможешь; он тоже не знал, что делать, если вдруг Локи попадётся ему на пути. А ведь он, и верно, мог попасться!

\- А что Фригг? – спросил Тор, закидываясь назад и растягивая занемевший хребет. – Её труды завершились успехом?

\- Когда бывало иначе? – тут Один, видно, вспомнил Бальдра, и брови его вновь сошлись к переносице. – Принять двух младенцев – нелёгкая работа.

Тор кивнул, соглашаясь, и сказал через силу:

\- Хотел бы я посмотреть на них. У меня неспокойно на сердце; зря, должно быть.

\- Ты царь, - усмехнулся Всеотец, - делай как пожелаешь. Фригг сказала мне, они обычные мальчишки. Ни когтей, ни копыт, ни чешуи.

\- Ну да, - поражаясь сам себе, заметил Тор, - рожала-то Сигюн.

Отец с секунду глядел на него недоверчиво, потом захохотал, а потом смолк, потому что у Тора сделались бешеные глаза, и отголосок грома послышался откуда-то издалека.

\- Хватит этих тайн, - потребовал Тор. – Храните свои дела в секрете, если нравится, но Локи – мой. Я уступлю во многом, но не в этом, отец.

Один поглядел на него уважительно и чуть насмешливо.  
\- Он же ётун, - напомнил он. – Ледяная кровь. Не ты ли, сын, не так давно едва не выплюнул собственный желудок, узнав об этом?

Тор завёл руки за голову и потянулся так, что захрустели кости.

\- Ну да, - признал он, - я брезгую ётунами. Но, кажется, это и вправду глупость. Посмотреть хоть на Лафея… и послушать его. О чём он говорил, когда насмехался надо мною и тобой разом?

\- Это не над тобой, - проворчал Один. – Лафей всегда так: хоть даже сама удача на его стороне, а он непременно выскажет ей, что и стоит она не так, и глаз кривой.

Тор помотал головой, давая понять, что ничего не понял, и Один объяснил попроще:

\- Сразу было ясно, что в Асгарде не ужиться двум царям, - он почти смущённо хмыкнул. – Я забрал Локи, потому что нельзя было дать Лафею самому его воспитать, и поклялся беречь его и вернуть в условленный срок. Вот, это время настало, но возвращать мне некого.

У Тора вдруг нехорошо дрогнуло внутри. Что-то во всём этом было очень неправильное, а что – не понять.

\- Вот Лафей и язвит, - закончил Один, - хоть сам согласился принять плату.

Тор снова потряс головой и спросил поражённо:

\- Что за плата может быть за такое? Что ты ему отдал?

Один усмехнулся и кивком указал на дверь, за которой по-прежнему царило смятение.

\- Вот это, - сказал он. – Мир. Пусть не слишком прочный и не особенно добрый, но лучше жить так, чем выжечь Ётунхейм дотла. Если бы он был вовсе никому не нужен, так не вырос бы на Ясене, и Лафей это тоже понимает. Я обещал ему, что этот мир продлится столько, сколько его верность уговору; покуда он владеет льдами, я не стану нападать. И то же самое будет, если Асгардом будешь править ты, а Ётунхеймом – Локи, потому что вы всегда ладили.

Кровь бросилась Тору в лицо, но тут же и отхлынула – нечего было стыдиться того, что уже давно не было секретом для отца. И всё-таки стыд и досада болью отзывались в душе; он-то думал, они с Локи хорошо прячутся!

\- Лафей в Асгарде, - задумчиво заметил Один, - за одним столом со всеми. Видно, и вправду мы живём в последние времена.

На том они распрощались, и встретились снова уже поздним вечером. Гостям не хватило места в зале, и оттого столы вынесли во двор, в упавшую с неба ясную ночь. Теперь цвергам нечего было бояться, и они сновали туда-сюда, разглядывая красоту Асгарда, трогая резьбу и золотые узоры, пробуя кладку стен едва ли не на зуб. Тор должен был сидеть во главе стола и сидел, втайне мечтая о том, чтобы все перепились поскорее, но цверги пили самый крепкий мёд как воду, и вот уже кто-то затянул песню, гремевшую отрывисто и резко, и один из людей Тора грохнул кубком о стол.

\- Хвала благому Асгарду! – закричал он, вскочив и без труда перекрикивая песню цвергов. – Хвала Всеединому и Тору!

Этот был из вождей, и звали его Харальд. Рыжая борода топорщилась на его лице, огрубелом и счастливом. Он схватил кубок и плеснул в него так, что потекло по столу, рванул его в воздух и, глядя прямо на Тора, воскликнул:

\- Славься, о Хлорриди, сын Одина и Земли, владетель Мьёлльнира, недруг Ёрмунгарда! Славься, и пусть твои враги падут, а слава навсегда останется!

Люди, бывшие с ним, вскочили на ноги тоже и закричали все наперебой. Тору видно было, как блестят их глаза, пьяные счастьем и мёдом, как раскрываются рты, как мёд течёт по рукам, сплошь покрытым шрамами. Он смотрел и не мог ответить, как должно, потому что всё это было неправдой.

Может быть, и был на свете Хлорриди бестрепетный, Тор, не знающий промаха, первый среди сыновей Одина и царь по праву. Может быть, он и был – но только это был какой-то другой Тор. Он жил, должно быть, в священных лесах Мидгарда, ему приносили дары, он не знал ни пощады, ни сожалений, ни колебаний – но только сам Тор давно уже не был таков. И перестал им быть не с того мига, как Лафей подержал его за глотку над пропастью, но с того долгого, растянутого в бесконечную нить мгновения, как увидел Локи, упавшего на колени перед ётуном. До того всё было так ясно и просто!

После того, как Локи вымолил его жизнь, и огромная ладонь разжалась, опуская его на растрескавшийся лёд, всё сделалось не так. Будто льдинки застряли в горле и под сердцем. Крошечные, острые, почти незаметные, они всё же не таяли. О них можно было позабыть, но не избавиться совсем, и Тору подумалось – что, если это лишь начало?

Он всё молчал, и его люди приняли это за поощрение. Богу положено отвечать на молитвы, но только если эти молитвы достаточно горячи и полны славословий, и потому смертные утроили старания. Цверги больше не пели, вечно щебечущие пикси, и те примолкли, и слышны были лишь хриплые голоса, сливавшиеся в единый восторженный вопль. Тор подумал о том, что отец будет сердиться – чем дальше, тем реже вспоминали его имя, - и тут же забыл, потому что рыжий Харальд выкрикнул:

\- Пусть сгинут в Хель те, кто тебя не чтит! – и глянул на самый дальний край стола, где несколькими ледяными глыбами сидели ётуны. Видно, он только сейчас вспомнил о том, что негоже затевать драку на пиру, потому что на лице его проступило замешательство; он быстро огляделся, воинственно задрал бороду и закончил, явно гордясь собственной находчивостью, - и первым – злокозненный Локи!

Слышно было, как трещат огни в светильниках. Рыжий Харальд оглядел всех, недоумевая наступившей тишине, и пояснил:

\- Кто же ещё виноват в гибели Бальдра? – он плеснул мёда в сторону, и тот потёк и впитался в землю. – Пусть его зажрут собственные дети!

Тор оказался на ногах раньше, чем успел понять, что собирается делать или говорить; он видел, как смертные одобрительно хлопают Харальда по плечам и спине, и ещё – как цепким багровым взглядом следит за скандалом Лафей.

\- Довольно сказано, - выговорил Тор, изо всех сил удерживаясь, чтобы не заорать, что Локи не таков, нет! Локи… и это не дело смертных вообще – желать кому-то из асов погибели!

Говорить такого было нельзя. Потому Тор налил мёда и себе. Кубок у него был взят из давнего похода в Ванахейм, и потому в него входил чуть ли не полный кувшин. Тор  отпил глоток и передал тяжелую золотую чашу Харальду. Тот едва удержал её – подвиг, для смертного почти невероятный, - и приложился губами к мёду.

\- Пейте, - сказал Тор, глядя поверх пирующих, - пейте и веселитесь. Забудем о гневе хотя бы на эту ночь, потому что я желаю видеть сегодня только радость.

Ему показалось, что этих слов достаточно, тем более что рыжий смутьян уже шатался от мёда и тяжести, и отдал ношу следующим за ним, и воины подхватили её и держали вдвоём, сберегая драгоценный подарок. Где-то вновь несмело ударил цвержий барабан, тонко заныло странное приспособление, какое цверги-музыканты зажимали меж зубов и заставляли звучать, нависшая гроза, подумав, понемногу отошла в сторону, но тяжкий взгляд Лафея всё не отрывался от Тора. Он давил и давил, и снова Тору почудилось, будто льдинки в нём поворачиваются и режут острыми краями.

\- Пейте, - повторил Тор и сел, чувствуя себя проигравшим. Ему тут же поднесли чашу взамен подаренной, и он первым последовал собственным словам, опорожнив её до дна и тут же наполнив снова.

После этого пир превратился для Тора в путаную долгую сумятицу, где было много музыки, голосов, мёда и мяса, здравиц и славословий, ярких огней и буйного веселья. Всё это обкатывало его, словно морская вода галечный голыш, и, хотя не проникало внутрь, всё же меняло. Он не помнил, долго ли просидел за столом – должно быть, до самого рассвета, когда цверги торопливо ушли, унося тех, кто уже не мог идти сам, - но обнаружил себя стоящим у белой стены, и по этой стене полз розовый и жёлтый рассветный блик.

Голова у Тора гудела, и он постоял ещё немного, упираясь в стену лбом и пытаясь понять, куда забрёл. Потом он всё же нашёл в себе силы отстраниться от опоры и оглядеться по сторонам, и с тупым удивлением понял, что стоит у самых покоев Сигюн.

Это что-то ему напомнило, и он пошёл вперёд, одним ударом распахнув резную дверь и ввалившись в тихую, пронизанную утренним солнцем комнату.

В следующую же секунду что-то тёмное мелькнуло у него перед глазами, и солнце кончилось. Тор упал бы, если бы был не так пьян, и если бы его толкнули ещё хоть на крупицу сильнее. Вместо этого он попятился, дикими глазами озираясь по сторонам, и прямо перед собой увидал бледную Сигюн, в сером домашнем платье и с ножом в руке. Тор, как зачарованный, глядел на острый розовый блеск, и ещё – на колыбель, которую Сигюн заслоняла от него собственным телом.

Кажется, он что-то сказал, потому что губы Сигюн шевельнулись – воспалённые, искусанные, и она тоже сказала что-то, но Тор не услышал, что именно. В голове у него шумело, и солнце играло на лезвии, заставляя жмуриться.

\- Покажи мне их, - сказал он, шагнул в сторону, пытаясь обойти Сигюн. Драться с нею он не собирался, он был здесь не за этим. – Я пришёл посмотреть на детей Локи.

Сигюн вновь заступила ему дорогу, и нож снова блеснул в её руке. Тору видно было, как эта рука дрожит от слабости, и ещё – как по платью на груди ползут мокрые пятна.

\- Если тронешь их, - прошептала Сигюн, - я ударю.

Тор расхохотался, и его тут же затошнило. Впрочем, он не собирался сдаваться, и хотел даже спросить, как это женщина, родившая только вчера и едва стоящая на ногах, собирается справиться с ним, Тором Одинсоном, но Сигюн оскалилась и дохнула на него ледяным ветром. Этого не могло быть, и Тор застыл, глядя на неё в немом изумлении. Холод, ударивший в лицо, несколько отрезвил его, и какие-то мысли зашевелились в голове – и прежде всего та, что Сигюн, должно быть, решила, что он пришёл выбросить её сыновей за окно, потому что негоже растить в Асгарде дурную ётунскую кровь.

\- Я ничего не сделаю им, - поспешно заверил он, - я только пришёл… посмотреть на них.

\- Мои дети не щенки, чтобы осматривать их стати, - сказала Сигюн, и у Тора ушло не менее минуты, чтобы понять сказанное.

\- Ты дура, - ответил он грубо, - я царь и хочу посмотреть в глаза собственным племянникам. Что в том дурного?

Сигюн сощурилась, разглядывая его и будто колеблясь, затем сказала:

\- Должно быть, я слишком устала, могучий Тор, и потому решила, что ты пришёл зря. Прости мне.

Тор только махнул рукой и ответил:

\- И ты мне, Сигюн. Всё же позволь мне посмотреть на них.

Сигюн медленно убрала нож за пояс, отступила на шаг и на другой,  и Тор увидал два одинаковых свёртка. Младенцы недовольно кряхтели, разбуженные шумом, и готовились заорать. Лица у них были крошечные, очень красные и морщинистые, но совершенно обычные, и Тор едва не умер от облегчения, рассмотрев блеснувшие в припухших веках  младенческие бельма. Не алые, нет. Он кивнул, показал свёрткам козла из согнутых пальцев, затем обернулся к Сигюн – та стояла, напряжённая и готовая ко всему, - и сказал:

\- Хорошие парни. Локи приходил к тебе?

Лицо Сигюн чуть переменилось, и Тору не нужно было другого ответа.

\- Скажи ему, когда увидишь снова, чтобы не дурил, - он помолчал и добавил неохотно, - Всеотец всё равно найдёт его, так пусть уж лучше Локи придёт сам. Нечего бояться, я не дам его в обиду.

У рта Сигюн легли складки, и она проговорила:

\- Я передам, если выдастся случай. Не думаю, что это будет скоро.

Тор хмыкнул и снова поглядел на детей. Один из мальчишек раскрыл беззубый рот, выгнутый скобкой, и завопил так звонко и сердито, что и второй решил присоединиться. Сигюн дёрнулась к ним, но заставила себя остановиться, и Тор отступил на шаг.

\- Как ты справляешься с обоими? – спросил он. Тут с постели послышался слабый звук, и Тор, поглядев на полузадёрнутый полог постели,  понял, что Сигюн не одна.

\- Я взяла няньку, - подтвердила Сигюн, взяла обоих младенцев и унесла туда, где спала кормилица. Крик стих почти сразу, и Сигюн появилась снова. – Прости мне, благородный Тор, но…

\- Да, - торопливо сказал Тор, глядя на растущие мокрые пятна на её груди. Странно было, зачем Сигюн потребовалась кормилица – может, дело тут было не в молоке, а в одиночестве? Женщине всегда легче, когда рядом есть кто-то, с кем можно хотя бы поговорить. – Да. Прости мне ещё раз, Сигюн.

Только оказавшись за дверью, он понял, что так и не спросил у женщины, что это за волшба, так похожая на ледяное дыхание ётунов, и ещё – что не узнал, каким Локи приходил к ней. Был ли он птицей или мухой? Впрочем, какая разница?

Пиры длились ещё несколько дней, и всё это время Тор старался не думать ни о чём, кроме насущных потребностей. Иначе было бы слишком тяжело развести по разным сторонам всю эту толпу людей, пикси, ётунов, цвергов, асов и снова людей. Один не помогал ему, разве что считать за помощь то, что Лафей показывался редко, и у Тора было чем заняться помимо мыслей о том, что это может значить.

Наступил и день, когда последняя повозка прокатилась по мосту, и в Асгарде вновь остались только те, кто жил в нём всегда, и Тор вздохнул с облегчением. Не нужно больше вести долгих разговоров, полных тайного раздражения и явных медоточивых восхвалений, нет больше нужды в том, чтобы следить за тем, чтобы какой-нибудь славный герой вроде Харальда не сцепился с ётуном из свиты Лафея, и более никакой пикси не примется по-птичьи щебетать Тору в лицо, возмущаясь тем, что ему посмели дать комнату с очагом, и в этом очаге, можете ли вы себе представить, лежали поленья, и на одном из них он, Пи-ньо-тирррль, нашёл рисунок, священный для его рода…

Ничего этого больше не было нужно. Тор был так рад этому, что даже известие о том, что Один уезжает в тот же день, что и Лафей, принял без должного гнева, тем более что Фригг ехала тоже, и ясно было, что отец не станет оскорблять её небрежением. Вдобавок и ехали они в разные стороны, и всё-таки у Тора было нехорошо на сердце. Хватило только увидеть, как отец стоит против Лафея, о чём-то негромко переговариваясь с ним, и как оба одновременно отворачиваются – Один к Слейпниру, Лафей к ящеру, - и у Тора во рту стало сладко, как от перекисшего мёда, сладко и тошно, будто кто-то позвал его, а кто и куда – не понять. Он поспешил отвернуться и уйти к себе, и всё же невольно думал о том, что Локи, подозрительный и недоверчивый Локи, слишком поторопился с отчаянием. И сам он, Тор, оказался не умней. Что, в конце концов, стояло между ними? Ётунская кровь да прорицание давно истлевшей вёльвы? Если даже отец смог переступить через тысячи и тысячи смертей, через битвы и ненависть, через обман и вражду, так неужели они оба не смогли бы переступить через всё, что случилось? Даже – Тор понимал это и стыдился безмерно, но солгать себе не мог, - даже через смерть Бальдра. В конце концов, великанша могла вправду быть великаншей, упёртой каменной женщиной, а вовсе не Локи. Но даже если Локи и впрямь был виноват, он ведь был не единственный такой. И сам Тор был виноват не меньше, и нужно было только встретиться, обняться, поговорить – и то, что удалось его отцу и Лафею, удастся и им.

Дни катились, звонкие и круглые, как золотые тавлеи, и каждый приносил ожидание, но не приносил вестей. Иногда приходили известия из Мидгарда, но всякий раз вполне утешительные, и хотя Тор не мог теперь бывать там так часто, как раньше, люди по-прежнему славили его. Теперь их дни не были так безоблачны, как раньше, оттого что память о наступившей зиме была свежа, и  даже в самый жаркий день приходилось думать о том, что мороз придёт снова и запасаться едой, одеждой, сухим деревом для очагов и всем прочим, что могло пригодиться в долгую зиму. Впрочем, не было сомнений в том, что в Мидгарде справятся и с этим. Знать бы ещё, справится ли Асгард с тем, что сам накликал на свою голову – избытком гордыни, излишком силы, чрезмерной роскошью и властью?

Тора пугали эти мысли – в основном тем, что они были не совсем его, - и он ждал, терпеливо и упорно ждал того дня, когда Локи поймёт всё то же, что понял он, и вернётся. И хорошо бы это случилось до того, как мудрые женщины из рода Фригг отыщут его по просьбе Всеотца, потому что Локи ненавидит проигрывать, и порой видит обиду даже там, где её нету…

Но Локи всё не возвращался, а идти и караулить его у Сигюн Тор не хотел, потому что Локи был ещё и мстителен, а за такое сорвал бы голову с плеч любому. Тор и сам бы поступил ровно так же.

Один вернулся в первый осенний день, по-летнему золотистый и зелёный, но уже чуть-чуть пахнущий разлукой. Тонкие паутинки летели, дрожа на ветру, их крошечные седоки отправлялись в далёкие странствия, и Тору отчаянно захотелось оставить удобную, но изрядно надоевшую комнату, отправиться куда глаза глядят – просто так, без обязательств и целей. Он уже почти решился так и сделать – не рухнул бы благой Асгард без своего царя за один день, - но услышал знакомое хриплое карканье и стук копыт.

В одну секунду Тор оказался на лестнице, крикнул на бегу, чтобы готовили пир, и прогрохотал вниз, навстречу отцу. Тот спешился, раскрыл Тору объятия и долго хлопал по спине.

\- Ты долго, - сказал Тор, отодвинулся и оглядел отца с ног до головы. – Но выглядишь отдохнувшим. Самсей был к вам с матерью ласков?

\- Так ласков, что её повозки еле ползут по дороге, - рассмеялся Один, указывая на блестящую вдалеке череду крошечных, будто игрушечных, повозок. – А уж как мы переправляли все дары её рода с острова на берег, даже и вспоминать не хочу.

Тор рассмеялся тоже, хотя и недоумевал, что за дары могли поднести самсейские колдуньи. Просоленные камни? Сушёную рыбу? Собственную немужскую мудрость?

Он решил, что это может подождать, и спросил о главном:

\- Локи?

Ему не пришлось ни продолжать, ни томиться ожиданием ответа: отец едва заметно покачал головой, и блеск первого осеннего дня показался Тору тусклым.

\- Не нашли? – коротко спросил он, пытаясь представить, как это возможно, чтобы самсейские ведьмы вместе с самой Фригг не сумели обнаружить хоть бы и песчинку на берегу океана.

Один вновь покачал головой и сказал негромко:

\- Нашли. Он не вернётся, Тор. Слишком много обид, и слишком в нём много гордыни, в нашем Локи.

\- Я не понимаю, - сказал Тор. Он вправду не понимал. – Почему? Он что, всё равно хочет погибели всему живому? Я не могу в это поверить.

\- И правильно, - подтвердил Один, взял Слейпнира под уздцы и повёл за собой. – Я ездил туда не только за Локи, сын. Есть ведь и способы повторить прорицание, хоть это и сложно, и мне пришлось много просить у рода Фригг.

Тор плотнее запахнулся в плащ и спросил потрясённо:

\- Но отчего раньше ты этого не сделал? Я думал, это вовсе невозможно.

Один пожевал губами и ответил без большой охоты:

\- Женское колдовство. Оно всегда дороже, чем за него заплатишь. Мне пришлось бить в барабан, как цвергу, и хорошо ещё, что твоя мать этого не видала. Не говори никому.

Тор кивнул и попытался собрать воедино разбегающиеся мысли.

\- Что же – та вёльва лгала? – он запустил пальцы в волосы, стараясь не надеяться зря. – Но ведь всё, что она говорила до сих пор, сбывалось?

\- Фригг говорит, в её словах было не меньше лжи, чем правды, - ответил Один, - и что такова судьба любого прорицания, вырванного силой. Она и её род смогут добыть нам другое, но его придётся подождать.

Тор молча поднял брови, и Один объяснил:

\- Когда одна из их женщин вздумает идти к Хель, она позовёт нас, тебя и меня, вдохнёт священного дыма и станет прорицать. Будь готов к тому, что это может случиться в любой миг, и не уезжай из Асгарда надолго, сын. Эти колдуньи все как одна еле дышат, хоть на вид и крепки.

Тор едва удержался от стона.

\- Есть и хорошие вести, - будто уговаривая себя самого, добавил Один, - я ведь нашёл Локи. Он благополучен, но не вернётся. Ему скучно будет сидеть на троне, даже и в Ётунхейме, и он пожелал странствовать по мирам.

Тору сделалось худо. О таком он и подумать не мог – что Локи, имея возможность вернуться, попросту не захочет. И ведь верно, ему, неуёмному, было бы скучно быть просто царём, изо дня в день видеть одни и те же лица, делать одни и те же дела…

\- Вот как, - сказал он, стараясь совладать с лицом. Один притронулся к его плечу и сказал утешающе:

\- Когда-нибудь он всё равно устанет бродить, будто нищий, по мирам. И вспомнит о золотых башнях Асгарда, и о жене… и о тебе, Тор, он вспомнит тоже.

Тор кивнул, отворачиваясь, чтобы отец не мог заглянуть ему в лицо, и проговорил сдавленно:

\- Не будет ли поздно ему возвращаться тогда?

И, поскольку отец молчал, ответил сам себе:

\- Нет, вряд ли. Это ведь Локи.

И на том они закончили разговор, и Тор не ушёл к себе, как сделал бы прежде, а встретил мать и был с нею ласков, хоть и видел тень тревоги и боли в её глазах, и понимал, что так сильно мучит прекрасную Фригг. Нет ничего хуже ожидания, и в особенности когда не знаешь и не догадываешься, как долго оно продлится; Тор думал об этом, ложась вечером с Сиф, и знал, что не может поговорить об этом ни с ней, ни с кем другим, и что должен будет носить своё ожидание, будто украденную горячую лепёшку: ни вытащить, чтобы передохнуть от боли, ни съесть, пока кто-нибудь рядом.

Сиф пошевелилась во сне и коснулась его горячей рукой, и Тор вздрогнул и отодвинулся. Тени и отблески скользили по потолку их спальни, в них проступали лица, улыбки, бьющиеся на ветру листья и паруса, зыбь воды и снежные вихри. Локи говорил, что глядеть в эти тени опасно – можно увидать тень того, чего хочешь больше всего, и навсегда заболеть тоской и размышлениями. Впрочем, Тору нечего бояться, - так он говорил, - потому что у Тора есть всё, на что хватает его желаний, и даже несколько больше.

Сейчас в каждом движении теней Тору чудилась издёвка: сколько ни тянись за ними – не поймаешь. И этим они были похожи на Локи, переменчивого и непостоянного, вечно ускользающего, ушедшего надолго, если не навсегда.

«Ну что же», - подумал Тор, стараясь если не уговорами, то хоть силой решения вынудить себя перестать упиваться тоской, - «девять миров – не так уж много, и Локи однажды вернётся. Непременно вернётся… знать бы ещё, с чем».

Судьба была щедра к Тору, хоть он и не понимал этого, и подарила ему не только Асгард, жену, наследника, молот и самого знаменитого из богов в отцы, но отдала также и восемь лет почти спокойного царствования.

Ни единого дня из этих восьми лет не проходило без того, чтобы Тор так или иначе вспомнил о брате, ушедшем в странствия, и ни единого дня из этих спокойных, почти прежних, мирных и сытых лет могучий царь Асгарда не прожил в счастье.

 

 

**Конец первой части.**

[1] Виса – один из видов хвалебной песни в скальдической поэзии.

[2] Нид – хулительный, бранный стих, порой считавшийся опасным заклинанием.

[3] Форсети – сын Бальдра.

[4] Тавлеи – игра наподобие шахмат, чёрными и белыми фишками по разделённой на квадраты доске.

[5] Вали – сын Одина и Ринд, рождённый нарочно для мести за Бальдра и выросший за один день ради исполнения этой судьбы.

[6] Тангниостр («скрежещущий зубами»)  и Тангриснир («скрипящий зубами»)  - козлы Тора, тащившие его колесницу.

 


	2. ВОЛК БИТВЫ

**ВОЛК БИТВЫ**

 

 

Соломинка выскользнула, потекла белым, и Локи вздрогнул, когда острый срез царапнул по едва зажившим губам. Он всё ещё не привык к тому, что не может облизаться, и новая вспышка боли горячо ударила в голову, когда он нечаянно ткнулся языком в грубые швы.

\- Посмотри-ка, - пробормотал Килли, - да ведь мы и до второй смены не управимся. Эй ты, девица! Хватит тянуть время, если не хочешь принять нас вчетвером!

Локи сглотнул, упрямо поднял соломинку и ткнул ею в миску, где ещё оставалось немного молока. Он сам выдоил его из дряблого вымени здешней коровы – в Асгарде такую забили бы из милосердия, но по меркам цвергов она была хороша и давала целую чашку молока в сутки, питаясь чуть ли не лишайниками со стен, - и не собирался потерять ни капли сверх тех, что уже текли, щекоча, по подбородку и груди.

Открытой груди. Локи и не хотел, а всё же видел её – в царапинах и следах укусов. Один, двумя неровными полукружиями замыкавшийся вокруг соска, воспалился и болел днём и ночью, и Локи уже не пытался натянуть на себя разорванное платье, потому что даже лёгкое прикосновение ткани вызывало новую тягучую боль.

Боли вообще оказалось много. Не то чтобы Локи не знал об этом раньше, но только здесь, в подземных лабиринтах альвов, он узнал доподлинно, какая она бывает разная. Ослепительно-белая, как вспышка молнии в лицо, и чёрно-алая, медленно текущая по телу. Та, что проносится в единственном обжигающем ударе и та, что тянется в бесконечную нить; сладкая, утихающая – эта была самой редкой и драгоценной, - стыдная и саднящая на груди и между ног, пронзительная и нескончаемая на спине и бёдрах. Локи знал теперь, как это, когда тебя хватают за волосы сзади и дёргают, и жаром окатывает затылок и плечи, знал, как это, когда держат и шьют наживую, знал, как голодом режет живот, и знал, как болит унижение. Последнее было хуже всего. Если не считать, конечно, тоски и бессильной ярости.

Он втянул щёки, всасывая молоко, и проглотил то, что было во рту. Соломинка скребла по дну глиняной чашки, булькающие звуки разносились в затхлой тишине огромной пещеры, и цверги подсмеивались над тем, как неуклюже он пьёт.

Фафнир и Фирен, выигравшие спор на камешках, устали ждать и подошли к нему. Локи поглядел на них из-под растрёпанных волос, падавших на лицо, и допил молоко, старательно подбирая промокшей соломинкой последние капли. В животе у него, впрочем, всё равно было пусто: и потому, что чашки молока хватало, чтобы он выжил и не шатался от слабости, но не более того, и потому, что Фирен уже мял его зад.

\- Твёрдая, - проговорил он, больно вминаясь пальцами Локи куда-то в кости, - ах, хороша. Как каменная жила. Давай, девка, ставь свою чашку, не то я её разобью, и будешь пить хоть из корыта, хоть из ладоней, мне всё равно.

Локи поставил чашку, отодвинул её в сторону, чтобы случайно не зацепили, и поглядел на цвергов исподлобья. Фафнир довольно хмыкнул и подошёл к нему спереди, оглаживая пышную бороду и расстёгивая пояс.

\- Ну же, - сказал он увещевающе. – Будь хорошей девочкой, ты, маленькая асгардская тварь, и мы тебя не обидим. Мы даже подстелем что-нибудь мягкое. Плащ или одеяло. Хочешь плащ?

Локи вспомнил, как ныли локти и колени, сбитые и стёртые о камень пола, и мотнул головой.

\- Вот дура-то, прости Имир, - констатировал Фирен, задрал на Локи юбку и прижался сзади, царапая накладками пояса и грубой тканью, - как знаешь. Фафнир, куда ты лезешь, когда я выиграл её первым?

Фафнир с сожалением убрал руку из-под юбки Локи. Он уже успел расстегнуть штаны и теперь был недоволен.

\- Ну так заканчивай болтать с нею и трахай, - он грубо сжал соски Локи. Тот застонал – боль была почти невыносимой, острой и жгучей, от неё дрожали колени и к голове подступал туман, - до ночи, что ли, собрался возиться?

Фирен нажал Локи на спину. Рука у него была грубая и давила, будто каменная плита. Локи застонал снова, на этот раз от того, как больно было стоять на жёстком. Колени и локти у него будто кипятком ошпарило, и от тяжести навалившегося цверга чуть не хрустнула спина.

Сразу же боль стекла из поясницы ниже, в нежную и слишком доступную женскую плоть. Локи заскрипел зубами. Он не мог даже зажаться, хоть и пытался всячески, но узловатые пальцы цверга были сильны, и ничего не помогало. Локи старался хоть как-нибудь облегчить себе происходящее: опирался не только на локти, но и на предплечья, подавался вперёд при жёстких толчках, опустил голову пониже – Фафнир любил, разошедшись, хватать Локи за волосы надо лбом и тянуть что было мочи, - но боль была упряма, как он сам, и, как цверги, ни на минуту не упускала добычи.

Фирен кончил и отодвинулся. Локи чувствовал, как по внутренним сторонам бёдер течёт, мерзко щекоча, густое семя. Его затошнило, и привычный ужас плеснулся внутри: что, если его всё-таки вырвет? Что, если придётся… нет, он и думать об этом не хотел. Опустив голову, он задышал ровно, нарочно медленно втягивая воздух ноздрями и стараясь не дрожать. Удивительно было, как это цвергам безразлична вонь; его самого мутило от собственного запаха, но у цвергов было худо с обонянием. Фафнира вот не смущало, кажется, вообще ничто. Локи чувствовал, как в него снова втыкаются, и на этот раз было хотя бы терпимо, мокро – хотя невыносимо всё равно.

Пока ещё он не потерял счёт времени, но ясно было, что потеряет. Как Локи ни старался, а всё же не мог вспомнить, сколько дней его везли сюда – то ли пять, то ли четыре, - и сколько дней прошло в лихорадочном беспамятстве, когда чужая жестокая волшба едва не спалила его дотла. Как Локи ни старался, а всё-таки не мог забыть ни единого пронзающего укола, сшившего его губы. Это цверги сделали сразу.

И Один им помог.

Ему вдруг стало жарко. Каждый раз, когда Фафнир вдвигался резче, в уязвимом женском нутре тягостно ныло, и сквозняк пещеры холодил мокрые бёдра и зад, но Локи было жарко, как в битве. Этот жар поднимался изнутри, расходился по жилам, пьянил и кружил голову, и был как незаслуженный подарок. Локи успел уже насмотреться досыта на здешние чудеса – каменные водопады, искрящиеся своды, драгоценности без счёта и текучие голоса из ниоткуда, - но горячий ком под сердцем был куда лучше любого редкостного минерала. Цверги едва не прыгали от счастья, обнаружив новую подземную жилу, а Локи готов был сейчас орать от восторга и боли: в нём снова пылала восхитительная ярость решения. Он был асом, благородным асом – хотя бы в официальной версии, - и он был жив. Всё остальное было неважно. Что до цвергов… Локи даже застонал горлом, представляя себе, что учинит с ними, как только освободится.

Как только он придумает, как можно освободиться: запертому в чужом теле, лишённому магии и, кажется, уже непустому. Кровь перестала приходить к нему месяц назад, и Локи делалось худо, когда он думал о том, что это может значить.

Фафнир всё ещё двигался в нём, резко и больно. Он стискивал бёдра Локи и дёргал его на себя, силясь вогнать как можно глубже, и издавал странные звуки, нечто между рычанием и уханьем. Локи слышал их как бы издалека, и боль тоже уже приходила издалека, если только не трогали укус на груди и если цверг не пытался засунуть в него, кроме члена, ещё и пальцы. На этот раз, кажется, обошлось: уханье сделалось чаще, это значило, что Фафнир вот-вот кончит, и у Локи будет возможность передохнуть. Впрочем, он не был уверен. Волосы падали на лицо непрочной завесой, но Локи и не глядя знал, что Килли и Астани уже готовы, а вслед за ними явятся и Двилин с Мюрнином, и унылый цвержонок Ар, едва переступивший порог того, что здесь принято было считать мужественностью.

Ещё толчок, далёкая боль – тело, спасаясь от мучений, обрезало нити чувств, - и Фафнир, наконец, слез с него. Локи выдохнул от облегчения, снова зажмурился – проклятье, привыкнет он когда-нибудь к тому, что бессмысленно ворочать языком, когда зашиты губы?!

Он знал, что никогда. И знал, что зачарованная нить не даст ему ни освободиться, ни привыкнуть. Стоило притронуться к ней, грубой полоске сыромятной кожи, сплошь исписанной рунами, и жгучая боль вспыхивала во рту, заполняла голову, едва не выжигала глаза изнутри, текла, кажется, отовсюду – и утихала медленно, неохотно, огрызаясь и бросаясь напоследок, будто зверь.

Фирен и Фафнир, пересмеиваясь, ушли к каменному очагу, и за Локи взялся Килли. Этот не стал спорить с напарником об очереди, а просто отпихнул его, и Астани, бранясь, запустил руку себе в штаны и дёргал ею, глядя на происходящее. Килли пинком перевернул Локи на спину, навалился сверху – от холода и тяжести у того сразу же свело бёдра, - и воткнулся внутрь.

\- Сладкая, - бормотал он, двигая задом. Цверги все были тяжелы, как камень – да они и были камнем! – Ооох, асгардская шваль… сладко. Ну же, не лежи как дохлая!

Локи сжал зубы и закрыл глаза. Это он ненавидел особенно: быть на спине. И радовался тому, что можно было, если повезёт, спрятаться за рассыпавшимися волосами. Впрочем, здесь он ненавидел всё, и тяжело было сказать, что больше: собственную слабость, цвергов, холод, грязь или всё вместе. Или Одина. Всё-таки, наверное, Одина. И себя самого, когда нечаянная благодарность, почти нежность, вспыхивала в сердце. Для этого нужно было совсем немного: просто чуть меньше боли, чем обычно. К Килли это, конечно, не относилось – это ведь он укусил его за грудь позавчера. Астани увидал это и нажаловался Двилину, что Килли портит общую девку, и Двилин оттащил Килли и пару раз врезал тому в челюсть, а потом Килли избил Астани, а потом они оба решили, что напарникам негоже ссориться из-за бабы, и виноват сам Локи: был бы он крепок, как цверг, и не корчился бы от какого-то укуса, и избили его вдвоём.

Давным-давно Локи, ещё будучи мальчишкой, удивлялся тому, как это возможно, чтобы среди цвергов, довольно многочисленных, не осталось ни единой женщины. Он думал даже, что хитрые цверги просто-напросто бородаты все – и мужчины, и женщины, - и потому составитель старой книги ошибся. Теперь он знал точно: легенды не лгали. Женщин у цвергов не было. То есть когда-то они, разумеется, были, но ушли. И Локи их понимал. На месте цвержих он вообще никогда не родился бы на свет.

Подошла очередь Астани; этот был помягче, или у Локи уже было слишком мокро внутри. Боли не было, и Астани соизволил не наваливаться на несчастную спину всем весом, так что Локи отдыхал, почти блаженствуя. Ещё немного, и его отпустят; он сможет уйти в свой угол, на колючую подстилку, и завернётся в неё с головой, и будет лежать так чуть не до вечера, вспоминая и думая, в который раз стараясь изобрести способ вновь оказаться на свободе.

Даже отголосок мысли о свободе казался Локи сладким, слаще мёда. И приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не соскользнуть в мысли о том, что именно он сотворит, вернув себе силы, а вновь возвращаться к настоящей проблеме: как. Как освободиться. Пока что он ничего не мог придумать, но это ведь не навсегда. Из любой ловушки есть выход, нужно только его найти, и Локи был уверен, что найдёт.

Не могло быть иначе.

Подстилка, до которой он добрался часом позже, вся пропахла мерзостью. Локи всё же завернулся в неё, поджал ноги и руки, спрятался, будто втянулся в раковину, и закрыл глаза.

Теперь он, наконец, был один. Цверги варили свою ужасную дрянь, чёрную похлёбку из каменных бобов, и кто-то – видимо, Двилин, - завёл низкую вибрирующую песнь, подыгрывая себе на тонкой металлической пластинке, зажатой меж зубов, - а остальные подпевали, лязгали железом, бранились и смеялись. Потом все уселись вокруг котла – разумеется, все цверги, - и принялись есть, переговариваясь.

Локи не хотел слушать их разговора, потому что минуты тишины и одиночества были драгоценны и редки, но заставил себя сосредоточиться и сбросить упоительное безмыслие. Сделать ещё усилие и снова начать думать; это было самое сложное, куда сложнее, чем наоборот. Не думать Локи научился едва ли не в первую неделю, когда очнулся здесь, под сводами пещеры, и понял, что это надолго, и это было вовсе не так уж тяжело, как казалось раньше.

\- …жила, - говорил Астани, гремя ложкой о край посудины, - а вокруг обросла обманкой. Я возьмусь за неё завтра.

\- Возьмёшься, если Имир позволит, - наставительно сказал Двилин. Этот был суеверен, а сегодня ещё и зол, неведомо почему. – Что у тебя за язык, Астани – хоть бери да зашивай тебе рот тоже.

Локи насторожился и полез ещё немножко наружу. О нём цверги говорили редко. Удовлетворившись, они будто забывали о том, что он вообще здесь, это могло пригодиться в будущем. И уж ни разу ни один из цвергов не ссорился с другим из-за него – не ссорился по-настоящему, конечно. Не считать же ссорой игру в камешки на то, кто будет первым, и пару зуботычин? Тем более что и Астани, и Килли потом отыгрались на нём и вполне примирились…

Впрочем, к Астани всё же стоило присмотреться. Локи разглядывал его и всё старался понять, отчего злится Двилин. Тот жевал, глядя куда-то в стену, потом бросил ложку и сказал:

\- Фафнир, приберись тут.

Фафнир, весь чёрный от похлёбки, поднял на него изумлённые глаза и спросил что-то. Брызги полетели у него изо рта, и Двилин отодвинулся.

\- Погляди, - сказал он, обводя рукой пещеру, - везде грязь. А ведь к нам вскоре явится Вирвир Длиннобородый.

Фафнир возмущённо забормотал что-то, отчаянно жуя и торопясь освободить рот, сделал гигантский глоток и, наконец, воскликнул сипло:

\- Почему я? Я тут что, - он даже не нашёл подходящих слов и только фыркал, задыхаясь от возмущения. Потом его осенило, он ткнул коротким пальцем в угол, где лежал, затаившись, Локи. – У нас же есть кому!

Двилин поглядел в темноту и сказал с сомнением:

\- Да ведь она еле ноги волочит.

\- Доволочёт, - решительно заявил Фафнир и поднялся. Локи всем телом слышал, как он топает, и свернулся под своей неверной защитой, подтянув колени к груди на случай, если цвергу вздумается пнуть его сапогом. Фафнир не стал его бить, только дёрнул за уголок одеяла и сказал грозно:

\- Поднимайся, ты, шлюха, да погляди вокруг. Из-за тебя в пещере не продохнуть от вони, так что поднимайся, дрянь, да принимайся за дело. В благом Асгарде тебя научили хоть чему-нибудь, кроме поганого колдовства?

\- Что ты с нею говоришь? – удивился Фирен, подошёл тоже. Локи сжался в комок и глядел на них снизу, закрывая живот и готовясь в любой миг спрятать лицо в коленях. Это был, как он выяснил, единственный способ защититься. – Дай ей метлу и гони прибираться. Это дело женщин.

Локи чуть развернулся, закивал и поднялся, хватаясь за поясницу и всем видом выражая покорность. Прибрать разбросанные черепки, кости и обрывки ремней, щепки, промасленные тряпки, куски недоеденной еды и прочую дрянь – не самый страшный труд, и совсем не унижение, и уж во всяком случае куда лучше, чем корчиться под любым из этих ублюдков. К тому же в дальнем углу пещеры было озерцо, круглое и чрезвычайно чистое, всё в кружевных известковых берегах, и Локи давно уже мечтал добраться до него и вымыться. До сих пор ему позволяли это всего дважды, и он помнил блаженство ледяной воды, сковывающей тело и стягивающей кожу; наслаждение холода, усмиряющего боль и делающего его, Локи, похожим на кусок камня, безразличный и твёрдый.

\- Ну, - удовлетворённо сказал Фафнир, ткнул Локи в бок и показал на самый грязный из углов. – Давай, начинай оттуда. Не зря же мы тебя кормим, в конце концов…

Локи едва не рассмеялся. Он бы непременно рассмеялся, не будь у него сшит рот, и, конечно, навлёк бы на себя ещё кучу неприятностей – если ещё могли быть дополнительные неприятности, - но только кивнул и пошёл, разыскивая метлу. Его кормили, надо же! Нет, это было смешно до колик в животе. Он, видимо, должен был быть благодарен…

Сгребая в одну кучу всю дрянь, что набралась на полу, Локи слушал обрывки разговоров и выхватывал из них всё, что могло пригодиться. Этот Длиннобородый мог быть шансом, нет, он должен был стать шансом, и Локи старался убедить себя в том, что иначе быть не может. В его судьбе было много рун, но не могло быть так, чтобы она окончилась тут, в грязи и холоде, в цвержьем подземелье, где было не продохнуть от копоти и рудничного газа, где жилы драгоценных металлов соседствовали с дрянью, разбросанной по полу, где он, Локи, был заперт в женском теле с зашитым ртом.

Цверги, закончив отдыхать, снова собирались в дальнюю пещеру. Там была отрыта шахта, и там они неутомимо вгрызались всё глубже и глубже, превращая скалы в подобие гнилого сыра – сплошь в дырах и ходах, лабиринтах проеденных коридоров. Оттуда они возвращались с сумками, набитыми дорогими камнями, а порой Локи слышал, как гремят тяжёлые корзины, полные руды. Всё добытое цверги свозили в небольшую пещеру и сваливали как попало, и вновь уходили вниз. Локи привык считать цвергов великими мастерами, но это были какие-то другие цверги – может быть, что-то вроде рудокопов или угольщиков. Не потомки Ивальди, с которыми он договорился бы в два счёта даже и с зашитым ртом, не искусные кузнецы – нет, Один был не так глуп, чтобы продать его кому побогаче. Он отдал его сюда, в самую дальнюю и самую чёрную из пещер Свартальвхейма; отдал с расчётом на то, что Локи никогда не выйдет отсюда.

Иногда Локи не мог понять, отчего отец просто не убил его. Он ведь мог это сделать, сделать с лёгкостью, но отчего-то не решился. Что это было, извращённое понимание отцовской любви или ещё один хитрый расчёт – этого Локи пока не знал. Но обещал себе, что узнает.

Задумавшись, он скрёб и скрёб облысевшей метлой по одному и тому же месту, и Астани, заметив это, подошёл и больно ткнул Локи в спину. Локи охнул.

\- Ленивая дрянь, - проговорил Астани, - а я-то думал дать тебе новое платье.

Локи поглядел на него, и совершенно неожиданно даже для себя самого заплакал. Слёзы просто потекли из него, как вода из кожаного мешка: без боли, без сожаления, даже без обиды – они просто текли и текли, и Астани отчего-то испугался. До сих пор ни единый цверг ни разу не пробовал взять желаемое мягкостью, потому что это было негоже, но тут Астани, кажется, изумился – до сих пор Локи не плакал ни разу.

\- Что ты? – Астани встал так, чтобы Локи не было видно от очага, и протянул к нему кривой толстый палец, явно намереваясь заставить поднять голову и рассмотреть получше. Локи вздрогнул и отошёл на шаг – его трясло от одной мысли о том, что сейчас любой из цвергов дотронется до него, - и Астани скривился, снова сделавшись прежним. Почти прежним. Во всяком случае, он не ударил Локи, как непременно сделал бы раньше, а снова указал на метлу и велел:

\- Чисти. Потом вымоешься сама. Разишь так, что впору бояться пускать тебя к огню.

Локи вздрогнул снова, на этот раз от омерзения, смешанного с презрением и тайной гадкой радостью. Всё-таки эти глыбы камня не были непрошибаемыми. В них были мягкие места – ударишь, и расколется. Только нужно было их найти.

Вирвир Длиннобородый явился вечером следующего дня, когда все уже извелись ожиданием: гномы – мрачным и отчего-то трусливым, Локи – нетерпеливым и жадным. Ничто не могло быть хуже того, что длилось добрых два месяца, и уже то, что цверги были испуганы, заставляло его тихо злорадствовать. Длиннобороды были не родом, но званием, и званием не из последних. Значит, у здешних ублюдков намечались проблемы, и Локи непременно желал воспользоваться таким случаем. Это было даже не желание мести, а отчаянная потребность бросить камешек на свою чашу весов. Хотя бы вспомнить, каково это – самому выбирать собственный путь, самому искать неприятностей на собственный зад, и самому потом из этих неприятностей выбираться.

Едва лишь ступив в пещеру, Длиннобород повёл носом и сказал неприятным густым голосом:

\- Много я видал заброшенных шахт, но ваша хуже всех. Я отсюда чую рудничный газ. Что вы, разве не цверги, а глупые смертные, лишённые обоняния?

Локи, которому всё же досталось новое платье – грубый, шершавый мешок с прорезями для головы и рук и толстой верёвкой вместо пояска, - едва подавил нервный смешок. Он всей кожей чувствовал, как недовольны здешние цверги, а если были недовольны они, значит…

Вирвир вновь повёл носом и шагнул мимо очага, презрев угощение, приготовленное для него на широкой каменной плите.

Фафнир, всё утро сбивавший с лоз сладкий горный виноград, поглядел вслед Вирвиру возмущённо. Он взял самую крупную ягоду, бросил в рот и раскусил; сок так и брызнул ему на бороду.

\- Зато, - заявил он с полной уверенностью, - ни одна дальняя пещера не даёт столько руд и камней, сколько наша. Стоит заглянуть в сокровищницу, чтобы запах стал неважен.

\- Ты дурак, Фафнир, - коротко ответил Вирвир, - какой прок  от сокровищ, если сам воздух взорвётся вокруг тебя или обвалятся стены?

Пока Фафнир глотал воздух, оскорбившись до глубины своей душонки, Локи принял решение и тут же принялся осуществлять свой план.

Ещё со вчера он запасся камешками и кусочками металла, в изобилии встречавшихся в пещерах, и теперь вытряхнул их в подол. Один за другим он вынимал блестящие осколки кварца, тусклые капли олова, окаменевшие столетия назад щепки, похожие на пилёную кость, вертел их в руках и выкладывал на вычищенном полу руны. Одна за другой они появлялись на свет. Солнце. Гора. Небо. Кровь. Весна. Драгоценный подарок.

Одна за другой появлялись гномьи руны, и одна за другой менялись. Солнце. Смерть. Гора. Драгоценный подарок. И снова – солнце и смерть. Локи так тщательно составлял их, что запел от сосредоточенного внимания, выводя горлом невнятную мелодию, и это было правильным делом: Вирвир осёкся на полуслове и обернулся в тот угол, где Локи сидел, подобрав под себя ноги.

\- Эй, - сказал Вирвир поражённо, - а это откуда взялось? Я понимаю теперь, отчего ваша шахта давно не даёт ничего кроме пустой породы – у вас, цверги, появилось дело поприятней?

Он шагнул вперёд, наклонился к Локи и снова замолчал. Локи как раз заканчивал выкладывать руну «солнце», и Вирвир вперился в неё маленькими глазами, дёрнул себя за седую бороду и  выбранился негромко.

\- Вы, проклятые… - он недоговорил. – Откуда у вас асгардская баба?

Хмурый цвержонок, которого Локи и видал-то исключительно за едой и сном, и которого подпускали к женскому телу в последнюю очередь, когда у Локи уже отключалось сознание, шагнул вперёд и проворчал:

\- Купили.

Фафнир тут же врезал ему по затылку, но было поздно. Вирвир с глубоким интересом оглядел собрание и ухмыльнулся.

\- Ах вот как, - проговорил он. – А я-то всё никак не пойму, отчего от вас за всё лето камня – как от быка молока.

Двилин дёрнул себя за бороду и плечом отодвинул Фирена, уже готового взорваться.

\- Мы заплатили не так уж много, - сказал он твёрдо, - и ничем не обделили Длиннобородов. Пойдём, если хочешь проверить мои слова, и посмотри сам. Всё, что мы должны были собрать для вас, собрано, а что до женщины, так мы купили её для себя и отдали лишь то, что принадлежало нам.

\- Да и не так уж дорого мы заплатили, - добавил Астани, поглядев на Локи с презрением. – Она ведь баба и не может работать ничем, кроме того, что между ног, а за это немного платят.

\- К тому же ещё и ведовка, -  заметил Фирен, указывая на зашитый рот Локи. – Видишь сам, товар этот не из дорогих.

Вирвир, расставив короткие ноги, поглаживал бороду, закрывавшую грудь и живот, потом сказал значительно:

\- Так она колдует, - он снова поглядел на руны, лежавшие у ног Локи на истоптанном полу. – Что же вы, ради её сладкого тела позволяете ей творить чары здесь, под священной горой?

Это уже было серьёзным обвинением; Локи видел это по переменившимся цвержьим лицам, и видел, как до них доходит: мелкий, малозначительный вопрос обернулся серьёзным делом. Род Длиннобородов мог и обозлиться, а только глупец станет сердить того, кто вполне может выгнать тебя наружу, под смертоносное солнце. Локи читал о таком наказании – давным-давно, когда Драупнир рассорился с Дольгтрасиром, победил его в жестокой схватке и оставил побратима каменеть снаружи, под безжалостной рассветной зарёй.Не было наказания страшнее, и Локи видел, как Вирвир, заложив пальцы за поясные петли, раскачивается на пятках и оценивает ситуацию точно так же, как и компания хмурых цвергов напротив. С одной стороны, Вирвир был Длиннобород, и потому все прочие цверги должны были животами протирать перед ним тропинки в скалах, с другой – он был здесь один, а тем, кому нечего терять, не хватает ума, чтобы вспомнить о неизбежном будущем наказании за смерть цверга королевского рода.

Локи медленно пошевелил руну, лежавшую прямо перед его ногами, и угрожающее рогатое «солнце» превратилось в спокойное «камень». Вирвир сморгнул и сказал, приняв решение:

\- Покажите мне, что собрали, - он снова оглянулся на Локи, смирно сидевшего над выложенными в ряд камешками. – Кто вам её продал?

\- Свои, - презрительно ответил Фирен, - они изловили её и связали. Видно, и в Асгарде она натворила дел.

Вирвир поднял узловатый палец и сказал наставительно:

\- Вы храбрецы, что держите её здесь, но слишком уж это опасно. Для моего рода вы добываете множество ценностей, но в колдовстве не сведущи. Я выкуплю у вас эту шваль и отдам в чертоги. Мудрые цверги найдут ей применение, а награду поделим пополам.

Фафнир, казалось, колебался, и Локи, опять позабыв о нити, попытался прикусить губу – и был вознаграждён ослепляющей вспышкой боли. Решалась его судьба, а он даже не мог ясно слышать слов, потому что боль захлёстывала голову изнутри.

\- …привыкли, - выплыло из раскалённой волны, понемногу уходившей и оставлявшей Локи слабым и наполовину оглохшим. Кажется, это был Фирен. – Она забавно корчится, когда принимает нас, и…

Вирвир подошёл к Локи вплотную и носком узорчатого сапога пнул под бок.

\- Да она сдохнет здесь, - проговорил он уверенно, - и очень скоро. Я же предлагаю вам горное серебро и аметисты.

Воздух, застрявший у Локи под рёбрами от этого пинка, вышел тихим стоном сквозь угол зашитых губ. Горное серебро – это был довод, и довод решающий. Ценное своей редкостью, оно было искушением для гномьей жадности, и это искушение явно перевешивало все сомнительные удовольствия насилия.

Локи заставил себя не думать. Не думать о том, что его, кажется, только что продали, и кончилось самое страшное, потому что кончилась безнадёжность. Не могло быть ничего хуже бесконечного плена здесь, без малейшей перемены участи, и даже если мудрые цверги решат снять с него кожу живьём, это всё же будет лучше, чем здешний мрачный лабиринт без начала и конца.

К тому же Вирвир отреагировал на его руну. Локи ещё не был уверен в том, что это не совпадение, и на всякий случай запретил себе думать и об этом тоже. Удача его оставила в тот самый день, как он решил поверить отцу, и сейчас было бы глупостью дразнить судьбу избытком уверенности. Как и с океанской волной, с ней нужно было быть почтительным и ни в коем случае не бороться. Локи однажды уже пытался поспорить с такой волной, и она едва не убила его головой о камни. Нет, с судьбой нужно было вести себя послушно – тогда она, подхватив, пронесёт тебя над камнями, отхлынет и оставит пусть мокрого с головы до ног, но живого.

Локи и вправду был весь мокрый; он удивился этому, а затем почувствовал, как платье липнет к животу и груди, и как от него пахнет сладким женским потом, сильно и бесстыдно. Вирвир, перед которым уже раскладывали собранную дань, тоже это почуял, повёл носом и на секунду отвлёкся от блеска сокровищ.

\- Воняет,  - пробормотал он, но Локи без труда узнал в его голосе ту смесь отвращения и похоти, что была свойственна всем цвергам, едва лишь речь заходила о женщинах. Неясно было, всегда ли эти подземные ублюдки отличались подобным отношением или приобрели его, разом потеряв половину своего рода, но Локи это и не интересовало. Достаточно было того, что Вирвир тоже…

От одной мысли о том, чтобы оказаться под этим толстобрюхим, с окладистой бородой чуть не до колена, знатным потомком могильных червей, жравших Имира, Локи затошнило. Он задышал глубоко и ровно, борясь с тошнотой, и тут следующая мысль всё-таки плеснулась ему на язык мерзкой кислятиной.

А чем это хуже?

Вот какова была эта мысль: подлая, расчётливая, омерзительная и грубая в своей правоте. Чем оказаться под одним цвергом могло быть хуже, чем под семью его собратьями?

Локи отвернулся, осторожно собрал скисшее молоко в угол рта и так же осторожно выплюнул его через отверстие.

Ничего. Это он переживёт тоже. Он переживёт и Вирвира, если потребуется, и мудрецов в цвержьих чертогах, и боль, и – если эта тошнота и слабость действительно означают то, о чём мерзко даже думать, - всё, что приходится терпеть женщине, пойманной в ловушку тела. Он переживёт и отомстит так, что скрюченная скала Дольгтрасир содрогнётся от радости, услышав об этом.

Рассматривая сокровища, цверги, казалось, вовсе позабыли о нём, и Локи был тому только рад, потому что в глазах его – он чувствовал, - вместо тупой покорности, положенной пленнице, блестела злоба столь сильная и явная, что Вирвир, увидав его, мог бы и передумать. Кроме того, Локи требовалось собрать свои колдовские камешки. Как бы ни были примитивны эти грубые помощники ведовства, ими не следовало разбрасываться.

Чаруя реку, бери от неё воды, колдуешь с  живым – бери шерсть, перья, чешуйку или зуб. Когда колдуешь для цвергов, бери камни и металл. Это Локи усвоил твёрдо.

Вирвир подошёл к нему, едва лишь последний блестящий кусочек олова исчез в ладони Локи. Ещё ночью он оборвал у подаренного платья часть подола и свернул из куска ткани грубое подобие кошеля, куда и сложил все свои находки. Цверг поглядел на пол под ногами Локи и нахмурился.

\- Два фунта серебра, - решил он, - и того, пожалуй, много. Но я добавлю каждому по аметисту с ноготь величиной.

Двилин пожевал губами, размышляя, и кивнул. Локи уже знал, что делить плату цверги будут не поровну, а по старшинству – и цвержонку не достанется ничего, кроме тумаков. Впрочем, нет. Лишившись шлюхи, все цверги снова примутся либо колотить его почём зря, сбрасывая злость, либо ходить к сородичу, что уродился слабым и не мог отбить ни себя самого, ни даже доли своей добычи. Локи вовсе не сочувствовал Ару, а думал лишь о том, что хмурый паскудник попробует, конечно, вытворить что-нибудь такое, что заставит Вирвира отказаться от сделки и оставить Локи здесь.

Ожидания его оправдались той же ночью. Когда все цверги уснули у очага, завернувшись в грубые одеяла из козьих шкур, Ар подполз к углу, где обычно спал Локи. Двигался он неловко, потому что сжимал в руке нож.

Было ещё одно изрядное неудобство в жизни с зашитым ртом. Это была невозможность заорать как следует, поднимая всех изо сна. Локи сидел в углу, готовясь отбиваться, и вполне ясно понимал, что не может даже замычать так громко, как хотел бы. Руны на этого мелкого ублюдка не подействовали бы, как ни собирай: они могли чуть сдвинуть настроение цвергов, но не более того. Ар же пришёл… а действительно – зачем? Убивать Локи ему было без надобности: озверевшие от потерянного откупа цверги оставят от мелкого мокрое место, а вот калечить…

Вжавшись в холодный каменный угол, Локи следил за цвержонком блестящими глазами и надеялся лишь на то, что его хитрость сработает. Она была смешной по сравнению с теми, что когда-то помогали ему обводить вокруг пальца весь Асгард, но ничего другого ему не оставалось.

Ар наклонился, целясь ножом, и Локи что было сил ударил его ногами. Они хотя и затекли от долгой неподвижности в холоде, всё же послушались – и Ар, весь вечер слушавший дыхание Локи и уверенный в том, что асгардская тварь спит, отшатнулся назад.

Ножа, как надеялся Локи, он не выронил. Впрочем, это и не было залогом спасения: Локи всерьёз подозревал, что даже если он и завладеет чем-то достаточно острым, чтобы справиться с ремешком, то уйдёт в Хельхейм раньше, чем развяжет себе рот. Потому он размахнулся как мог широко и швырнул в лицо Ару все те сокровища, что подарила ему пещера гномов.

Звук оказался тише, чем Локи ожидал. Или это слишком громким было его собственное сорванное дыхание. Ар отшатнулся снова – привычка слабого идти от боли, а не к ней, - и вскрикнул, лишь в последнюю секунду заставив себя приглушить голос.

Цвергов разбудило не это, а дробный перестук брошенного. Острый кусок кости,  не так давно служивший рогами солнцу, ударил храпящего Фирена по руке, и тот вскочил, дико озираясь.

\- Обвал! – заорал он, ещё не очнувшись. Локи едва не завыл от счастья. Мысль о том, что удары мелких камешков напомнят цвергам о страшном предвестнике обвала, приходила к нему и раньше, но Локи отбросил её как слишком оптимистичную. – А ну вставайте!

Менее чем через секунду в пещере уже творился хаос. Двилин, не успев ещё проснуться, тут же врезал Фирену по шее и потребовал заткнуться. Если это вправду обвал, так воплями дела не поправишь, а будет лишь хуже. Фирен даже не обиделся, а уставился на свод пещеры, отыскивая предательскую трещину. Двилин и Фафнир тоже задрали головы и добрую минуту изучали потолок.

\- Нет, - наконец проговорил Двилин, наклонился и подобрал пару камешков из тех, что рассыпались вокруг очага. – Разве что гора решила засыпать нас всякой дрянью вроде объеденных костей.

Фирен поглядел в его ладонь и мгновенно повернулся к углу, где скорчился Локи. Ар уже успел удрать, но недалеко, и пытался теперь сделать вид, будто спал рядом со всеми и только что очнулся, и так же недоумевает внезапному пробуждению. Получалось у него плохо, но цверги были непритязательны к мелочам.

\- Ах же ты сука, - почти восхищённо сказал Фирен, -  чего ещё от тебя ждать, как не подлости?

Двилин молча стукнул его между лопаток, и Фирен подавился следующим обвинением. Одними глазами Двилин показал на Вирвира, проснувшегося и следившего за происходящим, и вновь ударил Фирена.

\- Не стала бы эта девка просто так швыряться камнями, - сказал он убеждённо, оглядываясь по сторонам и так явно боясь за своё серебро и аметисты, что Локи рассмеялся бы, если б мог. – Может, увидала крысу?

\- Может, - вдруг сказал доселе молчавший Вирвир, - эта крыса была с ножом?

Он поднялся и пошёл к Ару; у того на лице отобразилось отчаяние. Прочие цверги бросили рассматривать кто потолок, а кто найденные Двилином камешки и теперь все глядели на цвержонка.

«Так его», - подумал Локи и не удивился полному отсутствию сочувствия. Когда дела обстоят действительно плохо, на сочувствие не остаётся сил; Ар должен был понимать это как никто другой – и первым бы изумился, вздумай Локи проявить жалость. Он-то ведь её не проявлял.

\- Ар… - прорычал Двилин; взгляд его теперь был устремлён на нож, всё ещё зажатый в кулаке цвержонка. Видно, так боялся выронить, что пальцы свело на рукояти, такое бывает с неопытными бойцами, уж Локи-то знал.

\- Хотел испортить девку, - припечатал Фафнир. – От злобы, что уродился таким хилым, да ещё и от зависти. Чтоб мне лопнуть, я с него кожу живьём сниму, засыплю солью и надену обратно!

 

Локи, вжимаясь лопатками в стену, оценил эту идею как не лишённую привлекательности, но Вирвир ухмыльнулся и сказал:

\- Его я заберу тоже. При чертогах таких хиляков немного, и ему там найдётся работа.

Глаза у цвержонка стали чёрными от страха, и он метнулся взглядом по сторонам, ища спасения, которого не было. Локи с ясным и холодным сердцем подумал о том, что так же искал способа убежать. Нет, что всё ещё ищет, даже и сейчас. Только ему, кажется,  повезло найти крошечную щёлочку, сквозь которую, может быть, удастся просочиться, а  этому узкоплечему недоростку – нет. И ждёт его участь, что хуже смерти: участь, которую судьба отвела от Локи, бесконечная и безнадёжная, полная грязи и боли. Разве что унижения Ару не достанется – потому что он с самого начала рос как ничтожество, а не как асгардский принц.

Цверги, казалось, колебались. Вирвир был в своём праве: как любой гном, на чью добычу покусились, он мог сделать с попавшимся цвержонком что угодно – всё, на что хватило бы сил и фантазии. Но терять помимо асгардской бабы ещё и самого слабого…

Это означало передел. Фафнир, переглянувшись с Фиреном, критически оглядел Астани и тихо засвистел сквозь зубы; Астани, почуяв его взгляд, весь подобрался и потянулся к топору.

\- Нет-нет, - сказал Вирвир, сладко улыбаясь в бороду. – Мы сначала отбудем, пожалуй, а потом уж…

Он подошёл к Ару и сжал его запястье так, что цвержонок весь искривился, скорчился, потянулся к земле, спасая кости. Нож выпал, и Вирвир тут же его поднял, оглядел и сунул за пояс.

\- Верёвки, - сказал он коротко. – Одну лошадь в добавление к моим. И помогите погрузить всё, что принадлежит Длиннобородам.

Локи впервые видел подгорных лошадей так близко, и жадно их рассматривал. Со спутанными нечёсаными гривами, с мохнатыми бабками и широкими боками, они были такими низкорослыми, что легко проходили под низкими сводами пещер. Вдобавок и шерсть у них была жёсткая, длинная, и ели эти клячи что угодно – по крайней мере, Локи был уверен в том, что одна из них, грязно-бурая, жуёт подобранный камень.

Норов у лошадей тоже был цвержий. Та, которую неведомо откуда пригнал Астани – его отправили, как раньше послали бы Ара, - едва не ухватила Локи зубами за ляжку, да впридачу оскалила жёлтые резцы.

\- Не нравится асгардская погань? – весело спросил Вирвир. Он уже успел накинуть на запястья Ара верёвку, точь-в-точь такую как та, что стягивала руки Локи, и теперь занимался ошейником. Локи ожидал, что его   просто привяжут к лошадиному хвосту и заставят идти пешком, но Вирвир решил иначе: указал на седло и велел Локи забираться, а верёвочную петлю прикрепил к упряжи.

Ара он привязал сзади, в опасной близости от копыт, и пригрозил вполголоса чем-то, чего Локи не расслышал.

Сон мучил, подкатывал и захлёстывал по самую макушку. Локи бранил себя и заставлял открыть глаза, моргая, как ночная птица на свету, пытался запоминать дорогу и быть настороже, но в седле было слишком удобно, а усталость слишком велика. Он ещё помнил, как Вирвир вывел свой небольшой караван из проклятой пещеры, но потом коридоры, переходы, настилы над опасными участками пути, колыхание факела и ровный цокот копыт, пыхтение Ара и негромкое нытьё, заменявшее Вирвиру песню, окончательно его усыпили.

Очнулся он от того, что Вирвир дёргал его за плечо. Локи тупо уставился на него, всё ещё ослеплённый недавним движением стен и проёмов вокруг, и успел испугаться того, что сейчас его ударят за медлительность, но Вирвир только сказал:

\- Пойдём.

Локи, охая, сполз на каменную твердь. Ноги после долгой поездки казались тряскими, неверными, и он едва не упал. Вирвир повёл его от лошади, и у Локи заныло сердце – не иначе, подумал он, цверг решил взять своё. Омерзительная перспектива, и, может быть, не так уж плохо, что он всё никак не может стряхнуть сонное оцепенение. Это вроде чашки отвара, какой дают воинам перед тем, как зашивать рану или вырезать из мяса застрявшую стрелу.

Они миновали текущий скудный ручеёк, из которого пили лошади, и свернули за гигантский обломок скалы, явно рухнувший когда-то с потолка этой немалой пещеры. Тут Вирвир остановился и распустил на Локи верёвки.

\- Давай, - велел он, ткнув пальцем Локи куда-то в низ живота. Точно, так и есть. Удивительно, как это Вирвир повёл его куда-то, а не взял прямо там, под ненавидящим взглядом цвержонка.

Локи задрал подол и наклонился – лечь здесь было негде. В следующую секунду увесистый шлепок обжёг его зад и заставил подскочить со сдавленным воплем изумления и гнева.

Цверг уже успел расстегнуть штаны. Но его член был мягким, и Локи, развернувшись, уставился на Вирвира непонимающе.

\- Тупая шлюха, - констатировал Вирвир и пустил струю в самый тёмный из углов этого закутка. – Давай облегчайся, или ты решила терпеть до самых чертогов?

Сначала в нём полыхнуло безумное, бешеное облегчение. Почти благодарность, почти счастье.

А потом – куда больнее, чем всё предыдущее, даже больнее швов, - обжёг стыд.

Локи медленно согнул колени, присел, закрыв глаза – он не мог смотреть на цверга, - заставил себя последовать приказу. Запах был отвратительный, точно под стать ему самому. Омерзение и грязь, и снова грязь и отвращение. Хорошее же наказание приготовил ему отец.

\- Не думай, что все цверги таковы, как те дуралеи, - сказал Вирвир, ведя его обратно. – Я не стал бы брать тебя ради того, что у тебя между ног дыра, - он подумал и вдруг зафыркал от смеха. – Горное серебро и аметисты. Двилин всегда был простак. Садись у огня да погрейся.

Локи уселся, втайне надеясь на то, что Вирвир продолжит говорить. Сонливое оцепенение оставляло его, и приступ отчаяния тоже миновал. Что толку в сожалениях? Бросают только те руны, что вынуты из мешка.

\- В чертогах за тебя дадут куда больше, - весело сказал Вирвир, и Локи почудился проблеск настоящей похоти в его голосе и глазах. Кажется, грязноватые шутки о том, что у родовитых цвергов стоит только на длину их собственных бород да на толстые мешки с золотом были не лишены оснований. – И хотел бы я знать, что ты натворила в проклятом Асгарде, что эти зазнайки спихнули тебя сюда, но… - он поглядел на Локи, и у того мгновенно заныли губы. – Нет. Слишком уж опасно.

Локи едва не застонал. Так близко к свободе – и всё-таки нет. Она снова лишь коснулась его сладким запахом и ушла, не дав притронуться и пальцем.

\- Держи, - сказал Вирвир и протянул чашку, полную молока. Локи недоверчиво поглядел на угощение и взял, терзаясь опаской, жадностью и изумлением. Соломинки Вирвир ему не дал – то ли забыл о ней, то ли решил поглядеть, способен ли Локи без неё обойтись.

Локи был способен, хотя и корчился от боли, когда нечаянно касался языком швов. Молоко было странным на вкус, и такого он ещё не пил.

\- Кобылье, - пояснил Вирвир, заметив, с каким задумчивым лицом Локи рассматривает жёлтую и густую от жира жидкость. – Поешь, и поедем дальше.

Ар, сидевший связанным в отдалении, застонал. Ему дорога далась куда тяжелее, чем Локи: всю её он проделал пешком, да впридачу со связанными руками.

Вирвир даже не глянул в его сторону, а заметил вполголоса, что за издыхающий комок грязи в чертогах много не дадут. Даже если эта грязь редких кровей.

И он вправду принялся заботиться о Локи в той странной, полубезумной манере, какая была бы совершенно нормальна, иди речь о скотине. Переходы делались всё длинней, но дальние горы остались позади вместе с опасными тропами. Теперь лошадям было легче идти, и Локи по большей части спал в ровно раскачивающемся седле. Его уже не мутило, и хотелось только есть и спать, и ещё покоя. Всё это давалось ему в избытке, и Локи втайне ловил себя на том, что предпочёл бы путешествовать подольше.  Время теперь будто было нарезано ровными правильными ломтями: подъём, завтрак, переход, привал, переход, ужин, сон, - и Вирвир молчал и не трогал его. Ар тоже молчал, так что шли они в почти полной тишине. Гора, как вскоре осознал Локи, была практически бесконечна: долгий сложный лабиринт, проеденный в скалах, точь-в-точь жучиные следы, если ободрать со старой сосны кусок коры. Чем дальше, тем более обжитыми делались эти переходы и туннели: там сгоревший факел, тут камень с выбитым на нём сообщением неведомому адресату, а то и родник в резной каменной чаше, и над ним почти кружевной тонкости каменная полка, да впридачу кубок на ней – освежиться усталому путнику…

В Асгарде о цвергах говорили многое. И сам Локи знал о них всё, что положено знать асгардскому принцу. Но всё-таки гораздо меньше, чем следовало бы, и большей частью из книг, а что могут книги рассказать о подгорном городе? Локи, едва увидев его, уверился: ничего. Никакие слова не были способны передать красоту Свартальвхейма, и Локи решил, что хитрые цверги не зря выбрали своим жилищем мир, почти неподвластный асам. Если бы Один увидал всё это поближе – непременно захотел бы сделать своим. С цвергами и так воевали, и не раз, но всё это были войны, призванные убедить упрямых гномов жить своей жизнью и не охотиться за сокровищами в чужих владениях. То, что Локи видел сейчас, было невозможно вместить в сознание, не поперхнувшись избытком. Драгоценные инкрустации и самоцветы с голубиное яйцо, мозаики чистейших цветов, изображавшие всех цвержьих царей, каменные изгибы и полупрозрачные глыбы горного хрусталя, освещавшие город – но не от этого на глазах выступали слёзы.

Там старый овальный медальон, вырезанный в скале явно от скуки. Неведомый мастер изобразил на нём то, что видел каждый день: цверга, кующего металл. Медальон был в пару ладоней высотой, но изображение казалось живее самого Вирвира. Локи видел даже, как каменный кузнец вспотел от жара – мельчайшая россыпь блестящих кристалликов отмечала его спину и лоб. Тут извилистая лоза горного винограда, росшая из камня. Локи гладил её волокнистые изгибы и всё силился понять, настоящее ли это или нет. Только заметив клеймо на нижней стороне листа, словно бы случайно завернувшегося от сквозного ветра, Локи удостоверился, что это всё же камень. А вон там, у городских ворот, высечена из камня целая свора собак. Локи знал, что они не залают, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: казалось, вон та, припавшая к земле и сморщившая нос, вот-вот кинется вперёд.

Вирвир на фоне этого невероятного города очень потерял в представительности и даже послушно стоял, ожидая разрешения войти. Пара цвергов-стражников, охранявших ворота, подошли к нему и перекинулись парой слов. Вирвир отвечал спокойно, не топал ногами и не поминал своё родство с Длиннобородами. Впрочем, это и не потребовалось: оглядев его лошадей, мешки, пленника и Локи, стражники только хмыкнули в бороды.

\- С хорошей добычей ты возвращаешься, Вирвир Караванщик, - сказал один из них. – Только вот что это за пакость прилипла к спине твоего коня?

Вирвир поглядел на Локи, затем на стражника, а затем сказал очень мягко:

\- Хочешь, скажу тебе, Мори, отчего твоё золото до сих пор умещается за голенище одного сапога?

Стражник нахмурился, и Вирвир пояснил:

\- Слишком уж ты привык держать руки чистыми. Что же, мне тут стоять и слушать, как ты пыхтишь, или позволишь отправиться домой?

Уязвлённый Мори отступил, и караван змеёй вполз в город, показавшийся Локи запредельно прекрасным. Так же, как несколькими неделями назад его оглушило равномерное движение стен вокруг, сейчас его ошеломили чертоги. К роскоши можно было привыкнуть, она немногим отличалась от роскоши Асгарда, но к неожиданным ударам красотой, как ножом под рёбра, привыкнуть никак не получалось, и Локи всё смотрел и смотрел по сторонам, не в силах зажмуриться.

Вирвира здесь знали; то и дело какой-нибудь цверг разражался многословным приветствием. Каждый косился на мешки, притороченные к сёдлам, а на Локи глядели так, что кожа горела от взглядов. Он уперся взглядом в косматую гриву и ехал, стараясь разглядеть всё и притом не встретиться глазами ни с одним из цвергов, во множестве сновавших вокруг.

\- Надо бы завязать ей глаза, - пробормотал кто-то, миновавший их процессию. – Вон как зыркает.

На это Вирвир не ответил, а себе под нос пробормотал что-то нелестное о трусливых сородичах, что боятся бабы с зашитым ртом.

Вскоре лошади вошли в тяжёлые кованые ворота, и Вирвир отвязал Локи от седла. Тот слез, рассматривая дом и с неприятным чувством отмечая то, что строили его на совесть, вырубив в скале. Пожалуй, даже Тор не сразу бы сумел разбить эти стены…

О Торе он подумал зря. Жестокая память ожила от сытости и отдыха, и как же Локи её ненавидел!

Хорошо ещё, что Вирвир отвязывал Ара и распоряжался слугами – те быстро сняли с лошадей поклажу, понесли куда-то под землю, в полукруглую дверь. Один из цвергов занялся лошадьми, и Вирвир толкнул Ара кулаком в спину.

\- Иди помогай.

Тот, не веря собственной удаче, засуетился вокруг лошадей. Вирвир несколько секунд следил за ним, а потом удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Локи к этой минуте уже успел проморгаться от жгучих слёз и подумал, что на месте Ара не надеялся бы зря.

Тут его тоже толкнули – не слишком сильно, всего лишь требуя поторопиться. Вирвир отвёл его в дом, в комнатку рядом с кладовой, показал круглому старому цвергу и сказал:

\- Смотри, берегись её. Запри как следует и следи. Это асгардская ведьма, и я хочу, чтобы никто не подходил к ней близко.

Толстяк закивал, уважительно глядя на хозяина и явно поражаясь его храбрости и безрассудству. Вслед за этим Локи определили в комнатушку, бросили на пол мягкий тюфяк, унесли всё, что могло бы послужить оружием и впридачу вместо светильника оставили небольшой кусок прозрачного камня, светившегося изнутри.

\- Не кормить, - напоследок велел Вирвир, - я вернусь от мудрых и сам этим займусь. Эй, женщина!

Локи посмотрел на него.

\- Даже не вздумай ворожить тут, - сказал Вирвир. – Ни твоими ведовскими штучками, ни тем, что ты творила в пещере.

В голосе его была настоящая угроза, и Локи подумалось, что в этом нет ничего нового. Вирвир не был бессмысленно жесток, но если потребуется – он запросто переломает Локи половину костей просто для того, чтобы добиться послушания.

\- Вижу, ты поняла, - Вирвир хмыкнул и добавил к тюфяку одеяло, поднесённое толстым слугой. – Будешь вести себя как должно – и всё будет не так уж больно.

С этим он и ушёл, оставив Локи по-настоящему одного – казалось, это случилось впервые за долгие годы.

Первым делом Локи содрал с себя платье. Этот мешок был ему нестерпим, и к тому же вонял хуже шкуры старого козла. Вслед за этим он быстро оглядел себя, оценивая ущерб.

То ли кобылье молоко, то ли – что более вероятно, - относительный покой последних дней помогли ему, и теперь Локи выглядел несколько лучше, чем издыхающий кусок мяса, лишь чудом сохранивший остатки сознания. Укус на груди почти зажил, синяки, хотя и не исчезли совсем, уже сходили, и все кости были целы. Морщась, Локи сунул руку себе между ног и убедился, что и там, несмотря на долгое путешествие верхом, почти ничего не болит. Что и говорить, Вирвир не желал портить товар, и это было Локи на руку.

С другой стороны, - об этом он думал, завернувшись в одеяло и усевшись перед мягко светящимся камнем, - вполне может быть, что мудрым он не понадобится. Или понадобится по частям. В одной из хроник, хранившихся в библиотеке, говорилось о том, что глаз ведьмы – лучший способ видеть все девять миров разом; оставалось надеяться на то, что именно этой книги здешние мудрецы не читали. Впрочем, загадывать было бессмысленно, и он вертел эти бесполезные мысли только чтобы занять ум и потянуть время.

Рассердившись на себя за эту слабость, Локи всё-таки сделал то, что должен был сделать. Он пробовал уже дважды, и оба раза были таковы, что и вспоминать не хотелось. Всё равно что нырять в кипящий металл.

И всё-таки это было нужно. Локи вдохнул поглубже и дёрнул за узел в углу рта. Там был хвостик нити, и если постараться… если очень повезёт…

Сокрушающая боль даже не чувствовалась болью. Она была больше, чем что бы то ни было на свете, хуже самой страшной муки, и от неё Локи в секунду перестал понимать что бы то ни было. Упрямство держалось ещё несколько мгновений, и он деревянными от боли пальцами всё-таки дёргал проклятый  узелок.

Потом сдалось и упрямство, и Локи свалился на тюфяк, корчась и задыхаясь. Боль плыла в нём раскалёнными волнами, рвала жилы, грозила выдавить глаза и расколоть череп. Очень медленно она стихала, белые пятна перед глазами понемногу таяли, и Локи уже мог чувствовать себя – как он валяется, будто раздавленный червь, как одеяло под ним липнет к телу – боль выжимала из тела пот, - и как в голове бьётся единственное и огромное.

Я не могу.

Я не могу.

Я не могу, никто не может.

Я пробовал, но я не могу. Это просто невозможно.

Слёзы выедали Локи глаза, и он всё думал – я не могу, не могу. Только не снова.

Очень медленно он поднял руку. Он ненавидел эту руку, ненавидел себя самого – за то, что уже сделал и за то, что собирался.

И дёрнул за узелок.

Боль только того и ждала – рухнула на него, как свод пещеры, и погребла под собою, выбила дыхание из груди. Но кроме дыхания и разума в Локи было упрямство, а кроме упрямства была ещё и воля, а кроме воли и упрямства была гордыня, а кроме гордыни было то, что тащило его всю жизнь, будто камешек по горной речке.

И потому Локи дёргал за узелок снова, и снова, и снова. Он плакал от ненависти и бессилия, и всё его тело скручивали судороги, и не было шансов выжить в кипящем котле чужого злого заклятия, но рука словно бы сама поднималась снова и снова.

Вирвир вернулся к вечеру и решил, что Локи спит. Он потыкал ему в бок носком сапога, но ничего не добился. Тогда он почесал в бороде и велел не трогать ведьму и убрать вонючие тряпки, а принести что-нибудь получше.

Только к утру Локи пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы плывущим взглядом оценить перемены: на полу рядом с его ложем стояла чашка молока, и в молоке плавал яичный желток, круглый и красный, как зимнее солнце. Неподалёку лежало то, что цверги считали одеждой получше – длинная, наспех сшитая рубаха, пояс и даже сапоги. Это уже было просто поразительно, и Локи долго смотрел на эти подношения, а затем осторожно, едва касаясь, тронул языком шов изнутри.

Боль немедленно вкогтилась ему в лицо – будто дикий кот прыгнул, целясь когтями.

Локи улыбался, и его улыбка тоже была очень красной – как желток, как зимнее солнце, как кровь и как будущая свобода.

Потом он сообразил, что хитрые цверги могут догадаться, отчего это его рот выглядит столь жалким образом, и сунулся губами в чашку с молоком. По белому тут же пошли розоватые разводы, а рот обожгло, но это было неважно, потому что узелок, Хель его возьми, всё-таки поддался.

Да, впереди было ещё множество мучений. Но он поддался. И это неизвестное, неназываемое,  что тащило Локи за собой всю жизнь – может, предсказанная судьба, может, что-то ещё более неумолимое, - оно не подвело и сейчас.

К вечеру Вирвир явился снова. Вид у него был озабоченный, но радостный, и на Локи он глядел благосклонно.

\- Держи, - сказал он и бросил Локи гребень. Вещица, вырезанная из окаменевшего дерева, изгибалась рыбьей спиной, зубцы были истёрты временем, но держались крепко. – У тебя колтун в голове. Приводи себя в порядок, ведьма, и упаси тебя Имир учинить что-либо непотребное перед лицом мудрых.

Локи взялся за гребень и, не морщась, принялся вычёсывать из волос узлы, мусор, запёкшуюся кровь и каменную пыль. Рыжие длинные космы тянулись за гребещком, и Локи, не морщась, обрывал совсем безнадёжные пряди. Удовлетворившись результатом, Вирвир забрал гребешок и велел Локи подниматься. Руки ему снова стянули, на этот раз мягким кожаным ремнём, и вывели во двор.

Повозка, в которой предстояло путешествовать на этот раз, была уже готова: небольшая, необыкновенной красоты и прочности, украшенная гербами Длиннобородов. Вирвир запихнул Локи внутрь и велел сидеть тихо, сам же устроился напротив и крикнул, требуя поторопиться.

В повозке не было окон – цверги вообще не любили лишних проёмов, и в особенности тех, в какие мог бы пройти солнечный свет, - и Локи мог запоминать дорогу только на слух. Он и запоминал, считая повороты и остановки, прислушиваясь к голосам снаружи и поглядывая на Вирвира. Тот что-то подсчитывал, шевеля губами и нанизанными на цепь счётными камешками, потом довольно крякнул и откинулся на спинку.

\- Парень, что чуть тебя не зарезал, - сказал он, обращаясь словно бы в пространство, - ушёл сегодня с торгов. Восемь фунтов серебром, да впридачу ещё и сапфир с мой палец. Хорошая сделка; крепкие кости, чистая кровь, хотя и заморыш.

Локи вспомнилось, с каким восторгом Ар кинулся обихаживать лошадей – надеялся, как видно, остаться при доме хоть бы  и слугой. Глупец.

\- За тебя я возьму куда как больше, - хищно сказал Вирвир и пошевелил пальцами. – Учти, девка: если подгадишь мне – тебе те ублюдки из дальних гор покажутся сладким угощением.

Локи кивнул, стараясь изобразить страх и угодливость, и тут повозка замедлила ход, а потом и остановилась. Вирвир выбрался наружу и дёрнул за цепочку, что одним концом была прикреплена к связанным рукам Локи, а другой – к цвержьему поясу.

Локи ожидал увидать нечто поразительное, нечто, что потрясло бы его ещё больше, чем подгорный город, и потому рассматривал примитивные грубые ворота разочарованно. Сложенные из притёсанных друг к другу осколков скалы, они были монументальны, рассчитаны на средних размеров великана, но и всё на этом – ни виноградных лоз, ни прочих украшений. Даже стражников не было. Локи с удивлением рассматривал это воплощение грубой практичности, а Вирвир тем временем приложил ладонь к вмятине на ближайшей серой скале.

Долгую минуту ничего не происходило, но затем ворота дрогнули. Створки сдвинулись, открывая неширокий проход, и Вирвир двинулся туда, таща за собой Локи, будто овцу на привязи.

Эта гора в горе была невероятно старой. Локи всей кожей чувствовал, что резьба и украшения Свартальвхейма – достижения более поздних времён, а вот эта серая масса каменных глыб и обломков – то, с чего начался этот странный мир. Узкий коридор шёл, виляя между нависающих стен, был почти бесконечен и освещён только тем факелом, который Вирвир держал в руке, вовсе ничем не украшен и совершенно пуст. Локи подумал было даже о том, что вполне мог бы подобрать камень потяжелее и врезать Вирвиру по затылку, если бы не связанные руки, и что это было бы изрядной глупостью, хотя и очень приятной.

Под конец Локи пришлось пригибаться, чуть не зацепляясь затылком за острые известковые наросты, торчавшие, будто обломанные зубы, с потолка, и Вирвир поторапливал его, дёргая за цепь. Ему снова пришлось приложить ладонь к выемке и ждать не менее минуты, а потом зубы чуть разошлись, пропуская пришедших. Локи протиснулся между выростами, едва не порвав сапог об особенно острый клык скалы, и смог, наконец, поднять голову и оглядеться.

Он едва не ослеп, зажмурился и долго ещё созерцал пляску радужных бликов под веками.

Пещера, в которую они вошли, была небольшой, почти идеально круглой, и вся – потолок, стены, пол, - покрыта сияющими кристаллами. Свет факела плясал в гранях, отражался, множился, слепил и зачаровывал.

\- Великий Имир, - выдохнул Вирвир. Локи, щурясь, решил, что Вирвир здесь не впервые, но что привыкнуть к этому зрелищу невозможно, и тем более если ты цверг. – Какие сокровища в твоём сердце...

Тут среди блеска и трепета шевельнулось что-то тёмное, небольшое и упоительно постоянное. Локи постарался выморгать из глаз ослепительный блеск и сосредоточиться на этом чём-то, и вскоре убедился в том, что видит, пусть и довольно смутно, очертания четверых цвергов.

Все они были так стары, что походили на куски сморщенного камня, и у каждого была борода такой длины, что гордость Вирвира казалась клочком шкуры, привязанным к подбородку. Тут Локи дёрнули за цепь так, что он не удержался на ногах и упал на острую щётку кристаллов, раскровянив себе колени и ободрав кожу с голени. Вирвир, оказывается, уже лежал на животе, показывая почтение, и рывком заставил Локи рухнуть тоже.

Со стороны цвергов-прародителей послышался скрежет. Будто камнем возили по камню; у Локи ушло не менее минуты, чтоб удостовериться в том, что это – смех.

\- Вот какова твоя асгардская ведьма, - проговорил один из камней. Борода обвивала его от пяток до шеи неисчислимыми рядами, и губы на изрезанном морщинами сером лице почти не шевелились. – Что же, ты правильно сделал, что привёл её сюда.

Вирвир забормотал что-то почтительное и униженное, да впридачу рванул Локи за цепь ещё сильнее, вынуждая лечь на острую поросль самоцветов всем телом.

\- Оставь её здесь, - велел второй валун. – И отправляйся ждать награды – она вскоре прибудет.

Вирвир, так и не подняв головы, принялся сыпать благодарностями, в которых Локи не понимал и половины. Он понимал цверьжье наречие, но тут был какой-то древний язык, вдобавок Вирвир говорил очень быстро, и только отдельные обрывки слов казались Локи знакомыми. Интонации, впрочем, были ясны: цверг благодарил и был напуган до такой степени, что даже не стал уточнять, какова будет плата – дело поистине неслыханное. Вскоре его шаги исчезли в отдалении, и даже их эхо, устав метаться под сводами, утихло вместе с отблесками факела, который Вирвир не забыл прихватить с собой.

Тогда Локи впервые почувствовал на себе настоящую цвержью магию. Она появилась словно бы из всех стен разом, надвинулась и сжала его рёбра, заколотилась в животе и подкатила к горлу.

Каменная щётка под ногами не смягчилась, но Локи упёрся в неё ладонями и попытался подняться. Сверху давило всё сильней. Будто обвал лёг на спину и выжал воздух из груди; Локи стиснул зубы, чтобы не стонать, и постарался дышать.

\- Высокая кровь, - скрежетнул один из цвергов, - и глупые сородичи.

Не будь Локи так занят попытками вздохнуть – непременно заинтересовался бы тем, о чём этот валун толкует, но ноздри у него уже сочились той самой кровью, о которой шла речь.

\- Крепкая, - заметил другой цверг. Этот не говорил, а скрипел. На спину Локи словно ётун прилёг отдохнуть, да притом с ездовым ящером. – Но довольно этого, не то повредим младенцу.

Думать, когда не можешь ни дышать, ни пошевелиться – единственное, что остаётся. Локи ясно понимал, о каком младенце идёт речь, и одним отчаянным движением прижал руку к животу.

Кажется, именно этого от него и ждали; тяжесть не пропала совсем, но уже не вжимала лицом в острые грани, и Локи смог, наконец, вдохнуть – сипло, со свистом. Перед глазами у него всё ещё плавали чёрные пятна, а когда мир вокруг немного прояснился, Локи увидел над собой замшелые – действительно покрытые тусклой порослью лишайников – каменные ступни. Седая борода обвивала гнома от подбородка до колен, и конец её волочился по полу.

\- Хорошее заклятие связал тот, кто тебя поймал, - сказал цверг, рассматривая мокрое лицо Локи. Тот обтёрся рукавом, но из носа тут же снова побежала струйка крови. – Благодари великого Имира, женщина: ты будешь жить.

Локи задрал голову и сглотнул кровь, побежавшую внутрь. Камни пещеры светились своим собственным светом, и стоящий рядом цверг был виден как на ладони: древний настолько, что сам понемногу начал обращаться в камень.

\- О тебе позаботятся, - сказал цверг, рассматривая Локи. – Здесь, в чертогах, давно уже не было детей. Будь послушна, и твои сыновья станут новыми князьями Свартальвхейма.

Что-то во всём этом было очень не так, и Локи знал, что. Вот только не хотел даже думать об этом.

Молчавший до сих пор цверг – Локи был почти уверен, что у него попросту от старости отшибло речь, - проговорил что-то, чего Локи не смог разобрать. Его сосед ответил; с четверть часа они скрипели и скрежетали между собой, а потом Локи взяли за плечо и вздёрнули над камнями.

\- Иди, - велел цверг, - тебя ждут.

И подтолкнул Локи к узкой расщелине выхода. Там уже стоял цверг помоложе и делал Локи знаки, требуя поторопиться. Скользя на острых гранях, Локи подошёл и был схвачен за локоть.

\- Не утомляй мудрых, - быстро сказал цверг, вывел Локи наружу и повёл куда-то вглубь. – Меня зовут Орни, и я буду следить за тобой, женщина. Это правда, что ты ведьма?

Локи кивнул.

\- Хуже женщины может быть только ведьма, - убеждённо сказал Орни, - гляди же, веди себя как должно, если хочешь жить. Что у тебя с ногами?

Локи поднял пропоротый подол и оглядел ссадины, потом махнул рукой – мол, ерунда. Куда больше его занимало то, что только что произошло в пещере. Он провёл ладонью под носом и показал Орни, вопросительно подняв брови.

Удивительно, но цверг его понял.

\- Мудрые, - важно сказал он, - так сильны, что странно, как это ты вообще не умерла от их взгляда. Видно, в тебе и вправду хорошая кровь, иначе лежать бы тебе у их ног.

Локи хмыкнул.

\- Мёртвой, - добавил цверг и вновь заторопился по коридору. Грубые стены казались слишком уж небрежно обтёсанными, будто их кто-то грыз гигантскими зубами, но подземелье было сухим и надёжным на вид. -  Жить будешь здесь.

Локи оглядел пространство в полтора человеческих роста, с небольшим возвышением, отдалённо напоминавшим постель, и покачал головой. В этом каменном мешке не было не только окон, но и вообще чего бы то ни было приемлемого для жизни.

Жестом он обвёл комнату, потом указал на свой живот и снова покачал головой. Орни вроде бы не собирался его бить, да и как бы он мог? Безумным цвергам нужны были дети. Что же – за детей можно было поторговаться.

\- Одеяло я принесу, - недовольно сказал Орни, - настоящая женщина должна быть тиха, покорна и крепкого здоровья, но от тебя, асиньи, этого не дождёшься.

Локи показал на свой рот и сделал движение, будто подносит ко рту чашу. Потом обвёл каменное пристанище рукой и обнял себя за плечи.

\- Одни лишь хлопоты, - раздражённо сказал Орни и указал Локи на возвышение у стены. – Сядь и жди. Я поищу для тебя всё, что надо.

Цверги, как ни удивительно, держали слово. Этого у них было не отнять, и об этом Локи думал и в первый свой день в чертогах, когда Орни всё-таки вернулся за ним и отвёл в комнату, пригодную для жизни, да впридачу напоил тёплым молоком с мёдом – с мёдом! – и в тот день, когда впервые почувствовал толчки и шевеления внутри себя, и в день, когда спина у него разболелась так сильно и часто, что ясно сделалось: срок близок. Он был здесь, в подгорном царстве, уже почти год. Цверги обещали Одину, что найдут асгардской ведьме наказание по делам, и вот он ходит от стены к стене, хватаясь за спину и проклиная женское тело. Орни обещал, что станет следить за ним, и так и вышло: он даже приносил Локи книги, дело неслыханное. Но от вышивания Локи отказался напрочь, а жизнь в чертогах не была богата развлечениями. Иногда, в качестве особой милости, Орни даже водил его прогуляться на узкую каменную площадку, с которой можно было видеть огни Свартальвхейма. И ни разу не ударил его, потому что мудрые не велели. Если бы асы выполняли свои обещания так же, как цверги, жизнь Локи сделалась бы куда легче. Но асы, начиная с Одина, предали его. Об этом Локи тоже думал, и чаще, чем хотел бы.

Из всех цвержьих обещаний только одного Локи не собирался проверять: того, что дал ему обомшелый цверг. Выпускать в этот мир отпрыска, выношенного при таких обстоятельствах – нет, Локи не был настолько жесток.

Боль делалась всё мучительней, но по сравнению с уже пережитым это была такая мелочь, что Локи сумел принять приличный вид, заслышав шаги рядом с дверью.

\- Ты плохо выглядишь, - с порога сказал Орни. – Что снова не так?

На прошлой неделе Локи потребовал у него ещё одно одеяло, потому что страшно мёрзли ноги. Орни дал, но весь день потом бормотал неприязненные слова о женщинах, от природы ущербных и хилых, и до сих пор, как видно, не смирился с тем, что должен ходить за одной из этого племени, да впридачу и заботиться о ней.

Локи помотал головой и показал на книгу, лежавшую на столе, а потом сморщился. Вышло вполне натурально. Орни скривился.

\- Вот ещё забота, - проговорил он, - носить тебе то, что никогда не пригодится. Да и к чему тебе читать? В Асгарде так принято?

Локи кивнул.

\- Всё у них не по уму, - проворчал Орни, пригляделся к Локи и спросил подозрительно, - или ты думаешь вычитать там что-нибудь, чем сможешь навредить?

Книги, что он носил Локи, были сплошь о цвержьих войнах, и притом написаны столь сложным языком, что Локи едва разбирал слова. Вычитать в них что-нибудь, что могло бы навредить цвергам, было так же невозможно, как одним пальцем поднять все девять миров. Локи покачал головой и снова указал на книгу. В конце концов Орни сдался. Он принёс Локи другой том, но не ушёл, как обычно, а сел, вынул из кармашка на поясе горсть серебряных пряжек и принялся полировать их куском грубой кожи.

В мыслях Локи проклинал цверга последними словами. Боль грызла его нутро, но нужно было сидеть смирно и делать вид, будто занят чтением, и даже дышать ровно – у цвергов был хороший слух.

Орни иногда так поступал: приходил и занимался чем-то своим, негромко напевая под нос. Локи думал, что это своеобразный обряд, пытался даже найти в нём логику, но так и не смог. В этот раз Орни сидел у него не дольше обычного, но каждая минута ожидания казалась Локи раскалённым прутом, медленно входящим в тело.

Когда Орни, наконец, собрал свои пряжки и ушёл, Локи ещё несколько минут сидел, не меняя позы. Ребёнок в нём уже совсем опустился, а боль превратилась в ровную бесконечную ленту, сжимавшую спину и бёдра. Локи поднялся, и по ногам у него потекло;  он торопливо сунул между ног одеяло. Когда воды кончились, он разогнулся и уперся руками в стену. Так было легче, и стена холодила лоб.

Локи не впервые доводилось рожать, но всё, что было раньше, было по его собственной воле. Некстати вспомнилась и Сигюн, и как он в её обличье едва не прирезал Тора – всё ради того, чтобы его детям ничто не грозило. Фенрир, едва не сожравший его, и Ёрмунгард, едва не утопивший родителя в морской глубине, и даже Хель, получившая от него бесценный подарок – все они были его детищами, и о каждом он пытался заботиться по мере сил. То, что сейчас пробивалось наружу, было… не его. Чужая кровь в чужом теле.

Ребёнок родился, когда у Локи уже туманилось в голове от усилий. Привычка молчать помогла ему, и когда цвержонок, весь в крови и слизи, вывалился на подстеленное одеяло, Локи не издал ни звука. Он опустился на колени, оглянулся на дверь – никого – и посмотрел на то, что родилось, с жадным любопытством, испугавшим его самого.

Это был мальчик, чрезвычайно уродливый – с крупной шишковатой головой, скорченными руками и ногами. Сердито зажмурившись, он раскрыл рот, готовясь заорать.

Локи накрыл его одеялом прежде, чем какая-либо мысль успела пробиться в сознание. Морщинистое сероватое личико скрылось под толстыми складками, и Локи нажал покрепче, закрывая младенцу рот и нос, чувствуя пальцами, как судорожно дёргается маленькое тельце.

Очень скоро эти трепыхания закончились, и Локи приподнял край одеяла, чтобы проверить, всё ли сделано. Младенец ещё был связан с ним пуповиной, и она ещё вздрагивала от толчков крови, но цвержонок был окончательно и надёжно мёртв. Локи смотрел на него, пытаясь почувствовать жалость или раскаяние, или хотя бы страх перед наказанием, или, может быть, облегчение – но не чувствовал ровным счётом ничего.

Ещё один спазм сжал его внутренности, и Локи подумал, что цверги могли устроить ему и двойню, но это всего лишь родилось детское место. Локи затошнило от отвращения, хоть ничего сверхъестественно омерзительного в этом зрелище не было. Просто бледная лепёшка в синих и красных жилах.

Он отвернулся и от мёртвого младенца, и от одеяла, всего в кровавых пятнах, и пошёл к двери. Шатаясь, добрёл до неё и постучал.

Только после этого он наконец позволил себе лечь в постель и закрыть глаза, по-прежнему не испытывая ни страха, ни злой радости, ни даже гнева – ничего.

Совершенно не думая о том, что делает, он поднёс руку ко рту и тронул швы. Боль пришла, как приходила всегда, но и она казалась какой-то далёкой, чужой. Локи подумал, что нужно бы обрадоваться этому, и нельзя терять такой случай, и что Орни скоро придёт…

Он с удивлением увидел собственные пальцы, шевелившиеся у лица, и когда острейшая вспышка добела раскалённого заклятия полыхнула в голове, выжигая память и сознание, принял её как союзника.

Мутное облако сна разошлось, выпустило навстречу яркий осколок прошлого, и Локи снова увидел Одина. Тот не торопился сходить с коня, а только оглядывал распадок между двух высоких холмов, отмечавших начало горной гряды и кивнул, будто решал в уме будущую битву.

\- Нескорой вышла наша встреча, - проговорил он, - но хорошо, что я нашёл тебя здесь.

Локи тоже огляделся. Здесь, в предгорьях Свартальвхейма, даже Хеймдалль не увидел бы их и не услышал разговора, и потому Локи чувствовал себя куда как свободней, чем в Асгарде.

Потому он сказал:

\- Мы бы и вовсе не встретились, будь моя воля. Как ты меня нашёл?

Один отбросил полу плаща, и в глаза Локи плеснуло кровавым блеском. Запястье Всеотца было перетянуто широким кожаным ремнём, и к нему хитрым узлом была привязана круглая стеклянная плошка, полная крови.

\- О, - сказал Локи. Ему была видна игла, непостижимым образом плававшая в крови, и её ржавое остриё, направленное, будто дротик, прямо в его сердце. – Кровная магия. Надо же – я, сколько ни искал, не нашёл ни одной книги о ней, а ты привёз её самоё.

\- Не сердись на Фригг, - отозвался Один, вновь пряча руку под плащ. – Она боится за тебя.

Локи пожалел о том, что не может сплюнуть на здешнюю землю, шершавую и сухую, как его собственный язык. Впервые ему подумалось, что Свартальвхейм может быть опасен, и свобода сама по себе – тоже.

\- Не будем об этом, - предложил он, не желая попусту злить Всеотца. – Что ты хотел сказать мне, говори, и покончим с этим.

\- Ты сам знаешь, - отозвался Один. Мунин каркнул хрипло и угрожающе, растопырив крылья, будто нетопырь. – А я знаю, что ты не отступишься, Локи.

Локи кивнул. Разговор начинал его утомлять полной безнадёжностью, и потому он проговорил:

\- Ты знаешь, что я должен сделать, и я знаю, что должен. К чему вся эта суета?

Лошадь, на которой он сидел, боялась Слейпнира – его боялись все лошади и некоторые асы, у кого было побольше ума, - и шарахнулась в сторону, когда Всеотец приблизился. Локи удержал трусливую кобылу, дёрнув за узду, и впоследствии очень сожалел о том, что сделал. У него, как оказалось, было не так уж и много ума – будь больше, и он постарался бы в безнадёжной гонке выиграть себе хоть лишних полчаса на воле.

\- Жаль, что я поднял ту вёльву, - сказал Один с искренним раскаяньем. – Я тоже должен был, не то бы не стал – но что я был бы за Всеотец, если бы не знал хоть приблизительно, что ждёт этот мир?

Локи поднял бровь. Это уже было интересно. До сих пор Один никогда не жаловался на судьбу, а теперь вот…

\- Отступись, Локи, - вновь попросил Один. – Хоть не ради меня, а ради Тора. Ради Сигюн, ради своих сыновей, ради всего, что хоть раз было тебе дорого и нужно. Вернись к Лафею и правь, как царь. Нет нужды начинать последние времена сейчас, и ещё есть время.

Этого ему говорить не стоило; Локи оскалился, как волк, и нечаянно вспомнил о Фенрире, до сих пор исходящего слюной из пасти, распоротой кинжалом. Фенрир поверил и пошёл за асами, а угодил в ловушку, и кто ещё был чудовищем – волк, которому суждено было сожрать солнце, или благородные асы и асиньи, обманом заманившие несчастную тварь в путы?

\- Как ты думаешь, могу я отступиться? – Локи помотал головой. – Я будто щепка, и судьба тащит меня против воли. Так было до недавних пор, вот только… - он заколебался, думая, стоит ли говорить такое вслух даже здесь, вдали от чужих ушей, и всё же решился, - я устал быть щепкой, отец. Устал быть всегда вторым, устал прятаться и притворяться. Буду я царём ётунов или нет, а всё равно же останусь вторым. Как думаешь, мне это по нраву?

Один рассмеялся, и Локи тоже – и ни один не смеялся весело.

\- Нет выбора, - проговорил Локи, - ни у тебя, ни у меня, ни у кого-либо ещё. Так зачем ты пришёл, объясни мне, потому что я не понимаю. Всё это ты знал и без меня.

\- Есть способ отсрочить судьбу, - сказал Один неохотно. – Да только я не хочу его, сын.

Локи против воли заинтересовался этим невероятным обещанием, и Один подъехал ещё на шаг ближе, чтобы даже ветру не досталось ни единого слова.

\- Ты не хочешь оставаться вторым, но не можешь стать первым, - проговорил он. – Это место занято. Но ты мог бы уснуть. Я долго не был уверен, моё ли ты дитя или нет, но теперь, раз моя собственная кровь привела к тебе, сомнений не остаётся. Ты можешь уснуть, и сон этот будет сладок и нескучен. В этом я тебя заверяю, Локи. Никто, даже ты, не может начать Рагнарёка во сне.

Красное солнце опускалось за холмы, замерло точно над долиной между ними и сделалось похожим на спелое яблоко, на волшебную плошку Всеотца, на налитый кровью глаз.

Локи вздохнул, пытаясь представить себе, что это будет за жизнь – во сне, из которого его никогда не поднимут, в золотом сиянии, жизнь опоённого волшебными настоями Фригг, жизнь без жизни вообще. Как скоро он сойдёт с ума там, в ловушке спящего тела? Как долго сможет сохранить рассудок в этой, самой тесной и надёжной, непробиваемой темнице?

Один понял его ответ ещё до того, как Локи открыл рот. Он всё-таки хорошо знал собственного сына – и ударил раньше, чем Локи сказал «нет».

В тягостном сне Локи видел этот удар снова и снова – поток яркого света, рванувшегося из плошки. Игла полыхнула, раскалившись добела, и острейшая боль проткнула Локи грудь, пронеслась по хребту, сбросила его на землю и скрутила в жалкий комок бессильной плоти.

Один наклонился над ним, и что-то тёплое полилось Локи в рот, солёным морем плеснулось в теле. Боль иссякла, сменилась слабостью, и Локи не мог теперь не то что ударить в ответ, но даже пошевелить пальцами. Упав, он неловко вывернул руку и теперь видел её, как видел бы чужую. Да она и была чужой – белой, с узким запястьем, с длинными ногтями.

Он захрипел, пытаясь отползти. Безуспешно. Один вздёрнул его за шкирку с земли, тряхнул и провёл ладонями от шеи вниз, творя какую-то чудовищную волшбу впридачу к той, что уже гуляла в Локи, меняя его и творя заново.

\- И рад бы я был поступить иначе, - сказал он в наступившей темноте, чуть прореженной здешними бледными звёздами. – Но не могу. Тор никогда бы не позволил тебе спать вечно, и сам сошёл бы с ума, если бы смог поступить как должно царю.

Тор. Локи завращал глазами, попытался выдавить из себя хоть слово, и не удивился, когда не смог. В горле у него что-то смещалось, двигалось, как чужое, и в груди тоже, и весь он перестал принадлежать себе.

Один перебросил его через седло, как мешок с добычей, тронул Слейпнира сапогом, и тот пошёл, фыркая и озираясь, скаля жёлтые зубы. Теперь Локи видел собственные рыжие волосы, длинные космы, свисавшие вниз и щекотавшие ему щёки, и чувствовал, как седло давит на живот – мягкий, женский живот.

Путешествие выдалось мучительным, но коротким, и Один остановился у самого подножия холма, кажется, чуть ли не в том самом месте, где четверть часа назад висело злое красное солнце. Тут же послышались чужие голоса, и Локи сняли с седла и усадили, всё ещё почти совершенно беспомощного, спиной к ближайшему камню.

\- Скорее, - поторопил Один, - дайте огня.

Слабый блик заплясал рядом, усилился, утвердился и задрожал неподалёку от Локи; тут он вновь увидал иглу. Ржавчина с неё слетела, содранная магией, и остриё блестело, как единственный глаз Всеотца. Локи в бешенстве смотрел в этот глаз, весь в алых прожилках усталости, и видел собственное крошечное отражение, словно в выпуклом крошечном зеркале.

Тут его схватили сзади за волосы, потом за голову – и тут же один из цвергов, до сих пор невидимый, сел Локи на колени, а кто-то ещё схватил за руки, заводя их назад и прижимая к твёрдому боку камня. Игла снова блеснула; Локи видел её по-прежнему ясно, и теперь в широкое ушко был продет узкий ремешок, крепкая кожаная нить. Это уже было совершенно непонятно, и Локи закричал, как заяц – тонко, отчаянно.

Рот ему зажали сразу двое: и тот, что держал за виски, прижимая к валуну, и Один – накрыл широкой ладонью, глуша крик, и наклонился вплотную. Что-то тёплое капнуло Локи на щёку, и тут же игла проткнула ему губы.

Сказать, что это было больно, означало не сказать ничего. Это было хуже всего на свете, и хуже кинжала в пасти Фенрира, и хуже любого мучения, любой раны или казни. От боли Локи, по счастью, потерял сознание, и выплыл из раскалённой черноты лишь когда всё закончилось – или началось, как посмотреть. Огонёк в плошке метался, жёлтый и тревожный, и у Локи двоилось в глазах, а доносившийся негромкий разговор казался ударами молота прямо по голове.

\- …не уморите, - говорил Один, - и глядите же, не выпустите из пещеры.

Резкий цвержий диалект отличался от языка, на котором говорили в Асгарде, но Локи понимал его. Цвергов было не меньше полудюжины, если судить по голосам, и все они заверяли Одина, что не выпустят. Никогда. Потом его схватили за плечо, и Локи вновь увидел лицо отца так близко, что мог бы, наверное, заглянуть в самую душу, если бы у Одина была душа.

Невероятно, но отец говорил с ним ласково. У Локи в голове мутилось от чудовищной боли, а Один притронулся к его щеке и проговорил:

\- Ты скоро позабудешь, кто ты, и станет легче, я обещаю. Женщине легче смириться с неизбежным, а пещеры Свартальвхейма полны чудес, - он помолчал и добавил, - теперь прощай.

Локи закрыл глаза, потом открыл вновь – теперь он, кажется, мог бы убить Одина единственным взглядом, - но вместо Одина над ним склонился Орни, и никакой ласки в его лице не было и в помине.

Локи застонал, пытаясь отползти, и тело – вот подарок суки-судьбы! – послушалось. В ногах вспыхнула боль, и в спину ударилось неуступчивое тело скалы. Он снова был там, в предгорьях Свартальвхейма, и вместе с тем внутри его, в самой глубокой и старой из пещер, и снова над ним наклонялись цверги, победившие аса, от которого отступился сам верховный бог, и намеревавшиеся взять добычу себе – и в то же время Локи каким-то остатком сознания понимал, что это всего лишь Орни, что времена Двилина кончились… а кончились ли?

\- Твар-р-р-р-рь, - прорычал Орни и ударил его. Прямо в лицо, разбив губы, вызвав безумную вспышку боли. Локи взвизгнул и захрипел, пытаясь отползти ещё, ещё дальше – прочь от этого взбесившегося цверга, прочь от будущего, в котором его снова отдадут… снова… - Сука, асгардская мразь, да как ты смела?!

Ещё удар, и снова в губы. Тут Локи понял, что захлёбывается кровью, и попытался защититься руками, но до чего же слабы были эти руки. Ничего, совершенно ничего не могли они против разъярённого цверга, крепкого и неуступчивого, как скала.

Всё, чего Один не сказал ему тогда, Локи додумал позже, опираясь на знания, какие есть у всякого аса, умеющего читать. Сказки о цвергах шли в Асгарде наряду со сказками о сотворении девяти миров, и чуть не в каждой говорилось о том, что самое главное сокровище – собственных женщин – цверги потеряли безвозвратно, и потеряли заслуженно, что таково наказание за чрезмерную алчность. Один тоже читал эти сказки, и Локи, охваченный почти смертным ужасом, успел всё же подумать о том, что сам-то Всеотец немного знает о том, каковы цверги на самом деле. Если бы знал, так не отдал бы его… или отдал бы?

Орни навис над ним, как грозящая рухнуть каменная плита; лицо его было искажено горем, руки измазаны кровью, но свежей, а не тухлой, мерзкой жижей, что  недолго текла в жилах младенца, зачатого и выношенного в ненависти, рождённого в плену. Локи всё ещё горел в огне заклятия, испепелявшего губы, но успел заметить приоткрытую дверь, толпящихся старых цвергов, смятые окровавленные простыни на полу. Видно, один удавленный младенец потряс Свартальвхейм больше, чем самый страшный обвал.

К Орни, вознамерившемуся, как видно, разбить Локи в труху, подбежали, наконец, и оттащили прочь. Локи закрылся руками, как женщина, и глядел на кричащих цвергов – часть из них вопила, требуя у Орни ответа за пропажу, были и такие, что орали на самого Локи, суля ему бесчисленные беды, да впридачу прибежал какой-то совсем уж согбенный, скрюченный почти как мудрые, и закричал, требуя у всех замолчать и остановиться.

Локи слышал эти вопли, видел сквозь решётку собственных пальцев мечущиеся тени, и безумная радость плясала в нём жгучими огненными языками. Смешанная с болью и торжеством, она горела всё ярче, грозила вырваться смехом, и Локи всё думал – вот вам. Вот вам за всё, что мне пришлось вынести здесь, за вашу проклятую гору, из которой нет хода наружу, за колдовство, какое вы написали на ремешке, за всё. Вы думали, я беспомощная женщина, кобыла, что будет рожать вам столько, сколько вам заблагорассудится, но ошиблись – и ошиблись давным-давно, решив, что женское тело, слабое и уязвимое, несёт в себе столь же слабый дух. Вы дураки, цверги, и только начинаете платить за свою заносчивость и глупость. Не зря вы так вцепились в асинью, что может вынести ваши так называемые ласки, да к тому же проживёт достаточно долго, чтобы нарожать вам новое поколение. Видно, ваш дрянной народец доведён до крайности, и потому вы меня не убьёте, о нет, вы будете стеречь меня как зеницу ока, будете стараться уберечь меня и всех будущих младенцев, но только ничего, ничего у вас не выйдет.

Сгорбленный цверг отогнал всех прочих, склонился над Локи и заставил его отвести руки от лица, заглянул в глаза и сказал негромко:

-  Не плачь, женщина, больше тебя бить не станут. Орни сошёл с ума, не держи на него зла.

Локи засучил ногами по постели и попытался отползти ещё дальше. Цверги в ярости – это уже было привычно, но цверги, пытавшиеся взять его лаской – к этому он по-прежнему не мог приспособиться.

\- Не бойся, не бойся, - забормотал цверг, попытался скрюченными пальцами погладить Локи по голове. Тот шарахнулся, чувствуя, как по подбородку и шее течёт кровь, и успел ещё порадоваться тому, что Орни, если он вправду рехнулся, сделал это ему, Локи, во благо и ухитрился разбить ему лицо так удачно, что и следующий узелок оказался на самом краешке губ. Только дёрни…

Горбун понял его по-своему, обернулся к цвергам, что столпились у двери и всё ещё шумели, и сказал решительно:

\- У Двилина и его шайки дурная кровь, - он кивнул на испятнанную бурым простыню, - вот она и не смогла выжить. Оставьте женщину в покое – или у вас есть на примете другая?

Локи невольно зауважал этого согбенного цверга, и тут же силой заставил себя погасить искру расположения, нечаянно вспыхнувшую в сердце. С алчностью цвергов могла сравниться только их глупость, но этот дряхлый горбун отличался от сородичей и, следовательно, был ещё опасней прочих.

Огрызаясь и скрежеща, цверги ушли, волоча за собой Орни. Тот всё никак не мог успокоиться и орал проклятия, да так самозабвенно, что Локи подумалось о том наказании, какое, безо всяких сомнений, ждёт его снаружи. Что с ним сделают? Отправят туда же, куда попал Ар? Выставят на солнце? Велят жить где-нибудь вдали, как Двилину с его компанией, и вдобавок обложат тяжкой данью?

\- Не думай ни о чём, - попросил старик, ногой отпихнул бурый тряпичный ком так, чтобы Локи не было его видно. – Я заберу тебя к себе, как только ты сможешь двигаться без боли, а до тех пор побуду здесь и прослежу, чтобы никто тебя не трогал.

Локи это было вовсе не нужно, и он замотал головой, вжимаясь в стену, но старец был неумолим.

\- Не бойся, - повторил он голосом, каким обычно увещевают непокорную скотину, - я Драугтир, брат Драупнира Длинноборода. И я не позволю никому из этих недоумков мучить тебя, благородная асинья. Принести тебе молока? Ты очень ослабела после родов.

Локи глядел на него во все глаза, потом медленно кивнул. Он слышал о брате Драупнира и даже читал книгу, написанную его рукой – единственную книгу, что была не сборником глупых сказок или долгим, как Драупнирова борода, перечнем битв и имён. Нет, то была книга почти преступная, потому что в ней было сказано очень мало о силе оружия и очень много – о красоте Свартальвхейма, да ещё – совсем коротко – о том, что эта красота, хотя и создана руками цвергов, всё же не нашла своего ценителя. Цверги ковали потому, что не могли не ковать. Они резали камень из природной склонности, из инстинкта, требующего от птицы полёта, а от дерева – роста, но, едва закончив очередной шедевр, тут же теряли к нему интерес, и в книге Драугтир осторожно сетовал на это.

Локи принял из его рук чашку молока, сдобрённого жиром, и выпил эту смесь, почти не кривясь от боли. По сравнению с той, что хлестала его по лицу, когда он всё-таки развязал первый из восьми узлов, это были такие мелочи…

\- Говорят, - негромко заметил Драугтир, - женщины в Асгарде учатся наравне с мужчинами, и, значит, ты умеешь писать.

Локи осторожно и подозрительно взглянул на него, но горбун сказал это не с осуждением, как любой другой цверг, а с удивлением, как о диковинке, но вполне доброжелательно, и Локи счёл за благо кивнуть.

\- Когда тебе станет полегче, - пообещал Драугтир, - я дам тебе перо и бумагу. Ты сможешь написать своё имя?

Это было почти так же нестерпимо и внезапно, как вспомнить о Торе. Дурные жгучие слёзы, как и тогда, поднялись к глазам – может быть, ворота им открыла усталость и пережитое злое торжество, может – внезапное участие, пусть даже и притворное, а вернее всего, что Локи заплакал от неожиданности. Никто, ни единая живая душа до сих пор не спросила его имени, и хоть он не мог ответить правды, но всё же кивнул.

Тогда Драугтир прикрыл его одеялом, забрал пустую чашку и оставил в покое. Локи вновь провалился в полумрак, полусон, и снова увидал над собой лицо отца – лицо, на котором не было написано ни злорадства, ни гнева, а только лишь сожаление и решимость сделать что должно.

И потом игла воткнулась ему в губы. Снова и снова, и опять, и…

Сухая горячая рука погладила его по лбу, Локи дёрнулся и открыл глаза. В груди у него стыло и дрожало горячее, слабое, и сам он весь был как будто в лихорадке.

\- Ну же, - увещевающе сказал Драугтир, - не бейся, всё хорошо. Я поговорил с братом. Он тебя отдаст мне на целые два года, и это будет хорошее время. Мы уживёмся, верь мне.

У Локи тошнотой подвело живот, ещё не опавший после родов, и он сжался в комок. Драугтир снова погладил его по волосам и сказал:

\- Я старый, - он всё ласкал рыжие рваные пряди, - и уже давно не видел женщины, но ни одна из тех, с кем я был сотни лет назад, не оставалась недовольна. Спи, пусть кошмары оставят тебя в покое. Всё дурное закончилось.

Он болтал ещё что-то успокаивающее, но Локи, хотя и притворился, что спит, был так же расслаблен, как стрела на тетиве. Стрела лежит спокойно, но достаточно лишь отпустить упругую жилку, чтобы она рванулась вперёд быстрее всякой птицы. Также и Локи, приходя в себя после родов, ни единой минуты не чувствовал покоя, даже когда Драугтир отвёл его в собственные покои, тёплые и обширные. На полах там лежали ковры, искусно сотканные из козьей шерсти, а по стенам в широких полках стояли книги, сжатые между обтянутых кожей дощечек. Был здесь и очаг, выдыхавший из горящей пасти тепло и свет, и удобные кресла, и даже – невиданная и почти неприличная для цверга роскошь – ванна. К ней хитрым способом была подведена вода из горячего источника, и Локи, едва окрепнув, забрался в мягкую колеблющуюся роскошь, от которой отвык, и сидел там, пока не сморщились пальцы.

За целый месяц Драугтир ни разу и пальцем к нему не притронулся. Только кормил, не запрещал брать книги, принёс несколько платьев и обещанные перо и бумагу. Локи вывел на ней чужое имя, и теперь Драугтир называл его Хильдой, а Локи старался откликаться. У Драугтира жилось вовсе неплохо, и было бы ещё лучше, если бы Локи не приходилось сжиматься всякий раз, когда Драугтир оказывался слишком близко. Тот, видно, заметил это и стал шаркать погромче, да притом держал руки при себе.

Всё это время Локи, глядя на собственные губы, пытался решиться и рвануть как следует. То, что начал Орни, могло ведь быть и подсказкой судьбы, и если подцепить узел, державшийся на честном слове, да дёрнуть посильнее…

Он попытался только один раз, но сам чувствовал, что малодушие поселилось в нём. Жить без боли было так хорошо, что Локи даже боялся привыкнуть к этому блаженству заново.

Однажды Драугтир пришёл к нему вечером, да притом не с пустыми руками. Он принёс щенка, толстого щенка с широкими лапами и глупой весёлой мордой, с блестящими глазами.

\- Тебе здесь скучно, Хильда, - пояснил он, спуская щенка на ковёр, - а этот малыш тебя развеселит. Назови его сама, как захочешь. Да к тому же и гулять с собакой гораздо лучше, чем одной.

Локи отложил книгу, которую читал, и уставился на лопоухого щенка. Тот был совершенно как в Асгарде или, скажем, в Мидгарде – глупый, смешной, с висящими ушами и круглыми бусинами глаз. Неотразимый. Локи возненавидел его сразу же, как увидел – за то, что тот был из другой, нормальной и невозможной жизни. Такого щенка мог бы подарить ему Тор… да только Тора Локи ненавидел теперь тоже, и даже самую память о нём старался выжечь из себя.

Не желая злить Драугтира, он кивнул, и щенок остался. Локи про себя звал его Бор[1], и имя подходило как нельзя лучше: круглое, упрямое и короткое, как сам пёс. Драугтир вместе с Локи выводил его гулять по отдалённым пещерам, и даже позволил однажды дойти до самого края Свартальвхейма. Насколько Локи понял, Драугтир жил особняком, и лишь его кровное родство с одним из гномьих царей стояло щитом между ним и гневом прочих цвергов. Слишком уж он был наособицу, слишком непохож на всех – и занимался не тем и не так, как то было положено цвергу, пусть даже и слишком старому, чтобы самому лезть в шахту. Целыми днями Драугтир писал, укладывая на пожелтевший пергамент ровные строчки острых цвержьих рун и кое-где сопровождая текст чрезвычайно искусными рисунками, изображавшими то невиданный кристалл, то схему хитроумного механизма, поднимавшего воду из глубочайших источников к самому верхнему уровню цвержьих пещер, то ещё какую-нибудь диковину из тех, что нечасто встретишь на пути. Драугтир составлял книгу, полную чудес и сокровищ, вписывал в неё всё то, что считал достойным и намеревался оставить эту своеобразную энциклопедию всем прочим цвергам, когда придёт время умирать.

\- Я старик, - как-то сказал он Локи; по давней привычке он часто разговаривал сам с собою и не ждал ответа. – Наш народ крепок, смерть приходит к нам в битвах – но сейчас мы не воюем, или же нас забирает гора – но ко мне твердыня слишком милосердна. Ни обвала, ни шального камня, ни даже рудничного газа – ничего.

Локи подумал, что старик просто редко бывает в шахтах, но потом вспомнил, как Драугтир вернулся однажды с разорванным плащом и ободранными ладонями, но со светящимся кристаллом невиданного оттенка. Этот светился не зеленоватым, а синим, и Драугтир долго бормотал что-то о редких примесях, скрёб необычный кристалл ногтем и пробовал кислотой, а потом долго описывал в книге. Нет, этого цверга просто не брала даже и горная твердыня.

\- Умереть мне суждено от старости, - грустно констатировал Драугтир. – Постыдная это участь, но что поделать? Другим стоило бы поумерить гордыню и взять с меня пример.

Локи вопросительно хмыкнул, прося пояснить сказанное, и Драугтир сказал:

\- Цверги были самым неуязвимым, самым крепким и самым многочисленным народом, - он вздохнул. - И остались крепки, этого не отнять. Но то одного, то другого забирает гора. Нечасто, но это ведь всё равно случается. Иногда кто-нибудь дерётся до смерти… понимаешь, Хильда?

Локи давно уже понял, но не хотел показывать этого, и потому покачал головой.

\- Жёны, - объяснил Драугтир. – Другим стоило бы помнить о том, что только жена может принести ребёнка. Пусть она самую малость слабее мужчины, пусть не так хорошо чует жилу, но разве это так уж важно, покуда она приносит детей? Нас было почти сто тысяч, Хильда, а теперь, всего-то семь столетий спустя, осталось лишь две трети от этого. Что же случится дальше? Не будет ли так, что Свартальвхейм останется мёртвым городом, пустым миром, выеденным изнутри?

Локи кивнул. Это и было то, о чём он думал уже давно. Воровать смертных женщин цвергам было бессмысленно – те были совсем слабы, ётунши были для цвергов не по зубам, да и к тому же принесли бы невообразимое потомство. Оставались пикси и асы.

\- Очень скоро, - проговорил Драугтир, - они поймут. Наши жёны не вернутся, и найти их нельзя:  кто говорит, есть далекая пещера жён, а кто – что все они окаменели, не найдя убежища. Но ты есть. И каждая девочка, какую ты родишь, будет самым драгоценным сокровищем горы.

Локи стиснул зубы и поглядел на Драугтира так, что старик закашлялся.

\- Верно, - сказал он, - тебе нелегко пришлось. Но это в прошлом и никогда более не повторится.

«Нет», - подумал Локи, глядя на жадный блеск в глазах старого цверга. – «Это повторится сейчас».

Холодное омерзение поднялось в нём, и Локи чувствовал взгляд Драугтира, как крошечные паучьи лапки, щекочущие кожу. Ожидание было невыносимо, и он опустил глаза, поднёс руку к вороту платья и дёрнул стягивавший его шнурок так, как не решался рвануть узел на губах. Драугтир ничего не сказал, но Локи чуял его взгляд на своих ключицах, на качнувшейся от резкого движения груди, на обнажившихся плечах.

Тогда Локи, желая покончить с неизбежным поскорее, лёг на постели, подняв юбку и уткнувшись лицом в подушки. Некоторое время он не чувствовал ничего, и даже подумал, что старик слишком слаб и дряхл для радостей плоти, но сухая жёсткая рука, подрагивая, погладила его ягодицы, и Драугтир взгромоздился на него.

В этот раз не было боли. Роды растянули его тело, а долгий покой и мягкое обращение помогли опомниться после всего случившегося, так что даже когда Драугтир ткнулся пальцами Локи между ног, теребя и поглаживая, боль не пришла. Но омерзение было таким, что Локи едва сдерживал себя.

Он понимал, что это неизбежно, что это даже ему во благо, что старик-цверг – лучший из возможных хозяев, что не будь Драугтира, и смертная плоть, в которую его вогнал Один, уже покрылась бы гниющими язвами, лишилась бы зубов, принялась бы рассыпаться заживо, но только это не помогало. Тогда Локи вцепился в подушку пальцами и зарылся в неё лицом так глубоко, как мог. За пальцами последовала плоть, неожиданно крепкая для такого старца, и Локи порадовался тому, что Драугтир не может видеть его лица, а что до едва слышных стонов, так готов принять их за звуки удовольствия, старый смешной дурак…

Тут Драугтир сделал что-то такое, что напомнило Локи о Торе. То ли пальцы сомкнулись на его бёдрах почти так же, как давней ночью, то ли ощущение твёрдой плоти в самой глубине тела на миг показалось знакомым, то ли глупая память вновь решила проснуться в самый неподходящий момент – а может быть, и всё разом, - но только Локи застонал, впиваясь в подушку. Этого было недостаточно, и он вцепился себе в лицо, как вдова, оплакивающая мужа. Горе в нём росло и ширилось, тоска по зелёным полям Асгарда, по давным-давно минувшим дням, когда всё у них ещё было хорошо, и трещина, грозящая пройти через все девять миров, ещё была тоньше волоса, - тоска по всему этому колючим комом встала в горле.

\- Моя красавица, - проговорил Драугтир, гладя Локи по заду и двигаясь в нём. – Хильда, хорошо тебе?

Локи не удержался от стона, и цверг пробормотал что-то вроде «я же говорил», и вновь толкнулся внутрь. От каждого его движения Локи будто на части раздирали: это было не больно телу, но до того чудовищно душе, что уж лучше бы старый цверг бил его головой о камни. Он сам, сам, как бездомная мидгардская шваль из самых грязных, позволял делать с собой это, сам вынуждал себя не противиться, сам продавал себя за мягкую постель, за щенка, за молоко то с жиром, то с мёдом.

Локи застонал – на этот раз в голос, - и Драугтир нагнулся к нему, взяв за плечи, да вдобавок прижался губами к шее.

Тогда Локи сумел справиться с жалостью и омерзением к себе самому. Это оказалось ещё тяжелее, чем усилием воли позабыть Тора, и рука, касавшаяся угла рта, дрогнула. Боль снова пришла, как приходила всегда, и Локи, наконец, перестал чувствовать себя разбитым надвое. Всё стало правильно, всё легло на свои места: цверг брал его, боль раздирала тело, в этом было спасение от безумия. Локи больше не кричал, не стонал, он только дёргал, опять и опять, и был уверен в том, что на сей раз останется в сознании. До конца; и подушка впитает кровь.

Так и вышло. Драугтир замер над ним и в нём, пальцы его впились Локи в кожу, точно силясь удержать дух в чужом теле, и Локи сумел разодрать узел в ту самую секунду, как Драугтир получил свою плату за ласковое обращение.

В следующую секунду Локи уже знал, что будет делать дальше. Он чувствовал, что это семя укоренится, что пока ещё оно только влилось и испачкало его, но пройдёт несколько недель, и оно прорастёт. И ничего не сделаешь.

Драугтир был тяжёл, как валун, и так устал после любви, что не противился, когда Локи выскользнул из-под него и ушёл, не оборачиваясь – смыть кровь с лица, вымыть склизкую дрянь из собственного нутра. Ему хватило мудрости не заговаривать с Локи, когда тот вернулся и лёг рядом, закрыв глаза. Только на следующий день старик был с ним ласковей обычного, подарил дорогое ожерелье, блестевшее множеством сапфиров.

\- Точь-в-точь как твои глаза, - сказал он льстиво, и Локи вздрогнул. Здесь он нечасто заглядывал в зеркала, и с асгардских времён привык к тому, что глаза у него зелёные, но мало ли к чему он там привык? Теперь переменился не только цвет глаз, изменилось всё – и ничего. Сколько ни лей воду из одной посудины в другую, а всё же она останется водой…

Два года, обещанные Драугтиром, прошли так незаметно, словно Локи провёл их во сне. Каждый день походил на другой, и Локи сбился бы со счёта, если б не календарь, который Драугтир вёл с цвержьей скрупулёзностью. Щенок давно вырос в пса и больше не вызывал умиления своими глупыми ухватками, но этим перемены и закончились. Здесь, в доме Драугтира, само время остановилось навсегда, превратилось в вязкий прозрачный клей, в котором застревало всё: воля, чувства, разум. Драугтир приходил к Локи по ночам – не слишком часто, сказывался возраст, - но Локи ни разу больше не испытывал той страшной раздвоённости, и оставшиеся узлы стягивали его губы, как прежде. Он даже принялся шить, как женщина. От скуки это занятие не спасало, но в размеренных бесконечных движениях иглой было что-то сродни смене дня и ночи: постоянство, равномерность событий, искусственное спокойствие. Драугтир сперва с тревогой наблюдал за тем, как Локи шьёт – всё-таки старик был непристойно тактичен по здешним меркам, - но потом успокоился и даже приносил Локи крошечные самоцветы, просверленные насквозь – украсить узор. Локи даже вышил для него кисет, и Драугтир был так горд и счастлив, словно получил не кожаный мешочек для табака, а золотой слиток.

Месяц за месяцем уходили прочь, оставляя Локи пустым. Сначала каждая ночь, проведённая с Драугтиром, казалась ему фатальной, но старое семя горбуна упорно не желало прорастать – а между тем Локи всякий раз был уверен в том, что уж теперь-то его глупые ухищрения не сработают, и снова появится на свет дитя, которому не повезло ни с матерью, ни с отцом. Но женская кровь приходила снова и снова, и Драугтир делался всё задумчивей, а к концу второго года сказал Локи, будто извиняясь:

\- Я прикипел к тебе душой, Хильда, но правы те, кто упрекает меня в дряхлости.

Локи разгладил на коленях кожаный пояс, в котором длинной крепкой иглой накалывал сложный узор, и поглядел на старца с сожалением. Он до последнего надеялся на то, что Драугтир всё же сумеет собственным родством, мудростью, опытом и прочим вытребовать себе ещё хотя бы год. Цверг ходил иногда к сородичам и возвращался всякий раз с отпечатком озабоченности на лице, будто чуял собственную судьбу.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, - продолжал Драугтир, старческой рукой гладя Локи по плечу, - через два дня истекает срок, и тебя, должно быть, отдадут Миргину. Он славный парень, и я сам попрошу его не быть с тобой грубым, - он замялся, - может быть, мы даже будем видеться с тобой иногда.

Локи покачал головой, перебарывая невесть откуда взявшуюся жалость, и увидел то, чего не замечал старик: Бор, выросший в лохматого крупного пса, стоял у порога, раскрыв пасть в беззвучном рычании. Он оскалился, и слюна нитями тянулась между клыков, а шерсть на загривке стояла дыбом.

Всё же это был добрый пёс, с настоящим чутьём на беду. Локи удержал его взглядом, как когда-то давно учил Тор: смотреть в самые жёлтые искры, давить своей волей, псы это чуют, - а руки его сами собою двинулись, и Драугтир, до глубины души тронутый, обнял Локи в ответ и прижал к себе.

Пёс припал к полу, ноги его напряглись, а рычание стало громовым, будто катящийся неподалёку обвал. Драугтир, удивляясь звуку, повернул голову к выходу, и в эту секунду Локи ударил.

Длинная игла, которой он протыкал кожу, чтобы потом нитью прикрепить самоцветы, вошла Драугтиру в ухо так легко, что цверг рухнул на пол раньше, чем успел бы почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. Локи оттолкнул его изо всех сил и вскочил, выдернув своё оружие и бросившись к Бору. Пёс уже летел к нему в упругом прыжке, оскалившись и готовясь вцепиться в горло, и Локи подставил руку с окровавленным шилом, так что Бор на него напоролся, взвизгнул и чуть не сломал иглу, падая на пол.

Локи рухнул следом и повторил то, что сделал с цвергом, только на сей раз не был так милосерден. Он ударил пса кулаком, прижал его к полу всем телом, зажимая ощеренную пасть, и несколько раз ткнул иголкой в дико вращающийся глаз.

Из пасти пса пошла пена, и он издох, так и не сумев лаем позвать на помощь. Локи поднялся. Ему нужно было торопиться, нужно было сделать ещё так много, и в столь короткий срок…

Он затолкал тело пса в тёмный угол, а Драугтира перевернул и снял с него пояс с ножом, куртку и сапоги. Последние были почти впору. Широкий плащ пришлось обернуть вокруг себя вдвое и подвязать ремнём. В последнюю минуту Локи сунул за пазуху несколько страниц из рукописи Драугтира – те, что не успел прочесть. Все прочие листы он оставил как есть, хоть и понимал, что для книги, для всех этих книг, тихо стоящих на полках, наступают последние времена. Но часть из них он читал не по разу, а что касается рукописи Драугтира, то помнил её наизусть и надеялся со временем восстановить.

Старика, всё ещё сохранившего на мёртвом лице выражение крайнего удивления, Локи, задыхаясь и проклиная слабое женское тело, затащил под кровать, оправил покрывало и оглядел комнату. Со стороны она казалась совершенно обычной, привычной, упорядоченной – точь-в-точь как последние два года целиком. Локи не мог поверить, что они закончились, но время, доселе неподвижное, теперь неимоверно ускорилось. Оно стучалось в виски и отзывалось беспокойной дрожью в каждой мышце, оно хлестало и гнало Локи прочь отсюда, за резную дверь, в паутину тёмных переходов, прочь, прочь, прочь.

Ничего не стоило заблудиться здесь. Локи шёл, стараясь не бежать, чувствуя, как бешеное сердце бьётся в глотке и замирая всякий раз, как лживое подгорное эхо доносило до него тот или иной звук. Если ему повезёт, Драугтира найдут не сразу. Может быть, даже через день, а то и через два – и как знать, сумеют ли цверги сразу обнаружить его здесь, в самом сердце горы?

Он выбирал пути, ведущие вверх, будто крыса в затопленном погребе. Шёл, брёл, лез и карабкался, ошибался, забредая в тупики, и возвращался, смутным наитием чувствуя, что давно заблудился, но что в этом и есть его спасение. Можно с лёгкостью выследить того, кто пытается прорваться сквозь паутину переходов и выбраться наружу, но куда тяжелее найти того, кто заблудился сам. Локи это знал и потому даже не пытался найти логику в том, как были устроены эти пещеры, не пытался отслеживать время. Несколько раз он спал, когда изнеможение брало своё, и тёплый цвержий плащ был ему большим подспорьем, несколько раз пил из подземных источников и набирал воды во флягу. Чем дальше он забирался, тем тяжелее делался воздух и тем хуже был путь; взятый с собою кристалл светился по-прежнему, но в заброшенных и диких местах даже свет, и тот казался тусклее прежнего. И чем дальше Локи брёл по бесконечному нутру горы, тем больше тосковал по солнцу.

Наконец его перестала гнать вперёд потребность очутиться в безопасности, и Локи, оглядевшись, обнаружил себя в пещере, вполне подходившей для того, что он затеял.

На этот раз руны не пришлось выкладывать из камешков и огрызков; Локи чертил их кинжалом прямо по камню.

Трещина, зигзаг, точка в нескольких концентрических кругах, рогатое злое солнце. Трудиться пришлось долго, и к тому же Локи спешил: колдовать здесь, под горой, было всё равно что размахивать факелом и звать к себе, да поскорей. Цверги почуют его, уже почуяли, и ринутся в погоню, и…

Он дорисовал последний знак из тех, что должны были разрушить твердь горы, и остановился перевести дыхание. По дну пещеры тёк ручеёк, но пить было некогда, и к тому же вода, чуя близкую магию, изменила направление. Локи сапогом перекрыл струйке путь, вода заметалась и неохотно, как бы через силу, потекла к рунам, заполнила их и остановилась, дрожа и блестя, будто серебро.

Локи уже чуял дрожь множества шагов. Пока ещё далёкие, они отзывались в каменном теле и всё близились, близились… но время ещё оставалось. Огня Локи было негде взять, но это мало что значило – он сам был огнём, разожжённым, мстительным пламенем.

Он не почувствовал боли, когда резанул себя по руке; кровь полилась вниз, смешалась с водой, окрасила руны в алый и застыла, ожидая приказа.

Локи глубоко вздохнул и выкрикнул заклятие. Шевелить губами он почти не мог, но выдыхать звуки уже был способен, и вдобавок притерпелся к боли от натянутого ремешка. Заклятие, хотя и очень невнятное, всё же прозвучало… и кровь с водой и камнем услышали его. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом стены пещеры вокруг пошли трещинами, первые камни и струйки пыли пронизали воздух, и не было зрелища лучше. Локи подставил ладонь под медленно льющуюся кровь, собрал полную горсть и швырнул её, кропя всё вокруг.

Ярость и злоба горели в нём, разворачивались в полную силу, плавили страх и усталость в горделивое знание: получилось. Не могло не получиться. Он всё-таки был сын бога и бог.

Локи вспомнил ещё и о том, что даже боги могут гибнуть, находясь в смертной оболочке, и рванулся прочь, торопясь обогнать обвал. Он знал, что будет дальше. Трещины пойдут по всему Свартальвхейму, гора провалится, пожрав себя самоё, и цверги погибнут в ней – кто от камня, кто от солнца, а кто от разлившейся воды. Гибель целого народа за страдания одного божества, пойманного и униженного сверх всякой меры могла быть слишком жестокой участью. Но гибель народа, допустившего мучения единственной женщины среди множества мужчин – это справедливость.

Длинная трещина раскрылась слева от бежавшего Локи: длинная, извилистая, будто ползущая змея. Края её осыпались каменной крошкой, и где-то впереди вдруг мелькнул свет, настоящий солнечный свет!

Локи рванулся к нему, к единственному настоящему доказательству того, что существует, помимо тяжкого воздуха подгорья, ещё и другая, настоящая жизнь, рванулся изо всех сил, уже зная, что победил.

 

***

 

Придти в себя ему довелось в блеске и сиянии. Да только Локи и не раскрывая глаз, уже знал, что победа осталась не за ним. Он чуял запах камня, впивавшегося в спину, и могильный холод, буравящий кожу, и пытался не трястись от обиды. Он должен был уйти. Он всё сделал правильно, он всё продумал, ничего не упустил, не пощадил себя ни в чём – и вот что случилось… а что случилось?

В лицо ему плеснул холодный свет, и скрипучий голос проговорил:

\- Дитя Одина, сеющий рознь, родитель змея! Кто мог бы представить, что в нашем царстве таится такая знатная добыча!

Локи застонал и открыл глаза. Четверо цвергов нисколько не переменились – также сидели рядом, будто поставленные стоймя камни. Но только теперь за их спинами блестело что-то… что-то большое, гладкое… и Локи в нём отражался, смутной бледной тенью, прикованной к стене. И ещё какая-то сизая гигантская тень таилась рядом. Локи всё ещё пытался рассмотреть её получше, когда тот же голос добавил с нескрываемым удивлением:

\- Вот как? – в этом вопросе слышалось недоверие. – Поднесите его поближе.

Блестящая гладь качнулась, отражённые тени затанцевали, путаясь и сбиваясь, а потом Локи увидел себя снова. Голый, как при рождении, в своём настоящем облике, он висел на руках, закованных в цепи и вздёрнутых на крюк. В спутанных волосах запеклась кровь, через висок шла ссадина, и весь он был худой, как щепка, грязный и жалкий, как щенок.

Локи опустил взгляд и убедился в том, что страшное подозрение, родившееся в нём, оказалось правдой. У цвергов не было достаточно сил и умений, чтобы перешибить заклятие Одина и принудить Локи вернуться в прежний облик, но у цвергов было зеркало Мотсогниры, единственной цвержьей царицы, и это зеркало сейчас стояло перед ним.

\- Погляди-ка, - пробормотал ещё один каменный старец, - и Лафей тут!

Локи глядел на собственное отражение и видел в туманной глубине древней реликвии две могучие фигуры. Они то расплывались, то делались чётче, но не узнать их было нельзя.

\- Один, - удовлетворённо проговорил цверг, - и Лафей. Вот, значит, какая кровь течёт в тебе, Лодур Обманщик.

Локи хотел было сказать, что имя его произносится иначе, но губы его были по-прежнему стянуты, и он всё глядел и глядел в лица собственных отцов. Лафей казался усталым и постаревшим, Один, напротив, усмехался, и его Локи ненавидел до тошноты.

\- Я предложил бы тебе отомстить им обоим, - произнёс цверг, и Локи воспрял духом – ровно до той секунды, как услышал решительное, - но только дурак станет договариваться с тем, кто предаст в первую же секунду, как сможет. Будет иначе.

Локи представил себе это «иначе» и содрогнулся. В этом коротеньком слове могло прятаться что угодно – от долгих мучений напоказ до долгой же и вдумчивой торговли и с асами, и с ётунами – кто из них даст больше, чтобы Локи больше никогда их не тревожил?

Цверг прочёл его мысли и тихо хмыкнул.

\- Нет. Мы не станем прибивать тебя к воротам Свартальвхейма – хотя, свидетелем мне Имир, ты того заслужил. Уберите его пока, - велел он, и невнятные тени с крепкими руками принялись отвязывать Локи, снимать тяжело гремящую цепь с крюка. Зеркало тоже унесли, и Локи лишь краем глаза увидел мечущиеся в нём чёрные вихри, скрывшие и лица отцов, и его собственное лицо. Верный признак вражды, тайной или явной, злого умысла или смертельного заклятья.

Его оттащили в комнату, где не было ничего, только стены и пол с брошенной на него шкурой неведомого зверя. Одежду швырнули следом, и поставили в углу ковш с водой. Ничего другого Локи и не ожидал, и теперь свернулся под плащом, подтянув колени к груди. Усталость никак не давала ему уснуть, то и дело подбрасывала вместо вожделенного сна то одно, то другое воспоминание, выдёргивала его из дремотного забытья. Чаще всего он видел то лицо Лафея, то Одина, и впервые подумал о том, что мог быть несправедлив к владыке Ётунхейма. Не было доказательств тому, что Один и вправду продал его цвергам с благословения и одобрения Лафея, а раз так, то Лафей мог оказаться союзником… если только Локи сумеет до него добраться. И Тор, Тор Одинсон – кого он выберет, когда придёт время выбирать? Если это время вообще когда-нибудь придёт…

С ним никто не говорил. Его никто не трогал. Ему приносили воду, выводили облегчиться, но ни один цверг не то что не пнул его, а даже и пальцем не тронул, будто Локи был чумным и даже дышать рядом с ним было опасно. Так прошло несколько дней, а потом за ним пришли снова, и снова повели куда-то длинными, путаными коридорами. Зал, скудно освещённый пламенем единственной жаровни, показался Локи огромным. Цверги всё так же молча принудили Локи лечь на каменное возвышение, притянули его цепями к торчавшим из камня кольцам и оставили так. От холода и одиночества Локи задремал наяву, а проснулся от резкой боли в руке и вскрикнул, дёрнувшись.

Над ним стоял один из мудрых, и в руке его каменный нож и каменная же чаша. Первой мыслью Локи была та, что цверг решил вырезать из него сердце и сожрать, и потому он дёрнулся снова, силясь высвободить руки.

\- Не бейся, - потребовал цверг. – Мне нужна только твоя кровь, но если ты будешь рваться, я и болью не побрезгую.

Локи вопросительно замычал, косясь на чашу, и цверг, резким движением углубив порез над локтем, подставил её под кровяную капель.

\- Этого хватит, - проговорил он, затянул над раной узкий ремень и ловко обмотал разрез чистой тряпкой. – Я вижу, тебе интересно, что я буду делать с этим, - он осторожно поколыхал чашкой, и кровь в ней жирно блеснула. – Я расскажу и покажу.

Локи подумалось, что это вполне в духе глупых цвергов – рассказывать о том, что лишь должно быть совершено, и тем призывать на свои головы бесчисленные беды. Привычка хвастаться хороша на пиру и перед боем, но порой обращается против гордеца.

\- Твоя кровь едва не разрушила Свартальвхейм, - проговорил цверг с невольным уважением. – В ней смешалась и сила асов, и могущество ётунов. Теперь оба твоих родителя поймут, как это – когда их собственная кровь восстаёт против них.

Локи закрыл глаза. Круглая склянка с острой иглой вновь встала перед его глазами, и захотелось кричать и биться в узах. Один поступил с ним так, как нельзя было поступать, но чтобы какие-то цверги извели его кровной магией, изощрённым и запретным оружием, безжалостным и грязным? Этого Локи не хотел. Что же до Лафея… собственно, дело обстояло точно так же. Позволить цвергам добраться до этих двоих Локи не мог.

\- А-э-э-э-эммм? – спросил он, выпуская воздух из распоротого угла губ. Цверг понял, ответил:

\- Затем, что пора им поплатиться за гордыню. Нельзя жертвовать теми, кто не вернётся, и воевать, как раньше, цверги не смогут, но что случится, если твои отцы умрут страшной смертью?

Локи точно знал, что случится. Благородные асы осатанеют и спишут потерю на ётунов, ётуны же, лишившись Лафея, пойдут вразнос, а когда уляжется дым и пыль, опадут ледяные обломки и золотые башни Асгарда, когда зайдёт кровавое солнце, из наступившей темноты выйдут новые хозяева земель. Пусть цвергов немного, пусть каждый их воин, погибая, навсегда лишает целый народ ещё одной пары рук, но так дела обстоят сейчас, а что будет, если цверги захватят Асгард? А они его захватят, и даже Тор не сможет…

\- Вижу, ты понял, - удовлетворённо сказал цверг, забрал чашку и отошёл в сторону. – Твой отец хорошо тебя спрятал, отдав нам, но зеркалу Мотсогниры не солжёшь. Оно показывает скрытое так же хорошо, как обычное стекло – морщины. Теперь смотри.

Из темноты выступила целая процессия цвергов. Как они ухитрились до сих пор держаться так тихо, не звякнув ни единой пряжкой и не передравшись между собой, Локи не знал, но не только это обстоятельство заставило его приглядеться внимательнее. Все эти цверги были на одно лицо, и у каждого вместо обычной одежды, привычной цвергу, плечи покрывал плащ, расшитый рунами.

Первому из них вручили чашку, и он взял её так бережно, словно каждая потерянная капля могла оказаться единственной и последней. Локи решил, что дело тут в том, что он, если верить недавно сказанному, едва не разрушил Свартальвхейм. Едва. Впору зубами скрежетать от обиды, потому что едва – не считается. Ты или мстишь, или нет. Или можешь, или нет. И на этот раз он не смог.

Процессия пошла, прихотливо извиваясь и обводя Локи чем-то наподобие змеи, сплошь исписанной рунами и двигавшейся в абсолютной тишине. Это движение, слаженное и бесконечное, вскоре стало казаться вечным, несущим смысл и ритм, словно чья-то рука писала и писала раз за разом одну и ту же руну, выводя её так тщательно и бережно, что все прочие слова теряли смысл. Локи пытался не смотреть, но даже и с закрытыми глазами продолжал видеть её – долгую, вытянутую, как нож с двумя концами, дважды переломленную пополам руну смерти. Кровь пахла всё сильнее, густая и солёная, и Локи видел, как содержимое чашки перелили в гладко отполированный щит, как намочили в нём лезвия ножей, как привели мычащих от ужаса коров и зарезали их, а мясо сожгли, взывая к великану Имиру…

Его тошнило от запахов крови, палёной шерсти, от этого жуткого молчания, от ровного ритма, в котором теперь содрогалась, кажется, пещера. Будто чей-то огромный желудок, пытавшийся переварить попавшее внутрь; Локи едва не потерял сознание, но новая боль его отрезвила.

\- Ещё столько же, - проговорил цверг; на лбу у него выступил пот от усилий и жара жертвенных костров. Новая порция крови медленно сочилась в чашу, и новое злое чародейство вот-вот собиралось соткаться в пропитанном злобой воздухе.

\- Ы-а-и, - проговорил Локи, пытаясь сказать «дураки». – О-о-о-о-ин…

\- Да, Лодур? – мучитель наклонился над ним. – Что сделает О-о-один?

Он передразнил неуклюжие попытки Локи говорить. Немного чести в том, чтобы дразнить привязанного, но этот цверг явно не отягощал себя избытком размышлений. Он был зол, и кормил свою злобу. Был сильнее скованного аса и гордился этим. Локи закрыл глаза и постарался затворить кровь усилием воли. Пусть не течёт; хватит с этих ублюдков и того, что уже выпущено из его жил.

Предательница-кровь продолжала бежать, и цверг перетянул и вторую руку Локи ремешком, останавливая её.

\- Что же ты молчишь, родитель Ёрмунгарда? – спросил он, видя, что Локи не собирается отвечать. - Зашитый рот слов не пропускает?

Локи кивнул, заставляя себя радоваться тому, что его ухищрения с узлами пока остаются тайной. Упоённые собственной победой цверги, конечно, запрут его в очередном протухшем подземелье, и у него ещё будет шанс распороть все остальные швы, а уж тогда…

Цверги всё продолжали петь, ядовитая змея их танца ползла, извиваясь, готовилась броситься, но Локи уже был не здесь. Нужно было отдохнуть, восстановить силы, дождаться первой же ошибки цвержьего племени и сделать, что должно.

Он погрузился в полусон – и увидел Тора. Усталость и потеря крови сделали своё дело, слабость оказалась слишком велика, и Локи уже не мог противиться памяти, неустанно пробивавшейся сквозь его решение никогда больше не вспоминать того Тора, какого он знал когда-то, но думать о нём лишь по необходимости, и думать как о враге. Потому что Тор и вправду был теперь врагом. Так решила судьба, так предсказала вёльва, этого ждали все, все девять миров, и от Локи больше не зависело ничего.

Но только Тор снова склонялся над ним, как когда-то, и улыбался своей нестерпимой улыбкой, широкой, открытой – словно в мире и вовсе не было никаких неизбежных предсказаний, словно они были свободны, вольны идти куда и как им вздумается… словом, это была лживая, прекрасная улыбка, заставлявшая поверить в невозможное и потом до конца жизни ненавидеть себя за глупую обманутую веру. До конца жизни горько сожалеть о том, что невозможно и недостижимо, как ни бейся и как ни стремись.

Тор склонялся к нему, трепал ладонью по волосам, - ласка, которую Локи терпеть не мог, но всё же отчего-то позволял, хотя и на краткое мгновение, - губы его шевелились, но Локи не слышал слов, лишь читал их: глупые, бессмысленные слова любящего аса. Заверения, в которых правды было столько же, сколько беспомощного желания в них поверить. Клятвы, которым не суждено было сбыться.

Отчего-то его не спешили снимать с камня. Локи, потеряв во сне представление о времени, какое-то время ждал освобождения, пробовал считать время по неровному стуку собственного сердца, но песни цвергов всё длились и длились, а со счёта он сбился довольно скоро – может быть, к концу первой недели на алтаре, может быть – к концу первого года. Он бы не поручился ни за один из ответов; голод и жажда оставили его, а вскоре и память о них ушла вместе с очередной порцией крови. Кажется – хотя Локи и за это не поручился бы, - его всё-таки иногда кормили. Впрочем, уверенности в этом не было. Да она и не была нужна.

Холод от камня, на котором его растянули, проникал в тело всё глубже, но Локи почти не чувствовал его. Вместо холода по жилам его растекалось упрямое тепло, почти спокойствие, и отстранённое понимание того, что он замерзает, не вызвало в Локи никаких особенных эмоций. Ему никогда не приходилось бояться холода, и сейчас испугаться не получилось тоже, потому что Тор был с ним. Локи мог даже слышать редкие удары грома вдалеке. Едва слышные сквозь каменные своды, они всё же отдавались в теле едва заметной дрожью, и Локи, всё ещё находясь в странном умиротворении, понял, что это бьётся, замедляясь и замирая, его слабое сердце. Вслед за этим он с той же отстранённой ясностью понял, что умирает.

Удар. Долгая, долгая пауза. Снова удар, дальше и тише. Локи понимал, что это последние корчи тела, но мысли шли всё медленней, неохотней. И ему делалось всё теплее и теплее. Перестал терзать холод, боль ушла совершенно, как и ощущение кандалов на руках и ногах, и стало так спокойно, так тихо…

Эта тишина была бесконечной. Так Локи казалось до тех пор, пока поток режущей боли не пронзил его, как клинок, и не вырвал из блаженного покоя. Боль была так неожиданна и сильна, что Локи заорал, корчась и задыхаясь. Казалось, кто-то вогнал в него ледяной шип, вздёрнул на обжигающий холодом меч, пронзающий от макушки до пят. Покой и тепло бесследно исчезли. Цепи, притягивавшие его к камню, и сам камень резали его тело бесчисленными ледяными остриями.

\- Хватит спать!  - рявкнули сверху, и это был знакомый голос. Локи и без его указаний перестал жмуриться от нестерпимого холода, и первым, что увидел, была его собственная рука. Свободная рука, покрытая синеватой льдистой чешуёй.

Слух тоже вернулся, и Локи ясно слышал звуки битвы. Вдали заполошно и часто трубили цвержьи боевые трубы, а рядом, гораздо ближе, лязгала сталь и раздавались отчаянные вопли. Тогда Локи спрыгнул с камня, мельком увидал на нём слои засохшей бурой крови и ринулся в бой.

Никакого оружия у него не было, но в нём и не было нужды. Он сам был оружием. Сквозь кожу выступали ледяные острия, острейшими кромками щетинились и продирались наружу, рождая сладкое щекочущее нетерпение. Перепрыгивая через валявшиеся под ногами трупы цвергов, он кинулся туда, где его настоящий отец в одиночку преподавал цвергам последний  в их ничтожных жизнях урок.

Лафей едва помещался в пещере, и цверги пользовались этим, нападая из узких низких проходов и тут же отступая в них. Локи успел ещё изумиться тому, как Лафей оказался здесь, как он вообще смог пройти сюда через всё хитросплетение низких коридоров, а потом забыл об этом.

Ледяные клинки летели из рук Лафея сплошным потоком, косили нападавших цвергов, не позволяя подойти слишком близко. Локи оказался рядом, швырнул кусок острого льда в мелкого цверга, что решил метнуть в Лафея дротик, и успел услышать шаги множества ног.

Лафей тоже услышал их, зарычал сквозь зубы и проговорил, злобно щерясь:

\- Отходим.

Тут только Локи заметил гигантский пролом в стене пещеры и понял, как сюда попал его отец. Или мать. Лафей дрался так, как самка ётунского ящера защищает собственное яйцо – безжалостно, кроваво, без единой заминки, рыча от неизмеримой ярости и усилий. Локи выпустил из-под кожи длинные гребни-лезвия и резанул ими воздух с ясно слышимым свистом.

Как же ему этого не хватало! Он рассмеялся бы, если б мог.

Вдвоём они отступили к пролому, и Лафей удержал Локи за плечо.

\- Там обвал, - коротко сказал он. – Нет пути назад.

Локи бросил короткий взгляд на скопление каменных глыб, преграждавшее путь, повернулся к нему спиной и изготовился обороняться. Лафей потратил ещё секунду на то, чтобы обжечь взглядом его губы, а потом, как видно, решил, что это подождёт.

\- Держись, - только и сказал он. Локи видел полчища цвергов сквозь узкие проёмы – передние ряды ощетинились дротиками, закрылись щитами, задние напирали и толкали их вперёд, передние то и дело оглядывались, ожидая не то общей команды, не то удачного момента. Лафей глядел на это скопление мелких созданий и скалился так, что на месте цвергов Локи постарался бы поскорее прикончить друг друга. Это было бы быстрее и чище того, что собирался сделать ётун, но цверги явно были другого мнения.

Сквозь ряды пробился смутно знакомый Локи цверг, отдалённо похожий на Вирвир уверенностью и властностью обращения. Он пнул одного сородича, заорал на другого, выхватил из-за пояса боевой рожок и протрубил, призывая к атаке.

И цверги медленно пошли вперёд. Они походили на муравьёв, и хоть Локи понимал, что их не так уж много, а всё же не мог избавиться от ощущения, будто за каждым рядом цвергов стоит следующий, и следующий, и так до бесконечности. Он зарычал на себя и ударил первым, опередив даже Лафея. Лёд в нём рвался наружу, чесался под кожей, злая ётунская кровь требовала мести и победы, и вскоре перед глазами у Локи смешалось всё, из чего состояла та битва: орущие цверги, падавшие на пол пещеры, будто срезанные ножом колосья, ледяное крошево, повисшее в воздухе, брызги крови, крики, рёв боевых труб, хриплое дыхание Лафея и собственное рычание на пределе слышимости. Гора тел всё росла, нападавшие карабкались по собственным мёртвым сородичам, оскальзывались на жирной алой крови и голубых блестящих льдинках, но шли всё равно. Локи снова показалось, что цвергов бесчисленное множество, что они так и будут лезть – снова и снова, пока вся пещера не заполнится их телами.

Лафей, рубивший одну цвержью голову за другой, казалось, подумал о том же, потому что проговорил:

\- Да будет им конец?

Он снова ударил – с кончиков его пальцев сорвался целый сноп острых тонких лезвий, прорезал душный воздух пещеры, срезал нескольких цвергов и вынудил остальных приостановиться. Кажется, цверги тоже уразумели, какой ценой может даться им победа, и теперь в задних рядах наметилось некоторое замешательство.

Локи просто отдыхал, пока была возможность. Он страшно устал и видел, что Лафей устал тоже. Сизая его кожа покрылась каплями измороси, и он тяжело дышал, так что Локи даже встревожился.

\- Что с тобой? – хотел спросить он, но вместо вопроса получился долгий невнятный стон. Он совершенно забыл о швах и теперь вздрогнул от вернувшейся боли.

Лафей скривился, протянул к нему руку с проросшим сквозь кожу ледяным остриём. Локи замер. Но Лафей, едва коснувшись ремешка, отдёрнул руку и даже издал звук изумления и ярости.

\- Попробуй сам, - предложил он сквозь зубы, оглянулся на цвержье воинство и едва не пропустил летящий в него нож. Каменная острая смерть зазвенела обиженно и звонко, ударившись вместо живой плоти о пол. Лафей быстро нагнулся и подобрал нож, резанул по руке, смачивая лезвие кровью, и протянул его Локи. – Этим.

Он снова обернулся к цвергам. Те решили бить с безопасного расстояния, и Локи догадывался, что эта идея может принести им плоды. Кроме ножей, были ведь у цвергов и луки, короткие кривые луки и короткие стрелы с каменными наконечниками. Обычно цверги брали их только на охоту, когда выбирались ночами из пещер и били ночного зверя, но принести их недолго, а тогда им с Лафеем не выстоять долго.

Он кивнул, принимая нож, глубоко вздохнул, готовясь к боли, приставил отточенное лезвие к губам и резанул что было мочи.

Боль была сокрушающей, невероятной силы. Локи показалось, что вся гигантская гора содрогнулась и рухнула на него, кроша и дробя кости, сминая и раздирая каждую жилку. Он бы, несомненно, упал, но Лафей прижал его одной рукой к стене, да впридачу ещё сделал какое-то сложное движение у самого лица, и пылающая завеса боли разорвалась на мгновение, на крошечную секунду. Но её хватило, чтобы Локи, уронив нож, выдернул из губ остатки ремней.

И на то, чтобы он успел заметить, как из рядов цвергов выбежал давешний колдун, и как из чашки в его руках плеснула извилистой струёй густая чёрная кровь, вся пропитанная заклятием, змеёй рванулась к Лафею и ударила его в спину.

Некоторое время глаза у Лафея оставались прежними: красными, дикими, привычными. Потом что-то в них переменилось, помутнело. Лафея качнуло, он ещё успел развернуться и поднять руку, но лёд уже не сорвался с его ладони.

В рядах цвергов торжествующе завопили. А Лафей шевельнул губами, будто пробуя смерть на вкус.

В эту чрезвычайно долгую секунду Локи почувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным. Лафей осел на землю, губы его побелели, сквозь оскал проступила кровь.

\- Бей вверх, - прохрипел он. Лёд снова проступил сквозь его кожу, исчертил её извилистыми длинными полосами, синими и чёрными, прорываясь наружу. Цверги перестали орать от восторга и попятились. А Локи, взглянув вверх, понял, о чём говорил Лафей.

В узкой кривой трещине, змеившейся от обвала, медленно разгорался день. Ночь давно подкатилась к концу, вот только цверги, опьянённые битвой, вряд ли об этом вспомнили.

Новый трубный звук приказал цвергам нападать, и Лафей каким-то чудом поднялся, шатаясь, сделал несколько шагов, остановился, озирая сгрудившихся цвергов многообещающим взглядом алых глаз, и усмехнулся.

Локи ударил вверх, и лезвия льда понеслись в потолок, вонзились в трещину, распарывая каменную плоть горы, разбились и осыпались ледяной и каменной крошкой. Гора будто охнула, что-то в ней дрогнуло, и Локи ударил снова – а за его спиной слышался отчаянный рёв труб, низкое рычание Лафея, крики и лязг возобновившегося боя. Лафею было нечего терять, он не отмахивался от летящих в него дротиков и ножей, напротив – шёл им навстречу, сминая наступающих. Локи закричал от ярости и ударил снова, и снова, и ещё. Кровь текла у него по лицу, заливала подбородок и капала на грудь, а он всё кричал и кричал заклинания, какие только мог вспомнить, и трещина делалась всё шире, и уже зарычали, катясь, валуны, обрушившиеся недавно и потому не успевшие притереться, прирасти друг к другу. Локи уже видел, что свод горы пошёл трещинами, те змеились, разбегаясь всё дальше, края их осыпались, гора будто тряслась,  предчувствуя скорую гибель. Видно, не зря Лафей пробивался именно сюда. Конечно, весь Свартальвхейм не рухнет от заклятий, и эта трещина – не больше чем маленькая ссадина на его огромном буром теле, но сквозь неё может пробиться солнце.

А Локи ничего больше так не хотел в этот миг, как увидеть солнце. Он собрал кровь, что всё ещё текла по шее и груди, вымочил в ней пальцы, прямо в воздухе нарисовал рогатое солнце, выкрикнул отчаянный призыв – и светило откликнулось.

За его спиной завопили цверги, послышался топот множества ног, и те, кто был недостаточно проворен, чтобы сбежать, остались на месте вместе с мертвецами. Солнце быстро превратило их в каменные статуи, навсегда застывшие с гримасами ужаса и боли на лицах.

\- Слишком легко, - пробормотал Локи, но тут же оставил бесплодные сожаления. Солнце и так сделало больше, чем он надеялся.

Он пошёл к Лафею, переступая через каменные тела; ётун полусидел, опираясь на фигуру какого-то цверга, в последнюю секунду жизни поднявшего топор, и по его виду и дыханию Локи понял: всё. Не так важны были бесчисленные раны, и даже каменные клинки, вошедшие в плоть, значили не так уж много, но по всей спине Лафея чёрно-багровой змеёй струилось заклятие, ползло от плеча до плеча и вниз, до талии. Этого уже не отменишь. Даже если бы Локи был хорошим целителем, ему вряд ли бы удалось.

\- Неважно, - хрипло сказал Лафей, поняв по молчанию, на что Локи смотрит. – Поговорить успеем, а потом ты разрушишь Свартальвхейм. Будет… хорошая могила.

Он говорил, с трудом выплёвывая слова, и Локи не стал тратить время на бессмысленные уверения в том, что всё будет хорошо. Ничего тут не могло быть хорошего.

\- Что происходит? – спросил он, указал вверх и пояснил, - там, снаружи. Война?

Лафей покачал головой и сплюнул кровью.

\- Цверги нас прокляли, меня и Вотана, - он прикрыл глаза, будто от всплеска боли. – Я даже не сразу понял. Только года через два, когда сила начала уходить…

\- Не понимаю, - сказал Локи. – Какие ещё два года? Я тут… сколько?!

\- Прошло восемь лет, - сказал Лафей, и не будь он ранен – Локи бы его ударил. Он даже поднял руку, но поглядел на Лафея и спросил только:

\- Ты знаешь, кто сделал это со мной?

Лафей, хоть и был крепок, всё же сильно сдал, и впридачу смерть уже дышала ему в затылок. Локи уже почти мог видеть её знакомый абрис, видел и руки, протянутые к Лафею, и только мысленно просил её подождать. Ведь всё равно никто не отнимет такого угощения… и если Лафей не знает о том, чьими стараниями Локи очутился здесь, стоит ли ему говорить? Локи был плохо знаком с милосердием, а за последние годы оно и вовсе превратилось в пустой звук, но мучить умирающего правдой – это было чересчур даже для него.

\- Один, - выговорил Лафей, и лицо его свело гримасой, обнажившей зубы. Локи не удивился тому, что нескольких зубов не хватало. Уже одно то, что Лафей пришёл за ним один, многое говорило о том, что и в Ётунхейме сейчас не лучшие времена; да и кто из ётунов будет чтить и слушаться царя, теряющего силы?

\- Один, - повторил Локи. – Ты убил его?

Лафей устало прикрыл глаза  и ответил:

\- Мстить за себя ты будешь сам. Моих сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы спустить ётунов на Асгард, - он усмехнулся горько и зло, - пока они не пошли сами. Но это не война. Это… - он закашлялся, выплюнул кровь, - справедливость. Один очень занят сейчас, не то пришёл бы за мной и не побоялся бы тебя прикончить.

\- А до сих пор боялся, - заметил Локи, - старый одноглазый ублюдок до смерти боится нарушить предсказание. Что мне делать теперь?

Лафей поглядел на него мутнеющим взглядом, губы его дёрнулись.

\- Решай сам, - сказал он. – Или не решай вовсе. В тебе я не сомневаюсь, дитя – и от меня, и от Вотана ты взял лучшее. Но обрушь свод и выжги здесь всё, чтобы я даже в Хельхейме чуял дым.

Локи кивнул, и несколько минут они сидели молча. Потом Лафей сморщился, проговорил:

\- Не жди. Эта цвержья дрянь так и течёт по жилам. Как только Вотан решил, что останется безнаказанным? Я догадался не сразу, и долго искал тебя, но ведь нашёл же – как он мог решить, что такое сойдёт ему с рук?

\- Думал, ты со временем забудешь обо мне, - предположил Локи, взглядом разыскивая обронённый нож. – Отчего ты не убил его? Разве он не получил своей доли проклятия?

\- Он Всеотец, - хрипло сказал Лафей, - и жена у него из чародейского рода. Ему легче держаться… было легче. Прикончи меня, пока я не стал визжать, как паршивый щенок.

Локи поднял, наконец, нож. На нём ещё была кровь – и его, и Лафея, и нужно было совсем немного. Просто один короткий удар, ничего больше. Но Локи медлил.

\- Что мне делать? – снова спросил он, и Лафей снова ответил:

\- Решай сам.

Тогда Локи погладил его по лицу, заставляя закрыть глаза, и вогнал нож в горло Лафея. Почерневшая кровь хлынула потоком, залила ему руки и обожгла их. Только теперь Локи понял, как мучительно было заклятье. Неудивительно, что Лафей оказался так немногословен; он и в лучшие времена не был охоч до долгих разговоров, что уж говорить о времени, наступившем теперь? О последнем времени мира, когда каждый сделался по-настоящему одинок?

Солнце всё продолжало заглядывать сквозь проломы и трещины. Поднявшись выше к зениту, оно теперь заливало всю пещеру, никогда ещё не видавшую дня, ласкало взмокший затылок Локи, лёгкими золотистыми пальцами трогало руки. Тело Лафея, залитое чёрной кровью, стало подтаивать, на нём проступила жадная быстрая влага, собиравшаяся в круглые капли и стекавшая на землю. Локи провёл ладонью по лбу Лафея, обтёр этот смертный пот и пальцем нарисовал на белёсой, как рыбье брюшко, коже руну пламени, пробормотал заклятье и едва успел отпрянуть, когда неестественно яркое пламя охватило тело Лафея. Синие и жёлтые языки плясали над мёртвым, будто над мёртвым поднялись диковинные ирисы, и Локи не стал дожидаться, когда они отцветут и опадут. Он поднялся, захватив нож, лезвие которого всё ещё дымилось от чёрной крови, и пошёл по Свартальвхейму.

Те цверги, что остались в живых, спешно перестраивали порядки, и впридачу грызлись между собой. Это Локи знал и без того, чтобы прислушиваться к отдалённой суете. Он шёл, непрестанно повторяя заклинания, и солнечная змея ползла за ним, повинуясь призыву. Трещина всё дальше распарывала гору, и Локи уже слышал, как за его спиной осыпаются, грохоча, чудовищные своды, один за другим. Камни катились, рокоча, и ясный свет полудня заливал их, выжигая плесень и тьму, но этого было мало, всё ещё мало, и Локи, остановившись в одной из пещер, принялся заново чертить всё то, что однажды уже чуть не привело его к победе.

В этот раз он не стал искать воду. Хватило крови, оставшейся на каменном ноже, и пламени, что билось в теле, рвалось наружу, жадно требовало жертвы. Руна солнца сплелась в его рисунке с руной огня и смерти, и вспыхнула ясным быстрым огнём, лёгким, всепожирающим, разбежалась по стенам, будто те были сложены из поленьев, политых маслом, и пламя рванулось во все стороны сразу.

Локи пошёл наугад; языки летучего огня лизали его босые ноги и отступали, покорные воле родителя. Им было чем поживиться здесь, в Свартальвхейме, и сама природа их требовала пожрать всё без остатка. Теперь треск был уже повсюду, жадный, голодный треск пламени, дорвавшегося до пищи. Камень весь был укрыт трепещущим живым покрывалом огня, и Локи отчётливо слышал где-то неподалёку вопли цвергов, угодивших в ловушку без выхода.

До сих пор Локи ни разу не чувствовал такой сладости разрушения, а к пышным прозвищам относился без всякого пиетета, желая власти не ради регалий, но ради неё самой. Сейчас же, направляясь к сердцу Свартальвхейма, к пещере, в которой всё ещё сидели, замуровав себя заживо, наследники Имира, он в полной мере ощутил наслаждение полной, неразбавленной, безграничной власти. Цверги, попадавшиеся ему на пути, с воплями бежали прочь, и Локи знал почему: огонь охватывал его струящимся плащом, разбегался из-под ног, крыльями трепетал за спиной.

Так он дошёл до логова мудрых, приложил ладонь к входу и дождался, пока пламя вцепится в алмазной прочности стену. Нет силы, способной противостоять волшебному огню, а мудрым некуда деваться.

Кроме того, у них было кое-что, что Локи хотел заполучить себе. Он постоял ещё несколько минут, глядя на то, как споро огонь прогрызает себе путь, и ударил кулаком по стене.

\- Откройте! – крикнул он. – Откройте, и я прекращу это!

Каменная пасть медленно и неохотно раскрылась, и пламя тут же бросилось внутрь, а Локи пошёл следом. Он заранее прикрыл глаза, и благодаря этому не ослеп: блеск пламени в чертогах был совершенно нестерпим.

Четыре фигуры корчились теперь на полу почти так же, как он сам не так давно. Или очень давно, если верить Лафею, а не верить ему не было причин.

\- Ты обещал прекратить! – прохрипел один из цвергов. Огонь облизывал его ноги, жар прижимал к острым граням пола. – Ты обещал!

\- О, непременно, - подтвердил Локи. – Я хочу зеркало. Потом я уйду и заберу с собой огонь.

Цверг взвизгнул, когда быстрый язычок пламени тронул его бороду, и сбил его ладонью.

\- Это… - он снова вскрикнул. Огонь охватил его ладонь, и теперь побежал выше. – Да! Забирай его, только…

Локи кивнул, увидал, как падают, дымясь, прозрачные кристаллы со стен, и как открывается путь в сокровищницу. Он прошёл, переступая через корчащиеся фигуры, открыл дверь и скрылся внутри. Пламя здесь будто задумалось, лизнуло на пробу несколько золотых украшений и недовольно отступило. Впрочем, некоторые из изумрудов, украшавших ближайшие сундуки, пали его жертвой.

Локи не смотрел ни на сундуки, коих тут было бесчисленное множество, ни на высыпавшиеся из прохудившихся мешков золотые слитки, ни на что, кроме гладкого вытянутого глаза зеркала, бережно прислонённого к стене. Этот глаз был тёмен и ничего не отражал, в нём гасли даже отблески огня, и Локи, поражённый этим, подошёл поближе.

Теперь он мог видеть извилистую рунную надпись, что шла по раме. Вырезанные вокруг тёмной плоскости знаки показались ему живыми. Будто пауки, они ползли, шевелились, но стоило присмотреться повнимательней – замирали, выжидая.

Разобрать эту надпись Локи не мог. Тот, кто нашёл это зеркало в скале, вырезал на нём охранные руны и поставил себе на службу, был не просто безумцем, но любопытным безумцем, и это давало некоторую надежду на то, что зеркало признает в Локи родственную душу.

Чем дольше он стоял, всматриваясь, тем темнее становилась гладкая поверхность. Будто глядеть в торфяной пруд с чёрной водой. Локи был очарован этим зрелищем и той тягучей вязкой силой, что плескалась под холодной поверхностью.

Локи положил обе ладони на зеркало, и оно отозвалось – то ли на прикосновение, то ли на призыв, то ли на кровь. Тёмная глубина качнулась, приблизилась, и Локи увидел себя.

В глазах его плясало пламя, а за его спиной поднималась тень гигантского волка.

Вот, значит, как.

Он поднял руку, и за его плечом взвились паруса, а солнце пропало, и гигантская змеиная голова поднялась над парусами.

И никаких сомнений больше не осталось. Проклятая вёльва сказала правду, и зеркало подтвердило её слова.

Значит, война. Локи смотрел на собственное отражение, а оно глядело на него. Пламя устало ждать своего господина и взревело за спиной, призывая к себе. Тогда Локи жестом остановил его и нарисовал на зеркале руну грома, руну четверга, руну Тора Одинсона.

Тотчас же тёмная поверхность прояснилась, яркая голубизна асгардского неба ударила Локи в лицо, будто волной плеснули, и он увидел, как Тор, хмурясь, поднимает молот. Кто был его противником, этого Локи сперва не заметил, но он и не присматривался особо. Хватало того, что Тор, как прежде, смотрел на него, поднимал молот, целясь в него, словно в один из давних поединков, даже брови сводил точно так же, как когда-то.

Вот только теперь Локи видел над золотистой встрёпанной головой ясный знак неторопливо идущей смерти. Хель отметила и Тора тоже, как отметила – несомненно – всякого, кому было суждено встретить Рагнарёк, - и эту метку уже нельзя было смыть или отчистить. Локи и не глядя знал, что над ним, если присмотреться иным, не обыденным взором, тоже найдётся эта тень.

Пламя взревело снова. Утомившись выедать крошечные кусочки камня из ожерелий и поясов, из рукоятей богатого оружия и окованных сундуков, оно взялось за пол и стены – и Локи, по-прежнему глядя в глаза Тору, разрешающе махнул рукой.

Он знал, что это конец Свартальвхейма, но больше не боялся погибнуть. Ничего не могло случиться с тем, кто обречён развязать последнюю битву.

Огонь кинулся вперёд, будто ручной пёс, замер перед охранным поясом рун, лизнул их, едва не погас – и тонким ручейком протёк между ними. Поверхность зеркала полыхнула вся разом, лицо Тора некоторое время ещё можно было рассмотреть, но потом пропало и оно.

Локи повернулся и вышел в чертоги. Он знал, что застанет там крики, проклятия и удушливый запах горящего камня, но цверги уже были неподвижными грудами жарко горящего угля. Только один из них шевелился, и Локи не пнул его лишь потому, что был босиком и брезговал марать ноги.

\- Это за асгардскую ведьму, - пробормотал он, словно кто-то мог его услышать. Вся гора стонала, охала, орала, трещала и осаживалась, точь-в-точь подожжённый муравейник, вот только деваться из него, в отличие от юрких муравьёв, цвергам было некуда.

А Локи – было. Он прошёл, наслаждаясь картинами разрушения и мести, до  тех самых ворот, через которые его привёз Вирвир, на секунду задумался о том, как быстро пламя доберётся до самых отдалённых частей горы и решил, что Двилину и его выродкам недолго осталось ждать. Хель придёт к ним не нестерпимым жаром, опаляющим кости, не солнечным светом, пронзающим тело, не обвалом  каменных глыб – нет, Хель придёт к ним в его собственном обличье.

Локи шёл прочь, а за ним пылала и оседала гора. Проваливались каменные отроги и высокие вершины, рушились стены, коридоры, перегородки и комнаты, вскипали ручьи, трескались от жара кристаллы. Всё это было неважно; такое пламя не угаснет, пока не сожрёт всё, до чего сможет дотянуться, и у Лафея будет самый пышный и долгий погребальный костёр за всю историю миров.

Неважно было даже то, куда именно идти. Локи нисколько не беспокоило то, что в переплетениях пылающей пещеры можно бродить до скончания дней и так и не найти тех, кого ищешь, он даже не тревожился о том, что гром и треск за его спиной всё нарастают, что уже и под ногами трескается каменная плоть издыхающего зверя. Он просто шёл, зная свою судьбу и согласившись с нею, и подумал даже, что и Рагнарёк, должно быть, упадёт на миры так же: сам собою, неизбежно, будто созревшее яблоко с ветви.

Цверг попался ему совершенно случайно, и был это не сам Двилин, а Астани. Он стоял на перекрёстке двух заброшенных коридоров и прислушивался к дальнему грохоту с видом крайней озабоченности.  Увидав Локи, он в изумлении отступил назад, но тут же опомнился, выхватил из-за пояса топорик и занёс его над головой, готовясь ударить.

Локи выставил вперёд ладони,  призывая магию, и топорик в единый миг превратился в змею, что обвилась вокруг руки Астани, зашипела и выставила ядовитые клыки.

Астани завопил, а Локи сказал негромко:                                                                                                                    

\- Ты так и не подарил мне нового платья.

Тут Астани понял, кто стоит перед ним и завопил ещё громче, да к тому же ещё побежал прочь, силясь спрятаться в пещерах. Локи рассмеялся и пошёл следом, вспоминая здешние места и время от времени чертя в воздухе руну пламени, чтобы пожар поскорее разгорелся и здесь тоже.

Обидчиков он нашёл неподалёку. Бежать им было некуда, так что Локи не удивился, увидав их, выстроившихся в некое подобие боевого порядка – впрочем, весьма жалкое.

\- Не трогай нас, - сказал Двилин, и в глазах его Локи увидел то, о чём мечтал долгими ночами, полными холода, боли и унижения. Цверг был беспомощен и сознавал это, и к тому же знал, что Локи есть за что мстить. – Мы ведь не знали.

Локи рассмеялся, тронутый этим наивным оправданием.

\- Чего не знали, Двилин? – спросил он почти ласково. Цверг неловко затоптался на месте, потом указал на босые ноги Локи, на нетерпеливое пламя за его плечами и, наконец, на разорванные губы.

\- Что ты могучий муж, - сказал он, подобрав ответ. – Если бы мы знали…

Неправильный ответ. Локи ещё мог бы пощадить цвергов из брезгливости, но теперь и эта тонкая, как волосок, вероятность погибла.

\- Знаешь, в чём ваша беда, Двилин? – спросил он задумчиво. Фирен оскалился – до него уже стало доходить, что этот разговор из рода тех, за которым следует участь хуже смерти. – Вы, цвержье племя, так боялись оказаться слабыми, что сами сотворили себе судьбу. И это судьба не в том, чтобы умереть…

Он нарочно сделал паузу, чтобы сполна насладиться надеждой, вспыхнувшей в глазах Двилина.

\- …а в том, чтобы вами побрезговала даже Хель, - закончил Локи. Он снова поднял руку, и рванувшееся пламя окружило цвергов опаляющим кольцом. Кто-то – кажется, это был всё тот же Астани, - бросил сквозь огонь нож. Локи только фыркнул, а нож упал, не долетев до цели.

Локи пнул его обратно, и нож вспыхнул и затрещал, сгорая. Цверги с ужасом смотрели на огонь, взявшийся ниоткуда, пожирающий обычный камень, не позволявший даже притронуться к себе.

Локи между тем очертил вокруг пламенного кольца второе, рунное, и остановился передохнуть. Цверги глядели на него сквозь пляшущую завесу, Фирен тихо молился Имиру.

\- Этот огонь не погаснет, - сказал Локи, глядя на обречённых. – Никогда. Сейчас я держу его на расстоянии от вас, но как только уйду…

Он отпустил пламя, и огонь охватил цвергов. Локи подождал, пока вопли зазвучат погромче, и вновь собрал стихию в кольцо. Цверги, стеная, обвалились на пол. Все они были обожжены, все корчились от боли, и Фирен не молился больше. Понял, должно быть, что Имир не поможет.

\- Убей, - стонал Фафнир; куда и подевалась его горделивая осанка. Он был не более как кусок стенающей плоти, мечтавшей о тишине, о покое, об избавлении от терзающей боли.

Локи начертил ещё одну руну, последнюю – простую и грубую руну, призывающую Хель, и когда почувствовал, что дочь пришла, недовольная тем, что её оторвали от огромной добычи, сказал мягко:

\- Я дал тебе сегодня многих. Окажи мне услугу, оставь этих на время.

Гигантская тень качнулась, будто в недоумении, и Локи пояснил:

\- Пусть огонь жжёт их до скончания мира. Когда я приду к тебе за Нагльфаром, тогда и эти тоже достанутся тебе.

Хель поколебалась, потом ответила:

\- Ты ласков, отец. Дал мне многих, и одного – светлее солнца[2]. Пусть будет, как ты хочешь.

Локи кивнул благодарно, обернулся к корчащимся цвергам и посоветовал:

\- Желайте мне победы, да поскорей. Тогда ваши мучения закончатся, и Хель, может быть, не побрезгует вами.

Пламя снова сошлось над лежавшими, и Локи слышал их вопли даже когда пещеры остались позади, а над головой появилось дымное закатное солнце. За один день переменилось так много, Свартальвхейм теперь выглядел совсем иначе, не как Локи его помнил; горы все были охвачены дымом, и этот дым столбами поднимался вверх из трещин и провалов. Под землёй продолжало бушевать пламя, и то и дело какая-нибудь из гордых вершин оседала ещё на несколько пядей. Локи знал, что огонь обрёк Свартальвхейм, и что тот будет гореть ещё долго, оседая и обваливаясь, поглощая себя самоё, покуда не останется только пепел, чад, груды спёкшегося металла и вечно орущие от боли цверги, которых не пощадила даже Хель.

Здесь всё было кончено, и будь воля Локи – долго бы ещё сидел на неверном склоне горы, ставшей могилой не только для Лафея, но и для целого народа.

Но нужно было идти вперёд, и Локи, ненавидя эту надобность, всё же поднялся. Только сейчас он в полной мере ощутил, как устал, устал всем собою. Впереди его ждал Асгард, золотая земля, полная роскоши и силы, мир, к которому он принадлежал и который его предал.

Что же, Локи твёрдо намеревался покончить со всей этой историей. Он пошёл, чуть не волоча ноги, и вскоре Свартальвхейм опустел навсегда.

 

***

 

Если бы не отряд воинов, пронёсшийся по северной дороге, Локи и вовсе бы не поверил в то, что в Асгарде идёт война. Всё здесь было как прежде, даже запах не переменился. Только пыль, толстым слоем осевшая на столе, о многом сказала Локи. До сих пор любая его отлучка заканчивалась, об этом знали все и потому слуги, шарахаясь от странных вещиц, всё же приводили  его комнаты в приличный вид.

Даже окна, и те были сплошь затянуты паутиной. Локи едва не завяз в ней, липкой и мерзкой, вырвался, возмущённо жужжа, и свалился на подоконник, где и остался, шевеля крыльями и озираясь. Никакой ловушки он не заметил, обернулся человеком и только тут понял, что в Асгарде ненормально тихо.

Не шумели внизу пирующие, никто не лязгал железом на заднем дворе, не жужжали прялки Фригг, не звенела посуда, а из конюшен не слышалось ржания Слейпнира. Локи настолько удивился этой внезапной тишине, что высунулся из двери, как был, и закричал, подзывая к себе.

Внизу что-то упало, покатилось, брызнуло осколками, взвизгнуло и затихло. Локи позвал снова, и снизу послышалось сперва приглушённое мидгардское ругательство, а затем медленные неохотные шаги; наконец, показалась голова. Девушка не торопилась подняться, а задрала голову и теперь смотрела на Локи разинув рот, будто готовясь завопить.

\- Здравствуй, красавица, - ласково сказал ей Локи. Эта девчонка была совсем молодой, и вдобавок от неё за версту разило мидгардской деревней. – Скажи-ка мне, отчего в замке такая тишина? Не случилось ли беды с благородными асами?

\- Не-ет, - протянула девица, оглядывая Локи и явно не понимая, кто стоит перед ней. – Асы и асиньи все пируют у Эгира. А ты кто такой? Что там делаешь?

\- Как, ты меня не знаешь? – изумился Локи, разглядывая её. Дурочкой она не казалась, хоть и была невелика умом. – Кто ты такая?

\- Я Харальддоттир, - гордо сказала девица, - отец мой сейчас пирует в Вальгалле, а мне позволено жить здесь и служить самой Сиф. 

Локи едва не захохотал, услышав, с каким почтением девица помянула Сиф, но удержался и спросил только:

\- А слышала ты о Локи, сыне Одина?

Девица закивала и сложила руки под передником.

\- Кто не слышал о Локи, - торжественно сказала она. – Это он наслал на мою деревню ётунов, и это он обманывает, даже когда дышит, и это он соблазняет честных девиц, и он…

Локи захохотал и замахал рукой, пытаясь остановить её. Девица прервалась и уставилась на него ясными голубыми глазами.

\- Что в этом смешного? – спросила она, начиная злиться. – Может быть, расскажешь? И как ты оказался там, наверху, куда никто не ходит по доброй воле?

\- Характером ты, как видно, в отца, Харальддоттир, - уважительно заметил Локи, пытаясь усмирить её гнев. – Теперь поди принеси мне свежей одежды и еды. Родичи не поймут, если я явлюсь в дом Эгира оборванцем.

-  С чего это, - спросила девица, хмуря рыжие брови,  - ты мною командуешь?  Не думаешь ли ты, что я одна из тех дурёх, что бегут выполнять всё, о чём их ни попросят?

На это Локи ответил вопросом.

\- Вижу, - сказал он, - ты умна. Скажи-ка мне, служанка самой Сиф, за что полагается чтить твою госпожу?

Этот простой вопрос поставил дочку Харальда в тупик, и лишь погодя она ответила, как должно:

\- Она из благородного рода, могучая и прекрасная, верная супруга и мудрая царица, а волосы…

\- Волосы ей принёс Локи, - напомнил Локи, усмехаясь. – А ты, если так уж чтишь благородство крови, принеси-ка одежды и еды. Я – Локи, сын Одина, брат могучего Тора. Кем мне приходится Сиф, вспоминай сама – я не силён в этом.

Харальддоттир ещё секунду стояла на месте, а затем всплеснула руками и умчалась, словно за ней гнались. Локи засмеялся и поднялся наверх, согрел воды и отмылся дочиста, стараясь вытравить из волос цепкий запах дыма, выглянул из комнаты и увидал, что Харальддоттир положила стопку чистой одежды у самой двери. Рядом стоял поднос с едой и кувшином пива. Локи принюхался к странному напитку смертных – теперь, как видно, в Асгарде переменилась мода на питьё, - и, забрав всё принесённое, закрыл дверь.

Он до сих пор не знал наверняка, на что надеялся Один. На то, что он, Локи, никогда не выберется из-под горных сводов? На то, что за несколько лет удастся списать на него всё дурное, что только случилось в мире? На то, что сам он сломается, признает свою вину и сделается послушен?

Это нужно было выяснить поскорей. И без того Локи долго ждал ответов на многие вопросы, и без того его слишком долго мучила неизвестность.

Потому он и пошёл в дом Эгира, где собрались все асы и асиньи. Была, впрочем, и ещё причина. От одной мысли, что здесь, в Асгарде, продолжали пировать и радоваться в то время, как он, Локи, корчился под очередным цвергом, алая ярость подкатывала к горлу.

Эгиров дом был выстроен на совесть и покрыт, по асгардской моде, золочёной черепицей, нестерпимо блиставшей на солнце. Локи, щурясь, подошёл к белоснежной стене, отделявшей внешний двор от богатых покоев, и остановился, оглядывая пару воинов, стоящих на страже у ворот.

Это его удивило: кому и зачем потребовалось бы нападать на дом, в котором собралась вся асгардская знать? Сам он и в мыслях не имел подобного, а кроме него, на такое никто бы не решился.

Тот из стражников, что был повыше и внушительней на вид, оглядел Локи с ног до головы и поинтересовался вполне дружелюбно:

\- Отстал от господина, малый?

Локи настолько не ожидал услышать чего-либо подобного, что некоторое время смотрел на спросившего в глубоком изумлении, и пробормотал только:

\- Господина? Малый?

Стражник захохотал и ткнул в бок сородича. Тот тоже был из людей, лёгких на веселье, и зафыркал сквозь рыжие усы.

\- У нас бы такого терпеть не стали, - отсмеявшись, заметил первый. – Ты ведь раб, вот я и спрашиваю, какому из асгардских владык так не повезло со слугою.

\- С чего ты взял, что я раб? – спросил Локи, забыв даже рассердиться. Смертные бывали в Асгарде и раньше, но всегда оставались там, где им было самое место – в палатах Вальгаллы. Туда Локи не ходил, ему не нравились крики, пьяные песни и множество красных лиц. – Я пришёл сюда как гость.

Стражник немедленно подобрался, и улыбка на его широком лице сменилась досадой.

\- Прости мне мою оплошность, благородный ас, - сказал он. – Моё имя Эльдир, а это – Фимафенг.

\- Мне нет дела до ваших имён, - сказал Локи, сердясь на неожиданную задержку. В прежние времена любой смертный пал бы перед ним в грязь и подставил собственную спину вместо мостовой, но теперь всё переменилось. – Я пришёл не для того, чтобы разговаривать у ворот.

Теперь оба смертных смотрели на него почти как нужно: почтительно, с явным желанием загладить оплошность, но вот страха в них не было. И это в одну минуту довело Локи до вспышки ярости, которой он сам почти испугался. Ярость плавилась в нём, толкала на безумства, ей почти нельзя было противиться.

Только тут он понял, насколько переменился он сам. Прежде ему никогда не доводилось воспринимать людей как нечто, заслуживающее внимания. Смешные беспомощные создания, жестокие и грязные, как дети, от рождения обделённые судьбой… и что же? Асгард выплюнул его, благородного Локи, как досадную помеху, но с готовностью принял этих ничтожеств?

\- Прошу тебя, господин, не держи на нас зла, - проговорил Эльдир, отодвигая створку ворот. – Я не ошибся бы, если бы…

Тут он осёкся, но Локи, перехватив быстрый взгляд, понял, почему стражник принял его за слугу, и разъярился ещё больше.

\- Из-за шрамов на моём лице? – он вздёрнул голову, подставляясь солнцу, бившему с крыши. – У благородных асов нет такого. Ты это хотел сказать, ясень битвы[3], стоящий без дела на моём пути?

Загорелое лицо Эльдира потемнело от гнева, но он сдержался и отошёл в сторону, так что Локи беспрепятственно вошёл во внутренний двор, а из него – в светящиеся золотом палаты. Эгир, как многие из смертных, был неравнодушен к богатству, и любил его, как женщину, до неприличия.

Впрочем, асов это не смущало. Первым, кого Локи увидал, едва войдя в зал, отведённый для пира, была Фрейя. Золотой кубок, стоявший перед нею, был украшен шапочкой белой пены, пиво лилось через край.

Увидав Локи, Фрейя позабыла о напитке и уставилась на него так, что все разговоры разом стихли; сидевший рядом с нею Фрейр отвлёкся от однорукого Тюра, которому рассказывал что-то, и издал странный звук.

Головы всех, кто сидел за столами, повернулись к двери, и в наступившей тишине слышно было, как под столом грызутся собаки, деля кость.

Первой опомнилась Фригг. Она всплеснула руками и вышла из-за стола со стремительностью набегающей волны.

\- Локи! – воскликнула она, подошла к нему и обхватила тёплыми мягкими руками, на миг закрыв ото всех широкими крыльями рукавов. Раньше этого бы хватило, чтобы тут же унять Локи и на время уберечь от безумств, но сейчас он вспомнил плошку с кровью и иглой, отстранил Фригг и сказал громко, чтобы слышали все:

\- Не спрашивай меня, где я был и отчего не давал о себе знать. Я вернулся, и этого хватит.

Тюр что-то пробормотал, а у Сиф, сидевшей по правую руку от Фригг, лицо сделалось такое, будто её вдруг одолела зубная боль.

\- Хорошо, - певуче ответила Фригг, решив не настаивать. – Ты здесь, и какая разница, где ты бродил, если сейчас решил вернуться?

Локи подумалось, что разница всё же есть, но он не стал говорить об этом, потому что наконец рассмотрел всех, кто сидел сейчас за столами, и не нашёл там ни Тора, ни – это удивило  его даже больше – Сигюн.

Зато Один был там. Сидел, совершенно спокойный, и глядел на Локи так, словно ждал его возвращения и был уверен в нём.

Ярость, всё ещё терзавшая Локи, вдруг утихла, сменившись усталым омерзением. Он отвернулся от Всеотца, сел на ближайшую лавку, взял тот кубок, что стоял с краю, и поднёс к губам.

Прочие асы тоже стали пить, но прежнего веселья больше не было. Было так, словно в доме появился покойник, вдруг поднявшийся посреди собственных похорон и севший за стол наравне с гостями. Разговоры возобновились, но и в них теперь слышалась принуждённость, искусственность, и Локи всей кожей чувствовал, что скоро повисшее в воздухе напряжение взорвётся скандалом.

\- Хорошее пиво, - проговорил Тюр, всегда до последнего старавшийся избежать осложнений. – Что значит большой котёл, славный хозяин и добрый дом!

Эгир, на правах гостеприимца сидевший рядом с Одином, польщённо улыбнулся и ответил Тюру благодарностью, в которой пышных слов было через край, как пены в пиве. Локи не нравился ни запах напитка, ни этот смертный, посмевший вклиниться между асами, ни то, как старательно он не замечал Локи.

\- Слуги в этом доме тоже хороши, - вдруг сказала Сиф. – Даже в Асгарде не всегда сыщешь таких.

\- Верно, - охотно подхватила Идунн, - что до служанок, то все они чрезвычайно искусны, и притом хороши собою.

Тут Локи заметил между гостей старика самого жалкого вида. Согбенный, с клочковатыми бровями и коричневыми пятнами на сморщенной коже, он сидел по левую руку от Тюра и был занят странным для пирующего делом: писал, разложив перед собою кусок телячьей кожи и макая заточенную палочку-перо в склянку с растёртой сажей.

Локи засмотрелся на него, недоумевая, и лишь краем уха услышал, как Фрейя вполголоса говорит брату:

\- Будь эти слуги и вправду так хороши, как о них говорят…

Дальше она понизила голос, и Локи уже не мог слышать, но прекрасно понимал, что именно сейчас шепчет Фрейру Фрейя.

Ярость снова плеснула в нём алым крылом, задела глаза изнутри, на миг залив весь мир красным, и рванулась вперёд, и собственные слова Локи услышал будто бы со стороны.

\- Верно ты говоришь, Фрейя, не так уж они хороши, эти смертные.

Эгир замер, не донеся до губ кубка, но Локи смотрел только в единственный глаз Одина, сверкавший гневом, и не желал умолкать.

\- Те двое из них, что стоят у ворот, ведь считаются лучшими? – спросил он у Эгира, чьё лицо попеременно шло алыми и белыми пятнами. – Других ты бы не поставил встречать богов и охранять их покой, а если бы вдруг решил доверить такое дело глупцам и невежам, то это бы оскорбило благородных асов, собравшихся на пир.

Эгир сглотнул и проговорил что-то невразумительное, но Локи его уже не слушал.

\- Смертные, - сказал он презрительно, - что с них взять? Я не убил твоих лучших людей только лишь потому, что побрезговал ими.

Эгир вскочил на ноги, обернулся к Одину и воскликнул:

\- Не было ещё такого, чтобы кто-то из асов оскорблял дом, в котором пиршествует со всеми!

Локи оттолкнул кубок так резко, что пиво плеснуло на стол, пенной лужей растеклось по гладким доскам и закапало на пол.

\- Я ещё не пил здесь, - сказал он, по-прежнему глядя на Одина. Тот казался безучастным, и Локи не мог понять, что это – влияние цвержьего проклятья или собственная натура Всеотца. Отчего он молчит, - думал Локи, - от слабости или от силы? – Это развязывает руки, а?

-  Локи… - начала Фригг, но он лишь отмахнулся от неё.

\- Твой человек назвал меня слугой и рабом, - сказал он Эгиру. Тот побелел и выбранился сквозь зубы, а Локи кивнул. – Что же, кого ты оскорбил больше – меня или моего отца, что пришёл к тебе как гость?

Эгир уставился на Одина, беззвучно шевеля губами. Один пожал плечами и проговорил равнодушно:

\- Локи вправе сердиться, хоть и виновен в случившемся сам. Приди мой сын одетым как должно, и этой ошибки не случилось бы. Будь он таков, как прочие асы, и не был бы незваным гостем.

Теперь уже Локи пришлось скрипеть зубами. Один говорил не о дураках-стражниках, он говорил о случившемся в Свартальвхейме, и алое крыло ярости билось перед глазами Локи всё чаще.

\- Много я слышал о глупости людей, - сказал он, - но  что они узнают царя по одежде, слышу впервые.

\- Ты не царь, - напомнил Один. Теперь его глаз блестел злобным блеском из-под нависшей брови. – Или думаешь, что-нибудь переменилось?

\- Ты-то, отец, остался прежним, - хмыкнул Локи. – О нет, что же это я… ты ведь тоже не царь. Больше нет. Или пока Тор уезжает, он доверяет тебе посидеть на троне?

Тут уж вскочили все, кто сидел за столами, и закричали на Локи, требуя замолчать. Однако Локи было не так легко заставить умолкнуть; он покачал головой и сказал только:

\- Вижу, Асгард изрядно измельчал. Пойду-ка я напьюсь из другого ручья.

Фригг догадалась о том, что у Локи на уме, ахнула и вскочила из-за стола, но Один удержал её, сказав при этом:

\- Пусть его; Локи в своём праве, и если он хочет драки – получит её.

Фригг замерла, пытаясь на слух определить, что сейчас творится во дворе, и рукав её платья медленно выскальзывал из пальцев мужа.

\- Где бы мой сын ни ходил, - проговорил Один, - а нравом стал только злее. Пусть подерётся с твоим слугою, Эгир, может, злоба его оставит?

По лицу Фрейра скользнула скептическая гримаса, а Тюр тяжело вздохнул. Он-то хорошо знал нрав Локи, он сам положил руку в пасть его порождения.

\- Может быть, мне стоит пойти поглядеть… - начал Эгир, но тут снаружи послышался жуткий вой. Так не мог кричать человек, и даже не всякая тварь из глухого леса могла бы издать такой звук. Асы переглядывались между собой, а кое-кто вновь начал подниматься, и тут в распахнувшуюся дверь, дико крича, вбежал человек, взмахнул руками и рухнул лицом вниз прямо посреди залы.

Один начал медленно подниматься, но Эгир успел раньше. Он метнулся к упавшему, бормоча какую-то бессвязицу, и перевернул его на спину. Тут все увидали, что стражник мёртв, а лицо его, чёрное от ужаса и с выкаченными глазами, перекошено гримасой ужаса.

Фрейя взвизгнула и вскочила на ноги, Тюр выругался, а со стороны, где сидел Браги, послышалась громкая икота.

\- Где Локи? – спокойно спросила Сиф, поднялась из-за стола и подошла к мертвецу. Эгир, застывший столбом, мешал ей; тогда она отодвинула его одним движением руки и внимательно вгляделась в перекошенный, оскаленный рот того, кого недавно звали Фимафенгом. Эгир посмотрел сперва на Сиф, затем туда, куда она глядела, и лицо его позеленело. Он зажал рот рукой и бросился в угол, откуда тут же послышались мерзкие звуки.

Тут уж и прочие асы вышли из-за столов и сгрудились вокруг мертвеца. Сиф покачала головой и сказала:

\- Не подходите близко. В горле у него теперь гнездятся змеи.

Будто в подтверждение её слов, мертвец зашипел. Узкая клиновидная головка на миг поднялась из оскаленного рта, покачалась в воздухе и втянулась обратно.

\- Я… - начал Браги, но Сиф смерила его взглядом и подтолкнула туда, где до сих пор мучился Эгир.

\- Иди, - велела она, - станет легче.

Браги побрёл туда, куда было сказано, а Сиф, тут же забыв о нём, обернулась к Фрейе.

\- Найди кого-нибудь, кто сможет здесь прибраться, - проговорила она, и Фрейя послушалась – не так из-за того, что Сиф была царицей и женой царя, как из-за того, что хоть кто-то сказал ей, что делать.

\- Локи ушёл и не вернётся больше, - проговорила Сиф, глядя в глаза Фригг. Та стояла, будто собственное изваяние, и только бессмысленно перебирала широкую шитую кайму на рукаве. – А это лишь один смертный воин, пусть и убитый отвратительным колдовством. Что же все мы, асы, позволим себе испугаться такого?

Один кивнул и сказал густым голосом:

\- Твоя правда, невестка. Пусть здесь приберут и принесут ещё пива. Будем веселиться.

Никто уже не хотел веселиться, но и ослушаться Одина было невозможно, и потому вскоре асы и асиньи вновь сидели за столами, и Скади, жена Ньёрда, вполголоса переговаривалась со служанкой Фрейра Бейлой, а прочие асы и альвы беседовали между собой.

Разговоры эти были как шелест колосьев, прибитых градом: силились подняться и вновь обрести прежнюю силу, но лишь роняли редкие зёрна слов.

Тут со двора вновь послышались голоса, и Один вздёрнул голову, неверяще прислушался и стал подниматься со своей дубовой скамьи. Фригг тоже услышала, и на этот раз муж не успел её удержать. Она выбежала из-за стола и в несколько секунд оказалась снаружи, и сквозь распахнутые окна асы и альвы услыхали, как она просит:

\- Локи, довольно этого!

Тут уж только тяжкий взгляд Одина остановил всех прочих от того, чтобы пойти и собственными  глазами увидать, что творится снаружи.

Локи вовсе не ушёл далеко, как надеялась Сиф; вместо того он стоял теперь перед смертным, что посмел назвать его рабом и слугой, и говорил весело и зло:

\- Если б твой побратим не бросился на меня – не лежал бы теперь со змеиным  кублом в глотке.

Эльдир же едва сдерживался, чтобы не метнуть в него дротик, и пальцы его на древке были совсем белыми.

\- Хватит, - просила Фригг, и голос её был совсем как у смертной, умоляющей и бессильной прекратить драку. – Хватит на этом, довольно смертей!

Локи лишь отмахнулся от неё и вновь поглядел на Эльдира.

\- Не меня тебе нужно винить в смерти побратима, а себя самого, - сказал он. – Отчего бы ему смеяться мне в спину? Я ведь и вправду думал уйти. Видно, ты вновь сказал ему что-то смешное, глупец.

Эльдир, побелев лицом, принялся наступать на Локи, но Фригг раскинула руки и заслонила сына собой.

\- Довольно смертей, - повторила она, повернулась к Локи и добавила, - Локи, много ли чести в том, чтобы отнимать хлеб у собственной дочки? Она и так заберёт их в свой срок. Смертный, как все они, почитает асов, значит, чтит и тебя. Всё прочее – несчастливое совпадение.

Локи досадливо поморщился и сказал негромко:

\- Давай проверим, благородная Фригг, - он поглядел на Эльдира и спросил громко, чтобы слышали все – и те, кто сидел в палатах и прислушивался к происходящему, - ответь мне, воин, раз не решаешься драться: о чём на пиру беседуют асы?

\- О славных победах, - проговорил Эльдир, - о храбрости в битвах, о верных собратьях. Вот только другом тебя не назвал бы никто, а врагом – слишком многие.

Фригг застонала в голос, а Локи пожал плечами, будто говорил: я ни при чём, видишь сама.

\- Верно, - отозвался он, глядя на Эльдира, - быть мне верным другом не захочет ни ас, ни альв. Что ж ты тогда дивишься тому, что и я иду к ним на пир, чтоб ответить тем же?

Эльдир, чуть не плача от ярости, сказал ему:

\- Что ж, не дивись тогда и ты, если на злобу тебе ответят недобрым, - он переломил дротик в пальцах и бросил обломки на землю. – Или думаешь, твоё враньё не вгонят тебе в глотку?

Локи рассмеялся и ответил:

\- Если б нам с тобой сойтись в бою или в искусстве слагания вис – и там, и там я одержал бы простую победу. Благодари милосердную Фригг, что просила за тебя.

Вслед за этим он без страха повернулся к Эльдиру спиной и пошёл в дом, а Фригг последовала за ним, и так они появились вместе.

Увидев, что жена вернулась не одна, Один нахмурился, но промолчал, и разговоры стихли. Локи, ничуть не смутившись – всякое стеснение оставило его ещё в Свартальвхейме, и сам он казался себе пущенной с тетивы стрелой, - сказал:

\- Путь был долгим, а пиво мне не по вкусу. Кто-нибудь, подайте мне мёда.

От такой наглости асы потеряли дар речи, и даже Один не нашёлся с ответом. Тогда Локи усмехнулся и спросил:

\- Что это с вами со всеми? Или и вправду в Асгарде переменилось так много, что целый зал асов не может решить, пустить меня на пир или прогнать?

Тут Браги, которого всё ещё мучила тошнота, проговорил сквозь зубы:

\- Асы знают, кого приглашать за стол – и да простит меня Всеотец, а только лучше бы тебе вовсе здесь не появляться.

Тут отовсюду послышались голоса, выражавшие согласие, и Браги приободрился, прибавив:

\- Никто тебя не приглашал, и немудрено: не успел ты появиться, а уже причинил немалый ущерб.

Локи не смотрел на него. Он не смотрел даже на широкие столы, за которыми сидело множество его сородичей, и не пытался найти в чьих-нибудь глазах радость встречи. Это осталось в прошлом – чтобы кто-нибудь был рад его видеть.

Вместо этого он снова вспомнил о том, ради чего пришёл, и проговорил:

\- Я всё-таки твой сын, Один Всеотец. Или и это теперь позабыто? Не думал, что кровь для тебя так мало значит.

Один не выдал себя и не вздрогнул от намёка, только сказал неприязненно, обращаясь к одному из асов:

\- Видар, отдай Локи своё место. Пусть никто не скажет, что я лишил сына положенного ему уважения.

Видар, нахмурясь, встал, и Локи прошёл и сел на его скамью, усмехаясь и чувствуя, что мёд в его кубке отравлен множеством неблагих пожеланий. Это нисколько не тревожило Локи. То, что Один вынужден был прогнать с положенного места собственного ублюдка, которому было суждено однажды убить Фенрира, доставило ему неизъяснимое удовольствие. Видар, за всю свою жизнь не сказавший ни слова, был лёгкой добычей, и потому Локи пощадил его; ему не было интереса издеваться над немым, и к тому же Видар подлил ему в кубок мёда, явно надеясь на то, что Локи напьётся поскорей и не станет больше разговаривать.

В этой простой и очевидной надежде Локи его разочаровал. Он поднялся, сжимая в ладони тяжёлое влажное золото, и проговорил, обращаясь ко всем:

\- Славьтесь, асы и асиньи, владыки благого Асгарда!

На лицах собравшихся уже проступило облегчение, когда Локи добавил, не понижая голоса:

\- Одного только я не стану славить – Браги, что уселся в серёдке. Он не рад меня видеть и сам о том сказал, а я не рад видеть здесь труса, что прячется между женщин, и лает, будто пёс из-за спины хозяйки.

Браги, сидевший между Сиф и Идунн, побагровел, но Сиф крепко наступила ему на ногу под столом, и вместо оскорбления он проговорил:

\- Я охотно отдам тебе в откуп меч, коня и кольцо, чтоб только ты не начал новой ссоры. Возьми их и вспомни о гневе асов – может, это тебя успокоит?

Локи поглядел на него, не пряча брезгливости, и проговорил:

\- Сиф, и та храбрее тебя. Твоя жена, и та больше мужчина, чем ты. Чьего же коня ты мне обещаешь, если не можешь взять в битве ни одного? Браги, да ты не знаешь, с какой стороны у меча рукоять! Из всех, кто тут собрался, нет трусливее тебя, а если не веришь мне – сходи в угол, где блевал, точно пёс, и вспомни, как должно мужчине вести себя над мёртвым телом!

Браги вскочил на ноги, но Сиф удержала его за локоть и принудила утихнуть. Тогда он, косясь на молодую царицу Асгарда, сказал:

\- В доме Эгира нельзя убивать. Если б не это, я с превеликим удовольствием снёс бы тебе голову, лжец.

Локи хмыкнул и отпил глоток мёда.

\- Украшать собой скамью ты умеешь не хуже, чем хвастать, а поглядел бы я на тебя в бою. Был бы ты храбр, не медлил бы с этим.

Тут Идунн  потянулась к мужу и сказала ласково:

\- Хватит на этом. Если начнёшь биться с Локи – Эгир лишится дома, а мы – права называть себя разумными созданиями. Да и что это за ссора, если родные дети спорят с приёмными?

Слова её были разумны, и это взбесило Локи ещё больше.

\- Молчи, - приказал он, - кто ты, чтоб говорить об этом? Смертные потаскухи, и те честнее тебя – им хоть не приходит в голову вешаться на шею убийце собственных братьев!

На мгновение в зале воцарилась глубокая тишина. О судьбе Орвандиля знали все, но никому до сих пор и в голову не приходило говорить на этот счёт.

Идунн едва сдержала слёзы. Не глядя на Локи, она через силу сказала:

\- Ни слова я не сказала, чтобы тебя обидеть, а только хотела примирить тебя с Браги. Если это лишнее – что же, я замолчу.

Локи оскалился в её сторону, но тут Гевьон, любимица Фригг, сказала тихо:

\- Зря эта ссора между двумя благородными асами. Хорошо бы было, Браги, если б ты вспомнил о том, что Локи любит веселье, а асы любят и его шутки, и его самого. Стоит ли браниться с ним?

Гевьон говорила правильные вещи, и будь Локи чуть менее взбешён – оценил бы изящество её слов. Тут был и упрёк, и напоминание о том, что Локи не рухнул в Асгард с кроны Иггдрасиля, и предложение отложить свару, вспомнив о прошлом… но всё это помогло бы, не будь за плечами Локи восьми нестерпимых лет плена. Не будь перед ним заветной цели уязвить Одина так же, как Один уязвил его. Делаться отцеубийцей во второй раз Локи не хотел, хотел лишь справедливого наказания обидчику, и это ставило его в неудачную позицию для боя.

Нельзя было атаковать в лоб; Асгард, предавший его, нужно было наказать иначе, вдобавок заглушив в себе тонкий голосок, то и дело шептавший Локи неприятную правду: что драку-то с Асгардом начал он сам. Или, по крайней мере, приложил к тому руку…

Ох, не нужно было поднимать вёльву из её могилы.

Вновь вспомнив о том, что прежняя, весёлая и почти счастливая жизнь, омрачённая лишь тем, что большая часть асов не понимала смысла его шуток, умерла и не вернётся, Локи сказал, обращаясь к Гевьон:

\- Зря ты припомнила старое время, девица. Гляди – ведь могу и я тебе напомнить кое-что из тех времён.

По лицу Гевьон пронеслась тень ужаса и неверия. Когда-то ужасно давно он застал её в широкой зелёной долине, и счастливая Гевьон была куда как краше Гевьон-девственницы, Гевьон послушной… Локи не стал даже показываться тогда, лишь поглядел на молодого аса, что целовал любимицу матери, да и убрался восвояси.

К ётуну всё. Что значили его слова для тех, кто каждый звук, вылетевший изо рта, склонен был считать ложью?

\- Напомнить, может быть, о драгоценном покрывале? – спросил он, и вновь увидел на гладком розовом лице тень смертельного страха. Гевьон глядела на него умоляюще, как на убийцу, занёсшего нож, и Локи снова почувствовал вкус ядовитого наслаждения, какое охватывает сильного перед слабым, беспомощным, отданным во власть существом. Кое-чему цверги всё же его научили, и то была дурная наука. – Или о том, молодом и красивом, что подарил тебе его? Или…

\- Довольно! – рявкнул Один. Локи мгновенно забыл о Гевьон и обернулся к отцу. Тот был вне себя от ярости, но всё же нашёл в себе силы ограничиться только этим окриком, и дальше говорил с той притворной заботой, которую Локи особенно ненавидел. – Ты безумен, Локи. Гевьон добра, но всему есть предел, и не стал бы я оскорблять ту, кто, как и я, видит судьбы всех живущих.

В сердце Локи что-то разгорелось жарким трескучим огнём, а ноги и лоб стали холодны. Наконец-то. До сих пор Одину было угодно изображать справедливого правителя, слишком мудрого, чтобы ввязываться в свару – и без него нашлись бы желающие сказать Локи всё, что накипело у асов на душе, - но теперь Локи всё же достал его до нутра, и Один чуть не впрямую велел ему замолчать.

Всё, что было до сих пор, ещё можно было отменить, объявить пьяным бредом, объяснить долгим путешествием, скомкать и смять, будто измаранный лист, и отбросить прочь. И Локи уже хорошо знал, что значит неповиновение Всеотцу. Чем оно оборачивается – для него самого, для Лафея, для любого, кто посмеет встать у Одина на пути. И неважно, что сам Один не ткнёт его Гунгниром в бок; хватит и того, что он велит асам больше не сдерживаться.

Что же до родственной крови – Локи уже знал ей цену. Сейчас та её часть, что принадлежала Одину, пылала у него в жилах, а та, что была от Лафея – застыла льдом.

Можно было ещё отступить. Никто бы его не осудил, никто бы даже не узнал, это была бы разумная, правильная вещь, похвальная осторожность…

Локи глубоко втянул в себя воздух, кислый и густой, и сказал, слыша собственный голос со стороны и не веря тому, что действительно говорит подобное:

\- Молчи, старик. Время твоё давно прошло, и к лучшему: даже удачи в боях, и той ты не делишь честно.

Несколько секунд Один молчал, неверяще глядя на него. Потом губы его шевельнулись, но Локи не дал ему сказать.

\- Трусливые твари брали из твоих рук победу, - он облизнул губы и вновь вспомнил ту иглу. Хоть губы не болели больше, но белые вспышки – может быть, ярости, может, памяти, - плясали перед глазами. – А что до тех, кто был достаточно храбр, чтоб не врать? Своими руками ты дал им позор и плен, и смерть. Кто же ты, Всеединый, вдруг полюбивший смертных детей? Знаешь ли ты, как они называют подобных тебе?

Эгир вдруг проговорил, глядя на Локи:

\- Муж женовидный.

И хотя обидные слова относились к самому Одинсону, тот с лёгкостью перебросил их отцу.

\- Именно так, - на побелевших губах Локи ярче проступили следы швов. – Ты – муж женовидный.

Он ожидал чего угодно, от удара копьём до пропасти, что разверзнется у него под ногами, и… и ничего не произошло. Локи быстро огляделся по сторонам, но никто не нёсся к нему, потрясая мечом и готовясь снести с плеч голову, никто не готовился обрушить на него ужасного проклятья. Ничего не произошло, и это поразило Локи больше всего остального.

Старые времена ушли. Прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту – они закончились не только для него, не только для Одина, но для всех, кто слышал, как Локи Одинсон назвал своего отца презрительным словом, а тот не убил его на месте.

\- Если уж зашла речь о таком, - проговорил Один медленно, - так кто из нас хуже: я, отдавший победу трусливому племени, или ты, восемь лет просидевший в подгорных пещерах? Что же ты, храбрец, не сражался, а доил там тощую корову, чтоб не умереть с голоду? Что же ты, Локи, не разбил себе голову о ближайший камень, а ложился под всякого, кто пожелает, и рожал потом, корчась в грязи, как раздавленный червь?

От этих слов у Локи перед глазами встала алая пелена, и всё вспомнилось разом: голод, боль, но пуще того – грязь унижения, в котором был повинен Один и которым попрекал его теперь.

\- Кому, как не тебе, знать, отчего я так делал, - сказал он, дрожа от злобы, - разве что самсейским ведьмам? Кому, как не мне, знать, что ты делал там, среди старух Фригг? Нам обоим известно, как ты не пошёл на меня, как должно, а взял свою победу обманом. Ты – муж женовидный!

Фригг, которую этот разговор резал как ножом, металась взглядом между сыном и мужем, и Локи видел по её лицу, что она тоже начинает понимать, что натворили её мудрые старухи, и что сделал Один их руками, и что Локи обязан ей множеством мучений. Всплеснув руками, она сказала умоляюще:

\- Пусть это останется в прошлом, заклинаю вас обоих. Пусть забудется, как забываются все обиды! Начнёте вспоминать их – и лишь наживёте новых; прошу вас обоих, не нужно!

Локи уставился на неё неверяще. Пусть Фригг была не родня ему по крови, но всё же она долго была ему матерью, они были близки, к ней он прибегал, разодрав плащ или найдя красивую раковину на берегу, её он привык считать мудрой, и вот теперь она предлагала ему просто так взять и забыть о произошедшем.

Как будто он мог забыть. Как будто пламя, бушевавшее в нём, было слабее того, что до сих пор пожирало обвалившиеся подгорья Свартальвхейма.

\- Молчала бы ты – и я бы промолчал тоже, - проговорил он, впервые в жизни глядя на Фригг с неприязнью. – Дочь Фьёргюна, нравом вся в отца. Пока рядом с тобой Один, обнимаешь его, а когда уезжает надолго, тогда не гнушаешься прочими. Напомнить, может быть, что говорят о тебе Вили и Ве? Слышал я и такое[4]. Прибереги свою трусливую любовь для них на тот случай, когда отец вновь уедет. Я же мало ценю такую.

Фригг побелела и проговорила дрожащими губами:

\- Если б только был здесь мой сын, если б даже был хоть похожий на Бальдра, а не сам он – заступился бы за меня и защитил; не смог бы ты убежать с пира, не ответив за сказанное.

Асы согласно зашумели, а Локи, вновь вспомнив Бальдра, прошипел:

\- Вижу, мало тебе досталось, раз не хочешь, чтоб я замолчал. Хорошо же, бери что просишь: жалеешь о Бальдре? Его ты любила. Каково тебе жить теперь, Фригг, когда знаешь, что твой сын покорен моей дочери? Каково знать, что он к тебе не вернётся? Ведь Хель не отпустит его до скончания века. Он слушается её, ублажает, как всякий мертвец, и я тому причиной!

Впервые он впрямую признавался в том, что Бальдр умер из-за него, и не стоило бы этого делать, но злоба была сильней. Даже сейчас, когда Бальдра обнимали сизые руки Хель, асы любили его, бессмысленного мертвеца, столь же бессмысленной любовью. Любовью, которой было всё равно, что Бальдр превратился в послушную игрушку, что пещера, в которой он обитает теперь, куда глубже пещер Свартальвхейма, что он и в мужском теле покорен победительнице, что он сдался и позабыл о том, кем был – всё равно асы любили его и не видели в том противоречия. А Локи видел.

Тут Фрейя, поглядев на плачущую Фригг, вмешалась в разговор и тем помогла ей, сама того не желая.

\- Ты вправду безумен, - сказала она. – Или думаешь, Фригг не знает, кто причиной тому, что Мидгард едва не замёрз, а из сердец ушла радость? Твоя мать молчала из любви к тебе, а ты теперь бросаешь ей в лицо признания в своих злодействах?

\- Она мне не мать, - оскалился Локи, - а что до тебя, Фрейя, так лучше бы тебе сидеть молча. Кто из живущих не знает, что ты за женщина! Разве что тот, кто не был в твоей постели, да и таких мало найдётся среди асов! Скажи мне спасибо, что хоть цверги отныне будут молчать о твоём распутстве!

\- Лжец, - ответила Фрейя, державшаяся стойко, хоть на крыльях её носа и выступили бисеринки пота. – И за ложь скоро будешь наказан так, как должно!

\- Если я лгу, то весь Асгард оглох, - отрезал Локи, - от того, как громко ты визжала, когда собственная служанка поймала тебя с Фрейром. Спать с собственным братом да ещё выставлять себя невинной – что может быть хуже!

Фрейя раскрыла было рот, и Локи поднял руку. Он знал, что она может сказать, и без колебаний сделал бы с нею то, что сделал с Фимафенгом, лишь бы только не заводить разговора о Торе, но отец близнецов, Ньёрд, почуял беду и быстро сказал:

\- Не так худо, если женщина ложится с мужчиной, кто бы он ни был. Куда хуже, если в приличный дом приходит наглец, что рожал, да притом не стесняется этого!

\- Спать сестре с братом приличнее, чем мужчине родить, - согласился Локи, потеряв всякое терпение, - уж тебе ли, Ньёрд, этого не знать? Молчал бы лучше, не позорясь. Недоброе наследство ты оставил своим близнецам, - тут Локи метнул взгляд в сторону Фрейи и Фрейра, - но и это не худшее. Как же ты живёшь, помня, что дочки Хюмира, женщины, которых ты так презираешь, обмочили тебе всё лицо?

Ньёрд задохнулся от гнева, но проговорил, стараясь выглядеть равнодушным:

\- Пусть так, но у меня хотя бы родился сын, достойный того, чтобы сделаться первым из асов. А погляди на своих щенков!

У Локи даже пальцы сжались, будто он уже держал Ньёрда за глотку.

\- Поглядел бы, если б моя Сигюн была здесь, - отрезал он. – Пока же буду радоваться тому, что мать моих детей не сестра мне, как это было с тобою. Может, потому и не приглашена на пир? Может, и сыновей моих нет здесь потому, что рождены они женщиной от мужчины, в законном союзе, и тем обижают всех прочих?

Тут даже молчаливый Тюр не вынес и сказал, хмурясь:

\- Покажи мне всадника и воина лучше Фрейра, Локи. Покажи мне того, кто честнее него в бою. Ни одной девицы или жены не заставил он плакать, взяв без согласия, ни одного пленника не заставил мучиться несвободой.

Локи только сплюнул на пол и сказал презрительно:

\- Если б ты хотел, чтоб мы примирились – лишил бы себя не только руки, но и языка, оно бы было к лучшему, верь мне.

Тюр, старавшийся относиться к своей потере с похвальным равнодушием, всё же не удержался от того, чтобы ответить:

\- Слышал я, ты любишь своих потомков, и тем больше, чем они уродливей. Я остался без руки – что ж с того, - а твой Фенрир до сих пор сидит с мечом в пасти! Вряд ли мне тяжелей, чем ему.

Локи, действительно относившийся к своим отпрыскам с почти непристойной для асгардца заботой, оскалился и произнёс:

\- Повезло тебе, Тюр, что ни одна асинья не пошла за тебя, калеку. А то и за сыном побежала бы ко мне, и ты бы стерпел молча, как терпишь всё на свете.

\- Да что же это! – воскликнул Фрейр, грохнул кулаком по столу и крикнул, обращаясь к Локи, - замолчишь ты или нет, ётунский выродок! Сковали Фенрира – закуём и тебя!

Локи захохотал и проговорил, тыча пальцем в сторону Тюра:

\- У него ещё осталась одна рука, ты это хочешь сказать? Свою-то не предложишь, первый из асов! С каких это пор ты первый, хотел бы я знать? Уж не с того ли времени, когда платил за Гюмирову дочку и золотом, и сталью?  Чем же будешь драться с моими потомками, когда наступит время?

Фрейр не нашёлся, что ответить, и лишь вращал глазами, что налились кровью, и за него вступился неумный ас, сказавший:

\- Быть бы мне равным по силе Фрейру! Полетели бы от тебя клочья, чтоб не каркал на всех, будто ворон, обожравшийся мертвечины!

Локи всё ещё терзало злое веселье, и он рассмеялся в ответ, говоря:

\- Голос-то слышен, тебя не видать. Кто ты, щенок? Я и имени твоего не вспомню.

Юнец постарался принять грозный вид и заявил, не понимая, что лишь подливает масла в огонь насмешки:

\- Звать меня Бюггвир, и славен я своей быстротой.

\- А, - отозвался Локи, - помню, был у Фрейра такой ссыкливый визгучий щенок, что вечно просил подачек у всякого, кто проходил мимо, а стоило топнуть ногою – прятался в соломе под столом. Так Фрейр, значит, не утопил тебя, паршивого? Зря. Хотя, может, это потому, что уж очень быстро ты хватаешь брошенное. На лету. Тут всякий засмотрится.

Молчавший до сих пор Хеймдалль проговорил увещевающе:

\- Послушай-ка, Локи. Ведь не ты говоришь, а мёд из твоей глотки. Может, утихнешь? Язык твой молотит зря, как у всякого пьяного.

\- Пф, - презрительно отозвался Локи, - кто это тут вспомнил о разуме? Поздно спохватился, страж. Тяжело тебе приходится, и я, поверь, сочувствую: стеречь всю эту компанию – хуже, чем пасти Фрейиных кошек. Поневоле спина взмокнет.

Хеймдалль, мало привычный к разговорам, замолчал, пробормотав лишь, что искренне хотел помочь свести на нет очередную асгардскую свару, но вместо него заговорила охотница Скади.

\- Веселись, - проговорила она, прожигая Локи взглядом, - веселись, покуда можешь. Или забыл, что сказано в прорицании? Висеть тебе до скончания времён на скале, привязанным кишками собственного сына, а я в том деле буду не последней.

Локи даже затошнило от ненависти, и он проговорил, цедя слова:

\- Если пророчество не обманет, Скади. Если не обманет. Может, ты и будешь первой в этом пакостном деле, да только уступила мне. Уже побывал я первым у тебя в спальне и последним, кого твой отец видал живым.

Ньёрд, чрезвычайно ревнивый, закричал, а Скади прошипела:

\- Раз так, то имей в виду – котёл, в котором варится твоя гибель, будет кипеть в моём доме вечно!

\- Сама не упади в него, - засмеявшись, сказал Локи, и, поскольку Ньёрд всё ещё требовал от жены ответа в том, вправду ли она досталась ему лишь после Локи, добавил мстительно, - всё же прав твой муж, что презирает женщин. Ласкова ты была, когда звала меня на ложе, да не слишком добра, когда не дозвалась.

Ньёрда скрутили и держали впятером, так он рванулся к Локи, и в наступившей суматохе мало кто заметил Сиф, вышедшую вперёд с хрустальным кубком, до краёв наполненным мёдом.

\- Локи, - сказала она негромко, - выпей. До сих пор бранился ты с асами и асиньями, но когда дойдёшь до меня – промолчи, ради собственного блага.

\- Потому что ты царица или потому что жена Тора? – так же тихо спросил Локи, взял тяжёлый хрустальный рог и поднёс к губам. – Или есть ещё причина?

\- Есть, - сказала Сиф; пальцы её подрагивали. – Тор любит тебя сверх всякой меры. Не заставляй его убивать тебя, не нужно этого.

Локи опустошил кубок и ткнул его обратно Сиф.

\- Любит? – переспросил он. – Это в прошлом, царица Асгарда, как и многое другое. А если не веришь мне – и правильно делаешь, потому что верить мне нельзя, спроси у любого за этим столом, - так, может, проверим?

Глаза у Сиф стали огромными, зрачки сошлись в точки, и она прошептала только:

\- Нет.

\- Да, - так же тихо ответил Локи. – Да, потому что мне интересно, чего же ты так боишься, Сиф-воительница: что Тор меня возненавидит, и эта ненависть сожрёт его изнутри, или что он любит меня больше, чем тебя и Магни.

Он обернулся к асам, сидевшим за столами, и сказал так, что слышал весь дом:

\- Не стал бы я бранить Сиф, если б была она верна и неприступна, как то положено царице. Но только я знаю, - и мне ли не знать, - что не только козлы у Тора рогаты, но и он сам. Зря ты, Сиф, изменила мужу со мною. Выбрала бы кого-нибудь подобрее. Он бы сейчас промолчал.

Сиф молча швырнула кубок на пол, и хрусталь со звоном брызнул вверх.

\- Я сделала что могла, - проговорила она и вернулась на своё место. – Все вы, боги, видите – я сделала что могла.

Тут Бейла, жена Бюггвира, прислушалась и сказала радостно:

\- Горы дрожат, и я слышу гром. Наконец явится тот, кому под силу заткнуть грязный рот!

\- Помолчи, - оборвал её Локи. – Уж ты-то помолчи, Бейла. Кусок коровьей шкуры, и тот знатней тебя, а чей рот грязней – ещё поглядеть бы. Из моего хоть не несёт навозом, когда я говорю. Как это тебя пустили сидеть со всеми за столом? Ты же привычна есть из одного корыта с коровами!

Ответа Бейлы  он уже не слушал, и даже не был уверен в том, что этот ответ был. Скотница была права: с востока на дом Эгира наступала гроза, и шла она так быстро и неудержимо, что не могло быть никаких сомнений.

Мёд, поднесённый Сиф, ещё не стаял с языка, но на губах Локи уже появилась привычная горечь. Он не видел Тора несколько лет – не считать же свиданиями те видения, что приходили к нему в темноте и вони пещер, - и вот теперь должен был встретиться с ним, должен был сказать ему всё, должен был заглянуть в глаза и увидеть в них… что? Один перестал быть царём, а что прошедшие годы сделали с Тором?

Сказать, что Локи боялся встречи, означало не сказать ничего. Но только боялся он не гнева, не молота, даже не того, что Тор скажет или сделает. Он боялся увидеть в глазах Тора ту же мутную пелену, что прикрывала теперь единственный глаз их отца. Цвержье проклятие не разбирало степени родства, и ему асы были обязаны всем тем, что обрушилось на Асгард в последние годы. Пусть даже сам Локи был далеко, но кровь, кровь! Один был щедр к женщинам, мало кто в Асгарде не был его родичем, и проклятое чародейство выедало теперь асов изнутри: кого быстрее, кого медленнее.

Тора оно должно было пожрать с той неизбежностью, с какой разгоревшийся огонь жрёт пучок соломы, и Локи готов был заплакать, готов был заорать во весь голос, лишь бы только не думать о том, что за беда случилась с Тором по его вине.

Громовые шаги послышались совсем близко, и белые стены дома дрогнули и едва не обрушились; кое-где по камню и позолоте пошли трещины, и это означало, что Тор в бешенстве. Обычно он сдерживался, но Сиф, как видно, известным лишь ей способом послала мужу весточку, и сообщила кое-что о происходящем, так что теперь Тор пришёл, сотрясая ступнями каменную твердь земли. От каждого шага по телу Локи проходила дрожь, и была ещё долгая мучительная минута, когда шаги затихли, а по полу побежал сквозняк. И не глядя, Локи знал, что Тор стоит сейчас в дверях и глядит на него.

Тот, кто затеял Рагнарёк – пусть не по своей воле, а по воле прорицания, - должен быть храбр. Но Локи не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд. Он будто вмёрз в пол, вплавился в расплавленный янтарь, и единственное, что ещё заставляло его сердце биться, была дурацкая, глупая, сильнее всего в девяти мирах, обречённая на скорую гибель, истекающая кровью надежда.

Глупая, беспомощная птаха с ободранными крылышками.

Тор заговорил прежде, чем Локи сумел справиться с собой. Надежда перестала биться и умерла ещё раньше – даже до того, как до Локи дошёл смысл сказанного. Хватило и того, как звучал голос, знакомый с рождения: ничего, кроме гнева, в нём не было. Ни радости встречи – этого Локи, положим, и не ждал, - ни настоящей злости, ни даже любопытства, требовавшего срочного утоления – нет, ничего. Тор просто гневался, и этот гнев был будто нарисован краской на деревянной плашке: яркий, резкий, но плоский и безжизненный.

\- Молчи,- сказал Тор, не тратя времени на приветствия. – Если не смолкнешь - ударю и размелю тебя в пыль.

Локи смотрел ему в лицо, когда-то живое, теперь похожее на золотую маску злобы, и тщетно искал в себе ответной злости, ярости, да хотя бы страха! Из страха можно было бы вылепить слабое подобие того, в чём он сейчас нуждался ради сохранности собственной жизни: упрямство, злобу, уязвлённую гордыню. Но этого нового Тора он не мог бояться, как ни хотел, и даже занесённый молот не испугал бы его, потому что всё самое страшное уже случилось. Даже Рагнарёк, и тот теперь казался избавлением, а не злом.

От прежнего Тора, глупого и честного, осталось совсем немного, если вообще что-либо осталось. Локи смотрел на пустую оболочку, что двигалась, говорила и грозила смертью, и не мог отвязаться от мысли, будто видит перед собой лишь механическую куклу, грозное оружие наподобие Разрушителя, чья сила могла сравниться только с безмыслием.

Конечно, это была иллюзия. Конечно же, Тор стоял теперь перед ним, хмурясь и морща нос, как от дурного запаха, но только внешнее сходство не решало ничего. Внутри Тор был пуст, Локи это чувствовал и чуть не рыдал от беспомощной ярости.

\- Вот и ты, грозный воин, - сказал он только чтобы не молчать. – Явился на поле брани?

Это был важный вопрос; Локи видел, как побелели пальцы Тора на рукояти оружия, но если бы Тор действительно явился сюда убивать – уже ударил бы. Или нет? Что он, Локи, знал об этом новом Торе, изглоданном проклятой волшбой?

Тор молчал, и Локи показалось даже, что он не слышит. Или не понимает. Или…

\- Замолчи, - повторил Тор. Он вспотел, и капли пота на висках казались золотыми. – Просто замолчи.

Тут Локи понял, что Тора мучит сам звук его голоса, и что по золотой маске его лица идёт тонкая, почти невидимая рябь боли.

\- Ты сам пришёл сюда, - напомнил он, и рябь сделалась видней. – Чтобы высказать всё, что не сказано, и сделать всё, что ещё нужно сделать. Что ж теперь велишь мне замолчать? Не за тем я здесь, чтобы уйти просто так.

Тора перекосило; на лбу его выступили жилы, синие и тугие, будто змеи, что до сих пор клубком извивались в глотке убитого слуги.

\- Замолчи, -  снова потребовал он, и Локи понял кое-что. Он глядел на Тора и видел сквозь эту золотую глазурь, сквозь проклятье, оставившее от Тора лишь оболочку да долг царя и господина Асгарда, - видел, как что-то уродливое, слабое, крошечное корчится внутри, воет и рыдает, слышит каждое его слово и отзывается на него. – Замолчи, волчье семя!

\- Фенрир убьёт Одина, а ты и отомстить за отца не сможешь, - напомнил Локи, ничуть не обиженный оскорблением. Фенрир до сих пор лежал связанным, и в пасти у него стоймя торчал меч – асы не менялись. Что Один сделал с ним самим, то раньше было сделано с его потомком, вот только у Локи хватило сил вырваться, а у волка – нет. Пока что не хватило. Локи успел подумать и о том, что освободить Фенрира теперь, полубезумного, ошалевшего от боли, накопившего обиды на весь мир – хороший способ умереть самому, вдобавок утерев нос предсказанию, но тут же забыл об этом, потому что Тор взревел и замахнулся на него молотом.

Локи смотрел на него и удивлялся тому, что не чувствует страха. Он видел, как молот поднялся и завис в воздухе, видел, как блестит узор, украшавший его торец, и в сердце у него было пусто и спокойно, как в высохшем орехе.

\- Ударишь? – спросил он с любопытством; ему вправду было интересно. – Ударишь меня сейчас, могучий Тор? Я обещал твоей жене проверить кое-что, а теперь мне хочется знать, что случится: Мьёлльнир соскочит с рукояти, потолок обрушится, тебя укусит невесть откуда взявшийся пёс и тем отвлечёт от насущного дела? Какую штуку выкинет судьба, чтобы пойти туда, куда мы сами проложили ей дорожку?

Тор смотрел на него не мигая, и Локи подумал, что такой сбивчивой речи он не понял бы и раньше. Проклятие цвергов отчего-то пощадило самого Локи, хотя должно было сжечь его первым, раз он был так близко, и это его кровь брали для злой волшбы. Но Тора оно не обошло стороной, и вот почему он таков. Да уж, это стоило Мьёлльнира.

\- Молчи, - прошептал Тор. Действительно прошептал; Локи это не удивило. Перед правдой, внезапно поднимающейся из обыденных вещей, немногие способны сохранить способность говорить громко.  Тор оказался способен: прочистил горло и повторил уже громче, - молчи, не вынуждай меня.

Молот чуть дрогнул в его руке, оказался на волос ближе к Локи. Ещё несколько секунд, одно движение – и его уже не остановить. Могучее оружие рванётся вниз, набирая скорость, ударит Локи по макушке, раздробит её… и ничего не изменит, потому что ничего нельзя изменить. Локи едва не засмеялся в голос, так проста и ужасна была правда. Не нужно было ходить к океану, не стоило упорствовать перед Одином – всё и так случилось бы само. И даже нет: если бы он, Локи, послушал отца, тому не пришлось бы прятать его в пещеры цвергов, и у девяти миров было бы ещё несколько десятков или даже сотен лет, а теперь он, Локи, собственными руками начал Рагнарёк. Потому что если этот стоящий перед ним опустевший Тор – не признак начала конца, то что тогда станет надёжным знаком того, что сумерки уже упали на Асгард?

И подумалось ещё, самым краешком мысли, что судьба – не просто великая шутница. Она ещё и великий мститель. Он, Локи, отнял у богов Бальдра, отнял надежду, свет, весну и радость без причины, а судьба в отместку отняла всё то же самое у него самого. Мёртвая кукла Бальдр теперь исполняет прихоти его дочери, а золотая кукла Тор стоит сейчас перед ним и смотрит пустыми глазами, и молот в её руке жалок, как игрушечное оружие игрушечного воина.

\- Молчи, - снова сказал Тор. – Не то убью. Раскручу за ноги и заброшу повыше к востоку. Там отпадёт у тебя охота шутить да издеваться.

Локи сумел перевести дыхание и, припомнив кое-что из давних дел, ответил:

\- Помнишь о них, благородный Тор? Ещё бы: забудешь, пожалуй, как прятался в великаньей рукавице – ни дохнуть, ни охнуть.

Он не рассчитывал на многое, всего лишь отбивался словами, идя на поводу привычки всегда оставлять за собой последнее слово, но это неожиданно подействовало: глаза Тора чуть прояснились, и он рявкнул:

\- А ну закрой рот, если не хочешь попробовать Мьёлльнира!

Это было сказано почти по-прежнему, и Локи чуть не взвыл. И снова это полумёртвое, уродливо искажённое, но живое, живое – блеснуло за мёртвой кристальной синевой.

Тор сопротивлялся. Тор, чтоб ему провалиться, сопротивлялся проклятию, и Локи любил его сильнее прежнего за это.

\- Хватит мне грозить, - сказал он, улыбаясь. – Этим меня не испугать, и жить мне ещё долго. Вот ты, громобой, куда ближе к гибели: стянут крепкими ремнями, хоть и не видишь их. Как бы тебе не умереть в плену, да ещё от голода, ведь ничего живого уже давно не бывало ни рядом с тобой, ни в тебе.

\- Договоришься, - неожиданно тихо пообещал Тор. Капля пота потекла по его виску, а жилы вздулись ещё сильней, и Локи уже видел, что заронил в полумёртвую душу зерно, и что теперь оно прорастает, щекочет беспокойством, вонзает острые корешки в тусклую почву, разрастается с каждой секундой всё шире. Заклятие выжгло Тора, кто спорит, но на пепелищах всегда что-нибудь растёт, и тем лучше, чем сильнее был пожар. – Отправлю тебя в Хель, к воротам смерти!

\- И кому сделаешь лучше? – весело спросил Локи, - или забыл, что оттуда я появлюсь на корабле чужих воспоминаний? На корабле, что будет собран из ногтей мертвецов, под парусом, сотканном из предсмертных грёз и надутом чужими стонами? Где ж тогда окажутся ворота смерти, которыми ты мне грозишь – не у тебя ли за спиною?

Тор невольно бросил взгляд себе через плечо, а Локи сказал, пользуясь наступившей тишиной:

\- Всё, что хотел, я высказал и асам, и асиньям. Тебе, Тор, уступлю, не доводя до драки. Уйду с глаз долой: ты не чета прочим, ты станешь сражаться.

Он обернулся ко всем, кто сидел за столами, потеряв дар речи, и сказал зловеще:

\- Немало ты, Эгир, наварил пива. Но зря старался: всё, что у тебя есть, сгорит в огне.

Он поднял руку, как делал это в Свартальвхейме, и лёгкое пламя заплясало вокруг его ладоней, ринулось разбегающимися ручьями из-под ног, с треском принялось пожирать и золотое убранство палат, и добела отчищенный пол, и занавеси, и посуду. Асы и асиньи вскрикнули и вскочили на ноги, торопясь отойти от огненного потока. Пламя не могло повредить им, но стоять посреди огненной реки не хотелось никому. Эгир же охнул, обвёл взглядом пылающие палаты, закричал в голос и побежал прочь из обречённого дома.

\- Беги, - посоветовал  ему Локи и добавил жестокосердно, - пусть пламя тебе поджарит спину, трус.

Тут Один прорычал что-то со своего почётного места, и Эгир, метнувшись к нему сквозь горящий воздух, завизжал дико и отчаянно, точно свинья под ножом. Локи успел ещё обернуться к асам - и не удивился, увидав, что за столами не осталось никого. Даже старик, что до последнего чертил свои руны, и тот исчез, и вместе с Локи среди волн пламени остался только Тор. Остальные боги ушли кто куда, не желая больше оставаться в доме, ставшем отныне прибежищем смерти и притчей во языцех, но Тор – Тор остался, чтобы сражаться, и Локи был счастлив видеть, что хоть это осталось в нём по-прежнему.

\- Помнишь меня? – спросил он, подойдя ближе. Тор опустил Мьёлльнир и смотрел на Локи почти с ужасом. Видно было, что сама душа его мечется внутри, и что это больно,так что лицо Тора побелело, как у раненого, а губы кривились то ли в гримасе гнева, то ли в жалобном оскале. Локи поднял ладонь, стряхнув с неё огонь, и коснулся щеки Тора, краем глаза заметив, что молот снова двинулся вниз. – Вижу по лицу, что помнишь, а раз так, скажи мне сам, Тор: кто я?

\- Бог обмана, - шёпотом ответил Тор. – Слушать тебя нельзя, а не слушать я не в силах.

\- Отчего так? – удивлённо спросил Локи, - отчего же ты, Одинсон, стоишь теперь передо мной, как слабая женщина, а я не могу даже пожалеть тебя как следует? Может, это оттого, что я зол на тебя до крайности?

Тор потряс головой и посмотрел на Локи чуть более осмысленно.

\- Кто ты такой? – спросил он, будто память ему изменила. – Кто ты, что говоришь голосом из моих снов? Ты Локи, но ты совсем другой – не тот, которого я помню. Не тот, которого ненавидят все вокруг. Так кто ты?

Локи усмехнулся и шагнул к Тору так близко, что их дыхание смешалось. Забытый Мьёлльнир с грохотом рухнул на пол, и от него побежали трещины. Огонь взревел с новой силой и метнулся в раскрывшийся подпол, где стал пожирать меха с вином, круги сыров, бочонки с зерном и прочее, что Эгир старательно, будто мышь, сносил в свою пышно украшенную нору.

\- Может, - прошептал Локи, - ты не можешь вспомнить меня оттого, что вспоминать-то некому? Кто ты сам, могучий Тор, и как позволил сделать с собой такое – вот что я хотел бы знать.

Тор молчал долгих несколько минут, и пламя плясало вокруг него, обнимая и касаясь так, как самому Локи хотелось бы обнять его и коснуться.

\- Нет, - проговорил он наконец. В голосе Тора слышалось искреннее сожаление. – Мне не за что уцепиться. Знаю только, что кто-то давно уже будто звал меня вдаль, а кто и куда – я не знал. Теперь ты стоишь передо мной, и вид у тебя как у бродяги, но я так счастлив, словно могу, наконец, пойти куда желаю.

\- Ты вспомнил, что такое свобода, - кивнул Локи, - но этого мало. Мне пора идти, Тор Одинсон, а ты – обещаю тебе – найдёшь меня, если захочешь.

Тор шагнул за ним, когда Локи уже готов был ступить в пламя, и удержал его за плечо.

\- Стой, - проговорил он. – Стой, ётуново отродье.

И как только Локи обернулся к нему, удивлённый этим внезапным всплеском ярости, Тор поцеловал его в губы.

Этот поцелуй ничем не напоминал прежние; в нём была горечь и дымный привкус, и ещё немного крови – Локи не мог понять, его собственной или Тора. Пламя полыхало вокруг и лизало им ноги, но некому было заметить это.

\- Мне нужно идти, - сказал Локи, когда Тор выпустил его на краткое мгновение, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. – Скоро родичи опомнятся, вспомнят о мести и вернутся за мной.

\- Я не дам, - ответил Тор; губы у него вспухли, и вид был как у чумного. – Я тебя не отпущу больше.

Сердце у Локи больно дёрнулось, и он представил себе, как после всего сказанного Тор приведёт его в Асгард, велит поставить у ступеней трона богато украшенное кресло, станет прислушиваться к его, Локи, словам. Долго ли тогда ему придётся править? Долго ли доведётся Скульд тянуть его нить?

\- Вот как? – спросил он. – Возьмёшь к себе бога обмана, убийцу чужих слуг? Примешь брата, как Ньёрд – свою сестру?

Тор сжал губы и нахмурился, явно пытаясь не вспоминать о Мьёлльнире как о лучшем и привычном способе решать всякое затруднение.

\- Раньше тебя это не смущало, - напомнил он, взял Локи за шею сзади и потянул к себе. – Раньше, помнится, тебя не пугало, что мы братья.

\- Раньше, - тихо сказал Локи, - я не боялся собственной судьбы. Теперь боюсь и ненавижу. Не будет счастья ни мне, ни тебе.

\- Я не ради счастья хочу тебя вернуть, - проговорил Тор, выкатывая каждое слово из губ, как камень. – И куда ты собрался? Куда тебе идти, а? Прямиком к Хель?

\- Нет, - вздохнул Локи, вновь вспомнив Бальдра и поразившись хитроумию узора, сплетённого норнами, - я всё же попытаюсь дать своим детям шанс подрасти. Где Сигюн?

\- Она живёт наособицу, у фьорда Франангр, - проговорил Тор, - ей тяжело пришлось.

Локи сузил глаза,  и огонь вокруг него сделался ярче.

\- Нет, - быстро сказал Тор, - её не обижали. Просто ей не нравятся люди, и сыновей твоих она решила растить сама.

Локи разжал стиснувшийся было кулак и проговорил, не удержавшись:

\- Всем вам стоило бы взять с неё пример. Смертные…

Тор оборвал его, поцеловав снова, и это был такой поцелуй, что Локи едва не изменила решимость. Он оттолкнул Тора обеими ладонями и повторил:

\- Мне нужно идти. Если корона Асгарда тебе не дорога – попробуй удержать рассерженных асов от погони, увидишь, что будет.

\- Мне хватит сил приказать, - глухо сказал Тор и снова дёрнул Локи к себе. – Останься.

\- Не могу, - тихо ответил Локи, ненавидя надобность уходить. – Я должен.

\- Я даже не знаю, где ты был всё это время, - проговорил Тор, - это правда, что сказал отец? Что за путь тебе выпал, что тебя не было так долго?

Локи открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что за ложь Один скормил Тору, но услышал крики, пока отдалённые.

\- Ётун раздери, быстро же они, - проговорил он, - слушай, Тор. Я подам тебе весточку, мы встретимся ещё, но если не дашь мне уйти сейчас…

Крики делались ближе, и подгоняла всех Скади; уж её-то голос Локи узнал бы из тысячи. Столько лет прошло, а всё же дочь Тьяцци не простила его, хоть в смерти её отца Локи был повинен не более других.

\- Иди, - сказал Тор; он разжал пальцы и глядел теперь на Локи с такой тоской, что тот не удержался – приник ещё на секунду, целуя, и сказал:

\- Буду ждать тебя в доме с четырьмя дверьми у текущей воды. Если суждено тебе меня найти, так найдёшь.

Вслед за этим он обернулся коршуном и ринулся вверх, в мутное от дыма дрожащее небо; снизу кто-то дико завопил, и пара стрел пронеслась совсем близко от его пёстрых крыльев, но Локи был слишком быстр для них, и они упали, беспомощные, на землю – в дым и пепел Эгирова дома. Там и сгорели они, как сгорело всё.

Когда пол под ногами принялся опасно трещать и подаваться, Тор поднял Мьёлльнир и вышел к родичам. Безупречное оружие осталось нетронутым, что ему был какой-то огонь, и Скади, бежавшая впереди всех асов, остановилась, глядя на то, как блестит узорный металл. Глаза её расширились, и ноздри раздулись, пробуя воздух.

\- Ты его пощадил, могучий Хлорриди, - проговорила она, не найдя в дыму запаха крови, - почему, во имя Всеотца?

\- Стой, - сказал ей Тор. Молот он по-прежнему держал в руке, и Скади начала понимать; она всё же не была глупа и знала, что значит, когда бог выходит из пылающего дома и идёт к сородичам с оружием наизготовку вместо того чтобы торопиться за злобным Локи. – Стой, дочка Тьяцци, не то лежать твоим костям здесь же, в ограде.

Скади всплеснула руками и вцепилась в светлые косы, украшавшие голову.

\- Как же он так скоро успел тебя заморочить! – крикнула она горестно и зло, и обернулась к Сиф, что молча шла следом. – Хоть ты, прекрасная, вразуми своего мужа!

Это было сказано очень зря, и не было бы сказано, если б Скади не была так зла из-за ускользнувшей из-под носа добычи. Лицо Сиф стало жёстче, и она оттолкнула охотницу, шагнула вперёд, к Тору.

\- Уж не тебя ли, лыжница, я должна слушаться в том, о чём мне говорить с супругом? – холодно спросила она и, обернувшись к нестройной толпе асов и асинь, сказала, - Подождите нас.

Тор без удивления увидал, что ни Фригг, ни Одина среди мстителей нет, как нет и многих, кто поумней да постарше. Как ни сильна была обида на Локи, а всё-таки гоняться за ним по девяти мирам хотелось немногим. Что же до Всеотца, то он уже давно не сражался, и Тор только теперь вспомнил об этом, как о многом другом.

Золотые волосы Сиф сияли, как и прежде, но то ли из-за дыма, то ли от внезапно нахлынувшей памяти всё остальное, что было вокруг, показалось Тору тусклым и отчётливо неправильным. Не таким, как было раньше и не таким, как должно было быть – хотя в чём именно была неправильность, он не смог бы сказать ясно.

\- Тор, - негромко сказала Сиф, подойдя, - на меня тебе сердиться не за что.

Тор молча кивнул и переложил Мьёлльнир в другую руку.

\- И это неправда, что он сказал обо мне, - так же тихо сказала Сиф. – И обо всех прочих тоже. Ты знаешь, какой Локи великий обманщик, и знаешь, сколько яда он носит под языком.

Тор хотел возразить, но Сиф продолжала, неторопливо и мягко, и голос её вползал в уши, гнездился в голове, требовал выслушать и подчиниться.

\- Все мы – я, Фригг, Один, все асы и асиньи, - любим тебя больше жизни, - прошептала Сиф, положив ладони на плечи Тора и приблизив к его лицу своё. – А Локи не любит никого, и никто ему не нужен, даже ты… тебя он ненавидит, ведь ты наш защитник. Помни об этом.

\- Да, - прохрипел Тор. Дым ел ему глаза, и оттого они налились кровью и слезами. – Да. Я… буду помнить твои слова.

Сиф поцеловала его в губы, скривилась и прошептала:

\- Он влил в тебя свой яд, и опьянил тебя, но посмотри и вспомни – разве кто-нибудь из нас, асов, хоть раз был твоим врагом? Разве я предавала тебя, как предавал он? Разве оставляла тебя в одиночестве, как он оставил, и разве была подстилкой для других, как Локи не побрезговал?

Голова у Тора кружилась, и дым вокруг стал чёрным и жирным. Пламя, как видно, добралось до мехов с маслом и теперь плясало вовсю, но пахло отчего-то не копотью и гарью, но травами и мёдом. Знакомый запах; такой стоял в покоях матери, когда разжигали очаг.

\- Скажи мне, - настаивала Сиф, гладя мужа по руке, - кто нас спасёт, если не ты? Ты должен быть сильным, Тор, должен быть безжалостным, должен забыть обо всём, что услышал от обманщика. Тогда всё будет хорошо.

Тор хотел ответить ей, что Локи не лгал, по крайней мере не ему и не сейчас, но дым наплывал всё сильней, и нёс с собой запахи весеннего луга, сладких медовых сот и цветущих веток. Цветами пахло так сильно, что у Тора кружилась голова, и отчего-то хотелось бежать куда глаза глядят и плакать, и кричать, призывая кого-то невидимого. Так сходит с ума всё живое, когда приходит весна и пьянит, и обманывает, и обещает то, что не сбудется никогда, и манит за собою.

Весенняя тоска сжала Тору сердце, и снова будто кто-то позвал его издалека, но кто и куда - не понять.

\- Ты права, жена, - проговорил он, и в ясных глазах Сиф сверкнуло торжество и облегчение. – Но я всё же не хочу, чтобы кто-то другой сбил Локи голову с плеч. Оставьте его мне.

\- Как тебе будет угодно, - она вновь поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала Тора в губы. – Ты не хочешь передохнуть немного перед тем, как идти на поиски? Я велю принести мёда и оставить нас вдвоём…

\- Да, - выдохнул Тор, чувствуя странное: словно кто-то в нём самом крикнул «нет!», да только голос этот шёл из такого глубокого колодца, что и за три дня не долететь до дна. – Да, Сиф.

Тогда жена обняла его и увела за собой, бросив напоследок Скади:

\- Оставь свои поиски, охотница. Не женское это дело.

В глазах у Скади мелькнуло понимание, и улыбка на её губах сделалась похожей на оскал.

Тем же вечером, когда Тор уснул, утомлённый случившимся, Сиф пошла в палаты его отца и, отозвав в сторону Фригг, сказала:

\- Травы, что ты дала мне, помогают Тору успокоиться, но лишь до той минуты, как он видит обманщика. И даже сейчас он спит неспокойным сном, а ведь я бросила в огонь целую горсть. Дай мне чего-нибудь сильнее.

За один день Фригг постарела на десяток лет, и вокруг глаз у неё пролегли морщины.

\- Нет ничего сильнее того, что я тебе дала, - ответила она. – И горсть – слишком много; не хочешь же ты оказаться вдовой?

\- К твоему счастью, нет, - зло сказала Сиф. – А всё же придумай что-нибудь. Что будет, если они встретятся снова, об этом ты думала?

\- Так сделай, чтобы Скади нашла его раньше,  - прошипела Фригг. – Сделай так, чтобы Локи оказался там, где мой сын не сможет его увидеть и найти. Вёльва говорила о пещере, так пусть будет пещера.

\- Вёльва много о чём говорила, - отмахнулась Сиф. Её лицо было жёстким, решительным. – Ты сама будешь выпускать кишки восьмилетнему мальчику, чтобы связать его отца? По лицу вижу, что нет. И я не стану тоже. Одно дело дать Тору вдыхать дым пьянящих трав, другое – марать руки кровью. Пусть это сделает твой муж, а не мой.

\- Один не сделает, - тихо сказала Фригг. – Локи ведь и его сын тоже.

\- Неудачный, - отрезала Сиф. – Заставь его согласиться и сбросить Локи в Хель – там он застрянет надолго. Может, до самого Рагнарёка. Может, он и навсегда там останется, и ты снова начнёшь улыбаться, потому что участь его будет не лучше участи Бальдра. Это ведь справедливо, дорогая матушка?

\- Один не сделает, - ещё тише сказала Фригг. – Видела бы ты его в эти восемь лет. Я уговорила его отправить Локи под землю, это верно, и зачаровала для него нить, но мужчины слабы. Он то и дело рвался пойти и поглядеть, каково там живётся Локи, и многих усилий стоило отвлечь его. Горсть трав там не помогла бы…

Она осеклась, а Сиф схватила Фригг за плечо и сжала до боли.

\- Я знала, - прошипела она. – Знала, что есть что-то посильней. Ну же, Фригг? Или мне силой вытрясти из тебя волшебное средство, избавляющее от тоски по яду? Или тебе не хочется отомстить Локи за всё – за Бальдра, за измену, за будущие беды?!

Фригг молчала, кусая губы, и Сиф сказала ещё злей:

\- Понимаю, не впервые тебе встречать детей своего супруга в самых разных уголках девяти миров, но отчего именно этого ты так жалеешь? Только потому, что растила плод измены сама? Ты должна его ненавидеть больше, а не меньше. Изведи его. Вытрави, как мидгардские бабы – настоями и женской волшбой. Я сделала бы сама, но не умею. Пока что не умею.

\- Зря я взялась тебя учить, - проговорила Фригг, - будь твоя воля, Сиф, ты и меня бы не пощадила. Извела бы и Локи, и всех, кто хоть раз становился тебе поперёк дороги – и что бы тогда осталось от мира?

Сиф задохнулась от ярости и подняла в воздух сжатый кулак, но Фригг не дрогнула. Огонь в очаге с треском поедал сухие стебли тысячелистника, полыни и мяты, тонкий душистый дымок курился вверх, но это был просто дым, не волшба. Фригг всё же глядела в него, будто ожидала увидать предсказание, а не дождавшись его, сказала:

\- Будь поласковей с мужем, и он забудет о Локи. Целуй жарче, а если нужно – иди к Фрейе на поклон. И пусть Скади найдёт Локи, но не трогает его – сможет она взять свою ярость в кулак, как ты делаешь ежедневно?

\- Сможет, - жёстко сказала Сиф. – Или я припомню ей вещи похуже тех, что вспомнил Локи.

\- Я… постараюсь найти пещеру, - тихо сказала Фригг. – Подальше отсюда; и в этот раз нужно будет всё сделать без ошибки. Локи хитёр, но неосторожен, так что мы сможем удержать всё  в тайне от мужей.

\- Чем, - пробормотала Сиф, - чем он взял Тора? Не понимаю. Нет, не могу понять. Всё равно что целовать в губы гадюку или жабу.

Фригг пожала плечами.

\- Веришь ли, я спрашивала себя о том же, когда мой муж начал бегать к ётуну. Не знаю, Сиф. Мужчины – странные существа, в них будто сидит какой-то червь, и точит их, как дерево, пока они не начинают делать всё себе в ущерб. Для того и существуем мы, мудрые, чтобы направлять и усмирять мужей.

\- А всё-таки и без них невозможно, - грустно сказала Сиф. – Не держи на меня зла, благородная Фригг. Слишком уж больно мне видеть Тора таким чужим.

Фригг коснулась её плеча, и дальше они говорили не как враги, а как подруги, затеявшие общее дело.

Что же до Локи, то он, преодолев на быстрых крыльях множество горных хребтов, зелёных холмов, каменистых пустошей и изрезанных водой фьордов, оказался на самом краю Асгарда, где не было ни одной живой души. Камни здесь все были покрыты солью, высокие горы обнимали узкий извилистый поток, и Локи, облетев всё это удалённое место, убедился в том, что оно и вправду безопасно.

Только тогда он перекинулся и сел на один из камней, чтобы перевести дух. Перелететь весь Асгард из конца в конец было испытанием даже для птичьих крыльев, и теперь у Локи ныли руки.

Впрочем, он недолго сидел без дела. Здесь всё-таки было холодно, и кроме того, он обещал Тору дом. А от одной мысли о Торе всё его нутро горело почище Эгировых палат, и тоска после короткого свидания сделалась не тише, а злее. Она впивалась в сердце и рвала, драла, грызла его неустанно, и Локи знал, что спасение от неё лишь в тяжёлой работе или драке.

Камни, которые он выкатывал из земли с помощью магии, были принесены сюда ледником, и каждый был со своим характером. Раньше Локи не замечал, как разнятся между собою камни, но заточение у цвергов принесло ему не только зло. Камни все были разные, каждый на свой голос и характер, и Локи успокаивался, чувствуя их ленивый неохотный отклик.

Камни, птицы и иногда сны – вот и всё, что Локи видел здесь, у далёкого фьорда. Сперва он думал, что отсидится в безопасном месте пару дней, пока асы и асиньи не утихнут. Потом пара дней превратилась в пару недель, потому что он должен был достроить дом, обещанный Тору – глупый, невозможный, бесполезный дом с четырьмя дверями.

Потом весна сменилась летом, и в лесу, покрывавшем подножия гор, заалела костяника, похожая на рассыпанные красные бусы. Локи уходил от дома, оставляя его всем ветрам, и спал прямо в лесу, как животное. Он не скучал по Асгарду, не желал мести, не злился – он просто ждал того, кто не мог придти.

Гром иногда тряс дальние горы, но ни разу не подходил ближе, и Локи окончательно уверился в том, что Тор бросил бесплодные поиски. Если даже Тор перестал гоняться за ним, значит, и остальные тоже? Или нет?

Он перестал об этом думать. Перестать надеяться он не мог, но не думать – этому он в достаточной степени научился у камней, слагавших дом, и мог теперь целыми днями просидеть неподвижно, глядя на блестящую морскую зыбь, на приглаженную ветром зелёную шкуру леса, на синие верхушки гор. Что-то внутри него зарастало, заживало, как зажили губы – шрамы остались, но Локи всё реже просыпался от ужаса и ожидания боли, случайно во сне тронув губы языком. Это тоже должно было пройти, должна была стереться память о боли, о цвержьих владыках, даже о Лафее… но хоть умри – не забывалось.

Только тут, в тишине далёкого фьорда, Локи принялся соображать более ясно. До сих пор он действовал по наитию и огрызался на всякого, кто проявлял вражду, теперь ему требовалось понять, что за игру затеяли благородные асы, и кто есть кто в этой игре, и кто он сам.

Кусок зернистого гранита размером с кулак был назначен Одином и стоял посередине. Рядом с ним Локи устроил пучок соломы, имевший смутное сходство с Фригг. Для Сиф он нашёл кусок камня, отмеченный сверху чешуйками пирита, и лживое золото горделиво блестело рядом с тяжёлым оглаженным Тором; этот был из базальта, чёрный и гладкий, окатанный морской водой. Так, отыскивая во время своих прогулок то камни, то шишки, то коряги, Локи построил свой собственный Асгард. Он даже разговаривал иногда то с одним, то с другим из родичей, иногда же просто молча глядел на них, силился понять, что станет делать дальше, и чувствовал себя пустой руной, выброшенной из мешка.

Осень пришла во фьорд с дождём, косым и резким, сквозь проёмы в стенах залившим пол в доме и промочившим Локи до нитки. Он замёрз и проснулся, сел, привычно оглядываясь вокруг, несколько секунд глядел на мокнущее под серыми каплями асгардское семейство, плюнул и встал.

Что же – если Тор не шёл к нему, значит, заклятие вновь взяло над ним власть. Или же он просто не хотел придти, и те его слова были лишь вспышкой прошлых чувств, яркой, как пламя над пучком горящей соломы, и такой же короткой.

Локи выбрался из дома, забыв даже поглядеть наружу – да и что бы он мог увидать там, под косыми струями дождя, под серым толстым брюхом тучи, улёгшейся между горами?

Он не успел даже вскрикнуть. Что-то очень тяжёлое, горячее, живое ударило ему в спину между лопаток, подмяло под себя и вжало в размокшую землю.

Щёку ему распороло острым краем гранитного Одина. Фригг, размокшая и  растрёпанная, валялась рядом во вскипающей от дождя луже, и Локи видел золотой отблеск камнной Сиф в мутной воде.

\- Могучий Хлорриди, - констатировал Локи, замерев под обрушившейся тяжестью. – Вот я и дождался тебя. Наконец-то.

Тор шевельнулся над ним и сделался ещё тяжелей – так, что Локи невольно застонал.

\- Далеко же ты забрался, - прогремел он, и Локи совершенно внезапно расслабился. Он лежал лицом в холодной грязи, но ему всё же было теплее, чем даже в самый жаркий из безмятежных летних дней, потому что Тор грел его собой. Пусть даже Хлорриди, пусть не настоящий Тор, пусть вновь полупустая оболочка… с этим Локи справится. Непременно; так и будет.

\- Я боялся? – полувопросительно объяснил он, пробуя по голосу угадать, много ли осталось от брошенного когда-то семечка сомнений. – Тебя, такого разгневанного и сильного?

\- Я шёл за тобой на край мира, - пробормотал Тор, наклонился и вытащил из-под щеки Локи гранитный осколок, отбросил в сторону. Один угодил в размякшую кочку и отлетел в сторону, так что Локи больше его не видел.  – Сам не понимаю, как нашёл. И не понимаю, что теперь с тобою делать.

\- Для начала дай мне перевернуться, - попросил Локи. – Даже если ты пришёл сюда, чтоб свернуть мне шею, нехорошо выйдет, если сын двух царей умрёт лицом в грязи.

\- Ты меня не боишься, - сказал Тор. В голосе его было изумление. – Ты меня не боишься, и прятался здесь не поэтому, что я мог разбить тебе голову.

\- Конечно, нет, - проговорил Локи. Хватка Тора чуть ослабла, и Локи удалось перевернуться; теперь грязная вода промочила ему волосы на затылке, но всё равно ему было тепло, как в детстве. Как когда всё ещё не сломалось, когда сам мир не пошёл вразнос, как когда Тор засыпал рядом с ним, измотанный за день, полный игр и приключений. Как больше не будет никогда,  но вот ведь снова получилось, будто напоследок. – Я боялся за тебя, а не за себя.

\- Я владыка Асгарда, - сказал Тор горделиво. – Что за меня тревожиться? Что со мной может случиться?

«Спросил бы лучше, что с тобой уже случилось», - подумал Локи, вслух же спросил:

\- Как ты меня нашёл?

Тор притронулся к его щеке неожиданно нежно, будто гладил нечто тонкое, хрупкое, а не жилистого Локи, обгрызенного судьбой до самого нутра.

\- Не знаю, - проговорил Тор. По лицу его было видно, что он вправду не знает. – Мне стали сниться сны… один сон, - поправился он. – Будто я ищу что-то и никак не могу найти, и это такая важная вещь, что забыть не получается. Не спрашивай, как так вышло. Я был в Мидгарде, уснул в священной роще и до сих пор, кажется, не совсем проснулся. Помню только, что ехал куда глаза глядят, и ни о чём не думал, только слушал этот зов.

Локи вздохнул и потянулся вверх. Он вплёл пальцы в сосульки золотистых волос – с каждой бежали капли, текли у Тора по щекам, и казалось, они вновь оказались в бане, в душистом тепле и покое, и…

\- Поцелуй меня, - потребовал Локи. – Это помогло не однажды, поможет и теперь.

И верно. Когда Тор целовал, он будто вновь возвращался к себе самому. Так было и теперь; Локи, истосковавшись, никак не желал отпускать Тора, а когда всё же смог оторваться от горячих солоноватых губ, прошептал:

\- Всё потом. Всё потом, ладно?

Тор прижал его к земле, поцеловал опять – глубоко, горячо, так жгуче, будто у Локи вновь были зашиты губы, вот только теперь всё его тело раздирало не болью, а желанием. Он и не думал, что так стосковался. Он не мог даже представить, что после цвергов, после задушенного младенца, после насилия и крови снова захочет кого-нибудь так сильно, но Тора он хотел, желание текло по его венам, горячей сладостью и нетерпением заполняло тело.

\- Ну же! – потребовал он. Тор застонал, вжался в него всем телом, тяжёлым от доспехов, обжёг губами шею, сунул руку Локи между ног, с треском порвал ткань.

\- Я… - начал он, но Локи не дал ему договорить. Он торопливо пробрался пальцами Тору в пах, сжал член, двинул кулаком вверх, вниз, раскрыл бёдра и проговорил:

\- Я сам. Я сам, тебе понравится. Обещаю.

Тор торопливо кивнул. Он дышал часто и жарко, косой дождь бил его по спине, взбивал грязь вокруг, но им обоим было так горячо, будто вокруг вновь была нагретая душистая вода. И стонал Тор точно так же, как тогда, головка его члена уперлась в сжатый вход, и Локи, сжав напряжённый ствол, сам направил его в себя.

Войти было трудно, почти невозможно, но боль только разжигала нетерпение, и Локи зло рычал, силясь расслабиться, впустить в себя, взять то, что Тор готов был ему дать и что сам он так хотел взять от Тора, только от него.

Боль вспыхнула ещё жарче, и кончилась, оставшись в теле лишь смутными отголосками, и первый же толчок заставил Локи закричать, не от боли, но от жара, скользнувшего внутрь. Тор зарычал над ним, смял губы Локи своими, вздёрнул бедро к себе на руку, раскрывая, вогнал снова, и Локи забыл обо всём и обо всех, даже о Рагнарёке, даже о злой волшбе, что гнездилась в Торе. Он горел, не сгорая, и кричал так, что в горле сделалось сухо и горько, цеплялся за Тора и поддавал бёдрами ему навстречу, слепо тыкался губами в потную шею Тора над краем доспехов и стонал, и с каждым толчком и движением внутри себя оказывался всё ближе к горячей, сладкой, невозможной и отчаянно желанной пустоте.

Когда  же удовольствие стало нестерпимым, хлестнуло по спине раскалённой плетью и продрало Локи до костей так, что он не смог даже кричать, пустота пришла к нему и взяла его властно, мягкой ладонью зажала уши и закрыла глаза, подарила несколько минут драгоценного покоя, когда Локи ничего больше не хотел и ни о чём не думал, а просто лежал, обнимая тяжёлого Тора, и чувствовал себя очистившимся.

И не спрашивая, он знал, что с Тором происходит то же самое. Их тянула и тащила друг к другу не волшба, не заклятие, даже не судьба, просто было что-то ещё, что-то сильнее всех колдовских ухищрений, интриг, пророчеств и кровных уз, сильнее долга и отчаяния обречённых, даже сильнее любви, и Локи не знал, как назвать это что-то. Нежность? Покой? Родство? Что-то, что он мог получить только с Тором и ни с кем другим?

\- Идём в дом, - проговорил он, попытался выбраться из-под Тора и вылезти, наконец, из лужи. Вся его одежда – та, что ещё была одеждой, а не лоскутами, - насквозь пропиталась водой, но Локи по-прежнему не было холодно. – За тобой не явится твоя послушная жена?

Тор выпустил его, сел и стёр с лица капли грязи.

\- Как она это делает? – спросил он. – Ты ведь знаешь. Скажи мне. Как она заставила меня разбиться на части? Я даже не совсем уверен, что помню, как провёл последние годы. Будто во сне.

Локи кивнул. Он чувствовал то же самое. Будто всё, что случилось с тех пор, как они с Тором расстались, было тягучим долгим сновидением, запутанным мороком без возможности проснуться – иногда приятным, иногда кошмарным, похожим на жизнь наяву и всё-таки другим.

\- А почему ты решил, что это Сиф? – спросил он, силясь быть справедливым. – Может быть, она ни при чём.

\- Моя жена, - ответил Тор, - женщина, с которой я ложился каждую ночь и к которой прислушивался днём. Ты вправду думаешь, что она могла не заметить, что со мной что-то не так? И кроме того, я теперь вспомнил. Там, возле дома Эгира. Я хотел идти за тобой, хотел заставить всех разойтись и не трогать тебя больше, и…

Он поднялся и отряхнулся, как пёс. Капли полетели во все стороны, а под ногой у Тора что-то хрустнуло. Он нагнулся и подобрал каменную Сиф с золотистой обманкой наверху, недоумённо покрутил в пальцах и выбросил прочь.

\- Она подошла, заговорила со мной, и я будто снова уснул, - он помолчал. – Локи, я даже не стану спрашивать, за что. Но что нам делать дальше?

Тут перед глазами Локи снова встало жуткое чёрное лицо умирающего Лафея, и его слова сами сорвались с губ.

-  Решай сам, - тихо сказал Локи и тут же понял, что это неправильно.  – Решим сами, вдвоём. Одно только тебе могу сказать…

Он не успел договорить, потому что земля под ним содрогнулась. Дождь всё бил в размякшую землю, и небо было серым и холодным, но в эту секунду оно потемнело ещё больше. Стремительная тень росла, надвигалась на фьорд, море сделалось свинцовым, сизым, тяжело плеснулось, будто в чашке – и отчаянный густой волчий вой втёк Локи в уши.

\- Один Всеотец, что это?! – Тор, задрав голову, обводил взглядом чернеющее с каждой секундой небо. Вой теперь шёл как будто отовсюду, будто вся земля обратилась огромным страдающим зверем, и этот зверь звал соплеменников. Из ближнего леса отозвалось сразу несколько голосов. Они зашлись плачущим неурочным воем и замолчали все разом, точно устыдившись. – Что творится?!

Локи тоже задрал голову. Он уже понимал, но всё ещё не верил. Не хотел и не мог поверить.

\- Что-то тут… - проговорил он, глядя на то, как серое низкое небо проминается, и сквозь прорехи в нём проступает что-то огромное, серо-кровавое, жуткое. – Фенрир. Это Фенрир!

Вой послышался снова, и Тор оглянулся на Локи, резанул его бешеным взглядом и крикнул, перекрывая тоскливую волчью песню:

\- Почему сейчас? Как он вырвался?

\- Не знаю, - отозвался Локи, не отрывая взгляда от чудовища, несущегося по небу. – Что-то тут не так, гляди! – он указал на окровавленную лапу, мелькнувшую в прорехе небес. – Почему солнце ещё на небе? Что он делает, а?

\- Бежит, - сказал чуть опомнившийся Тор. – И очень быстро. Послушай, но это невозможно, он ведь… это конец мира, так? Почему тогда…

\- Значит, есть что-то важнее конца мира, - Локи оскалился и сам стал похож на волка. – Идём за ним. Нет, бежим за ним!

Простые и понятные приказы всегда были Тору по душе; он оглянулся на Локи, бегущего следом, одним слитным движением подхватил его на руки и понёсся дальше ещё быстрей. Локи даже не успел запротестовать, и только через несколько минут понял, что они уже бегут не по земле, что далеко внизу мелькают фьорды, изрезанные водой берега, стального цвета вода и тёмно-зелёные верхушки деревьев, что далеко впереди мелькают подушечки гигантских лап и болтается окровавленная серая шерсть, и что Фенрир воет всё громче и отчаянней, и…

\- Это же фьорд Франангр! – воскликнул Тор, разглядев очертания берега сквозь разрывы в облаках. Локи забился в его руках, извернулся и рассмотрел внизу белую пену водопада, крепкую крышу дома неподалёку и ещё что-то… что-то…

\- Он опускается! – снова крикнул Тор. Он даже не запыхался – то ли силы, украденные цвержьим заклятием, вернулись к нему вместе с памятью, то ли волчий вой вместе с ужасом разбудил всё, что ещё могло пробудиться. И чем ближе к земле, тем быстрее он бежал, и тем яснее Локи видел сквозь туманную пелену то, что заставляло его сердце биться в самом горле.

Каменный дом, стоявший у водопада, был выстроен на совесть – даже отсюда Локи видел крепкую стену, окружавшую двор, и выкрашенные красным ворота. Но видел он и другое: перед этими воротами толпились люди.

Нет, не люди. Смертным тут нечего было делать.

То были благородные асы и асиньи. Локи, едва лишь приметив острый золотистый блик, зарычал от ярости и ударил Тора кулаком по наплечнику.

\- Пусти, пусти меня! – он забился и едва не вырвался из рук Тора. – Там Сигюн!

\- Ей ничего не сделают, - проговорил Тор, едва удерживая бешено изворачивающееся тело. – Да успокойся ты!

Фенрир завыл снова; изо рта его лилась кровь и крупными каплями падала вниз, разбивалась о кровлю; тут Локи увидал с необычайной ясностью несколько кипящих котлов, выставленных вдоль стены. Из них тянулся в небо чёрный вонючий дым. Смола. Что же нужно было сделать с обычно тихой Сигюн… он застонал в голос. Он знал – что. И уже видел две крошечные серые фигурки на крыше; неведомо как держась на покатой крыше, волчата сидели, задрав морды к небу, и самозабвенно выли.

Фенрир расставил лапы и прыгнул вниз, превратив зелёный двор в месиво пыли и грязи; на миг всё заслонила его серая спина, а вой, оборвавшись, сменился яростным рычанием.

\- Быстрее за ним, - хрипло сказал Локи. Он не успел разглядеть, много ли асов собралось у дома его жены, но знал: очень скоро ужас оставит их, они увидят солнце на прежнем месте и начнут добиваться крови его сыновей – а Сигюн, тихая Сигюн, ни разу не перечившая ему, будет биться до последнего.  – Быстрее в дом, нас не должны увидеть!

Тор прибавил шагу, и оба они едва не покатились по измятой волчьими лапами траве; Фенрир прижал уши и рычал, изо рта его шла пена и кровь, и он готовился прыгать.

\- Ты можешь его остановить? – спросил Тор, глядя на горящие жёлтым и алым дикие глаза. Зубы у Фенрира были длиной в мужскую руку до локтя и сплошь покрыты засохшей кровью и слюной.

Локи оглядел потомка – со слипшейся шерстью и кровавой пеной изо рта тот был страшен, - и покачал головой.

\- Он сошёл с ума от боли и ожидания, - проговорил он, - чудо, что он смог вырваться и придти на помощь. Видно, мои сыновья хорошо его звали.

Тут дверь дома хлопнула, и Локи, обернувшись, увидал Сигюн. Она застыла на месте, держа в руках миску с молоком, и лицо её было белее молока, а запавшие глаза сияли ужасом и надеждой.

Локи не ринулся к ней, не обнял и не притиснул к себе, как должен был, хоть и рванулся к ней душой. Всё же он очень отвык от людей, и потому подошёл медленно и спросил:

\- Как случилось, что мои сыновья покрылись шерстью?

Что-то мелькнуло у Сигюн в глазах. Будто закрыли заслонку. Она обошла Локи, поставила перед Фенриром миску и, не страшась зубов, плеснула горстью на пересохший язык. Фенрир проглотил молоко в один хлюпающий глоток, и шерсть на его загривке стала опускаться.

Только тогда Сигюн повернулась к мужу и сказала:

 - Царица Сиф пришла ко мне требовать их, и Скади была с нею, и многие другие. Я не пустила их на порог. А просить о помощи мне было некого, и я подумала… вспомнила, как вой Фенрира порой доносился до самых башен Асгарда.

\- Я понял, - быстро сказал Локи. – Кровь позвала кровь, и волк услышал жалобу братьев.

Сигюн кивнула и повернулась к Тору; лицо её было строгим и беспомощным одновременно, как будто муж, появившись, лишил её решимости биться до конца. Как будто он вновь заставил её надеяться, и тем сделал слабее, чем когда она решила биться до последнего вздоха.

\- Прости мне, Хлорриди, - сказала она, - я не особенно церемонилась с твоей царицей.

Тор кивнул и выругался сквозь зубы: он услышал, как ошеломлённые внезапным появлением Фенрира асы вновь идут к стене.

\- Я, - сказал Локи, - сожгу их всех дотла.

\- Нет, - сказала Сигюн. – Тебя скуют и положат в пещеру, и я буду вечно держать над тобою чашу с ядом. Этого ты хочешь?

\- Подождите, - вмешался Тор. Он всё смотрел на Фенрира; тот, казалось, был теперь гораздо спокойнее, даже налитые кровью глаза немного прояснились. – Можешь ты снять с сыновей заклятие?

Сигюн несколько секунд глядела на него, будто решаясь, и проговорила:

\- Могу.

\- Мы не выстоим здесь, - сказал Тор. – Как только асы узнают, что я здесь, с вами, они придут все, и это будет самая страшная из всех битв. Сиф не простит мне, что я вновь стал собою, и остальным я не нужен таким. Мы должны бежать отсюда.

Сигюн молча обвела рукой разорённый двор, крепкую стену и дом. Никакого другого выхода, кроме как через ворота, здесь не было, Тор тоже это видел. Но он знал, что есть ещё шанс, пусть малый и неверный, но всё же…

\- Фенрир привёл нас сюда, - сказал Тор, - он и уйти поможет. Он сошёл с ума, это верно, но от безумца сейчас больше проку.

Сигюн, поняв, кивнула и подозвала волчат к себе; те подбежали, стали кататься по земле и жалобно скулить, и она поманила их за собою в дом – вершить волшбу, которую нельзя было видеть мужчинам.

Тор же, оставшись наедине с Локи, притянул его к себе и жадно поцеловал в запёкшийся рот. Локи, к его удивлению, и не думал отбиваться: ответил на поцелуй, мягко высвободился и шагнул к Фенриру.

\- А ты постой там, - велел он Тору. – Не нужно тебе это слышать.

Тор кивнул и отошёл к стене. Снаружи доносились голоса, слышались резкие восклицания Скади и Ньёрда, и ещё чьи-то выкрики, и лязг оружия.

За его спиной зарычал Фенрир, и Тор, обернувшись, увидал, как Локи, держа зверя за шею, что-то шепчет ему в ухо. С клыков волка капала слюна, язык был чёрен от того, что Фенрир долгие столетия не мог закрыть пасть.

«Он увезёт нас», - думал Тор, - «а если даже нет, мы просто раскроем ворота, и асов ждёт неприятный подарок. Но куда, куда нам идти? Мы не смертные, от которых отказались боги. Мы хуже. Мы сами – боги. И ётун меня подери, если я знаю, что делать теперь».

Из дома вернулась Сигюн, держа за руки двоих сыновей. И Вали, и Нарви были похожи на неё – такие же светлокожие, тихие, ясноглазые, и оба смотрели по сторонам по-взрослому сосредоточенно.

Локи отвернулся от Фенрира и уставился на них, оглядывая с ног до головы. Потом кивнул, будто придя к какому-то выводу, и сказал:

\- Здравствуйте, дети.

Тор впервые в жизни видел его таким: будто злоязыкий Локи понятия не имел, что говорить, и понимал, что промолчать никак невозможно. Выручила Сигюн: она чуть подтолкнула одного из мальчиков вперёд и сказала тихо:

\- Это Вали, а это Нарви.

Оба мальчика поклонились, и Сигюн, обойдя мужа стороной, направилась к Фенриру. Тор с тревогой смотрел ей вслед, но волк не тронул ту, что дала ему молока. Сигюн прошептала что-то ему на ухо, и жуткие глаза на мгновение закрылись, выражая согласие.

\- Он не сможет взять всех нас, - тихо сказала Сигюн, вернувшись к мужчинам. – Он умирает, а мы слишком тяжелы. Посадим на него детей, и пусть отвезёт их подальше отсюда.

\- Я отнесу тебя, если муж позволит, - сказал Тор, - отнесу и его самого, если будет нужда.

За стеной вновь послышался грохот и крики, и Сигюн оглянулась на звук.

\- Нужно поторопиться, - сказала она, повела мальчиков к Фенриру и помогла обоим вскарабкаться волку на спину. Ни Вали, ни Нарви не испугались зверя – что и говорить, Сигюн хорошо воспитала сыновей.

\- Я привяжу вас к его спине, - сказала она и ушла в дом, чтобы принести кожаных ремней. Тор же смотрел на то, как дрожат от ударов ворота, и пальцы его сами собой сжимались на молоте.

\- Не к лицу мне бежать от собственной жены, - сказал он, - скажи мне, Локи, как унять собственную руку. Так и тянется к Мьёлльниру.

\- Поумней, - посоветовал Локи, - и поймёшь, что нет ничего хуже смерти без смысла и цели, лишь ради доблести.

Тор прикусил губу и заставил себя послушаться этого совета; поумнеть ему, быть может, и не было суждено, но если уж даже Фенрир сумел пойти поперёк проклятой судьбы, то и ему, Тору, нужно было хоть попытаться.

Сигюн, вернувшись с охапкой ремней, принялась привязывать сыновей к широкой волчьей спине; что Нарви, что Вали не выказывали страха, и оба были вовсе не похожи на детей. Что-то странное было с ними, что-то, от чего даже Тору делалось не по себе, когда он ловил на себе слишком спокойный взгляд.

Может быть, - решил он, - они просто так боятся. На свой манер.

Бояться, между тем, и вправду следовало: ворота уже тряслись и вот-вот должны были рухнуть. Сигюн, закончив с узлами, поцеловала сыновей и каждому шепнула что-то, чего никто, кроме них, не услыхал, а после этого подошла к ощеренной морде Фенрира и сказала:

\- Спаси их. Спаси моих сыновей, - она погладила мокрую от слюны и крови шерсть на морде волка. Если бы он встал, Сигюн не дотянулась бы даже до его брюха, но сейчас он лежал и слушал её, жуткие кровавые глаза казались разумными. – Сожри хоть солнце, хоть луну, убей кого захочешь, но спаси их, они волчата, как и ты.

Фенрир зарычал и поднялся на лапы; его шатало, и пена капала из пасти, но издыхать он явно не собирался. Тор подошёл к нему, и волк приподнял губу, обнажая клыки.

\- Спрячемся в Мидгарде, - сказал Тор, - сможешь ли туда добраться?

Фенрир зарычал и прыгнул. В следующую секунду Тор схватил Сигюн в охапку и побежал за волком; Локи же обернулся коршуном и взлетел, следуя за ними, так что асы, справившись с воротами и стеной, не застали в доме никого.

\- Фенрир сожрал их всех и убежал, - сказала глупая Бейла. Скади презрительно фыркнула и повернулась к Фрейру.

\- Мы ещё можем их догнать, - сказала она, - если ты поднимешь паруса Скидбладнира[5].

И Фрейр должен был согласиться с этим, потому что Сиф, рассерженная неудачей, сказала:

\- Если пожалеешь нам оленя заливов[6], скажу я, что не только его ты взял от Локи в дар, и посчитаю предателем.

Согласившись же, Фрейр должен был встать у руля, и Скидбладнир вскоре понёсся по земле так же легко, как нёсся бы по морю при самом лучшем ветре; Скади стояла на носу и, потрясая топором, выкрикивала проклятия. Слова её относило ветром, и они тонули в рычании бегущего волка, но всё же некоторые слышали их, и то были поистине ужасные проклятия.

\- Мне не придётся брать на руки кровь детей, - проговорила Сиф, обращаясь к Тюру, стоявшему у борта и глядевшему вслед беглецам. – Скади сделает это за меня. Но ты, Тюр, должен будешь проявить своё искусство и ударить Тора так, чтобы всё злое колдовство вылетело у него из головы, но чтобы его жизнь была вне опасности. Сделай это, и проси что хочешь.

Несколько мгновений Тюр молчал, размышляя, затем проговорил:

\- Ты, царица, просишь о сложной вещи. Ведь не всё колдовство должно оставить Тора от этого удара, а только лишь злое, и я ничего не могу обещать. Не хочешь же ты остаться вдовой?

\- Лучше мне остаться вдовой, - в сердцах сказала Сиф, - чем пить позор из мужниной чаши.

Тут в глазах Тюра что-то мелькнуло, и он проговорил совсем тихо, так что даже ветер, бивший им в лицо, не мог подслушать:

\- А если б тебе выпало остаться вдовой, кого бы ты сделала царём, Сиф с золотыми волосами? Того, кто утешал тебя в одиночестве или кого другого?

Тут настал черёд Сиф молчать, кусая губы. Решившись же, она сказала:

\- Пусть будет как ты хочешь, Тюр. Но берегись и помни, что Один не простит убийцу своего сына, если только то не будет убийством из жалости.

Тюр кивнул и отошёл; мысли его были о золотом троне Асгарда и ещё о другом золоте, которое росло у Сиф на голове. Уже много миль осталось под ними, но корабль не отставал, и впридачу ко всем бедам с его бортов стали сыпаться дротики. Один, метко брошенный, вонзился волку в лапу, и эта маленькая боль оказалась для него последней каплей: взревев, он попытался повернуться и зубами вырвать острый дротик из раны.

\- Нет! – крикнула Сигюн. – Фенрир, нет! Я выну его сама и напою тебя собственной кровью, если хочешь, но не останавливайся сейчас!

Тогда Фенрир побежал дальше, и глаза его с каждым шагом полнились безумием и болью; долгое время он лежал на острове Амсвартнир во владениях Одина, и привык к страшным страданиям, насколько можно к ним притерпеться, однако, попробовав молока из рук Сигюн, вновь вспомнил о том, что мир состоит не только лишь из мучений. От того он стал слабее, чем был, когда не помнил ни о чём, кроме обмана и пытки, и теперь лапы его, истёртые о камни, стали двигаться медленнее, так как слабость поселилась в нём.

\- Беги! – крикнул и Тор. – Беги в Мидгард, волк, или я… - тут он понял, что грозить Фенриру нечем, с тем и так уже стряслось всё самое ужасное, что может случиться с живой тварью. – Я дам тебе одного из своих козлов!

Сигюн потрясённо взглянула на Тора, но он лишь ускорил шаг, торопясь за Фенриром, и вскоре звуки погони сделались тише. Тор было возликовал, но Локи, летевший рядом, крикнул – и в крике было предупреждение и требование, которого Тор не мог понять. Он не был Бальдром, понимавшим язык всякого зверя и птицы, не был мудрой женщиной с острова Самсей, не был даже…

\- Гроза, - сказала Сигюн, потянувшись вверх и почти коснувшись губами его уха – иначе невозможно было пересилить рёв ветра в ушах. – Тор, сделай грозу!

Как могла эта женщина, проведя с мужем лишь несколько коротких недель, понять клёкот коршуна, в которого обратился Локи, Тор не знал. И не хотел знать. Он принялся раскручивать молот, с упоением слушая свист воздуха и сухой треск молний, копившихся в узорчатой плоти Мьёлльнира, потом ударил.

Удар пришёлся прямо над их головами, и чудовищная ветвистая молния разрубила небо пополам; будь у Локи время, он непременно вспомнил бы рогатое цвержье солнце. Сейчас же он нырнул вниз, высматривая тень корабля, бегущую по земле впереди самого Скидбладнира, и не увидел её. Погоня, может быть, и была близка, но гигантская сизая туча, послушная Тору, закрыла солнце. Она пухла и росла, будто тесто у доброй хозяйки, бока её делались всё круче, обваливались по краям, расплёскиваясь по небу, и вскоре совершенно его заполонили.

Новая ужасающая молния, целый Иггдрасиль, сверкающий и жгучий, выросла из неба до самой земли, пронизала влажную свинцовую духоту, свистнула и затрещала так оглушительно и близко, что заложило в ушах. Каждая шерстинка на спине Фенрира встала дыбом, и между его ушей на миг вспыхнуло зелёное лёгкое пламя, метнулось и погасло.

Сквозь спасительную пелену Тор не мог видеть, где в точности они сейчас бегут, но знал, что до Мидгарда осталось всего ничего. Может быть, ещё несколько шагов. Может быть, всего один шаг. Тор помчался ещё быстрее, первые капли дождя, как зрелые зёрна, били его по шлему и лицу, и он слизывал их с губ.

\- Вниз! – крикнул он, добравшись до морды Фенрира; волк, по-видимому, бежал уже из последних сил и вот-вот должен был свалиться замертво. Лапы его мерно двигались, но глаза потеряли всякую осмысленность, и Тор приметил, как Вали, выпростав руку из-под ремней, гладит его по окровавленной шкуре. – Вниз!

Фенрир продолжал бежать. Тогда Тор, от отчаяния и злобы потерявший всякое соображение, ударил его по уху, чтобы сбить с шага и направить куда надо; Сигюн в его руках вскрикнула и ударила Тора в широкий нагрудник.

Зверь послушался. Из всех чувств в нём были живы только боль и ярость, и они помогли: Фенрир почти рухнул вниз, оскалившись на Тора и злобно рыча, лапы его проскользнули по верхушкам вековых сосен, по скалам и горным кряжам, по мягкой подстилке из хвои, нетронутой никем. Гроза бушевала над священной рощей, серебряные копья били вниз, и было не понять, от чего гнутся деревья – от ветра ли, от потока ли небесной воды или от ужаса перед молниями.

Вывалившись из тучи, Тор огляделся, ища погоню, но никого не увидел. Он понимал, что асы отстали ненадолго, что это лишь короткая передышка, но это был шанс, и потому Тор заорал:

\- Быстро!

Священная роща была его домом, его убежищем, его храмом и пристанью. Давным-давно, ещё при сотворении времён и мест, выросли здесь могучие деревья, непокорные никому, с толстыми прямыми стволами и гибкими верхушками; деревья, самый запах которых гнал прочь нечисть, дарил исцеление и тепло.  Долгие века они росли свободно, а потом Один Всеотец подарил их Тору, и у сосен появился не хозяин, но друг. С тех пор в Мидгарде выросло множество рощ, посвящённых Тору, но эта, первая, оставалась его любимой.

Здесь он собирался спрятать Локи. Здесь могли спастись от страшной участи его сыновья, и только здесь он мог восстановить силы. Как же давно он здесь не был, ётунова бабка… всё что-то мешало. Сперва не было нужды, потом Сиф опоила его, и священные деревья не то чтобы истёрлись из его памяти вовсе, нет, он помнил их, но…

Теперь его верное воинство, ощетинясь множеством колючих лап, гнулось под жестоким ветром, сердилось на долгое небрежение. Тор, едва лишь сойдя на землю, выхватил из-за пояса нож, резанул по руке повыше локтя, собрал горстью кровь и щедро плеснул её на землю, на тугие мокрые стволы, на низко опущенные сизо-зелёные лапы.

Жертва его была принята; это стало ясно как день. Кто-то другой мог бы решить, что вымокшие дождём сизые верхушки наклонились все разом от порыва ветра, но Тор-то знал, что нет. Он поклонился в ответ, и целый дождь прозрачных, пахнущих хвоей и смолой капель обдал его с ног до головы.

\- Быстрее, - сказал Локи; он успел перекинуться и теперь стоял, напряжённый и злой, глядя в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. – Очень скоро…

\- Отведи им глаза, - ответил Тор; Локи постучал согнутым пальцем по своему виску и пробормотал, что лучшего способа направить асов прямиком к ним не существует, даже если изобретать его годами.

Фенрир лежал, подобрав под себя лапы, и его била мелкая недобрая дрожь. Пена больше не текла из пасти, а глаза остекленели, и Локи секунду смотрел в них, как люди смотрят в огонь, пожравший дом и догладывающий кости балок, и сказал, ни к кому не обращаясь:

\- Недоброе дело я сделал, позволив асам тебя пленить.

Он положил руку на загривок Фенрира. Тор снял со спины волка мальчиков и вполголоса сказал Сигюн:

\- Тут есть пещера. Если повезёт, спрячетесь в ней, и я позабочусь о том, чтобы вас не нашёл сам Один.

Сигюн молча кивнула; глаза её были сухи и серьёзны, как у судьи или жрицы Фригг, не знающей сомнений.

\- Нам нужно торопиться, - беспомощно сказал Тор; он сам видел, что Локи прощается, и понимал, что это прощание не закончится, пока не выйдет срок. Быстрее было нельзя, но звуки погони вновь появились, послышался голос Скади, клявшей непогоду, но где-то вдалеке. Пока вдалеке.

Фенрир дышал всё чаще и легче, бока его ходили неглубоко и неровно, несколько минут – и дыхание его на миг прервалось, потом зазвучало снова – мучительное, хриплое. Локи всё держал ладонь между его ушей, и лицо его ничего не выражало.

\- Ты же должен был съесть Солнце, - прошептал он. Тор, подойдя вплотную, чтобы попытаться увести Локи, остановился, поражённый этой мыслью. А ведь верно. Волк должен был сожрать Солнце, проглотить Луну, с этого должен был начаться Рагнарёк… но только последние времена наступили куда раньше и не так, как того ждали асы. Рагнарёк пришёл не так, как должен был, не так, как было предсказано, и первым, кто пошёл против предсказания вёльвы, был чудовищный Волк, вырвавшийся из цепей раньше срока.

Он не мог сделать этого множество десятилетий, хотя рвался, как безумный. Но сделал это, услышав плач братьев-волчат, и он был порождением Локи, значит…

\- Локи, - тихо сказал Тор, тряхнул брата за плечо. Тот сморгнул, вновь уставился на издыхающего волка. – Локи, - повторил он почти умоляюще. – Тебе нужно уходить. Есть ещё шанс всё поправить, но если асы увидят тебя… не нужно этого.

Это Локи услышал по-настоящему, а не только ушами. Он посмотрел на Тора, как на безумного, и повторил медленно:

\- Всё поправить? Всё… поправить?

Пальцы его сжали грязную шерсть, но Фенрир не дёрнулся всем своим огромным телом, а остался неподвижен, только ноздри его раздувались в попытках поймать воздух.

\- Он ведь смог, - тихо сказал Тор. – Он вырвался, чтобы придти на помощь. Неужели мы окажемся хуже волка?

Секунду Локи смотрел на него, затем отвернулся и пробормотал:

\- Ты и вправду дурак, Тор Одинсон. Да ведь стоит тебе оказаться там, у асов, и они или убьют тебя, или вновь зачаруют так, что лучше бы ты умер.

\- Я сам ас, - возразил Тор, - и ты тоже, пусть наполовину. И я в жизни себе не прощу, если не попытаюсь вернуть в Асгард мир. Видишь же сам – предсказание оказалось лживым; мы ничего никому не должны. Не должны, Локи. И другие тоже поймут.

Липкими от волчьей крови ладонями Локи обнял собственное лицо и застонал сквозь пальцы.

\- Ты безнадёжный, безнадёжный дурак, - проговорил он. – Я думал, что привык к этому, но к такому невозможно привыкнуть. Что же, иди, только… - он осёкся, потому что Локи вновь принялся гладить Фенрира по голове, шевеля искалеченными губами.

\- Так же будет и с тобой, - кривя рот, проговорил он. – Пойдёшь всё равно, что бы я ни говорил?

Тор развёл руками – он действительно не мог иначе.

\- Безнадёжно, - повторил Локи, взял Тора за шею и потянул к себе; Тор послушался, и поцелуй показался ему горьким от страха и будущей разлуки. Локи целовал со страстью отчаяния, потом сказал:

\- Помни хоть это, если даже забудешь всё остальное. И помоги мне сперва спрятать… - он снова не договорил. Фенрир захрипел снова, звук был как из пробитого горла, и хотелось зажать уши, не слышать его. Мутные глаза на миг прояснились, налились прозрачной желтизной и зеленью, будто обточенный янтарь сверкнул сквозь морскую воду, и волк перестал дышать. Ноздри его перестали раздуваться, бока остановили мучительное движение, и одним детищем Локи в этом мире стало меньше.

Тогда Локи заплакал. Он кривился, противился слезам, понимая, что сейчас не время, но крупные солёные капли сами собой текли из-под век, и нельзя было их остановить, как нельзя собственной волей заставить замереть сердце; падая на мокрую шерсть Фенрира, они  впитывались в неё и исчезали бесследно.

Тор стоял рядом с этим горем и боялся даже притронуться к нему. Это ведь была и его вина тоже – то, как асы обманом заманили волка в ловушку, и как, убоявшись предсказания, связали его и оставили терзаться на острове Амсвартнир, и…

\- Я должен попытаться, - сказал Тор, надвинув шлем пониже на лоб. Голос Скади послышался вновь. Гораздо ближе и уже не на северной границе леса, а словно бы из-за спины; Локи подпрыгнул на месте и обернулся, глаза его сделались дикими.

\- Гляди только, - прошептал он, - чтобы твоя дорогая супруга вновь тебя не опоила. Пещера со змеёй не лучше острова и клинка в пасти, моему рассудку есть предел, и я к нему очень близок.

\- Верно, - кивнул Тор. – Поэтому ты позаботишься о том, чтоб я не привязал тебя, если вдруг… - он дёрнул губами и докончил через силу, - если мне не удастся.

Локи поглядел на него недоверчиво, и даже плакать позабыл.

\- А ты и верно поумнел, - сказал он. – Хочешь обмануть асов? Хочешь обмануть даже себя самого?

Тор кивнул и взял его за плечо; они обошли мёртвого волка и двинулись дальше, к тому убежищу, какое только и могло подойти для этой затеи. То была старая, как сам мир, расколотая когда-то невиданной силой скала, вся поросшая лесом. Даже войти в расселину между толстых змеящихся корней, и то было непросто: тропы к ней не было, кроме русла змеившегося ручья. От грозы он разбух и бежал теперь, ворочая камешки, и острые листья осоки по берегам торчали, будто маленькие ножи.

Они шли по воде, и Сигюн пришлось подобрать подол, чтобы не вымочить платья. Голоса погони послышались опять, но уже глуше – звон ручья скрадывал голоса. Впрочем, торжествующий вопль Скади донёсся даже сквозь шум воды и заставил Сигюн вздрогнуть.

\- Рано они празднуют, - пробормотал Тор, не сбавляя шага. Локи, поминутно оглядываясь на мёртвого волка, уже едва видного сквозь заросли, шёл рядом с ним, и до его ушей тоже доносились крики. Из радостных они сделались удивлёнными, а удивление вскоре превратилось в гнев и страх. Тор знал, что это значит. Это мудрый лес, преданный господину и другу, сам принялся защищать его. Глупцы думают, что деревья неподвижны и колышутся только от ветра. Это правильно, когда речь идёт о простом лесе, но здесь был не лес даже – древнее создание, сотни тысяч родичей, сплетённые корнями и касающиеся друг друга ветвями. Сосны чуяли, что рядом с ними сейчас не просто глупые люди, случайно забредшие в незнакомую местность, но войско асов – а за асами всегда приходит пламя, металл и война. Потому лес не просто шумел, пугая шорохами и грозным скрипом стволов, не просто выставлял наружу ветви и бурелом – нет, он превратился в грозное воинство, ощетинившееся сучьями, стоящее так же плотно, как если бы каждая вековая сосна и вправду обратилась в воина, и этот воин, подняв щит и уперев его в землю, плечами чувствовал бы плечи побратимов.

Сквозь эту преграду Скидбладнир пробиться не мог, как ни кричала Скади и как искусно Фрейр не правил бы им. Малейший промежуток превращался в западню, между стволами вырастали другие, под ноги асам валились старые сосны, отжившие свой век, и вот уже хрустнуло, переломившись, одно из вёсел, затем второе…

Тюр покачал головой и остановил Фрейра, пытавшегося всё же провести судно по тёмному лабиринту леса.

\- Это же роща Тора, - сказал он. – Мы не пройдём тут иначе, как пешком, и даже пешком это будет трудно.

\- Ничего, - сказала Скади, оскалясь, - я пройду даже здесь. Что мне какие-то ёлки!

\- Ты – да, а другие? – Тюр вглядывался в живой частокол до самого неба, и мысли его были далеки от веселья. – Да и деревья - лишь первое, чем нас встретит этот лес.

\- Тогда разожжём огонь, - в запальчивости начала Скади и тут же осеклась, глядя на мокрый подлесок. Ей показалось, будто он шевелится, будто новые коряги и пни растут из него прямо на глазах, как если бы лес был живым и разумным созданием, решившим драться и выставляющим одну преграду за другой. – Ётунова кровь!

\- Вижу, ты сама поняла, - заметилТюр. Он оглядывал ближайшие деревья, самое тонкое из которых было в два обхвата толщиной. – Я могу, предположим, срубить несколько… но лишь несколько. И тогда…

\- Тогда позови Одина, - зло потребовала Скади. – Он посвятил сыну этот лес, пусть он и справляется с ним!

\- Один не станет идти за головой собственных сыновей, - проговорил Тюр.

\- Станет, когда узнает про Фенрира, - воскликнула Скади, указывая на небо. Ливень кончился, но туча осталась, и редкие последние всполохи озаряли её сизое брюхо.  – Посмотри, ну же! Настали последние дни, а где наш царь? Тор предал нас! Пошёл за ётуном, за лживой швалью!

Это услышали все асы, и отчего-то сказанное показалось им, хоть и справедливым – ведь все они гнались за Тором, понимая, что в последнюю битву, если ей суждено начаться сейчас, он пойдёт не на стороне благого Асгарда, - но всё же настолько ужасным, что Браги, и тот сказал:

\- До чего же дурной у тебя язык, Скади, и до чего же ты полна яда – того гляди, сама подавишься им.

Лыжница обернулась к нему, оскалившись, будто волчица, но царица Сиф остановила её, сказав:

\- Не время сейчас нам ссориться между собой. Дела наши и без того нехороши, и станут ещё хуже, если мы примемся воевать друг с другом, а не с чудовищами, порождёнными Локи. Злоязыкий повинен в наших бедах, а Тор… - она вздохнула, - Тор всё ещё надеется, что можно всё исправить и всё сделать прежним. Не хотелось бы мне, чтобы он оказался неправ.

Эти слова чуть успокоили всех, потому что были разумны, и желание мести не текло у Сиф с языка. Один только Тюр не поверил ей, имея на то причины, но промолчал. Он хотел трон Асгарда и прекрасную царицу Сиф в жёны, и думал о том, что и то, и другое может получить только тот ас, что к силе прибавит мудрость и умение вовремя промолчать.

По чести говоря, так оно и было. Асгард был полон золота и спеси, так же как и Сиф. И так же, как Сиф, он не прощал обид и небрежения, и потому ничем, кроме крови Локи, нельзя было унять гнева асов и ванов. Скади была не злее других, просто язык у неё был длинней, и характером она удалась в прямодушного отца.

\- Так что делать? – спросила она, в сердцах пнув выпирающий из земли извилистый корень. – Я не стану сидеть здесь, дожидаясь последней битвы!

\- В том нет нужды, - сказала Сиф, внимательно рассматривая мокрые стволы, золотистые и коричневые. Капли крови, какую Тор отдал своей роще, были видны ей так же ясно, как если бы были раскалёнными докрасна углями. Таково было искусство Фригг, и такова была Сиф, перенявшая у свекрови тонкую и сложную женскую волшбу. – Он скоро появится здесь сам, и будет биться с нами, если только я не сумею остановить его.

Она замолчала, раскрыв сумку, что висела у неё на поясе, и принялась перебирать связки трав и волшебных предметов, что требовались для ворожбы, потом повернулась к асам и велела:

\- Отведите корабль подальше, и сами оставайтесь там. Волшбу, что я буду творить, нельзя видеть никому. Если она удастся, Тор вновь будет с нами, счастлив и предан Асгарду всей душой; он сам покарает предателя. Если нет… - она на миг прикусила губу, но закончила решительно, - я не могу не попытаться. Есть ещё возможность всё исправить, вернуть вещи к прежнему порядку. Если мне это не удастся, помочь вам сможет разве что Один Всеотец.

Тюр хотел было сказать, что и Один Всеотец переменился, из могучего владыки Асгарда сделавшись стариком, но промолчал. Ясно было, что Сиф не отступит. Он узнавал в её глазах тот же жаркий отблеск, с которым Сиф скакала на нём, приходя редкими ночами, когда ветер выл за асгардскими стенами особенно громко. Тогда её волосы плескались вверх и вниз густой  медовой волной, розовые полные груди подпрыгивали; бёдрами Сиф сжимала его плоть и брала так, как ей нравилось – полновластно, по-своему.

Сейчас она собиралась сделать то же самое, что той, первой ночью, когда Тюр, придя в свои покои, встретил в них царицу.

Сиф собиралась взять виру крови, и не Тюру было становиться на её пути. Потому он лишь поклонился и, обращаясь к прочим асам, воскликнул:

\- Вы слышали, что сказала царица!

Тогда все асы отошли подальше и отвели с собой корабль. А Сиф осталась на краю леса и принялась творить волшбу, и то было такое колдовство, что густой лес застонал, и сосны потоньше принялись ломаться с оглушительным треском, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. Лес стонал и рыдал, не в силах спастись от злых чар, и свежая древесная кровь-смола текла обильными ручьями из переломленных, торчащих к небу стволов.

Даже асы, и те притихли, слушая эту жуткую жалобу, а до Тора она донеслась мгновенно; сосны, качая верхушками, передавали весть друг другу, и словно бы ветер пронёсся над рощей.

\- Нужно торопиться,  - сказал Тор, услышав этот стон, - Сиф не уймётся. Ты ведь уже знаешь, что делать, Локи?

Локи кивнул; вид у него был сосредоточенный и злой, но при том ещё и весёлый. Тор знал это настроение: веселье и злоба сплетаются в одно не только в сердце колдуна, собравшегося творить невиданные чары, но и в сердце воина, идущего сражаться. Всё тело дрожало от напряжения, словно одна из собственных молний бежала по хребту снизу вверх и заставляла все волоски на теле подниматься дыбом; Тор дёрнул Локи к себе, обжёг поцелуем и нехотя отпустил.

\- Давай, - сказал он. – Я вернусь за тобой, как только справлюсь со своим народом.

Локи ещё секунду глядел на него, как если бы хотел что-то сказать, потом отвернулся, взял за руку Сигюн и повёл её и сыновей прочь, в чернеющий провал пещеры.

Сосны снова принесли жалобу, шумом и стоном ветвей позвали Тора на помощь. Он и сам чувствовал, что ноги не стоят на месте, что невозможно оставаться здесь, что нужно не просто идти – бежать.

И он бежал. Тонкая лесная тропа сама стелилась под ноги, жёлтые смолистые стволы частоколом мелькали по её сторонам, и Тор всё прибавлял шагу. Заклятие звало его и тянуло к себе, требуя торопиться, молот привычной тяжестью оттягивал руку, но бежать не мешал, и вскоре сквозь изломанный лес мелькнуло синее платье Сиф.

Тор вылетел на край леса как раз в ту минуту, когда Сиф, окутанная дымом волшебных трав, шла против солнца, завершая обряд. Дымные кольца припадали к траве, обнимали ноги Сиф, стелились по свежим щепкам, отлетевшим от деревьев.

Заметил Тор и ещё кое-что. Пальцы Сиф были испачканы землёй, травяной зеленью и углём, а посередине поляны стоял, возвышаясь на несколько ладоней, свежий холмик. Из взрытой земли торчали, дымясь, стебли тысячелистника и крапивы, и горький дымок от них поднимался к самому небу.

Увидев мужа, Сиф остановилась, только губы её продолжали шевелиться, доканчивая заклятие. Тор подошёл, ступая через дым и чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова – здесь, в самом средоточии волшбы, даже ему делалось не по себе.

\- Кто здесь зарыт? – спросил он, как если бы это было самым главным, что требовалось узнать. Земля под его ногами проминалась, казалась неверной топью, грозила вот-вот уйти из-под ступней. Небо вело себя не лучше: кружилось, качалось и собиралось рухнуть, больно ударив осколками. – Говори.

\- Сокол, - неохотно ответила Сиф. Дым вокруг неё сгустился, принялся лизать ноги, точно приблудный щенок.

\- Сокол, - повторил Тор. Голова кружилась всё сильней, и к горечи дыма во рту прибавилась кислятина. – Ты сама его убила?

\- Принесла в жертву, - поправила Сиф. – Так было нужно, муж мой.

Тор кивнул, ткнул носком сапога в холмик. Несколько стеблей упали, из-под комьев земли выступил край пёстрого крыла, и Тора затошнило.

\- Ну вот, - сказал он, отворачиваясь, - я здесь, как ты хотела, и рядом нет ни посторонних глаз, ни ушей. Пора бы нам поговорить начистоту.

Сиф повела рукой, и дым коснулся Тора, задрожал у самого его лица и отступил, отогнанный дыханием.

\- Я только лишь хотела снова повидать тебя, Тор, - проговорила Сиф, опустив глаза. Тени от ресниц придавали её лицу выражение покорности, но Тор уже знал цену притворству. – Объяснить… хотя бы попытаться. Тебя не было так долго, и многое случилось, и…

\- Я знаю, что случилось, - заметил Тор, глядя на склонённую голову Сиф. Текучее золото волос доходило едва не до земли, вилось крутыми кольцами, сплеталось с горьким дымом, и Тор впервые подумал  о том, что понимает, отчего Локи обрезал прежние волосы его жены. У него самого чесались руки… но давать себе воли было нельзя. Пока что нельзя. - И знаю, что ты не стала бы обращать мальчиков в волков, если бы не крайняя нужда. Это так?

\- Да, - проговорила Сиф, - мне и не пришлось. Сигюн сделала это сама.

\- У неё не было выбора, - ответил Тор, прислушиваясь к шуму сосен. – И у тебя тоже.

Тут лицо Сиф переменилось, мелкая дрожь прошла по нему, как рябь по морской воде, крупные солёные капли выступили из-под ресниц и потекли по щекам.

\- Я знала, - прошептала она, - знала, что ты… Тор, прошу тебя, помоги мне сделать всё как было. Неужели тебе не нравилось править Асгардом? Неужели я была тебе дурной женой?

\- Лучшей, чем я заслужил, - медленно проговорил Тор, - но только не всё можно поправить. Если мне придётся драться с асами, как я смогу потом сесть на Асгардский трон?

\- Так не дерись, - сказала Сиф. Слёзы ещё текли по её лицу, но что это было – раскаяние, горе или облегчение, Тор не знал. – Близятся последние времена, и что-то в мире сломалось навсегда, неужели этого недостаточно? Неужели мало предсказанных сражений?

\- Посмотри, - проговорил Тор, - даже Фенрир, и тот пожалел Солнце. Оставь глупые предсказания, Сиф. Они протухли ещё до того, как Всеотец заставил вёльву проснуться. Нет никакой судьбы, и нет никакого Рагнарёка кроме того, что мы делаем сами!

Сиф подобрала губы и стала похожа на старуху с молодым лицом.

\- Верь больше в эту сладкую ложь, - проговорила она, - и тот, кто вложил её тебе в голову, будет смеяться и радоваться своей удаче.

\- Не будет, - возразил Тор, но Сиф топнула ногой и воскликнула:

\- Будет! Тор, мы должны, как ты не понимаешь!

\- Что должны? – от дыма у Тора пересохло во рту. Он отогнал очередное сизое кольцо и походя удивился тому, что ещё держится. Как, почему? Может быть, Сиф давала ему дышать зельем так часто, что тело привыкло к отраве? – Должны привязать моего брата кишками его собственных детей?

\- Да! – крикнула Сиф. – Да, если это единственный способ отсрочить неизбежное! Да, если это даст нам несколько тысяч лет спокойной жизни! Вспомни о Магни, если не хочешь помнить обо мне!

Горечь во рту стала густой, как смола, и забила Тору ноздри. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя дым, и проговорил тускло, будто в полусне:

\- Конечно же, будет лучше, если Магни станет жить в славе и покое, а Локи и вся его кровь будет спрятана под землёй, - пробормотал он, - хороший же мир ты приготовила нашему сыну.

\- Не я придумывала нам судьбу, - отрезала Сиф, - и не смей меня упрекать в том, что мой сын мне дороже чужих. Нельзя быть сытым, не проливая крови.

\- Нельзя, - подтвердил Тор, и вдруг его охватило жуткое чувство безнадёжности. Усталости, от которой не мог бы спасти даже сон. Бесполезности усилий, от которой не мог спасти ни молот, ни броня. Тягучий дым залил его с головой, и Тор захлебнулся им, вдохнул полной грудью, как тонущий – воду, услышал свой голос словно издалека:

\- Хватит этого, Сиф. Больше не поможет ни искусство Фригг, ни твоё собственное.

Удивительно, но Сиф улыбнулась.

\- Это не искусство Фригг, - шёпотом сказала она. – Это просто жертвенный дым, я не могу с ним совладать. Что ты думаешь, разве я одна прошу тебя сделать что должно? Разве это нужно только асам? Люди, о которых ты столько пёкся, тоже просят. Даже смертные, глупые смертные, и те знают, чего стоит Локи Злокозненный… и чего заслуживает он и его потомство – тоже.

Тор вспомнил рыжего Харальда и как он давным-давно поднял чашу и выкрикнул слова славы и гнева; что тут скажешь – Сиф была права. Никто из живущих в Мидгарде не сказал бы о Локи доброго слова, никто не выступил бы на его защиту, и если случался голод или пожар, или если скисало молоко в кувшине или подыхала тощая корова – все знали, кто в том виноват.

\- Он мой брат, - глухо выговорил Тор и понял, что сказать это было ошибкой. Походило на то, что он ищет оправданий, а оправдаться старается виноватый.

\- Мой свёкор щедр на любовь, - презрительно сказала Сиф, - если вздумаешь поискать по Асгарду всех, в ком течёт его кровь – устанешь брататься.

\- Локи не хотел ничего дурного, - сказал Тор, и это снова был шаг к пропасти, к осыпающемуся камешками краю.

\- Может быть, - согласилась Сиф, - поначалу это и было так. Но даже если бы он вовсе не делал ничего дурного, а только лишь был бы наделён дурной судьбой, как Хёд, то что же делать остальным? Неужели позволять ему тащить за собой всех нас?

Перед глазами Тора ясно встал Локи, каким он был когда-то. Ещё не отмеченный шрамами на губах, ещё совсем молодой, не битый жизнью – принц Асгарда, обожаемый младший брат, любимец матери. Они вместе танцевали на зелёном холме, и солнце лилось на них с неба, ясным вешним золотом затопляло мир. Не было ни сомнений, ни колебаний, ни предсказаний, ни дурной судьбы, только мягкая трава под босыми ногами, слитное движение и наслаждение танца – и всё-таки в глазах Локи ему чудилась тоска. Он что-то предчувствовал, должно быть, и именно потому сладкий весенний ветер так ласково льнул к его рукам, к чёрным прядям волос. Тор тогда был совсем глупый и ничего не понимал, хотя думал, что понимает всё.

\- Я люблю его, - выдохнул он, впервые сказав об этом открыто и без стыда. – Лучшее, что было в моей жизни, дал мне Локи, ясно тебе?

Зрачки Сиф сошлись в игольно-узкие точки, а лицо окаменело, будто от сильной боли, которую непременно нужно было перетерпеть молча.

\- Это чары и похоть, - сказала она. Тору показалось, что она вот-вот заплачет, но плакать Сиф не стала. – В этом и беда, Тор. Чары и похоть, извращённые наслаждения и то удовольствие, какое получаешь, когда летишь через край. Этого тебе недоставало? Неужто жизнь была для тебя слишком пресной, что ты сам отталкиваешь мёд и пьёшь яд?

Тор улыбнулся ей, и невыносимая лёгкость заполнила его от пяток до затылка. То было чувство, какого он давно не знал и почти забыл о нём. Оно пенилось внутри свежей морской волной и заставляло улыбаться так страшно, что Сиф попятилась. Подол её сбил ещё одну связку дымящихся трав, и Тор шагнул следом, схватил жену за плечи, тряхнул, глядя в голубые как лёд огромные глаза.

\- Хочешь, чтобы его не стало? – он снова тряхнул Сиф, и голова её мотнулась, золото волос подмело взрытую землю. Запахло палёным, но этого Тор не чувствовал. – Так сильно хочешь, чтобы Локи не стало, что сделаешь всё в точности так, как сказала глупая мёртвая ведьма?

Видно было, как Сиф позабыла обо всём, даже о пристойности, даже о притворстве. Словно лицо её до сих пор отражалось в бегущей воде, а теперь сделалось ясным и чистым, свободным от всяких колебаний.

\- Да! – крикнула она. – Да, да, да!

\- Хорошо, - ответил Тор, не чувствуя собственных губ. – Хорошо, Сиф.

Он отпустил её, и Сиф отступила на шаг; в глазах её стыло потрясение. Тор отвернулся от неё и пошёл к лесу, к изломанным соснам, стонавшим и истекающим прозрачной пахучей кровью.

\- Я сам, - проговорил он, когда первая зубчатая тень упала на его лицо. – Если всё так, если нет другого пути… но я никому не позволю тронуть его и пальцем. Я всё сделаю сам. Иди и жди с остальными, я позову вас.

Сиф в голос всхлипнула; Тор не стал оборачиваться, а пошёл дальше, нырнул в резную тень. Обломки сосен были как зубы, священная роща-зверь ощерилась, дышала гневом и ожиданием честной драки.

Тор шёл по тропинке, сминая сапогами подлесок, и чувствовал себя цельным, как заново откованный клинок.

В пещере было сухо и чисто, мелкий песок лежал под ногами. Ни по пути, ни у самой расселины Тор не встретил никого, мелькнула даже мысль, что Локи ушёл, но куда ему было бежать? Тор сбросил тяжело звякнувший молот на камни, прошёл по извилистому ходу, рождённому в скале  ещё во времена Имира, позвал негромко:

\- Локи.

Ему не ответили, только откуда-то из самой глубины расселины послышался шорох и тут же утих. Тор пошёл туда, пальцами касаясь сужающегося лаза, будто слепой Хёд, и вскоре его голова коснулась низкого свода.

\- Локи, - повторил он. – Иди сюда.

Тогда перед ним вспыхнул маленький зеленоватый огонёк, вздрогнул и поплыл куда-то во тьму; Тор пошёл за этим светляком, обдирая плечи о узкие стены, еле протиснулся в лаз и смог, наконец, выпрямиться.

То, что казалось тупиком, простой трещиной в камне, на деле было только обманом; здесь расселина расширилась, так что Тор вполне мог стоять, не сгибаясь. И Локи был тут. Стоял над круглым озерцом в каменных берегах и смотрел на Тора.

\- Я один, - сразу предупредил Тор, и Локи кивнул, подозвал к себе летучий огонёк. На миг тот блеснул в его глазах ясной зеленью, но тут же покорно опустился к ногам.

Только тут Тор увидел Сигюн. Она сидела, прижавшись к скале спиной и подобрав ноги, и спала. Мальчики спали рядом, уложив головы на её колени, и никто из них не проснулся.

\- Пусть отдохнут, - проговорил Локи, - им нужно.

\- Ты был прав, - отозвался Тор, подойдя ближе. – Это безнадёжно, Локи. Они ничего не хотят слышать. Если выйдешь отсюда, они тут же тебя схватят.

Локи скривил губы.

\- Я и не ждал другого, - проговорил он. – Я даже и тебя не ждал. Думал, ты вернёшься с другими асами, чтобы исполнить пророчество.

\- Я вернулся один, чтобы его исполнить, - тихо ответил Тор, взял Локи за плечи точно так же, как незадолго до этого брал Сиф. Вот только жену он не целовал, а Локи притянул к себе, грея губами ледяной изувеченный рот. – Если ты поможешь, мы расстанемся ненадолго, и я вскоре вернусь за тобой.

С минуту Локи молчал, потом проговорил через силу:                                                  

\- Нет другого способа?

Тор покачал головой.

\- Я должен буду вернуться в Асгард, а до того должен буду показать им тебя – как ты лежишь, корчась, на камнях, и змея плюёт тебе в лицо. Локи, помоги. Иначе эта погоня никогда не кончится.

\- Хорошо, - тихо отозвался Локи, - пусть будет как ты хочешь, Тор.

Это настолько потрясло Тора, что он едва не разжал рук. Узкие плечи под его ладонями дрожали от напряжения, как будто Локи сдерживался, чтобы не ударить.

\- Я вернусь за тобой очень скоро, - шёпотом поклялся Тор. – Можешь ты навести такой морок, чтобы поверили все?

\- И все мои потомки будут верить в то, что я был так глуп, что снова попался? – послышалось в ответ. Тор погладил ощетинившееся льдом тело, обрезаясь пальцами о выступившие гребни и иглы. Никогда ещё он не был так близок с братом, никогда не жалел его сильнее, и никогда сильнее не любил.

\- Ты поверь, - шепнул он. – Ты просто поверь мне, Локи.

\- Заставь, - ещё тише проговорил Локи. Тор не мог его видеть, потому что светляк почти погас и плавал теперь, забытый, у самой воды. Зато он чувствовал всё, всё – как Локи вздрагивает, как цепляется за него, не желая расставаться и понимая, что разлука вот-вот обрушится, подомнёт под себя, начнёт новый отсчёт времён, призовёт к себе на службу тоску и одиночество.

Тор же не думал ни о чём. Он сбросил плащ на камни и потянул Локи за собой, уложил под себя, накрыл телом, закрывая от всего и всех, прошептал в губы, на которых таял лёд:

\- Ничего не бойся. Со мной или без меня, а всё-таки ты мой.               

Губы ему кололо острыми иголками слипшихся ресниц. Или это были ётунские льдинки, как знать? Он плавил их ртом, слизывал солоноватую влагу, Локи весь был в броне, в ледяных кристаллах, как последний зелёный лист под обрушившимся морозом. От поцелуев и прикосновений, от тяжести Тора он согревался, упруго вздрагивал, уже не от холода, а от текущей по жилам крови, и хоть Тор вскоре и раздел его донага, а всё же Локи было куда теплее, чем раньше.

\- Мой, - шептал Тор, разводя узкие бёдра и целуя впалый живот, - мой, никому не…

Локи под ним вскинулся, обнял за шею, потянул на себя и прошептал в самые губы:

\- Сейчас же.

Он был узкий, как девственница, и стонал в губы Тору, пока тот втискивался внутрь; от первого же толчка весь лёд облетел с него прочь тонкими звенящими кристаллами.

\- Привяжешь меня, - задыхаясь, бормотал он. – Уйдёшь навсегда. Я знаю, знаю, так и…

Тор тихо зарычал, сомкнул зубы на худой шее, вогнал безжалостно – так, как Локи было надо. Он знал, что надо, и знал, как именно, и делал в точности то, в чём Локи нуждался больше всего.

Заставлял поверить.

Требовал почувствовать себя нужным.

Вынуждал позабыть о судьбе и помнить только о себе.

Силой брал то, что Локи не решался отдать ему по собственной воле.

Под ним уже не стонал – хрипел бог обмана, злоязыкий брат, наследник ётунов и асов, обречённый и пойманный в самые крепкие, самые ужасные узы из всех, что только можно вообразить; любовью ему стянуло глотку, и нельзя было колдовать. Любовью притиснуло руки, и нельзя было отбиться. Любовь распластала его по твёрдым камням, и нельзя было убежать прочь. Любовь пытала и терзала его, заполняла, дышала в лицо жарким гневом и нежностью, любовь раз за разом вздёргивала его на остриё наслаждения, как на копьё, и под рёбрами болело не меньше, чем между бёдер, так билось, выламываясь из клетки, переполненное ею сердце.

\- Горячо, - поймав глоток воздуха, выдохнул Локи. – Тор, горячо.

В ответ его опалило ещё сильнее. Тор не остановился, продолжая двигаться, и только крепче прижал к себе. Что бы ни было впереди, как бы ужасна ни была будущая битва, а всё-таки сейчас Локи позабыл даже о ней. Он не помнил, что добрые асы загнали его в пещеру, из которой нет выхода, он не вспоминал о Сигюн и сыновьях, он забыл даже о том, что вскоре придут те, кто желает ему участи хуже смерти, и будут смеяться, глядя на то, как он корчится на трёх камнях, поставленных ребром.

Он забыл обо всём этом и помнил только Тора, делившегося с ним жизнью и радостью, нависшего над ним и вошедшего в него, Тора, что каким-то чудом снова стал прежним и поклялся позаботиться о нём, как порою клялся в детстве – и всегда, всегда держал слово.

Вспышка острейшего наслаждения выжгла Локи изнутри, обратила в лёгкий пепел, и этот пепел Тор собирал губами. Потом что-то изменилось, Локи подняли и понесли, уложили на что-то твёрдое, вокруг посветлело, негромко ахнула Сигюн, и Локи сумел, наконец, поднять склеенные  истомой и усталостью ресницы.

Он лежал на трёх камнях, поставленных ребром, а Тор, зажав в зубах край алого плаща, срезал с него полоски. Сигюн брала их одну за другой и сворачивала в жгуты.

\- Что… - проговорил Локи, силясь подняться. Камни под ним были на удивление удобны, и только ухитрившись сесть, он обнаружил, что Тор положил поверх трёх острых гранитных клыков свой узкий щит. Тут Локи понял и заставил себя замолчать. Он поднял ладонь, творя чары, и алые жгуты в руках Сигюн налились кровью, зашевелились, точно змеи, стали отливать сизым. Сигюн держала их в руках без омерзения, а вот Локи едва сдержался, чтобы не сплюнуть.

\- Так пойдёт, - сказал он решительно, огляделся и спросил почти с ужасом, - где дети?!

\- В озере, конечно, - Сигюн по-прежнему не поднимала ресниц. Подошла к нему и стала опутывать его ноги шевелящимися верёвками. – Не думаю, что асы станут ловить в нём рыбу.

Будто в подтверждение её слов, в озерце плеснуло. Локи чуть успокоился и подставил Сигюн руки, заметив при этом, что у Тора хватило совести надеть на него хотя бы штаны. Сигюн опутала его запястья верёвками и отошла в сторону, обтирая пальцы о край юбки.

\- Осталась лишь змея, - проговорила она глухо. Тора явственно передёрнуло, и он огляделся, пытаясь найти в пещере хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы сойти за змею.

\- Не нужно, - попросил Локи. – Достань мой кинжал.

Тор послушался, и вскоре в его руке блеснул заточенный клинок с рукоятью, в которую были вделаны изумруды.

\- Воткни в камень над моей головой, - скомандовал Локи, и Тор, крякнув, всадил жалобно застонавшее лезвие в узкую трещину в скале. Локи прикрыл глаза, забормотал что-то, и кинжал вздрогнул, изогнулся, потянулся вверх и вперёд, точно стремительно растущий побег, изогнулся и расширился, и над головой Локи послышалось злое шипение.

Он поднял голову и увидел клиновидную головку в блестящей чешуе, два ярких зелёных глазка и оскаленные острия зубов, с которых медленно сочился яд. Капля упала на камень пола и, зашипев, испарилась, оставив на камне извилистый след.

\- Нет, - сказал Тор, глядя на эту червоточину почти с ужасом. – Локи, поправь это!

\- Нет, - в тон ему ответил Локи, - что, если Скади или кто-нибудь ещё решит попробовать, достаточно ли ядовита гадина?

Словно услышав, змея зашипела снова, и новые капли яда упали с её зубов. Одна прожгла край щита, другая оставила глубокий след на граните.

\- Я останусь здесь, - тихо сказала Сигюн. Она по-прежнему не поднимала глаз, и Тору сделалось стыдно – до малинового жара в ушах, до безмолвия, почти до слёз. - Если вдруг… - она осеклась, замолчала, поглядела на Тора вопросительно. – Ты поможешь сделать мне чашу?

Тор беспомощно огляделся, ища, из чего можно сотворить требуемое, но Сигюн, поискав в кармане, вынула серебряный напёрсток. Это был хороший напёрсток, тяжёлый и удобный, и он был точь-в-точь по пальцу Сигюн, а пальцы у неё были тонкие.

\- Ударь его Мьёлльниром, - сказала Сигюн, положила серебряную вещицу на пол и отошла, - может быть, он на что сгодится.

Локи думал было возмутиться – напёрсток был его подарком, - нопромолчал, потому что видел: тихая Сигюн стоит сейчас на черте, за которой всякому терпению наступает предел, и не стоит пробовать ступать за эту границу. Тор же занёс молот и ударил, хотя и сомневался в том, что это поможет.

Мьёлльнир с грохотом вонзился в каменный пол, и сетка трещин побежала от него во все стороны, а от сотрясения в озере вновь плеснулись лососи, в которых вовсе не было рыбьей крови.

Сигюн подошла к выбоине, подняла из неё тонкую серебряную чашку и сдула с неё пыль.

\- Кто бы знал, зачем мне сгодится твой подарок, - сказала она, обращаясь к Локи. Тор глядел на чашу во все глаза. Она была тонкой, как лист, но гораздо больше того, что он ожидал увидать – почти в две ладони шириной, с остатками узора на донце.

\- Но как… - он махнул рукой. – Неважно. Я должен идти и привести сюда асов. Сигюн, ты… - он замялся, не зная, как спросить.

\- Ты можешь быть за него спокоен, - ровным голосом ответила Сигюн, - я всё-таки его жена.

То, как это было сказано, заставило Тора позавидовать. Хоть он и не был из тех, кто гоняется за чужими жёнами, и хоть Сигюн была не так хороша собой, как Сиф, а всё-таки, всё-таки…

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, снова посмотрел на Локи. Тот, скорчившись, лежал на щите и глядел в глаза змеи; та извивалась и копила яд. На клыках её уже висели капли, и Сигюн, подхватив чашу, подставила её. К удивлению Тора, серебра яд не проел.

\- Иди, - проговорил Локи. На его шее Тор видел тёмные пятна, следы своих поцелуев, не успевшие остыть. Он повернулся и пошёл, не в силах смотреть дольше, чувствуя, как навалилась усталость. Уходить от Локи, почти беспомощного, привязанного к скале, отданного на милость женщине, у которой были все причины, чтобы ненавидеть мужа: за измену, за множество бед, за неспокойную жизнь, - уходить вот так было нестерпимо тяжело.

Сиф ждала его там, где он её оставил, только теперь рядом с нею молчаливым строем стояли все асы, что были на корабле. Тор увидал их издалека, и увидал ещё кое-что. Далеко над лесом, на самом горизонте, в сизо-алой туче блестели будто бы рассыпанные иглы, и сама зубчатая линия леса мелко вздрагивала, точно не могла устоять на месте. Тор знал, кто это скачет к ним во весь опор, и знал, отчего земля под ногами начинает чуть дрожать, точно от ревущего в отдалении потока, что поднимает и бросает валуны величиной с дом.

\- Подождём Всеотца, - сказал Тор, - и я покажу вам всё, что следует видеть. Что до тебя, моя золотая супруга, то благодарю тебя: твои слова всё для меня прояснили.

Сиф едва слышно выдохнула, и плечи её чуть расслабились. Из всех, кто стоял на поляне, ближе всего к ней был Тюр, и он шагнул в сторону, едва завидев Тора. Что-то такое было в его лице, что Тору вовсе не понравилось, но с этим он собирался разобраться позже. Всё потерпит и всё подождёт, а пока что главная его забота – брат.

Теперь земля дрожала куда сильней, частая дробь конских копыт чувствовалась всё явственней, блестящие сквозь тучу иглы превратились в копья, и можно было уже видеть, как мечутся конские гривы, и как эйнхерии, припав к шеям своих коней, скачут на обещанную им битву. Впереди же скакал Слейпнир, а на нём восседал Один, придерживая шляпу рукой и подгоняя воинов возгласами, какие можно слышать только  в бою.

Отчего-то Тору вовсе не было страшно. Он понимал, что нужно сделать, и понимал, что слова его – такое же оружие, как Мьёлльнир, и ещё кое-что стало для него яснее летнего дня: что если он ошибся хоть в чём-то, то никто не вспомнит о пророчестве, сулящем ему смерть от яда и шипов Ёрмундарда.

Асы убьют его сами.

 

***

Туча приблизилась ещё, блеск копий и мечей стал нестерпим. Тут были не только эйнхерии, не только герои, павшие в бою и пировавшие в Вальгалле в ожидании последних времён; над конскими головами из клубящейся мглы на мгновение выступали то светлые блестящие волосы, то начищенный нагрудник, то морды белых коней. Пена падала с их губ, а узда каждого была вызолочена так щедро, что не осталось сомнений: Один привёл с собой и Мист, и Гунн, и Радгрид, и всех их подруг-валькирий. Все они были здесь, и все остановились рядом с асами, так что тесно сделалось на краю рощи.

Один выехал вперёд и остановился перед Тором. Единственный глаз его налился кровью, и Тор понял, что Один пьян. Может быть, будущая битва так опьянила его, может быть, то было пиво или мёд, этого Тор не знал, но знал, что выпитое не смягчит нрав отца, а напротив, лишит его способности рассуждать здраво.

\- Радостно, Всеотец Один, - сказал он, кланяясь, -  видеть тебя здесь во всём блеске славы. Давно Мидгард не видел такого, и не увидит ещё долго, до самых последних дней, когда пропоют три петуха[7].

От этих слов Один изумился так, что впился в Тора взглядом единственного глаза и нахмурился, как человек, у которого отняли обещанную награду.

\- Я скакал сюда ради битвы, - проговорил он, с подозрением оглядывая Тора, - а ты говоришь мне, что ждать её ещё много дней?

\- Видно, Солнце сожрёт другой волк, - проговорил Тор, - норны мудры, и как знать пути, какими они прядут свои нити? Я знаю только то, что сказал: Фенрир вырвался из пут, но издох.

\- А Локи? – спросил Один, и в его голосе Тору почудилось жадное нетерпение. Вот только чего именно отец так ждёт, этого понять было невозможно. – Что с ним?

\- Я наказал его так, как велело пророчество, - сказал Тор, - ты можешь в том убедиться. Не хотелось мне так поступать с братом, но не было другого пути, ведь я царь и должен заботиться обо всех асах.

\- И он лежит в пещере со змеёй? – жадно спросил Один, не дослушав. Тор не смог заставить себя ответить и только кивнул.

\- Я хочу видеть, - сказал Один, тронув Слейпнира каблуком. Жеребец, рождённый Локи, затанцевал на месте, готовый сорваться в дикую охоту, но Один ударил его по ушам, и Слейпнир замер; глаза его налились кровью, а с губ падала кровавая пена.

\- Твоя воля – закон, - через силу согласился Тор, - но пещера небольшая, и я не хочу, чтобы на позор моего брата смотрел всякий, кому придёт в голову так позабавиться.

\- Это справедливо, - поразмыслив, заметил Один, - каков бы он ни был, он всё же мой сын. Пусть с нами идут не все, а лишь самые достойные.

Тор молча ждал, пока из вскипевшей толпы не выступят самые достойные. То были Харальд Рыжий из эйнхериев, валькирия Труд, Тюр, Скади – эту нельзя было удержать ничем, - и Фрейр. Сиф, на которую Тор поглядел испытующе, покачала головой и отступила, чувствуя, что муж и без того сделал для неё больше, чем собирался, и потому сердит.

В который раз Тор шёл по тропе между деревьев, и Один молчал, глядя ему в спину. От этого взгляда по спине шёл могильный холод, и Тор успокаивал себя тем, что считал шаги, хотя счёт этот был лишён всякого смысла.

До пещеры их было пятьсот сорок три. Впрочем, он мог и ошибиться.

\- Придётся идти между узких стен, - проговорил Тор, указывая дорогу, - я сам едва прошёл здесь. Не хотелось бы мне, чтобы сюда забрели случайно.

\- Верно, - одобрительно заметил Один, входя следом за ним в расселину. Вороны, недовольно каркая, слетели с его плеч. – Как ты решился сделать такое, Тор? Как сумел его поймать?

«Вот оно», - подумал Тор, - «началось».

Теперь ему нужно было врать, а врать он не умел. Хуже того, врать нужно было убедительно, чтобы отец поверил, чтобы даже острый глаз Скади-охотницы обманулся, чтобы…

Он понял, что молчит слишком долго, и принудил себя заговорить:

\- У меня в руках была его жена и двое сыновей, - он снова замолчал. - Локи пришлось сдаться.

Один помолчал тоже, глядя на Тора с неким странным уважением.

\- Вот как. Ты не оставил ему выбора, - он хмыкнул, - кто бы мог подумать, что Локи так доверчив. Но ты, мне сказали, помог ему убежать от асов?

\- Я знал, - ответил Тор, - что если начну сражаться с братом, то непременно пострадают другие. Те, кто не заслужил… - он замолчал. От полуправды делалось кисло во рту. – Ты же видел, что натворил там Фенрир. Я хотел увести его подальше от асов.

\- И увёл, - заметил Один. По пути к пещере они увидели мёртвого волка, но Один не пожелал задерживаться рядом с ним, торопясь увидеть, как сбылось пророчество – пусть не всё, пусть хотя бы часть. Слышно было, как поля его шляпы и края плаща задевают за камень; сзади в молчании шли все прочие, и Тор явственно слышал жадное дыхание Скади. – Тут хорошее место, сын. Никто не подберётся, даже ётуны.

\- У них, как я слышал, сейчас есть много других забот, - проговорил Тор. Это была правда; лишившись Лафея, Ётунхейм превратился в котёл изо льда и кипящего яда. Ётуны быстро поняли, что благой Асгард им не по зубам, вернулись в свои края и теперь самозабвенно жрали друг друга. Ни один из них не был достаточно силён, чтобы одолеть всех остальных и воцариться по праву силы, и это обстоятельство было лучшей подмогой для асов. – Никто не пойдёт искать Лафейсона здесь.

\- Верно, - согласился Один и добавил, - я всё же не зря отдал тебе власть над Асгардом. Ты король, король не только по праву крови, но и…

Он не договорил: слишком узкий лаз не располагал к разговорам. Тяжело дыша, Всеотец протиснулся сквозь каменную глотку, обошёл остановившегося Тора и принялся смотреть. Молчание его переменило тон, из небрежного стало тяжёлым, удовлетворённым.

\- Вот так, - проговорил Тор, глядя на распростёртого Локи. Тот не корчился, лежал неподвижно и смотрел на вошедших; змея над его головой качалась, пыталась плюнуть в Сигюн и злобно шипела, роняя капли яда в чашу.

Скади не сдержала возгласа торжества, и Тор скрежетнул зубами. Остальные хотя бы давали себе труд молчать, понимая, что Одинсон не может быть счастлив от необходимости обращаться со своим кровным родичем подобным образом, но Скади – та радовалась, как цверг найденному самородку.

Сигюн, завидев вошедших, едва заметно вздрогнула; в чаше было немного яда, но Локи охнул от страха и уставился на покачнувшийся сосуд с ужасом во взгляде.

\- Он будет лежать здесь до Рагнарёка, - провозгласил Один, отвернувшись от распростёртого сына и обращаясь, как показалось Тору, к Харальду. – Это достойное наказание, и я считаю его справедливым.

Труд кивнула, и её светлые  косы блеснули в неверном свете факелов; всё было сказано. Только Тюр, пристально глядя на Сигюн, заметил:

\- Это ведь наказание и для неё.

Сигюн не подняла головы;  ясно было, что увести её из пещеры невозможно. Один сказал, помолчав:

\- Сигюн, знай, что ты сможешь вернуться в Асгард в ту же минуту, как решишься. Никто не посмеет косо глянуть на мою невестку, никто не осудит за сделанный выбор.

Голова Сигюн склонилась ещё ниже.

\- Я знаю, что иначе было нельзя, - проговорила она глухо, - и не держу зла. Благодарю тебя, о Всеотец, за всё, что ты делал для меня и моих сыновей.

Это был упрёк, и упрёк меткий, как стрела. Один подошёл к связанному Локи и коснулся влажных пульсирующих верёвок.

\- Я сожалею об этом, - проговорил он, - но так было предсказано, Сигюн, и ты сама превратила детей в волчат. Не моя вина, что они разорвали друг друга.

Сигюн готова была что-то сказать, а Тор, у которого в горле застрял воздух, едва не выбранился. Один то ли понял всё превратно, то ли нарочно произнёс вслух слова лжи, но лжи, для Тора спасительной. Никто не скажет, что он, благородный владыка Асгарда, взял Сигюн и детей заложниками и только потому смог поймать увёртливого брата. Никто не скажет, что после этого он убил племянников, никто не назовёт его так, как должно называть человека, совершившего подобное. Удивительно было, как это Один мог поверить, что он, Тор, может… и поверил ли?

Поверил. Тор молчал и думал о том, что у Всеотца нашлось достаточно жестокости, чтоб вернуть Сигюн её упрёк, чтобы её, а не Тора, объявить виновницей гибели близнецов, но вспомнил о проклятии цвергов, о дыме Сиф, превращавшем его в послушную куклу, и понял, что причиной жестокости не желание причинить боль, а безмыслие. Один говорил что думал, а думал он теперь не так, как раньше. Раньше он снёс бы Тору голову, если бы тот напал на детей.

\- Да, конечно, - тусклым голосом ответила Сигюн. Змея вновь качнулась над нею, и в чашу вновь упало несколько капель яда.  – Я не держу зла на благородных асов.

Тюр пробормотал что-то, из чего можно было разобрать только «долг» и «честь». Слова без смысла и значения. Разговоры, как убедился Тор, зачастую не значили ничего, и тем вернее, чем они были пышней и благозвучнее. Жизнь была куда страшнее, проще и грубей всех возможных слов и поименований. То, что происходило сейчас, можно было назвать громким словом Справедливость. Или Суд. Или… какая разница? Всё равно это была ложь. Наглое, омерзительное враньё, разряженное в пышные одежды. Враньё, которому суждено сделаться легендой в Мидгарде – вон как блестят глаза Харальда, запоминающего всё, что происходит, и уже явно слагающего вису!

\- Пойдёмте отсюда, - выдавил Тор. Он не мог больше дышать прохладным спёртым воздухом пещеры, не мог видеть шевелящихся пут, не мог слышать частого дыхания Локи. – Раз волк не сожрал солнца, нам всем стоит почаще видеть свет.

\- Согласен, - коротко ответил Один, но вместо того чтобы пойти к выходу, подошёл к Локи. Тот скосился на него дикими глазами, налитыми кровью, и прохрипел:

\- Теперь доволен? – он напрягся в узах и потянулся что было сил к Одину. Змея зашипела громче и вытянулась, чтобы плюнуть ему в глаза, но Сигюн быстро подставила чашу, и мутные капли потекли по серебру. Локи, дёрнувшийся было, вновь перевёл взгляд на Одина и повторил, - доволен?

Тор шагнул к ним поближе, опасаясь чего угодно и всего разом: что Один заметит щит, скрытый телом Локи, что их тайна раскроется, что Локи наговорит отцу такого, что тот решит прикончить его на месте, что…

\- Нет, - ответил Один. Он говорил с такой неподдельной грустью, что Тор поверил бы ему – если бы не знал теперь, чего стоит асгардская честность. – Нет, Локи. Я сожалею.

\- Ётуна драного ты сожалеешь, - выдохнул Локи. –  Не ври хоть сейчас. Ты сдал меня цвергам, ты мечтаешь, чтобы я сдох, как Фенрир, ты!

Тор шёпотом выругался, не зная, что делает Локи: пробует выплюнуть собственный гнев, жгущий язык, или добиться от Одина чего-то для себя. Во второе верилось с трудом, но он плохо понимал Локи – до сих пор понятия не имел, что происходит у того в голове.

\- Я, - ответил Один. – Или думаешь, я счастлив знать, что моему сыну суждено начать Рагнарёк? У цвергов тебе было лучше, чем здесь. И я хотя бы попытался отдалить то, что предсказано, а многие не стали бы и пытаться.

\- Ты старый болван, - прошипел Локи. – Я буду лежать тут долго, очень долго, но Рагнарёк суждено будет начать не мне. Ты начал его. Ты, в ту самую секунду, как поднял свою мерзкую падаль, выслушал её и поверил ей.

Он закрыл глаза и отвернулся; Сигюн посмотрела на Одина умоляюще и прошептала:

\- Он ведь поймёт со временем. Я уверена. Он поймёт, что не было другого способа.

Один лишь вздохнул, пошёл к выходу, и тут Локи выкрикнул ему в спину так, что все невольно вздрогнули:

\- Я больше не Одинсон, слышишь?! Я Лафейсон! Будь ты проклят, Всеотец, и будь проклято всё, что даёт тебе силу!

Скади рванулась к нему, но Тюр преградил ей путь и сказал:

\- Немного чести в том, чтоб бить бессильного. Что ему осталось, кроме проклятий?

И Скади, хотя и глядела на Локи с ненавистью, должна была отступить. Тор шёл последним, и видел, как сжаты её кулаки – добела, как раскалённый металл.

Воздух снаружи был холоден и свеж, и Тор несколько секунд стоял,  прищурясь от льющегося в прорехи туч солнца, и пытался понять, что же будет теперь. Один подошёл к нему и похлопал по плечу; Тор раскрыл глаза и уставился в его мутный глаз.

\- Это правда? – спросил он. – Ты отдал Локи цвергам?

Один скривился и сплюнул себе под ноги.

\- А что мне оставалось делать? – спросил он. - Под землёй уж никак не разбудишь Ёрмунгарда, и кроме того, с ним там обращались как с благородной асиньей. Будь он хоть немного мягче, и понял бы, что я сделал это для его же собственного блага, и смирился бы. Но нет. Только не Локи.

\- Но почему я… - Тор скрежетнул зубами. – Почему нельзя было сказать мне? Почему?

\- Да ведь ты ринулся бы к нему в Свартальвхейм, - ответил Один, - скажешь, нет? И погубил бы и себя, и его, и тот договор, что мы заключили с цвержьим племенем…

Тор заскрипел зубами, и Один замолчал, глянул на него с сочувствием.

\- Что мне оставалось делать, - повторил он. – Жить женщиной в пещерах, полных всяческих чудес, куда лучше, чем гостить у Хель. Я должен был так поступить, сын. Должен был хотя бы и пленом вынудить Локи смириться, забыть о конце миров, вспомнить о нуждах других. Так легли руны, Тор, и не моя в том вина, хотя я и жалею, что пришлось обманывать тебя.

Тор, весьма смутно представлявший себе гномье царство, закусил губу. Конечно же, цверги не стали бы обращаться с Локи дурно, и тем более что он был в женском обличье, но что-то не давало ему покоя. Какое-то смутное подозрение… и эти шрамы на губах у Локи, откуда они?

\- Что у него с губами? – резко спросил он, и по лицу Одина промелькнула тень, уверившая Тора в том, что дело тут действительно нечисто, и что Один скорее умрёт, чем скажет правду.

\- Цверги потребовали, чтобы он не мог колдовать, - неохотно признался Один, - и я должен был послушаться. Я до последнего пытался решить дело миром, веришь ты или нет, но твой брат упрям, и сам накликал на себя бесчисленные беды.

\- Беды, - повторил Тор, заставляя себя не сжимать рукоять Мьёлльнира добела. – Мне казалось, ты сказал, что цверги обращались с ним как с царицей.

\- На свой манер да, - угрюмо подтвердил Один, и снова в его голосе мелькнуло что-то такое, что утвердило Тора в подозрениях. – Но у царицы, как и у царя, есть и то, что приходится делать через силу, а в этом Локи не силён.

Тор попытался представить себе Локи, лишённого возможности колдовать. Локи, запертого пусть в почётный, но всё же плен, Локи в чужом теле… когда-то неизмеримо давно, кажется, тысячу жизней назад, он отчаянно желал, чтобы Локи хоть на время сделался женщиной. И вот как обернулось!

\- Может быть, - через силу сказал Тор, - было бы лучше не знать о будущем? Тебе не пришлось бы отдавать Локи в плен. Мне не пришлось бы делать то, что я сделал.

Один не рассердился, но ответил, не задумавшись ни на мгновение:

\- Жить вслепую, Тор. Жить, как живут в Мидгарде, не зная о будущем, не зная даже о настоящем, слепо следуя случаю. Это, по-твоему, лучше? Это путь для аса и воина?

\- Мне жаль Локи, - выдохнул Тор. – Мне его жаль. Он всё равно мой брат, этого не отменишь.

Тень от шляпы скрыла лицо Одина, когда он повернулся и взглянул туда, где под землёй, под сводом скалы, под могучими стволами сосен лежал, корчась от страха, один из его сыновей.

\- Мне тоже жаль Локи, - проговорил он, наконец. – Но в нём слишком много от Лафея. Непомерная гордыня, неуёмный норов, вечная привычка идти наперекор судьбе, много ещё. Мне следовало помнить о ётунской магии, но я позволил себе расслабиться и не думать о последствиях, один-единственный раз не думать ни о чём, Тор, понимаешь ты? Этого одного раза хватило, чтобы Лафей затеял свою игру, и вот к чему привела моя неосторожность: законный царь Асгарда полон скорби о предателе.

\- Локи не… - начал Тор, но Один так грохнул кулаком о ладонь, что Хугин и Мунин, кружившие неподалёку, с криком поднялись к самым вершинам деревьев.

\- Локи да! – крикнул Один, обернулся к асам, что стояли неподалёку, и велел им, - пошли вон все. Возвращайтесь в Асгард, не мешайте мне говорить с сыном!

\- Локи да, - повторил Один, когда скрип снастей  стих в отдалении и Скидбладнир уплыл по разорённой траве прочь. – Или не помнишь, как он будил Ёрмунгарда? Или позабыл, какую свару он учинил в доме Эгира? Напомнить мне о волосах твоей Сиф, о чудовищах, что вышли из его утробы?

\- На одном из них ты ездишь, - тихо сказал Тор. Он чувствовал, как дрожь гнева, поселившаяся в мышцах, заставляет его доспехи потрескивать. Ещё немного, и разойдутся крепкие связки, треснет по шву металл, осыплются острыми гранями резные пластины.

В разговоре, что он вёл с отцом, всё было так же: вот-вот треснет и рассыплется в прах даже то, что ещё осталось.

\- А другое убьёт тебя, - отрезал Один, - если только не случится чего-то необычайного вроде того, что случилось с Волком. Впрочем, нам вряд ли так повезёт дважды. Знать бы ещё, что вышло с этой тварью. Верно ли он мёртв?

Тор подтвердил, что так оно и есть. У него мелькнула мысль о том, что даже если бы он рассказал отцу о том, почему Фенрир порвал свою цепь, тот не поверил бы.

\- Давно хотел спросить тебя, - проговорил он вместо этого, - кто создал нашу судьбу? Норны спряли? Или она выросла на Иггдрасиле? Или…

\- Не знаю, - устало ответил Один. – Я не знаю, Тор. Никто не знает. Она есть, как… как поэзия, как жизнь, как солёные камни, которые лизала корова[8] \- как знать, откуда они взялись?

\- Вот как, - проговорил Тор. – Знаешь, отец, мало о чём я жалел так, как жалею сейчас, что нельзя пойти и разбить голову тому, кто создал нам будущее. Одно лишь радует меня: что Магни останется жить в новом мире. Только вот не случится ли так, что и ему выпадет злая судьба? И ничем её не укротишь, не усмиришь, не расколешь и не утопишь в море?

Один осторожно коснулся круглящегося под кожей плеча, потрепал Тора по загривку и проговорил:

\- Не может быть такого, чтобы наши дети и внуки встали бы лицом к лицу с такой же бедой. Мы станем сражаться, и сражаться изо всех сил, чтобы наша слава и наши подвиги не дали злой судьбе повториться.

Тор обдумал эти слова и медленно кивнул.

\- Хочу просить тебя, - сказал он. – Прими Асгард под свою руку на несколько дней. Если вырвался Фенрир, мог ведь проснуться и Ёрмунгард. Я объеду миры и погляжу, где и что творится, и исправлю что смогу.

Говоря это, он чувствовал себя лгуном, и ощущение было не из приятных. Спасти Локи было необходимо, но как его спрятать? Как утаить его в мирах, на которые смотрит Хеймдалль? Всё равно что спрятать в карман отцовское копьё и надеяться, что никто не заметит.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Один, - я сделаю как ты просишь, сын. Окажи и ты мне услугу: когда поскачешь по мирам, спустись к корням Ясеня и поговори с головой Мимира.

Тор уставился на отца, не веря собственным ушам. Он знал, конечно, что Один порой советуется с головой, за жизнь которой заплатил собственным глазом, но просьба была уж слишком необычной.

\- Зачем? – спросил он. – О чём?

\- Думаю, с этим не будет затруднений, - проговорил Один. – Сделай как я прошу, и не останешься в накладе.

Тор согласился и спросил напоследок:

\- Не будешь ты против, если я завалю вход в эту пещеру? Когда наступит время, никакие камни не удержат зачинщика битв, а до того незачем кому ни попадя ходить внутрь и глядеть на мучения Локи.

\- Верно, - согласился Один и поглядел на Тора одобрительно. – Что тянуть? Ударь сейчас.

Тор заранее знал, что он согласится, и знал также, что от него потребуется всё искусство воина, чтобы ударить точно. Он глубоко вдохнул, раскрутил молот и ударил им в самую верхушку скалы.

Сосны, росшие на ней и цеплявшиеся корнями за расселины и трещины, застонали от такого предательства. Некоторое время они ещё стояли, затем пошатнулись и упали вниз в потоке каменного крошева, валунов побольше и гранитной пыли. Когда утих грохот, Тор повесил молот на пояс и проговорил:

\- Вот и всё. Идём, отец. Тебе и мне предстоит долгий путь.

\- И тебе дольше, чем мне, - согласился Один, и они пошли прочь от рощи; Слейпнир, рывший копытами землю, затанцевал на месте при виде хозяина. Один вскочил в седло и сказал, наклонясь:

\- Я уж думал, что мне не знать покоя, но ты это переменил. Спасибо. Знаю, я многое скрывал от тебя, но лишь для твоей же собственной пользы, и хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.

Тор не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, каково сейчас Локи и Сигюн. Они слышали грохот, чувствовали, как сотряслась скала, сломанные деревья прокатились по склону с чудовищным треском, и что мог решить Локи? Что он мог подумать?

Только одно. Локи решил, что Тор его оставил. Там, в темноте и брызгах яда, не было места доверию, и Локи, конечно же, решил, что Тор его оставил надолго, если не навсегда. Теперь он в ярости или в ужасе, или всё вместе, и потому счёт идёт на минуты.

\- Я старался сделать всё по справедливости, - проговорил он, и это  не было ложью. – Чтобы все жили в мире. Жаль, что не удалось.

\- Мы все сделали всё, что могли, и так будет и впредь, - возразил Один и тронул каблуком крутой бок Слейпнира. – Возвращайся в Асгард поскорее, сын, и не забудь, о чём я тебя просил.

Тор заверил его, что не забудет, и стоял на краю разорённой рощи, пока Один не скрылся из виду; каждая секунда казалась ему длиной с год. Наконец, даже пыль, клубившаяся за отцом, осела, и Тор кинулся обратно. Каменная осыпь струилась под его руками, острые камни резали руки, щепки и обломки веток мешали, но он рухнул на колени и принялся разгребать то, что недавно сотворил. Каменная пыль дымком поднималась над осыпью и скрипела у Тора на зубах. Он отплёвывал её и рыл, рыл, рыл, как обезумевший цверг. Так прошло время до самой ночи; когда стемнело, Тор продолжал рыть вслепую, и настал миг, когда его рука не встретила на пути каменной преграды, а провалилась внутрь.

Тут же его пальцы наткнулись на живое, горячее и влажное. Оно сжалось, отдёрнулось и снова впилось Тору в ладонь. Камни сыпались отовсюду, и Тор лёг на бок, запустил руку насколько мог глубоко, разгребая завал. Ему бы пригодились обе руки, но живое тепло не отпускало его, схватив за запястье.

Тор не был уверен в том, кто держит его за руку, Локи или Сигюн, и прокричал, приблизив лицо к осыпи:

\- Я не уйду, не бойся! Пусти меня, я разберу камни!

Рука на его запястье сжалась ещё крепче, и смутный голос донёсся изнутри.

\- …об тебя… - и умолк. Тор потянул руку к себе, и на этот раз освободился. Он рыл, расшвыривая осколки гранита и кашляя пылью, от которой першило в горле, а во рту стоял привкус камня, и к полуночи смог просунуть в лаз голову и плечи.

\- Выходите, - сказал он в темноту. – Локи, Сигюн!

Белая рука взметнулась к нему из темноты, Тор поймал её, потянул наружу, и только тут понял, отчего ладонь, хватавшая его сквозь каменную преграду, была такой горячей. Руки Сигюн были сплошь в крови, даже рукава промокли кровью. Тор ужаснулся, перехватил Сигюн над локтями и вытащил наружу.

\- Где Локи?! – заорал он шёпотом. До сих пор он не знал, что такое возможно, но теперь убедился: возможно и не такое. – Что с ним?!

\- Тебе лучше знать, - прошептала Сигюн, и Тор похолодел. До сих пор он полагал, что Локи некуда деваться из пещеры, и что хотя он будет в гневе, Тор сможет объяснить ему, зачем потребовалось засыпать вход.

Теперь ужас происходящего дошёл до него в полной мере, и он снова тряхнул Сигюн; та вся была в пыли и свернувшейся крови, и глаза её были безумны. Могло ведь обернуться и иначе. Сигюн могла не в добрый час вспомнить о множестве обид, могла решить, что навсегда заперта в пещере с мужем, причинившем ей столько страданий, и с детьми, которым не суждено больше увидеть солнца. Такое могло бы свести с ума и женщину покрепче, и Тор дёрнул Сигюн к себе, всмотрелся в серое от каменной пыли лицо, в почерневшие глаза.

\- Где он, ётун тебя подери!

\- Где ты его оставил, - выговорила Сигюн. Её трясло. – Я смогла только оттащить его к озеру, но я не могу его разбудить, не могу!

Тору сделалось чуть легче: он ожидал куда худшего, хоть и не был к этому готов. Он отпустил Сигюн; шатаясь, она сделала пару неверных шагов и остановилась снова.

\- Он колдовал, - выговорила она, едва шевеля губами, - Один Всеотец, как же он колдовал. Волшба просто… просто вырвалась из него.

Тор решил, что с этим можно будет разобраться позже; он обернулся к Сигюн и сказал:

\- Я пойду за ним и за детьми. Уйдёшь отсюда – догоню и раскрошу в пыль, ясно?

Сигюн кивнула. Она села, где стояла, и прижала руки к груди. Пальцы её, ободранные едва ли не до костей, всё ещё кровоточили, но бояться за её жизнь не приходилось, и потому Тор оставил её и протиснулся в узкий лаз. Здесь, внутри, разрушений было меньше, но проход сделался ещё уже, и Тор всерьёз опасался, что застрянет. Он пробирался ползком, раздвигая плечами шаткие камни, и каждую секунду ждал, что свод обрушится.

Этого не случилось. Видно, норны сегодня были на его стороне; Тор выбрался из лаза и тут же увидел Локи.

Сигюн не солгала: она сделала всё, что было в её силах. Локи лежал, прикрытый обрывками плаща, с щитом, подложенным под голову, и в первое мгновение Тору показалось, что он видит мертвеца.

Вали и Нарви сидели рядом с отцом, и каждый держал его за руку. Как видно, Сигюн побоялась брать детей к обвалу и предпочла оставить тут, где можно было хотя бы дышать, да впридачу была и вода.

Увидав Тора, мальчики вскочили на ноги, и это был первый случай, когда Тор видел их по-настоящему живыми: испуганными, грязными, исцарапанными и без малейших признаков отрешённости. Он склонился над Локи и спросил:

\- Что с ним сталось?

\- Не знаю, - ответил Вали. – Сначала был шум, потом что-то странное, а потом он просто замолчал, и мы, сколько ни трясли его, не могли добудиться.

\- Нужно выбираться отсюда, - проговорил Тор, - идите в лаз, но только осторожно. Ваша мать уже снаружи, а отца я потащу на себе. Давайте же, ну!

Сначала Нарви, а потом и Вали пролезли в нору; Вали поминутно озирался, пока Тор не прикрикнул на него. Локи был весь мягкий, сонный и безвольный, и Тор обнял его под мышками, потянул в лаз, стараясь действовать осторожно.

\- Как же ты невовремя вздумал уснуть, - шёпотом упрекнул он. Упрекать, впрочем, следовало самого себя. Видно, он был дурным братом и царём, раз Локи решил, что брошен. Видно, сам Локи слишком мало ему доверял. И, может быть, был прав.

Камень ударил его по затылку, и Тор зарычал. Он полз на спине, это само по себе было тяжело, и волок за собой Локи, а это было ещё тяжелее. Далеко впереди слышались голоса детей – они добрались до выхода и успокаивали мать, - а для него и Локи путь был ещё не кончен.

Тор полз по проклятому лазу и всё никак не мог выкинуть из головы мысль о том, каково это было: привязанному, в чужой власти, с шипящей болью и хрупкой серебряной преградой над лицом, услышать вдруг, как рушится свод единственного выхода. Каково это было – потерять надежду на спасение. Каково было Локи поверить в то, что Тор ушёл насовсем, позабыл обещания, вернулся править Асгардом в блеске лживой славы и величия…

Каково ему было поверить в то, что Тор его предал.

Нет, всё же Локи оставался и Одинсоном тоже, как бы ни пробовал отречься от родства. Тор помнил, как приходит сон к детям Всеотца: властно, неодолимо. И проклятие, и спасение, он наступает всегда невовремя, но спасает от безумия. Не будь его, и мало кто из асов смог бы дожить до теперешних дней, не сойдя с ума – слишком уж много испытаний пришлось на долю каждого.

Тор остановился передохнуть, обещая себе, что это ненадолго, подтянул Локи повыше, так что волосы щекотали ему подбородок и щёку. Дыхание Локи пахло кровью и горечью, было в нём что-то, от чего Тора пробила дрожь. Что-то ядовитое, кажется. Что-то, связанное с колдовством… и с ётунским кубом. Тор вдруг понял, что так оно и есть, что ощущение ему знакомо, что он уже помнит эту мелкую неприятную дрожь, отзывающуюся на коже словно бы сотнями паучьих лапок, и холодом, и ожиданием ядовитого укуса.

\- Что же ты такое с собой сделал, - прошептал Тор, пополз снова. Сигюн сказала, что магия вырвалась из Локи, и Тор почти мог видеть, как это было. Он полз, пот заливал ему глаза, мышцы болели, но так было легче, чем думать о том, как связанный Локи вдруг превратился во что-то… во что-то вроде двери. И магия рванулась сквозь эту дверь, окружила Локи ядовитым голубым облаком и не оставила сил ни на что, кроме сна. Ётун раздери всё, как же  всё сложно. У Тора в висках стучало от усилий, но больше – от бесплодных попыток понять произошедшее.

Он выдрался из лаза, просунув наружу голову и плечи; тут же в него вцепились слабые руки, потащили дальше, обдирая спину о камни. Тор выругался и принялся помогать, отталкиваясь ногами и волоча Локи на себе.

\- Ё…туно…ва бабка, - выдохнул он, оказавшись, наконец, на свободе. Локи спал у его ног, и бледная Сигюн склонилась над ним, обтёрла лицо мужа от пыли, прижалась ухом к груди и уверилась в том, что сердце продолжает биться.

Тор вытер лицо ладонями и проговорил:

\- Отойдите подальше. Мне нужно снова обвалить здесь всё, иначе явится кто-нибудь вроде Скади, а дальше известно что будет.

Сигюн взяла за руки сыновей и сказала хрипло:

\- Когда это случилось, когда он уснул, я решила было, что ты оставил нас там навсегда. Прости мне это, Тор. Было так похоже, так легко поверить.

Она не договорила и пошла, спотыкаясь в высокой траве, уводя сыновей, но Тор понял, что только что слышал самую искреннюю благодарность и самую искреннюю просьбу о прощении за всю свою жизнь.

О том колдовстве, что Локи творил, или, вернее, что с Локи творилось до того, как сон забрал его себе, Сигюн не говорила, и Тору подумалось, что она испугана до предела. Не сном, в который провалился её муж. Не всем, что стряслось в этот невероятно долгий день. Даже не тем, что асы едва не забрали её детей силой. Всё это было достаточно страшно, но всё это не могло сравниться с тем ужасом, который охватил её, когда связанный Локи услышал грохот сотрясающихся сводов и в одну короткую секунду превратился в жгут голубого огня. Если ему, Тору, хватило крошечной тени, запаха, призрака этой магии, чтобы содрогнуться и ослабеть, то каково же было Сигюн?

Не было времени думать об этом. По правде говоря, Тор просто не хотел думать об этом. Он поднял спящего на руки, отнёс его за пару десятков шагов и осторожно опустил на траву. Вокруг царила ночь, крупные частые звёзды высыпали на небе, точно кто-то рассыпал пригоршню блестящей соли.

В этот раз Тор бил сильнее, намереваясь обвалить и пещеру под горой, и это, кажется, вполне ему удалось: когда грохот валящихся камней стих, скала изрядно просела, взялась извилистыми трещинами, а осыпавшаяся крошка скрыла все следы.

Тор снова поднял Локи и остановился, пытаясь понять, что делать теперь. Куда идти. Где прятать спящего беззащитного бога и его семью? Девять миров, и нигде им не найти приюта, и нельзя оставаться на месте – это ещё опаснее, чем бесконечные скитания по стволу Ясеня…

\- К Хель всё, - пробормотал он и осёкся. К Хель. Уж там-то их не тронут, да что там! Никому и в голову не придёт искать их там, среди мёртвых пустошей, но если бы даже и пришло – дочь Локи там полновластная хозяйка, она защитит родичей.

Сигюн, молча дожидавшаяся его решения, по лицу Тора увидала, что их странствия ещё не кончены, и лишь покрепче сжала губы.

\- Подожди ещё немного, - проговорил Тор, прижал спящего одной рукой, а пальцы другой сунул в рот и оглушительно свистнул.

Ему не пришлось долго ждать: Тангриснир и Тангниостр, услышав знакомый посвист, примчались как могли скоро, волоча за собой повозку. Тор уложил в неё Локи, усадил рядом Сигюн и детей и вскочил на передок.

\- Держитесь крепче, - велел он, крикнул козлам, и те помчались, стуча копытами. Ночной ветер лился Тору в лицо, остужал разгорячённые щёки; Тор подумал, что сидящие в повозке могут замёрзнуть и на ходу перебросил им толстую шерстяную полость[9], велев укрыться.

Дальше и дальше. Из Мидгара они выбрались ещё до рассвета, и весь день Тор гнал козлов, не давая ни минуты отдыха. Нужно было справиться поскорее, нужно было успеть.

К вечеру козлы стали уставать, и Тор, хотя и жалел их, должен был гнать дальше, подбадривая криком. Наконец, Тангниостр захромал, а Тор, увидав впереди знакомые ледяные вершины и чёрный провал пещеры, позволил ему пойти медленнее.

Здесь было так же холодно, как в тот давний день, когда надежда ещё не погибла окончательно и когда они с Всеотцом пришли к Хель предлагать выкуп за Бальдра. Кажется, даже сделалось ещё холоднее. Воздух обжигал ноздри, замерзал в ресницах солёным льдом, и Тор, оглянувшись назад, увидал, как Сигюн прижимает сыновей и руками старается заслонить их от жалящего ветра. Покрывало они отдали спящему, и Тор зарычал, указал на серую шерсть и крикнул:

\- Он не замёрзнет, Сигюн, не дури!

Сигюн мотнула головой, но Тор пообещал ей размолоть её в порошок, и она с неохотой подчинилась. Тор уговаривал себя не тревожиться о Локи. Ётунской крови не был страшен холод, а Сигюн могла замёрзнуть насмерть вместе с детьми, но Тору всё равно было тревожно, и он порадовался, завидев перед собой пасть Хельхейма. Щадя козлов, он вышел из повозки и повёл их за узду. Верные животные, хотя и косились на чёрный провал, всё же шли, и с каждым шагом всё больше инея намерзало на их длинной шерсти. Рога казались укрытыми серебром, повозка стонала и скрипела боками о льдины, и Сигюн всё плотнее прижимала к себе детей.

\- Какое ужасное место, - прошептала она, озираясь. Закатное солнце полыхнуло в льдинах, залило их кровавыми отсветами и ушло, оставив им лишь смутный отсвет. – И ничего не видно.

\- Я бывал здесь раньше, - успокоил её Тор. – Если повезёт, мы вскоре будем на месте.

Он вовсе не был так уверен, как старался показать, но пути назад не было. Не только назад; не было другого пути вообще.

Тангриснир заартачился у самого провала, не желая идти в кромешный мрак, и Тор шлёпнул его по заду, взял за рога и повёл внутрь. Он двигался в полной темноте, ощупывая стены и надеясь, что ответвлений здесь не будет, и что они не запутаются в злосчастном подземелье. Что-то много подземелий в последнее время…

Это была его последняя связная мысль, потому что впереди почудилось огромное пространство, и знакомый уже голос проскрежетал:

\- Надо же, сам владыка Асгарда явился в мои покои! И вновь живым, вновь не по моему зову. Это не слишком-то вежливо, Тор Одинсон, не находишь?

\- Приветствую тебя, Хель, дочь Локи, - проговорил Тор и услышал, как сзади него Сигюн втянула меж зубов стылый воздух. – Взгляни, какую ношу я принёс с собой, и не станешь считать меня невежей.

Слышно было, как возится огромное тело, и как под ним жалобно поёт каменная твердь. Потом медленно, точно опасаясь спугнуть кого-то, разгорелся свет, острые грани льдин налились голубым и зелёным, и Хель проговорила:

\- Вижу, что наступили последние времена, - она, скрежетнув, поднялась с пола и пошла к упряжке. – И не сказать, чтобы я была расстроена.

Тор указал ей на бледную, как полотно, Сигюн, и сказал:

\- Путь был долгим, а дни до того ещё длинней. Найдётся ли у тебя, приветливая хозяйка, готовая всякого позвать в свой чертог, горячего питья для сводных братьев?

Тут Хель рассмеялась – звук был чудовищным, как обвал, - и велела:

\- Выбирайтесь из повозки. Я накормлю вас и дам отдохнуть. Потом вы расскажете мне о том, что случилось.

Часом позже Тор, сидя в гигантской комнате-пещере у пылающего огня, заканчивал рассказ, и изумлялся тому, как мало пришлось скрывать. Лгать же – и вовсе ни словом.

\- Позволь им пожить у тебя, благородная, - попросил он. – Я дам тебе за то щедрую плату.

Хель, сидевшая своей багровой половиной к огню, кивнула, и сухой лишайник посыпался с её шеи и волос.

-  Ты привёз моего отца живым, - проскрежетала она. – Исполнил свою часть судьбы. Я всё гадала, как же моему родителю удастся вырваться из пещеры со змеёй, и как он окажется у меня в гостях, думала даже, что он умрёт от яда и придёт ко мне с другими мертвецами. Но ты привёз его живым.

\- А чего ты ожидала? – прорычал Тор, которого всякое упоминание предсказания приводило в гнев. – Что я сам снесу ему голову с плеч?

Хель позабавила его горячность, и страшное её лицо точно надломилось, силясь улыбнуться.

\- О нет, ты не мог бы. Это было бы против предсказания. Бальдр мне рассказал, да и до того я знала достаточно, чтобы не верить в такой исход.

Тор вздрогнул и уставился на Хель во все глаза. До сих пор он старался не думать о том, что Бальдр по-прежнему здесь, в заиндевелых пещерах, и что омела, торчавшая из его груди, должно быть, разрослась, и что он по-прежнему послушен Хель, как восковая кукла послушна создателю.

Хель, казалось, поняла его мысли, потому что сказала обиженно:

\- Я ничем его не обижала. Я и не стала бы дурно обращаться с тем, кого мне подарил отец, а кроме того, с тех пор, как он пришёл сюда, жизнь моя стала куда лучше. На меня не за что обижаться ни тебе, ни Всеотцу: я исполнила свою часть договора. Не моя вина, что вы не смогли исполнить своей.

Локи, которого с позволения и по приказу Хель устроили неподалёку от огня, спал всё тем же сном без пробуждений, а то бы Тор его потряс. Он всё-таки поглядел на спящего и отвернулся.

\- Я дала бы тебе повидаться с Бальдром, - с неожиданной мягкостью произнесла Хель, - но ты ведь хуже флюгера на крыше, Одинсон. Поговоришь с ним, вспомнишь старые времена и впадёшь в буйство, а этого бы мне не хотелось. Помню, каким ты пришёл сюда в прошлый раз: сын Всеотца, будущий царь, а уж как ты меня ненавидел! – она отчего-то облизнулась, точно ненависть была сладка. – Решил бы уж, на чьей ты стороне, а не метался между моим отцом и Асгардом.

\- Дай мне встретиться с Бальдром, - через силу ответил Тор. Он устал так, что не мог даже гневаться, да и Хель, как видно, не была настроена нарочно злить его, просто говорила что думала. – Из того не случится ничего дурного. И я выбрал.

Дети давно уснули, сытые после угощения и разомлевшие от тепла огромного очага, и Сигюн, сидевшая напротив Тора, тоже стала засыпать: он видел, как клонится её голова, как белые от повязок руки безвольно падают на колени.

\- Ничего дурного, в самом деле? – переспросила Хель. – Что, если ты увидишь его и вспомнишь все обиды, старые и глупые, как мир, и примешься крушить моё царство направо и налево?

\- Не стану я этого делать, - в отчаянии ответил Тор, - или думаешь, я забыл закон гостеприимства?

Хель расхохоталась, прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы грохот смеха не разбудил спящих, махнула рукой, и из темноты появились три белёсые тени, взяли детей и Сигюн на руки, понесли куда-то.

\- Там тоже есть очаг, - пояснила Хель в ответ на немой вопрос Тора, - пусть спят долго и сладко. Хорошо, Тор Одинсон. Я позову Бальдра и не стану мешать беседе. Лишь побуду рядом.

Сон сошёл с Тора. Он ждал, что снова появится багровая пелена, и из неё снова выступит зыбкая фигура мертвеца, но вышло иначе: Хель всё сидела, глядя в пламя и порой поднося к губам гигантскую чашу мёда, а когда Тор совсем устал ждать и изверился, кто-то тронул его сзади за плечо.

\- Тор! – и это был голос прежнего Бальдра: весёлого, ясного, Бальдра в птичьем плаще, Бальдра, что рассказывал, смеясь, о любимой Нанне, Бальдра, которому ещё не снились сны, предвещающие гибель всему живому. – Тор, поверить не могу!

Несколько минут они просто хлопали друг друга по плечам и радовались встрече, и Бальдр оглядывал Тора, а Тор – Бальдра; когда же первая радость схлынула, Тор сказал растерянно:

\- Ты совершенно как… - он осёкся.

\- Совершенно как живой? – невозмутимо продолжил Бальдр. – Верно подмечено, брат мой. Жаль, я не могу сказать тебе того же. Странно играет нами судьба. Если бы я не знал, что ты жив, и если бы не чувствовал от тебя запаха тёплой крови, так решил бы, что ты уже сразился со Змеем и пришёл сюда навсегда.

\- Дорога была нелёгкая, - объяснил Тор, против воли глянув туда, где ожидал увидеть бледные ростки омелы и рану, нанесённую Хёдом. Вместо того он видел одежду, какой не постыдился бы и сам, и ровно над сердцем Бальдра вышит был зелёный росток. – Я отдохну, и ты перестанешь путать меня… - он снова осёкся и проговорил неловко, - не будешь больше сомневаться в том, что я пока что жив.

\- Это верно, так и будет, - усмехнулся Бальдр, накрыл ладонь Тора своею и крепко сжал. Не бесплотная тень, не склизкое рыбье брюшко – прежний Бальдр с горячей кровью, пусть даже Тор понятия не имел, как такое возможно. – Надолго ты тут?

\- Не знаю, - проговорил Тор, - вряд ли. Мне нужно объехать миры и возвращаться в Асгард, и вряд ли ты меня одобришь, узнав, что в Асгард-то мне и не хочется.

\- Не одобрю, - согласился Бальдр, - но пойму. Ты всё же царь, Тор, и долга царя с тебя никто не снимал, и никто не позволял тебе оставлять Асгард насовсем. Мне повезло больше, что и говорить.

\- Повезло?! – воскликнул Тор, и Хель гулко глотнула из кубка. Бальдр же развёл руками.

\- Долго объяснять, - сказал он, - но только… знаешь ты, брат, что есть небеса выше Асгарда?

Тор не знал; он молча покачал головой, глядя на Бальдра во все глаза.

\- Я сам не поверил бы, - проговорил Бальдр, - но только они вправду есть. Вспомни всё дурное, что с тобой случалось за жизнь, и забудь тут же – вот они каковы. Новый мир, где нет ни подлости, ни обмана, и даже Хель, - он улыбнулся великанше, -  ходит туда не чтобы снять жатву, а чтобы отдохнуть.

\- Где такое место? – спросил Тор, и Бальдр улыбнулся мягко и ласково.

\- Не думал же ты, что на Ясене выросло только девять миров? – спросил он. - Да и те, кто переживёт Рагнарёк, должны же будут где-то строить свои дома. Есть ещё множество миров, Тор, и один из них мне удалось найти неподалёку. Больше того, этот мир меня отчего-то принял, и я до сих пор не знаю причины, но благодарен сверх всякой меры и плачу за гостеприимство чем могу.

\- Бальдр заселил там всё травами и зверями, - прогудела Хель, как показалось Тору – одобрительно. – Если сможешь его уговорить, пусть сводит тебя полюбоваться. Мне это удаётся нечасто, скажу сразу.

\- Там всё слишком хрупкое, - извиняющимся голосом сказал Бальдр. – Слишком молода эта земля, чтобы выдержать нас долго. Я и сам хожу туда с осторожностью, чтобы ничего не повредить и случайно не принести туда зла. Оно как дурной запах: стоит пару дней не мыться, и станешь пахнуть дрянью. Со временем, когда там всё окрепнет, расцветёт и укрепится, я с превеликой радостью отведу туда всех, кто чист.

\- Тогда твоя новая земля останется пустой, - с горечью сказал Тор. – Или ты заберёшь туда только детей. Покажи мне хоть одного аса, в котором нет зла, и я, пожалуй, решу, что Асгард небезнадёжен.

Бальдр с сожалением покачал головой.

\- Может, хотя бы Рагнарёк поможет, - проговорил он тихо. – Горько думать о крови, что прольётся, но, может быть, хоть после самой страшной из битв боги перестанут думать о том, чтобы получше поесть да поярче одеться. Может быть, хоть после неё они насытятся кровью и злобой и больше не захотят их.

\- Вряд ли, - сказал Тор.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - заметила Хель. – Но он не слушает.

\- Не может быть такого, - твёрдо сказал Бальдр, - чтобы злоба была нужна живущим, как им нужен воздух или вода. Если даже это так, так я не желаю в это верить. Дети рождаются добрыми.

Тор видел в его глазах веру и решимость, и сказал тогда, не желая обижать брата:

\- Может, ты и прав. Если хорошо поискать, во всех девяти мирах можно найти несколько дюжин тех, кто жил по правде и не замарался.

\- Вот для них я и ращу эту землю, - коротко ответил Бальдр и улыбнулся – ясно, светло. – И для Нанны. И для Хель. Они ведь подруги.

Тор потряс головой, пытаясь уместить в ней услышанное, и спросил осторожно:

\- Как такое возможно?

Хель пожала плечами и ответила:

\- А почему бы Нанне не дружить со мною? Я взяла её вслед за Бальдром, чтобы не мучить их обоих разлукой, и ничем не обижала.

Бальдр кивнул и добавил:

\- Веришь ли, между нами не было обид. Что было делать Хель, если уж я угодил к ней и вы не смогли меня вызволить? Я не держу зла ни на неё, ни на Хёда, - он помрачнел, - вот разве что на Вали мне пришлось сердиться долго. Недоброе дело он сделал, наказав того, кто был не виноват в своей судьбе. Но ведь и Вали был рождён и вырос только для этого! Страшная судьба, согласен?

Тор откинулся затылком на влажный от тепла камень и пробормотал:

\- А Локи? На него ты тоже не держишь зла?

Бальдр усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Помнишь, мы беседовали с тобою на башне? – спросил он. Тор помнил ясно, как если бы этот разговор случился вчера. Бальдр тогда предупреждал его о пропасти, а он, Тор Одинсон, не просто свалился в неё, а сам бросился очертя голову, и вот теперь летел, и не было видно дна.

\- Помню, - сказал он.

\- Я ошибался, - сказал Бальдр и повторил, точно опасаясь, что Тор не услышал с первого раза. – Я ошибался.

 

***

 

Они говорили до глубокой ночи, хоть в Хельхейме и не было ни ночи, ни дня, и Тор, согревшийся горячим питьём, лишь усилием воли заставил себя подняться.

\- Я должен идти, - проговорил он. Необходимость снова пускаться в дорогу мучила его, но не было возможности избежать нового странствия. – Не думал, что скажу это, но я оставляю Локи в надёжных руках и в хорошем месте; могу быть за него спокоен.

Это было не совсем так. На душе у Тора было смутно, тревога жгла его тихим неотступным угольком, но  выбора не было. Он мог лишь верить в то, что с Локи всё будет в порядке, насколько это возможно в подобных обстоятельствах, и хотел верить, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем отправляться в путь, имея неизвестность не только перед собой, но и за собственной спиной. Хель поняла его, кивнула утвердительно:

\- Ни за что нельзя поручиться, когда речь о Локи, но я постараюсь.

\- Я тоже, - проговорил Бальдр. Тор сомневался в том, что Локи согласится принять от Бальдра что-нибудь, даже глоток воды в иссушающий зной, но кивнул, не желая обижать брата. На сердце у него по-прежнему было неспокойно, и он утешал себя мыслями о том, что Бальдр, каким он сделался теперь, вполне мог расположить к себе бога и позлопамятней Локи, если бы такой бог был на свете.

\- Я вернусь как только смогу, - пообещал он и добавил, - если Локи проснётся до того, как я снова приду сюда, постарайтесь… ётунова бабка, как же тяжело! Но всё же постарайтесь не дать ему натворить глупостей. Он может. Думаю, он непременно попытается, и я даже не уверен, что это будет его собственная воля. Может быть, магия просто возьмёт его, как уже бывало.

\- Я же сказала, - пророкотала Хель, - я не могу поручиться, что совладаю с отцом, но постараюсь. Раньше он прислушивался к моим словам, и к тому же корабль ещё не готов. Локи придётся подождать.

Тор уставился на неё и проговорил хрипло:

\- Я думал, его вовсе нет.

\- Как это нет? – изумилась Хель. – Ты, я вижу, мало знаешь о мире, в котором живёшь. Сами асы строят Нагльфар; каждый, кого вы убивали, каждый, кто умер по вашей вине, дал ему свою долю, и тем большую, чем больше предательств выпало ему пережить.

Тор молчал, потрясённый этим новым знанием, и Хель добавила почти извиняющимся тоном:

\- Ты и сам добавил в него много плашек, могучий воин. Те, кто был убит, приносят под ногтями кровь, и нет ничего крепче; кровь связывает всё воедино, кровь превращает тени и морок в единое нечто. Разве ты не знал?

\- Не знал, - глухо ответил Тор. – А те, что пируют в Вальгалле?

\- Эти не строят корабля, - вздохнула Хель. – Потому погибнуть во славу Одина считается делом достойным: ни память их, ни кровь мне не достаются.

Тор снова замолчал, а потом проговорил с трудом:

\- Покажи мне его.

Хель покачала головой и заметила:

\- Смотрю, не даёшь ты себе спуску, Одинсон. Что же, мне это по нраву. Идём.

И Тор пошёл за ней, а Бальдр остался смотреть за спящими и подбрасывать в очаг поленья и сучья, так как ночь выдалась холоднее даже тех ледяных ночей, которыми славился Хельхейм.

\- Куда поскачешь? – спросила Хель, пока Тор шёл за ней в непроглядной темноте. Даже крошечные искорки, вылетавшие из стен, которые Хель время от времени задевала, гасли в этом извечном мраке. – Прямиком в Асгард, поднимать войско?

\- Войско? Нет, - отозвался он, - я хочу знать, что теперь творится с Ясенем. У тебя я побывал и знаю; в Свартальвхейме, как я слышал, побывали ётуны, и теперь там лишь дым и пламя, да мёртвая гора…

Хель отчего-то хмыкнула, будто услышала что-то приятное, но ничего не сказала, и Тор продолжал:

\- Про Асгард я знаю, но что сейчас делается с другими мирами? Почему вырвался Фенрир? Я ничего не понимаю, а мне не нравится ничего не понимать.

\- Путешествие по мирам, - пророкотала Хель. – Ты идёшь по стопам отца. Тоже хочешь дойти до корней Ясеня и найти там источник и добрый совет?

\- С большей охотой я бы остался здесь, - признался Тор, - но Бальдр прав, есть долг царя и долг воина, так что идти мне придётся.

\- Вовремя же ты затеял отправляться в путь, - хмыкнула Хель. – Прими мой совет, если не побрезгуешь им.

\- Не побрезгую, будь уверена, - Тору даже идея того, что он может отказаться от доброго напутствия, показалась дикой. Потом он вспомнил себя прежнего и поразился тому, как сильно всё переменилось. Как он сам и весь мир, в котором он жил, и всё, что он знал, изменилось – быстро, неумолимо, без возврата.

\- Не ходи в Свартальвхейм, - проговорила Хель, - там ты можешь потерять больше, чем найти. А найти там можно только мои следы, и их там, поверь мне, слишком много.

Что-то в том, как она это сказала, заставило Тора на время позабыть о будущем пути и спросить:

\- Что там случилось, Хель? Ты ведь знаешь. Скажи мне.

\- Я знаю, - подтвердила Хель, - но я не скажу, и это ради твоего же блага. Понимаю, это обидные слова, и у тебя они уже в зубах навязли, но на сей раз это действительно так. Не нужно тебе знать, что там было и чем закончилось. Сейчас тебе это знание не даст ничего, кроме безумия и поражений в битве.

\- Все знают лучше моего, что мне на благо, - сердито сказал Тор, - хорошо, если не хочешь, так не говори. Я обещал выслушать твой совет, и я слушаю.

\- Начни с корней, - проговорила Хель. – И когда окажешься там, будь осторожен. Опасное место.

Чего именно Тору стоит опасаться больше всего, Хель не сказала, а пошла дальше, и Тор последовал за ней. Темнота перед ними понемногу рассеялась, и стылый воздух наполнился запахом моря.

То было самое странное из морей, какое Тору доводилось видеть в жизни. Всё оно было укрыто льдом, и вид имело такой, словно замёрзло в единый миг. Гигантские волны, поднятые штормом, застыли зелёным стеклом, поверх льда видны были неподвижные пенные шапки, и не было ровного места, чтобы наступить. Низкое небо касалось их, и ни единой звезды не было на нём - только бесконечный бархат, складчатый там, где в темноте плыли облака.

Тор ничего не сказал, оглядывая застывших морских коней, выгнувших шеи и спины. Ему хватило вида гигантской тени у самого горизонта, тени, что была бы выше асгардских башен, если бы поставить Нагльфар рядом с самой высокой. Крутые бока корабля вздымались над ледяными горами, страшная драконья морда венчала нос, и Тору показалось, что он видит пару алых злых огней там, где у дракона должны были быть глаза. Он посмотрел ещё минуту и отвернулся.

\- Осталось совсем немного, - тихо сказала Хель. Оказывается, грохот и скрежет мог быть и тихим – если Хель того хотелось. – Оснастка, паруса и вёсла. После этого никто не сможет удержать Нагльфар на месте.

\- Я понял, - подтвердил Тор так же тихо. – Каждая смерть приносит ему что-то – плашку в палубу, или уключину, или ещё что. А смертей было уже так много, и будет ещё больше. Так?

\- Всё верно, - ответила Хель. – Ещё совсем немного подождать, и моему отцу не придётся  возвращаться в Асгард пешком. Тебе нужно торопиться, Тор Одинсон.

\- Да, - Тор снова глянул на корабль, и ему показалось, что тот чуть качается на ледяных волнах. – Да.

Он должен был торопиться, и потому не зашёл посмотреть на спящего Локи, о чём пожалел сразу же, как оставил за спиной промёрзший Хельхейм. Козлы, торопясь уйти из недоброго места, тащили повозку всё быстрей. Тор не мешал им бежать прочь, хоть и бранил себя за то, что не потратил минуты на то, чтобы поговорить с Локи, пусть тот и не мог его слышать, на то, чтобы пригладить ему волосы, ётунова мать, да хоть просто посмотреть на него, спящего под меховым одеялом!

Отчего-то это казалось очень важным: взглянуть на Локи напоследок. Но просить у Хель ещё и этого Тор постыдился, да и время подгоняло. Путь до корней Ясеня был неблизок и труден: хоть Хель напоследок предупредила его, Тор знал и без предупреждений, что будет нелегко.

Он только не знал, что будет трудно настолько. И дело было не в том, что замёрзшее море простиралось на несколько дней пути, а идти по нему было тяжело даже для могучего аса, но в том, что с каждым шагом Тору всё больше казалось, будто он приблизился к самому краю мира. Ледяные волны подворачивались под ноги, скрежетали по днищу повозки, но что это значило по сравнению с мигом, когда Тор переступил через последнюю и отшатнулся в страхе?

Море оканчивалось не берегом, не плавной линией отмели, даже не злыми скалами, грозящими любому кораблю неизбежной гибелью. Нет, это море словно откололи от цельного куска прозрачно-зелёного камня, да так и оставили висеть над бездной. Козлы остановились; по мордам их бежала пена, а глаза налились кровью, и Тангриснир заблеял – резко, предупреждающе.

Тор вполне его понимал. Он и сам, едва заглянув вниз, почувствовал, как кружится голова и слабеют ноги. Зелёная стена застывшей воды круто уходила вниз, теряясь в темноте, а за ней начинался чёрный бездонный провал, и именно туда, вслепую, без всякой уверенности в успехе, Тору предстояло пойти.

Упряжку он оставил на краю ледяного моря. Не хотелось расставаться с последними живыми душами в этом бесприютном краю, но козлы артачились и блеяли, а Тангниостр схватил хозяина зубами за край плаща и попытался оттащить от бездны.

Тор не нашёл в себе сил выбранить его. Он и сам предпочёл бы не прыгать. Ещё минуту он стоял на краю, казавшемся теперь почти родным, привычным, известным, а потом оттолкнулся и пошёл – вернее, полетел, - вниз.

Мелькнул зеленоватый край с чёрной точкой колесницы далеко вверху, завертелся и пропал, совсем рядом тускло блеснули гигантские камни, сердце подкатило к горлу. Тор летел всё быстрее, задыхаясь от бьющего в лицо воздуха, холодного и безвкусного,  и не видел перед собой ничего, кроме смутных гигантских очертаний чего-то непонятного, то проступавших, то вновь пропадавших во мраке. Ничего не происходило, он просто падал вниз, и скоро сердцу надоело пробовать выскочить у него из глотки, чему Тор был только рад.

Он падал вниз и не думал, по большей части, ни о чём. Это было защитой, способом не сойти с ума, и пришло на ум, что падать с Биврёста, наверное, почти то же самое, только дольше. Говорили, и Тор в это верил, что оступиться на радужном мосту означает участь хуже смерти. Упадёшь с него – и будешь лететь, лететь и лететь, пока не истощатся все силы, а это для аса весьма долгое дело, на дне пропасти между мирами, если это дно вообще существует, окажется мертвец или безумец. Понятно, до корней Ясеня не так далеко, добрался ведь до них Один, но хватит ли ему, Тору, сил не сойти с ума?

Он не был уверен, что да. Полёт всё длился, и Тор почти уверился в том, что уже понемногу теряет рассудок, но что-то хлестнуло его по щеке и вырвало из полузабытья.

Тор схватился за лицо, и тут же новый хлёсткий удар пришёлся ему по руке. Тор охнул и схватил это нечто, поднёс к глазам и понял, что дно у этой пропасти всё же есть, и что он скоро ударится о него ногами.

В темноте вокруг него росли, свисая, будто жёсткие волосы, длинные гибкие хлысты корней. Бледные и тонкие, они походили на волосы из конского хвоста, росли словно бы изо всех сторон разом и то и дело задевали Тора то справа, то слева; что же до света, то здесь, в этом странном мире, был и свет. Неяркий, отливавший то золотом, то ётунской зеленью, он поднимался откуда-то снизу, рассеивал мрак, делался тем ярче, чем ниже спускался Тор, и это было странно: он-то полагал, что под корнями Ясеня всегда царит извечная ночь.

Теперь Тор падал не так быстро, как раньше, и мог всматриваться  в то, что его окружало. Ветвистая паутина корней не была однородна; там и тут посреди тонких, как волос, нитей, попадались более толстые,  коричневые, какие порой выступают под соснами на песчаном обрыве, и Тор вскоре убедился, что светятся именно они.

Нет, не сами корни, - понял он ещё минутой позже. Светится роса.

Если только это была роса. Может быть, в этом странном мире так выглядел дождь. А может быть, из замёрзшего моря наверху время от времени падали сюда осколки льда, таяли и начинали светиться. Или…

Тор ясно видел, как капли срываются с кончиков корней и падают вниз частой капелью; теперь он будто летел сквозь светящийся дождь, и уже мог видеть далеко внизу некое подобие тверди, состоящее, как ему казалось, из беспорядочных осколков гигантских глыб, сплошь покрытых светящейся влагой.

Несколько капель упало Тору на лицо, и он стёр их, поднёс руку к носу и понюхал. Слабый запах мёда ему не то почудился, не то и впрямь был, но пробовать на вкус Тор не решился, и вскоре увидал, что больше всего света исходит из относительно гладкого места прямо под ним. Осколки громоздились вокруг него, и Тор постарался уцепиться за один из них – ему не хотелось падать в источник, - но неровные блестящие выступы, совсем непохожие на камень, были слишком далеко.

Он врезался в то, что до сих пор казалось ему водой, покрывающей камень,  с чудовищным шумом, и ждал дикой боли, но ступни его погрузились в нечто упругое, не твёрдое и не мягкое, а просто… Тор не знал, какое. Не было слова, чтобы обозначить одновременное что-то и ничто, впрочем, довольно прочно державшее его на месте. Взметнувшиеся от его падения брызги застыли на миг сияющей короной – такая, в миниатюре, возникает всякий раз, как капля мёда падает в полный кубок, - и опали широким веером.

Отряхиваясь, Тор озирался, пытаясь понять, где очутился. Влага быстро испарялась с его кожи, даже одежда, и та вскоре высохла, стоило выбраться из опалово-прозрачного озера и ступить на нечто, что можно было считать сушей. Обломки, обрывки, сплетение корней – и снова осколки чего-то… чего? Он не мог понять, знал только, что никогда не видел такого материала прежде, даже не слышал о нём, и никогда не держал в руках ни крошки того, что здесь было в изобилии. Тор притронулся к одной из глыб, провёл пальцами, нажал…

Оно было чем-то и ничем. Плотное, но в то же время прозрачное, почти неощутимое. Сквозь поверхность то и дело сверкали искры, но таяли прежде, чем Тор мог их рассмотреть.

\- Старые миры. Здравствуй, Тор Одинсон.

Это было сказано негромко, и Тор обернулся, ища глазами говорившего, но россыпь осколков и свет источника скрывали всё.

\- Здравствуй, Мимир, - ответил он, потому что кто бы ещё мог быть здесь, у подножия Ясеня. – Я незваный гость, но я принёс тебе привет от Всеотца и подарок от себя самого.

Говоря это, он сжал рукоять молота покрепче. От Одина Мимир потребовал глаз, а что потребует от него, этого Тор не знал, но с Мьёлльниром расставаться не собирался.

\- Я подошёл бы к тебе, но не в силах, - проговорил Мимир, - хоть это и не к лицу хорошему хозяину. Придётся тебе самому.

Тор обошёл глыбу, у которой стоял, и пошёл на голос, с каждым шагом всё явственней чувствуя, как обманчива и непрочна твердь, держащая его. Шаг за шагом, осторожно, и вскоре он спросил, больше для того, чтобы не идти в молчании:

\- Что это значит, старые миры? Ты приветствуешь так всякого, кто приходит?

Мимир рассмеялся; звук шёл из-за чёрной насыпи, собранной из чего-то, в чём вязли сапоги.

\- Это то, по чему ты идёшь и на что смотришь, - пояснил он. – Ты, как я понял, был очень удивлён местом, в котором очутился, вот я и решил оказать тебе услугу, ответив на невысказанный вопрос.

\- Но что это? – Тор с усилием вытащил ногу из вязкого тёмного месива. От слов Мимира он стал понимать не больше, а меньше, и никак не мог уместить услышанное в голове. – Я был готов увидеть корни Ясеня, а вместо этого вижу… - он замялся, не зная, как выразить то, что было вокруг. – Вижу странное, - сказал он наконец.

\- Подними голову, - посоветовал Мимир, - и остатки бывших миров перестанут казаться таким уж чудн _ы_ м делом.

Тор последовал совету, и секунду спустя порадовался тому, что сапоги увязли в чёрной осыпи. Если бы не это, он бы упал, так закружилась голова.

Над ним была бездна ещё более глубокая, чем та, в которую он упал. Корни Иггдрасиля змеились в ней, несколько крупных глыб застряли в их сплетениях и держались совершенно невероятным образом, но Тор едва заметил это, поглощённый страшным и чарующим зрелищем.

В бездне сплетались и разворачивались, дрожали и двигались, сияя множеством созвездий, миры, которых Тору ещё не доводилось видеть. Странный звук, нечто между далёким многоголосым пением и переливами неслыханной музыки, на миг коснулся слуха и пропал, звёзды вспыхнули нестерпимо ярко и чуть пригасли, и снова, снова…

Тор будто падал в эти бесчисленные миры, или это они падали в него, россыпью игольно-острых звёзд вонзались в сердце, замиравшее от восторга и боли, вращались, соединялись, чтобы снова разлететься в пыль, а пыль, собираясь в вихри, снова рождала миры.

В этом было всё. Всё, чего Тор раньше не видел и не понимал. Он не понимал, что плачет, пока не стало мокро щекам, и не знал, сколько уже смотрит на бесконечное вращение светил – может, час, может, жизнь.

Что-то толкнуло его в сапог, и острая боль вонзилась под колено. Тор охнул, дёрнулся посмотреть на помеху – ему хотелось убрать её поскорей и вернуться к созерцанию, - и встретился взглядом с Мимиром.

Он больше не стоял посреди вязкой пустоши; нет, он был на вполне привычной каменной тверди, и Мимир медленно, напоказ разжал зубы и откатился по гладкому граниту чуть в сторону, давая Тору опомниться.

Голова его, отрубленная когда-то асами, не оставляла следов на камне. Она сама была как грубо обтёсанный камень, только блестели слюдяным блеском маленькие зоркие глаза. Тор попытался понять, как Мимир ухитряется катиться – кроме зубов, ему нечем было цепляться, - но так и не пришёл к определённому выводу. Голова, столетия живущая сама по себе, без тела, имела право на некоторые странности.

\- Ты меня укусил, - проговорил Тор потрясённо и снова глянул вверх. Просто не удержался, и был крайне разочарован, увидав над головой темноту с редкими светящимися каплями и извивами толстых корней. Он даже почувствовал себя обворованным, точно Мимир не спас его от бесконечного созерцания, а украл что-то ценное, - скажем, Мьёлльнир.

Мимир оскалил мелкие острые зубы и проговорил, кривя рот:

\- И не единожды. Мне пришлось подпрыгнуть, чтобы достать до тела. Кусать твой сапог было не слишком-то приятно, и притом бесполезно. Не держи на меня зла: я ведь спас тебя.

Тор молча указал вверх, и Мимир пояснил, вздохнув:

\- Не спрашивай меня, что ты там видел. Впрочем, можешь рассказать, это не возбраняется. Твой отец, к примеру, видел битву – самую большую и самую страшную из битв, - а что Ясень решил показать тебе, я не могу знать.

\- Миры, - хрипло сказал Тор. – Множество… миров.

Мимир разочарованно скривил каменные губы.

\- Этого здесь в избытке, - сказал он. – Всякий мир рождается, стареет и умирает, а то, что ещё не успело уйти в небытие, валится сюда, к корням.

Тор оглядел дикий пейзаж из расколотых глыб, которые были чем-то и ничем, и снова уставился на Мимира; тот опустил ресницы, подтверждая правильность догадки.

\- Эти огрызки ещё помнят, чем были раньше, - он указал глазами на ближайший к Тору камень. – Подойди-ка, прислонись к нему лицом и загляни внутрь.

Тор последовал указанию; камень в первую секунду показался ему гладким и алмазно-твёрдым, но почти мгновенно поддался и словно испарился, тающим ощущением коснувшись кожи. Перед глазами вспыхнул шлейф искр, а в следующую секунду Тор почувствовал запах свежескошенного сена и близкого леса, и с изумлением увидел прямо перед собой залитую солнцем опушку, несколько корявых деревьев и гнущиеся под ветром травы. Какой-то человек шёл вдалеке, у самого носа Тора прогудел толстый шмель, и слышно было, как заливается неподалёку голосистая птаха.

Тор видел всё так ясно, так отчётливо, что наклонился, не думая ни о чём, и попытался сорвать травинку. Толстый зелёный стебель искривился под его пальцами, но так и не дался в руку, и искры посыпались снова, заслоняя чужое невозможное лето.

Тор отшатнулся и уставился на Мимира; в ноздрях его ещё таял летний жаркий воздух, а вокруг уже снова громоздились осколки старых миров.

\- Вот, значит, как, - пробормотал Тор. Искры всё ещё вращались под отвердевшей поверхностью камня. Нет, не камня. Кусочка неведомого мира, где были когда-то травы и летний луг, и переливы птичьего пения; мира, который отчаянно не хотел умирать и цеплялся за память о себе самом, раз за разом повторяя летний день, давным-давно ушедший в прошлое. – Они что, исчезают без следа?

\- Со временем да, - сказал Мимир, - правда, это всё равно очень долго. Дольше, чем живёт даже самый старый ас. Но ведь и Ясень растёт дольше, чем живёт самый старый ас, и листья падали с него всегда, падают сейчас и будут падать дальше.

\- А теперь, - не узнавая собственного голоса, пробормотал Тор, - пришло время упасть Асгарду. Так?

\- А говорили, старший сын Одина удался умом в проезжего смертного, - заметил Мимир. Тор был слишком потрясён, чтобы возмутиться, и не стал требовать ответа за грубость, тем более что Мимир тут же добавил, - рад видеть, что это не так. Верно, время Асгарда истекает. Или уже истекло – как знать?

\- И мой… наш мир расколется, как эти все, - Тор жестом указал на громоздящиеся глыбы. – И ничего нельзя сделать?

\- Что можно сделать с падающим листом? – Мимир пожал бы плечами, если бы они всё ещё у него были. – Что бы вы ни делали, Тор Одинсон, Асгард обречён. И вряд ли он один. Что расцвело в один день, в один и увянет.

Единственным, чего Тору хотелось в эту минуту, было заорать и ударить молотом куда придётся. Он сдержался и проговорил хрипло:

\- И вовсе не моему брату суждено было начать Рагнарёк? Он наступит сам, так? Что же тогда…

\- Каково это, жить, зная, что смертен? – ответил Мимир, не дослушав вопроса и зная его заранее. – Каково это, целому миру жить, твёрдо зная, что придёт время, и всё кончится? Я забыл, как это, бояться смерти. А твой отец помнит. Легче отдать одного, легче одного объявить виновником, чем всем мучиться, каждое утро вспоминая о будущей гибели и зная, что она придёт просто так, не за что-то, а просто оттого, что вышел срок.

\- Он отдал не кого-то одного, - возразил Тор, - он отдал Локи! Своего сына, моего брата, но… но даже если бы это был просто какой-нибудь один несчастный смертный, и то это было бы нечестно. Несправедливо. Смертные живут, зная, что умрут, и в каждый день стараются уместить целую жизнь. Асгарду стоило бы взять с них пример.

Он замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и подавить гнев; тот был горяч и поднимался, грозя захлестнуть сердце, и Тор изо всех сил пытался его унять. Он знал за собой привычку рубить сплеча и не хотел обижать Мимира только потому, что тот сказал ему правду.

\- О чём ты так задумался? – окликнул его Мимир. – Всё ещё злишься на старика Вотана за то, что случилось в Свартальвхейме?

Тор уставился на Мимира потрясённо и в который раз за жизнь почувствовал себя дураком. Все что-то знали и не спешили делиться знанием, хотя он был царь и владыка, хотя бы по названию, а не по сути.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Мимир презрительно фыркнул и глазами указал на источник.

\- По-твоему, есть что-то, чего я могу не знать? – он ухмыльнулся. – Я бы порой предпочёл знать поменьше, но спокойно спать по ночам. Так что же, о чём ты размышлял с такой угрюмой миной? Не о судьбах же миров, я надеюсь? Потому что если так, то ты только зря тратишь время, а его и так немного осталось.

\- Нет, - ответил Тор, - я жалел о том, что не сбылось.

\- Тоже глупость, - отозвался Мимир, подкатился к нему и ухмыльнулся. – Хочешь узнать наверняка – посмотри своими глазами. Цвержье царство рассыпается на части, надо же – я-то думал, оно продержится дольше остальных… впрочем, кровь бога может не только творить миры... – он говорил всё тише, задумавшись и по-стариковски бормоча себе под нос.

\- Покажи, - каркнул Тор. Короткое слово ободрало ему горло, как кусок застрявшей кости, точно жадному ворону, схватившему добычу не по силам. Он чувствовал теперь: было что-то кроме того, что рассказал ему Один, хотя видят боги, Локи и так нелегко пришлось. Было что-то хуже, чем плен, хуже, чем быть женщиной, даже хуже, чем чудовищное заклятие, дошедшее до самого Асгарда. Было что-то ещё, и больше всего Тор сожалел о том, что не поговорил с Лафеем, пока была возможность. Не узнал, что тот имел в виду, говоря о проданных сыновьях. Глупец, думал тогда о чём угодно, о собственной гордыне, и спросил главного. Не спросил, почему Лафей так стремился вернуть ларец. Не узнал, что за сила в нём таится, и главное – как ею можно управлять; не зря ведь Ётунхейм, лишившись сокровища, превратился в хаос битвы всех со всеми, не зря Лафей был готов заплатить за него какую угодно цену, кроме цены крови. И не спросил, ётун проломи его глупую голову, о самом главном.

Ничего не узнал о Локи. Слепой, самовлюблённый глупец, был уверен в том, что знает брата лучше всех!

Мимир прокатился несколько шагов и остановился.

\- Вот, - сказал он, глазами указывая на нечто мелкое, тёмное и даже на вид горячее. – Возьми, поднеси к глазам, и учти: придётся несладко.

Тор прошёл следом, тяжело ступая, и поднял осколок Свартальвхейма. Тот дымился и обжигал руку, но Тор не мог бы теперь остановиться, даже если бы тот прожёг его до кости.

\- Ты мог бы выпить из источника, - проговорил Мимир, и в голосе его была жадность. – Тогда бы ты увидел то, что собираешься увидеть, другими глазами.

\- Я привык доверять своим, - отозвался Тор. Осколок жёг его пальцы всё сильней, и Тор поднёс его к глазам.

Боль вкогтилась ему в лицо, будто взбесившийся сокол, и Тор охнул. Перед глазами у него плясали алые и золотые круги, делались всё ярче и ярче, разгорались пламенем. Потом из круговерти выступил скупо освещённый подземный чертог, и в нём Тор увидел то, от чего забыл о боли.

Она была худая, как щепка и рыжая, как лиса. Торчали сбитые колени, все в ссадинах, и пальцы цеплялись за камни пола. Грязные волосы не скрывали лица и колтуном мотались по пыли от каждого толчка.

Толстый цверг трахал её, и Тор видел гримасу злобного удовольствия на бородатом лице. Трое или четверо других стояли неподалёку, дожидаясь, видимо, своей очереди.

Тор закричал; он слышал свой вопль словно бы со стороны, хриплый вопль гнева и боли. Жгучий камень выпал из его руки, но это ничего не изменило, только болело теперь не снаружи, а изнутри. И чудовищная картина всё стояла перед глазами. Тору показалось, что она будет там вечно, что её не прогонишь ничем, и что он до конца жизни обречён видеть рыжую женщину, распятую на полу.

\- Как с благородной асиньей, - проговорил он, по-прежнему не чувствуя губ. Лицо его онемело, как от холода. – Один Всеотец…

Он впервые в жизни выругался именем отца. И впервые в жизни его возненавидел.

Мимир глядел на него снизу блестящими щёлками глаз.

\- Вот отчего ты отказался пить, - пробормотал он. – Теперь я понимаю. Что угодно, лишь бы только не стать похожим на Одина?

\- Поздно, - пробормотал Тор. Перед глазами у него всё плыло, и он сам не понимал, что говорит. – Я уже похож, и этого не изменишь, я знаю.

\- Поздно, - согласился Мимир. – За это сходство ты платишь сейчас, и платишь не мне, но судьбе. Мне ты подарка не принёс, ты и о плате за мудрость вспомнил, лишь оказавшись здесь.

\- Верно, так и есть, - согласился Тор, тщетно стараясь словами заглушить несмолкающий вопль внутри себя. Само его сердце, казалось, кричало. – Я ведь не стал бы мудрее собственного отца, верно?

\- Вряд ли, - задумчиво подтвердил Мимир, - Один испил из источника не один глоток. Отдав мне глаз, он не стал сдерживать свою жажду.

\- И это ему не помогло, - глухо сказал Тор, - вот почему он послал меня сюда. Даже этот мёд, и тот добыт предательством[10], и если бы я его выпил – стал бы не мудрей, а хуже.

Мимир повёл глазами по сторонам и возразил:

\- Тот, что твой отец унёс в клюве – возможно, и сделал бы тебя подобием Одина. Но тот, что течёт здесь – чист.

\- Откуда он? – тихо спросил Тор. Мимир поглядел на него, как на умалишённого.

\- Стекает с корней Ясеня, конечно. Всякая мудрость созревает в каком-нибудь из миров и сочится вниз, чтобы собраться здесь. А ты как думал?

Тор не стал отвечать; он оглядел развалины в последний раз, будто прощаясь с ними – с каждой из неведомых вселенных, однажды пришедших к своему концу.

\- Я всё же хотел бы дать тебе что-нибудь, - проговорил он, обращаясь к Мимиру и всё ещё стараясь любой ценой отвлечься от ужаса, бившегося внутри. – Ты мне помог, я не хочу оставаться в долгу.

\- Ну так дай мне что-нибудь, - согласился Мимир, - вот только что ты можешь мне предложить, хотел бы я знать?

Тор оглядел себя и для верности охлопал карманы; кроме молота и одежды, весьма истрепавшейся за время путешествия, у него не было при себе ничего. Ничего ли?

Что-то сухое и небольшое подвернулось Тору под пальцы, когда он почти совсем уверился, что придётся оставить Мимиру лишь слова благодарности. Тор ухватил это что-то и вынул из кармана; то был сухой ломтик яблока, неведомо как оставшийся от давнишнего угощения Идун[11].

\- Только это, - проговорил Тор, присел на корточки и дал Мимиру понюхать прозрачно-коричневый ломтик, когда-то бывший частью золотого яблока. Мимир закрыл глаза, втягивая остатки запаха, и проговорил, едва пряча жадность:

\- Хороший дар. Положи его мне в рот, пока я не захлебнулся слюной.

Тор осторожно просунул лакомство между узких губ, и Мимир снова закрыл глаза. Он не жевал, только чуть шевелил языком, чтобы не упустить ни капли вкуса, и оставался неподвижным так долго, что Тор совсем было решил подняться и уйти, - его больше ничто здесь не держало, а время было дорого, - но Мимир пошевелился и сказал, не открывая глаз:

\- Подожди.

И замолчал снова; Тор уселся и принялся ждать. Когда последняя частица яблока растаяла у Мимира во рту, он со вздохом открыл глаза и сказал:

\- Я знаю, о чём ты молчишь, Одинсон. Твой отец отдал мне глаз[12], но я и без того знал бы. Ты не должен был делать мне подарка, но сделал; я дам тебе совет. Если хочешь сохранить то, что тебе дорого – хватай в охапку и беги, пока можешь. На Ясене множество листьев, и Биврёст приведёт тебя туда, куда ты сможешь дойти.

Тор поднялся, разминая застывшие мышцы, и поклонился Мимиру. Тот и вправду дал ему хороший совет, вот только Тор не мог ему последовать. Он заранее знал, что не сможет, это даже не требовало объяснений. Не после того, что он увидел здесь.

\- Жаль, - в спину ему заметил Мимир. – Когда будешь идти обратно, старайся держаться корней.

Вот этому совету Тор последовал с готовностью и не прогадал. Лететь вверх было куда тяжелей, чем вниз: теперь ему требовалось отталкиваться от опоры, цепляться изо всех сил за рукоять молота, что нёс его вверх. Корни служили ему чем-то вроде тропы, не дававшей сбиться и запутаться в этом странном месте.

Оказавшись наверху, на знакомом краю замёрзшего моря, Тор не колебался и секунды. Биврёст приведёт тебя туда, куда ты сможешь дойти, так сказал Мимир, но до Биврёста нужно было добраться, нужно было вернуться в Асгард, и Тор знал теперь, зачем идёт туда. Не ради того, чтобы вновь занять трон – править Асгардом его теперь не загнали бы и мечом, не ради того, чтобы снова притворяться любящим мужем и преданным сыном - время притворства прошло.

Биврёст приведёт тебя туда, куда ты сможешь дойти, а Тор хотел – нет, ему было нужно, - оказаться в том невиданном мире, где отцы не продают сыновей, и рыжие волосы не мечутся в пыли, обнажая узкое лицо с зашитыми губами. Тор зарычал от бессилия. Даже сейчас, почти безумный от ярости, он всё же понимал, что не сможет, никогда не сможет забыть увиденного в осколке Свартальвхейма. Он не сможет даже заикнуться о случившемся при Локи, не сможет сказать ему, что ничего не изменилось между ними, не сможет даже показаться ему на глаза, потому что Локи прочтёт всё по его лицу.

А что случится потом? Что будет после того, как Локи поймёт, что Тор знает?

Тор полагал, что после этого всё будет кончено: если не со всем Асгардом, то уж точно с Локи. С тем, что их связало. Локи никогда не простит ему этого знания, он уйдёт так быстро и так далеко, как только сможет; это Тор понимал ясно, это даже не требовало разумных доказательств.

У Тора оставался только один шанс. Один-единственный шанс стереть со своего лица предательскую тень жалости, которую Локи узнал бы сразу и за которую не простил бы никогда.

Отомстить.

Он гнал, не останавливаясь, до самого Ванахейма; Биврёст остался позади и нестерпимо блистал радужным сиянием. Тор осадил упряжку и взглянул вниз; широчайшее полотно океана расстилалось далеко внизу, мелкая рябь на нём казалась вышитой, крошечная лодка держала путь из одного фьорда в другой. Мирная, знакомая, привычная картина.

Но теперь к блеску моря прибавилось другое, невиданное раньше. Длинное тело извивалось под водой, волновало море. Там, где Ёрмунгард опоясывал мир, вода казалась светлей, точно силилась закипеть и шла мелкими пузырьками. Длинный гребень то и дело приподнимался над бурлящей водой, и когда Тор проехал чуть дальше на восток, то увидал огромную голову Змея: смутное пятно неправильных очертаний, скрытое водой и пеной. Ёрмунгард дышал, выбрасывая фонтаны пены и воды, и то и дело пытался приподняться. Ничего общего с тем, что было когда-то; видно, дни Асгарда и вправду были сочтены. Совсем скоро Змей поползёт на сушу, сотрясая своим телом землю и вынуждая океан плескать через края берегов, и наступит конец.

Дольше Тор не стал смотреть. Он видел вдали сияющие башни Асгарда и знал, что и Асгард уже видит его зоркими глазами Хеймдалля и волшбой Фригг. Тогда он принялся спускаться, бросил прощальный взгляд на Ёрмунгарда – и, точно почуяв, Змей вскинулся и уставился на Тора. Гигантская пасть раскрылась не то в угрозе, не то в беззвучном приветствии, игольно-острые зубы, каждый в два человеческих роста, мелькнули в бурлящей воде и пропали, круглый змеиный глаз с золотой каёмкой сверкнул и вновь закрылся.

И вот его Тору предстояло убить. Губитель Змея… как можно погубить того, кто проглотит Всеотца? Или с ним будет как с Фенриром? Лист Асгарда жёлт и готов упасть, но как именно он упадёт? Кто его уронит, чья память станет последней плашкой в борту корабля? Кто выбьет последнюю руну из руки Скульд[13]?

Тор принудил себя ехать медленно, прищурился от яркого солнца, и стиснул зубы, когда копыта козлов коснулись радужного моста. Он должен был сберечь постыдную тайну Локи как свою, нет, лучше своей! И он всё ещё был царём и не мог уйти из Асгарда молчком, точно вор.

Он должен был отомстить, и должен был вырвать у Асгарда то единственное оружие, какое могло продлить агонию прогнившего мира.

Всё прочее было неважно: встреча, разговоры, даже пир, который Сиф ухитрилась собрать за неполный час. Тор, как ни был голоден, ел, не чувствуя вкуса, и без интереса слушал новости, обычные, мирные новости, какие ждут всякого путника, вернувшегося домой. Впрочем, он кивал, где положено, и улыбался, когда улыбалась сидевшая напротив Сиф. Вот только в глазах Сиф поселилась робость, какой Тор ещё никогда в ней не замечал. Видно, что-то из того, что случилось в последнее время, оставило на Торе отпечаток, и этот след сделался виден всем, и в первую голову ей; потому Тор заставил себя улыбаться мягче.

Поев, Тор поднялся и велел не идти за ним следом; Сиф не стала спрашивать ни о чём, только страх, шедший от неё, стал почти видимым: точно прохладное знобкое облачко потянулось от неё к Тору и на мгновение коснулось его.

До последнего Тор не был уверен, что решится. Всё в нём было воспитано в ненависти к ворам и предателям чести, а между тем сейчас он сам должен был стать и тем, и другим, и мало утешения было в мыслях о том, что Асгард уже предал сам себя и украл у себя тоже сам. Всё равно: открывая дверь в хранилище, шагая по знакомому коридору, глядя на сияющий голубым ётунским светом ларец, Тор чувствовал себя хуже некуда. Даже ярость не помогала. Он собирался украсть у Асгарда то, что было добыто в бою. Он, дававший клятву и обещавший защищать всех асов, сделался их врагом – и как же горько было понимать это. Горько до тошноты.

Ларец по-прежнему покоился в каменной колонне, и когда Тор протянул ладонь, синий свет уперся в неё, колкой дрожью отозвался в кончиках пальцев, текучим льдом пробрался в жилы, так что вся рука до локтя занемела. Камень тоже был покрыт изморозью. Резные ледяные листья на вид казались острыми, а сам ларец - смертельно холодным.

Не брать ларец было невозможно, и брать его тоже было нельзя. Тор закусил губы, пытаясь заставить себя принять решение, коснулся резного льда, отдёрнул пальцы. Против ожидания ларец показался ему обжигающим. И ядовитым.

\- Тяжёлый выбор, правда?

Тор обернулся и встретился взглядом с отцом. Один стоял неподалёку, и навершие Гунгнира блестело, как намасленное, за его плечом.

\- Тяжелее, чем ты думаешь, - Тор удивился тому, что злоба, так долго не дававшая ему ни минуты покоя, погасла, как только он встретился взглядом с Одином. Когда-то  пылающая, теперь она застыла и покрылась льдом, выкристаллизовалась и превратилась в решимость. - Я не хочу драться с тобой, отец, но у меня нет выбора.

\- Ты будешь драться, - кивнул Один, перехватывая копьё, - но за тессеракт[14] или ради мести?

Тор мотнул головой, отказываясь выбирать, и сжал рукоять Мьёлльнира.

\- Мне нужен ларец, - сказал он хрипло, силясь понять, неужели он действительно собирается убить Одина. – Я шёл сюда, думая о мести, ты прав, но теперь мне в голову пришло, что лучшей местью будет нам с Локи жить вдалеке отсюда. Жить в  мире чище этого. Владыка Асгарда – это не обо мне. Никогда не было обо мне. Глядя на тебя, я этому рад.

\- Вот как, - уронил Один. Он шагнул к Тору; тот набычился и приготовился к удару. – Вот, значит, как. Выбирая между одним и всеми, ты всё-таки выбираешь одного? Хочешь сбежать с ним и остаться в живых любой ценой? Впереди у нас конец мира, конец всех миров, а ты хочешь лишить Асгард единственного настоящего оружия? Дурно же я тебя воспитал, сын.

Каждое слово Одина было правдой, но каждое разбивалось о ледяную решимость.  Тор чувствовал вину и стыд, от которых умер был прежде, но сейчас что-то в нём переломилось – или, напротив, полностью устоялось и приобрело алмазную твёрдость, - и с каждым словом Одина стыд уходил всё дальше, уступая решимости.

\- Что сделано, то сделано, - заметил Тор и в этот раз взял тессеракт без всяких колебаний. Левая рука тут же онемела до плеча, тяжесть ларца оттянула кисть, а в правую ладонь Тору толкнулся верный Мьёлльнир. – Ты был отцом нам обоим; всё, что тебе приходится видеть в нас теперь – дело твоих собственных рук.

Один наклонил голову и посмотрел на него, как мог бы смотреть Хугин на кость с остатками мяса.

\- Раз так, разговор кончен, - медленно сказал он, и так же медленно потянул копьё; жало его блеснуло хищно и голодно, - осталось посмотреть, кому же достанется победа.

Как ни ужасно было происходящее, а Тор не смог удержаться от усмешки. Злая и острая, она сама растянула его губы оскалом.

\- На этот раз ты рассудишь честно, - сказал он и ударил. От грохота у него заложило уши, каменная крошка полетела во все стороны, но Одина, старика Одина, уже не было там, где по полу и стенам шли, змеясь, трещины. Жало Гунгнира метнулось к нему, едва не попав в лицо, Тор отскочил, раскручивая молот, и ударил снова.

Сокровищницу Асгарда строили цверги – как почти всё, чем асы привыкли гордиться, и за что дорого заплатил только один из них, - и сделана она была на совесть. Ни единый звук схватки не мог пробиться наружу, хотя внутри сыпались осколки дорогой резьбы, гнулся металл и тяжело дышали двое, кружившие друг вокруг друга. Ледяной куб оттягивал Тору руку, мешал двигаться с привычной свободой, но отпустить его было немыслимо, невозможно. Ещё и ещё удар. Железо сталкивалось с железом, скрежетало, высекало искры, и Тор с ледяным спокойствием обречённого подумал, что Один сильнее, что дерётся, должно быть, вполсилы, не желая убивать его, давая время одуматься…

Может быть, это и было так. Может быть, он сам всё ещё дрался не в полную силу. Раз так, то он глупец. Драться с Одином можно только в полную силу, иначе нет смысла и начинать…

Тут копьё врезалось ему под дых, вышибло дыхание и обрушило вниз; Тор успел изумиться тому, что боль не так сильна, как должна бы быть, когда тебя насквозь прошибает наконечником, увидел над собой изукрашенный потолок и понял, что жив.

Он вскочил и выставил перед собой Мьёлльнир, понимая, что случилось. Один ударил его не остриём, а древком, и только поэтому Тор пока что был не ушёл к Хель. Он поднялся, шатаясь, и прохрипел:

\- Зачем?!

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Один снова замахнулся, и в этот раз в грудь Тору летело тусклое жало. Тело среагировало прежде рассудка: Тор дёрнул молот к себе, закрываясь, и копьё с обиженным звоном отскочило, а рука будто сама собой пошла дальше, направила Мьёлльнир вперёд, и у Тора потемнело в глазах, когда отец шатнулся, полетел спиной в разгромленную стену, ударился в неё спиной и остался лежать.

Это было так невероятно, так неправильно, что Тор затряс головой. Этого просто не могло быть. Это же был Один, Всеотец, дарящий победы, Тор не мог его победить.

Но он победил. Один был жив, в этом не было сомнений, и его рука скребла по каменной крошке, а глаз вращался в глазнице – мутный, как у всякого, кто ждёт встречи с Хель. Такой удар отправил бы к ней всякого, но только не Всеотца, и Тор не стерпел, поднял Одину голову, попытался усадить. Он сам не знал зачем, просто это было невозможно, оставить Одина лежать, точно мёртвого, у трещины в стене.

\- Уходи, - прошелестело рядом с ним. Изо рта Одина пахло кровью, и Тора обожгло стыдом и яростью. – Давай. Уходи… делай что должен.

Месть оказалась лучше, чем Тор мог бы надеяться, и горше, чем он мог вытерпеть. Он поднял ларец, удивился тому, что не заметил, как выронил его, и могильный холод снова впился ему в руку.

\- Прости мне, - прошептал он, зная, что Один услышит  и зная, что он, хотя и должен был отомстить, тепер недостоин прощения. Всё то, что Один говорил, вновь ударило его, только теперь каждое слово упрёка нашло цель, и Тор застонал в голос. Тор должен был отомстить, но как быть, если месть за обиду – сама по себе предательство? – Прости. Я не хотел. Но я не мог иначе. 

\- Я тоже, - хрипло выговорил Один. Глаз его двинулся и замер, и Тору на миг почудилась гигантская тень позади, тень, выступившая из трещины в стене. Тор замахнулся на неё молотом, собираясь драться за Одина так же, как дрался с ним...

И в эту самую минуту для Тора погасло солнце.

***

Что-то грохнуло так, что задрожали стены, а Тор упал, не устояв даже на коленях. Сокровищница погрузилась в полный, абсолютный мрак. Он был даже хуже, чем темнота под корнями Ясеня, глубже, чем в самой глубоком из цвержьих ходов, гуще, чем в ледяном колодце Хельхейма. Тор решил бы, что ослеп, если бы куб в его руке не начал разгораться ярче и ярче, разгоняя тьму, заново рисуя каждую чёрточку, каждый изгиб, каждый предмет и каждую морщину на лице Всеотца. Тот всё ещё дышал, сипло и надорванно, и сквозь эти мучительные хрипящие звуки Тор услышал то, от чего у него волосы встали дыбом, как шерсть на загривке испуганного и разъярённого зверя. Извилистая трещина прорезала толстую стену, и снаружи за этой стеной кричали. Невозможно было сказать, кто именно кричит – женщина, ребёнок или воин, призывающий товарищей. Множество голосов слились в одну ужасную песню на тысячу ладов. Тоскливая и страшная, она тянулась, словно нитью по ране, и Тор, бросив последний взгляд на Одина, попытался поднять его, вытащить наружу.

Один оттолкнул его. Вряд ли емухотелось жить после того, что сделал его сын, любимый, обласканный,  возненавидевший и предавший. Вряд ли он вообще мог жить побеждённым. Так подумалось Тору, и он, больше от стыда, чем от страха быть заваленным камнями, силой потащил Одина наружу. Темнота была и здесь, каждый коридор и каждая комната сделались ловушками, откуда-то несло дымом, и тяжкая дрожь проступала сквозь землю, сквозь камни постройки, сквозь кости и жилы, отдавалась во рту, подчиняла себе даже биение сердца. Один висел в его руках безвольной тяжестью, и Тору показалось даже, что он не дышит; он усадил отца у стены, казавшейся относительно надёжной, побежал за помощью,  натолкнулся на кого-то, кто шарахнулся в сторону и с криком бросился прочь, скатился со ступеней и остался лежать внизу, свернув себе шею. Свет тессеракта на миг вырвал из тьмы окровавленный затылок и раскинутые руки, но Тор так и не понял, кто это был. Он побежал дальше, силясь вырваться из рушащихся стен, дёрнул какую-то дверь, услышал треск пламени и, наконец, вылетел наружу.

От зрелища, представшего его глазам, Тор немедленно забыл обо всём, даже об отце.

Двери и ворота Асгарда были распахнуты настежь, будто чудовищный ветер пронёсся и раскрыл их, и в танцующем багровом свете видно было, как мечутся люди; до Тора донеслось истерическое ржание лошадей и крики, и в следующую минуту мимо него пронёсся Слейпнир, волочивший на узде троих конюхов. Морда коня была в пене, копыта зарывались в землю, бешеные глаза горели алым и золотым. Слейпнир искал хозяина, чтобы нести его на последнюю битву, не мог найти и бесился от этого. Тор несколько секунд следил за этой бешеной скачкой, и взгляд его выхватил далеко на горизонте огромную знакомую тень.

Теперь глаза дракона, венчавшего Нагльфар, не казались двумя призрачными огнями; они пылали так, что больно делалось смотреть. Огромное тело корабля двигалось с ненормальной, неправильной скоростью. Так капля воды стекает по намасленной стали; тяжело было смотреть на то, как Нагльфар идёт над почерневшим миром.

Это был конец всему. И не Локи был тому виной, хотя Локи и был здесь. Нагльфар был достроен, и Тор знал, сразу и с полной ясностью, кто тому причиной.

Он сам. Он поднял молот на отца, предал его, и  этого предательства хватило, чтобы последняя  плашка палубы встала на своё место, связались узлами канаты, распахнулись теневые паруса, и корабль мёртвых понёс своих седоков на битву.

Неважно было, что Один заслужил и худшего. За свой обман, за то, что он сделал с Локи, за то, куда пришёл сам и привёл весь Асгард. Неважно; Тор мог быть прав, и он был прав, но это не меняло ничего. Мало кто совершает зло просто так, всегда есть причина, а порой просто нет другого пути, но это всё равно не меняет ничего.

Над всем Асгардом, над всеми мирами ревел, перекрывая общий вопль ужаса и боли, могучий рог Гьяллархорн. Звук его проникал повсюду, пронизывал всё, нельзя было не слышать его, даже если бы кому-то пришло в голову заткнуть уши. Только этот звук принудил Тора если не очнуться, то хотя бы сдвинуться с места. Он оглянулся и увидел цепь огней, змеёй протянувшуюся от Вальгаллы до самой равнины Вигрид. Эйнхерии шли на бой, и то и дело слышался резкий окрик то одного, то другого любимца Одина, подгонявшего своих людей – не опоздать, явиться к сроку, никому не позволить заподозрить себя в трусости! Золотое сияние валькирий сопровождало их, сквозь клубящуюся ночь можно было рассмотреть начищенные доспехи и светлые косы Труд и Скёгуль, и всех их сестёр. Тор снова взглянул туда, где громоздился Нагльфар; судно двигалось так быстро, что казалось, будто гигантская невидимая рука поднимает его и переставляет, точно тавлею с квадрата на квадрат.

Всё в Торе стонало: кожей, кровью, каждым волосом на голове он чувствовал, что тень, неумолимо наплывающая на равнину, не пуста, что она несёт в своём чреве всю злую память мертвецов.

Не нужно было звать к себе Хель, чтобы понять, что будет дальше. Мёртвые безжалостней живых. Те, кто ещё не ходил путями Хель, могут быть слабы или великодушны, ленивы или добры, может найтись ещё дюжина дюжин причин им пощадить кого-то, но у мертвецов нет ни слабости, ни доброты, ни способности простить, ни даже брезгливости, что порой не позволяет поднять руку на недостойного. Ничего, кроме памяти о том, как сладко быть живым. Ничего, кроме злобы на тех, кто ещё смеет быть живым!

Локи был среди них, и Локи тоже было что вспомнить; Тор знал это наверняка. Бывает участь хуже смерти, и руны злой судьбы выпали Локи все до единой; те, кто ушёл к Хель, должны были чуять это и слушаться его.

Нагльфар ещё приблизился, и Тор ясно понял, что спасения нет. Если хоть раз видел злое заклятие, не спутаешь его ни с чем другим, и сейчас нельзя было ошибиться. Нагльфар не плыл над равниной, как Скидбладнир. Он сам делал себе море. Волна тьмы плескала из-под его крутых бортов, растекалась вокруг, плескала до самого неба, и всякий свет пропадал в ней без следа.

\- Локи! – заорал Тор. – Локи, нет!

Ему показалось, что Нагльфар чуть замедлил ход, но не остановился. Ему показалось, что над драконьей пастью на миг вспыхнул зелёный ётунский огонь.

Затем Нагльфар прошёл мимо него, точно мимо пустого места, и поплыл дальше, в самую гущу схватки. Тор видел, как над бортами кипит нечто… нечто живое. Голодное до живой горячей крови. Словно рой злых ос. Скоро Локи решит, что достаточно ждал, и мёртвые рванутся за местью. Что же будет тогда?

Тор застонал и бросился следом. Пожухшая трава рассыпалась в прах под его ногами, но Нагльфар нёсся так быстро, так быстро… и жадная зудящая тьма над его бортами гудела всё громче.

Новый вопль послышался сзади – вопль множества людей, в один миг уязвлённых страшной болью. Тор обернулся на этот новый звук и увидел движущуюся живую стену, составленную из корчащихся тел, бегущих и падающих, кричащих от муки, и вслед за нею – острейшие иглы, разверстую пасть, пенную воду, выплеснувшуюся до самых асгардских стен. Ёрмунгард выполз на сушу, и океан вышел из берегов, смешался с ядом, смёл всё на своём пути и принёс сюда обломки, выбросил их, точно мельничный ручей -  горсть щепок. Мелькнула и пропала в воде крыша дома, в бешеной круговерти пены и яда выступила перевёрнутая лодка и тут же исчезла, сметённая потоком.

Не было возможности догнать Нагльфар. Не было времени ни думать, ни выбирать. Не было времени даже испугаться, даром что все предыдущие битвы были лишь подготовкой к этой, главной, бессмысленной и неизбежной. Ёрмунгард полз, шипя и сотрясая землю; Тор обмотал тессеракт полой плаща и перехватил молот поудобней, пошёл навстречу плещущему яду, выхватил взглядом чудовищную голову, поднявшуюся над изломанными телами. Холодный взгляд Змея остановился на нём, шипастые нащёчные пластины встопорщились, острейшие иглы торчали из них в стороны, будто пучки копий, и для Тора – он знал, - пришло время умирать.

Тень нависла над ним, под ногами захрустели щепки, кости, какие-то черепки, залитые грязью; зловоние океана втекло в ноздри, отдалось тухлятиной на языке. Тор видел круглый ужасающий глаз, пасть, способную пожрать целый мир, мечущийся в бледной змеиной плоти раздвоённый язык, а ноги сами несли его по мокрой расползающейся земле, по камням и мусору, и Мьёлльнир привычной тяжестью оттягивал руку, всё громче пел, вращаясь в воздухе, ждал лишь приказа.

Дождался.

Удар был чудовищной мощи; гигантская голова качнулась, распахнутая пасть мгновенно залилась кровью, один из полупрозрачных клыков переломился и повис. Ёрмунгард зашипел страшным звуком, от которого кровь стыла в жилах и обращалась в лёд и яд, свился в тугие кольца, встопорщил гребень так, что тот наклонился вперёд, и бросился.

Тор успел бы отразить удар. Наверное, он действительно успел бы, если бы ноги не завязли в топкой трясине, в которую обратилась земля, и если бы у него была секунда, всего лишь секунда… но её не было, этой коротенькой частицы времени, одной из множества растраченных попусту, одной драгоценнейшей, необходимой секунды. Её не было, и хвост Змея ударил совсем близко, взметнул целый поток липкой грязи, ослепившей Тора на мгновение, сотряс землю сильнее прежнего и бросил Тора наземь.

В следующий миг он уже видел только пасть, развёрстую над самым его лицом, неумолимо надвигающуюся, каплющую ядом. Точно они с Локи вдруг поменялись местами, или, ещё верней, будто сама судьба решила наказать Тора за тогдашний обман. Не было пещеры и стоящих камней, но он был захвачен грязью, тонул в этой грязи, сбитый с ног ударом змеиного хвоста, и Ёрмунгард готовился пожрать его без остатка.

Тор не успел даже подумать о чём-нибудь значительном. О чём-то, что полагается держать в голове воину, встречающему смерть. Он просто видел оскаленные клыки в полулокте от своего лица, дышал зловонием Змея, изо всех сил рванул к себе Мьёлльнир, стараясь прикрыться, и в этот миг что-то случилось с Ёрмунгардом. Разверстая пасть дрогнула, из неё вновь понеслось шипение, а в следующий миг Змей вздёрнулся, и там, где только что не было ничего, кроме зубов окровавленной жадной смерти, вновь появилось небо.

Тор смотрел на него с изумлением. Он просто не мог поверить, что не мёртв, что Хель ещё не взяла его, что он всё ещё может видеть небо, пусть сожжённое, но по-прежнему прекрасное.

В следующий миг крепкая рука вздёрнула его из топи и отшвырнула в сторону; перед глазами завертелось всё сущее, а когда остановилось, Тор увидел, кто его спас.

То был Один, и Один дрался со Змеем. Каким-то чудом Слейпнир нашёл своего седока и принёс туда, где Одину надлежало быть, и теперь копьё разило Ёрмунгарда. Несколько чёрных зияющих ран уже были на змеиных боках, кровь текла из них, и тварь шипела и отчаянно свивалась, сметая всё вокруг себя дикими рывками. Ёрмунгард пытался схватить Одина зубами, но Слейпнир не зря звался лучшим конём во всех мирах. Он вертелся, ржал, бил копытами и выносил Одина из-под удара; копьё же, которое Один держал в руке, раз за разом вонзалось в бледную чешуйчатую плоть.

Тор начал медленно подниматься, - он всё ещё не пришёл в себя окончательно, - и в эту секунду Змей, чуя неизбежную гибель, чудовищным усилием злобы свился в упруго дрожащий гигантский ком, распрямился и бросился.

Удар был такой силы, что копьё вошло в брюхо Ёрмунгарда целиком; Одина бросило к чешуям, надело на шип, проткнуло насквозь, так что отравленное остриё вышло между лопаток. Тор закричал всем собой, успел увидеть мутный глаз Одина, остановившийся на нём, чёрный распяленный рот, раскрывшийся в последнем выдохе, а в следующий миг змеиные кольца сомкнулись над Всеотцом, пасть сошлась в последнем усилии, и Один, тяжело соскользнув со спины Слейпнира, повис на ремнях, которыми привязал себя к седлу. Потом он исчез, как и его конь, в глотке Змея – но и Змей упал, скрежеща чешуёй, и грязь взметнулась вокруг него.

Тор ещё секунду глядел на него, не в силах поверить увиденному, а затем развернулся и пошёл. Он шёл чуть не вслепую, отмахиваясь от летящего снега, взявшегося неведомо откуда, - странного тёплого снега, невиданного ранее, - и только одно билось в его голове: отец его спас. Последним, что сделал Один со своей жизнью, была жертва, жертва, которой Тор был недостоин, но которую невольно принял. Последним, что он сделал, было прощение.

Бой кипел вокруг, и мало кто был празден настолько, чтобы оглядываться по сторонам; только Тор шёл по изрубленной страшной земле и видел всё. Он видел отряды и целые армии, сражавшие друг друга в самоубийственной схватке, видел мёртвые тела и сломанное оружие, слышал единый звук битвы – звон, лязг, крик, песнь и вопль, - и всё шёл и шёл по корчащейся земле, унося единственную надежду, обёрнутую в плащ, и не зная, что с нею делать. Валькирии перестали заботиться о мёртвых и дрались рядом с живыми, сосредоточенно и страшно, уже без всякой надежды, и Тор видел, как огромный ётун вырос словно бы из-под земли, ударил светловолосую Труд по затылку и разбил ей голову, но и сам упал, сражённый плачущей от ярости Сигрюн.  Видел, как рыжий Харальд, крича, повёл свой отряд к оскаленному, невиданному прежде чудовищу, видел, как вороны, крича, кружились над равниной, и видел, как остановился Нагльфар, и как тьма расплылась вокруг него, захлестнув многих из тех, кто ещё оставался жив.

Корабль казался теперь невероятно, чудовищно огромным. Даже взгляд не удерживался на чёрной маслянистой туше, соскальзывал вниз, к привычному виду сечи. Тор заставил себя смотреть, на мгновение уловил тонкую фигуру с распростёртыми руками – точь-в-точь клинок, воткнутый стоймя, - и тут в спину ему дохнуло чудовищным жаром, и над равниной послышался переливчатый отчаянный звон.

Странный тёплый снег давно уже шёл густо, заметал мертвецов и слепил тех, кто пока ещё оставался жив. Он мешал дышать, и Тор стирал его с лица, пока не понял, что это не снег, а пепел – лёгкий, сероватый, вездесущий. Чернота над Биврёстом была изрядно попорчена алыми сполохами, будто кто поджёг ткань небес, и Тор знал, что это такое, знал, откуда исходит жар и звон, делавшийся всё громче.

Он заставил себя идти быстрее, хоть и спотыкался о серые кочки, в которые обратились тела мертвецов; он должен был успеть сперва к Биврёсту, а потом к Локи, попытаться остановить брата, попытаться сделать хоть что-нибудь...

Если он останется жив.

Звон послышался снова. Теперь оглушительный, он вновь поднял в воздух птиц, уставших метаться в вышине. Битва отдалилась, и Тор больше не слышал её шума, хоть отовсюду к равнине Вигрид и продолжали спешить асы и ваны, ётуны и пикси. Здесь, на серо-чёрной земле у самого Радужного моста уже не осталось никого и ничего живого, и Тор должен был успеть.

Он добрался до моста ровно в ту минуту, когда земля содрогнулась снова, ещё сильнее прежнего. Её трясло, как сухой лист под ветром, и слышно было, как вдалеке ревёт вновь вышедший из берегов океан. Мост дрожал, раскачивался над бездной, будто живой, звенел отчаянно, и по ту сторону Тор ясно видел дрожащее багровое марево. Раскалённое докрасна, оно шевелилось,  будто кипел вар в котле, и понемногу, но неуклонно, выплёскивалось на Биврёст. Радужная поверхность чернела, звенела, трещала, как сухое поленце, брошенное в огонь, и варево, наконец, плеснуло и потекло широкой неудержимой рекой.

Биврёст не мог долго выдержать жара и тяжести, и Тор знал это. Если бы даже он и не знал, то понял бы сейчас,  глядя на то, как беспомощно прогибается мост; он побежал навстречу огненному потоку, и в голове его билось только одно: успеть. Трясущийся мост подбрасывал его на себе, как непокорный жеребец бросает крупом неугодного седока, неудобная поклажа оттягивала руку, и Тор на бегу принялся разворачивать полу плаща. Ларец, сделанный из ётунского льда, зачарованный Лафеем. Лёд ведь может заморозить всё. Он может даже заморозить огонь, а если нет, то уже ничто не поможет.

Жар, исходивший от моста, был чудовищен. Он проходил сквозь подошвы, от него нагрелась одежда, а пепел, летевший над равниной, перестал падать на Тора – просто потому, что здесь, вблизи источника безумного жара, уже нечему было гореть. Раскалённый, сухой и липкий, огонь плыл волнами, в нём сгорал даже воздух, а волосы трещали, как от близкой грозы, пахли палёным, и Тор впервые почувствовал, что ётунский холод, исходивший от тессеракта, приятен ему. Хотелось понять ларец к лицу, прижаться к нему лбом… жар нахлынул снова, и Тор понял, что не может больше переносить его. Нечем было дышать, и Тор стиснул тессеракт ладонями, поднёс к лицу – так ещё можно было втянуть в себя глоток воздуха.

Огненная волна подошла к Тору почти вплотную и остановилась. Видно было, как в багровой раскалённой массе движется что-то огромное и странное, нечто, в чём при желании можно было угадать подобие фигуры.

\- Сурт, - выдохнул Тор. Он слышал о том, что все огненные великаны на самом деле – одно существо, что в Муспельхейме лишь один владыка и один обитатель, способный, при необходимости, принимать облик многих, но до сих пор не мог представить себе, как такое возможно. Теперь Сурт был перед ним, клубился жаром, поднимался огненной стеной всё выше – того гляди, обрушится вперёд и погребёт Тора под собой. – Ты знаешь, кто я?

В багровой тьме прорезалась трещина рта, затем появились и глаза, грубо вылепленные из пламени, и Тору пришлось отступить на шаг, когда Сурт заговорил, такой поток жара шёл из огромного рта.

\- Зачем заступаешь мне дорогу, сын Одина? Не ты мне враг.

\- Не я, - хрипло сказал Тор. Рот у него пересох и был как песок в разгар летней жары, и он чувствовал, как язык скребёт по высохшим неровным дёснам и нёбу. – Но так уж вышло. Здравствуй, великан.

Огненная стена колыхнулась, и новая порция жара охватила Тора. Одежда его стала дымиться, и всю кожу жгло, но он не собирался больше отступать и не отступил.

\- Вежливый, - медленно проговорил Сурт. – Когда я могу превратить тебя в пепел, как и всё вокруг. Когда я собираюсь сделать это.

\- Я всё же царь, - прохрипел Тор. Единственным, что в нём пока ещё не горело, были ладони, сжавшие куб, и изморозь на тессеракте таяла, скатывалась крупными каплями. Падая, они испарялись на лету, и Тор проводил одну из них жадным взглядом. Скажи ему кто-нибудь, что однажды он будет стоять на Биврёсте, мечтая облизать ётунское сокровище, и он бы расхохотался, но теперь он хотел только этого и ничего другого, разве что выжить и дойти до Локи. – Должен быть вежлив.

\- Тогда тебя не хватит надолго, - решил Сурт; волна лавы снова тяжело колыхнулась, прогнулась вперёд и откатилась. – Я не могу пройти, пока ты стоишь на моём пути, и значит, я должен расправиться с тобой.

\- Что будет потом? – спросил Тор. Он знал – что. Сметя его с дороги, Сурт понесётся дальше, дальше, под тяжестью лавы рухнет Радужный мост, огонь затопит равнину, выжжет всё и вся, не оставит в Асгарде ни единого живого существа, ни единой травинки, дойдёт до неба и сожжёт все звёзды, и сам Асгард, точно лист с перерубленной жилкой, обрушится к корням. Сурт пойдёт дальше. Сурт расплеснётся огненным морем на все девять миров, и вместе с рухнувшим мостом рухнет и сам Иггдрасиль. Может быть, он сломится не весь, но Тору от этого будет немного радости.  Может быть, Сурт ничего не сможет сделать мертвецам и Нагльфару – хотя на этот счёт Тор не был уверен, - но Локи он сожжёт, ведь Локи не мёртв. Пока ещё не мёртв. Но вскоре будет, если позволить Сурту идти дальше.

Сурт ухмыльнулся провалом рта, ало-чёрным в золотых трещинах, и проговорил:

\- Ты знаешь. Я это вижу в твоих глазах. И так и будет, сын Одина, всё так и будет. Даже твой молот недостаточно крепок против моего огня, потому беги. Беги, и проживёшь ещё на минуту дольше.

Тор и не собирался бить его Мьёлльниром, он попросту забыл о нём, хоть молот и раскалился нестерпимо и обжигал бедро. Он помнил лишь о тессеракте, потому что тот был чуть холоднее пылающего воздуха, он был спасением, помогающим дышать, способным подарить Тору ещё глоток-другой жизни – и Тор сжал его ещё крепче, чувствуя, как тессеракт чуть не плавится в раскалённых ладонях.

\- Берегись, Сурт, - прохрипел он. Сам того не зная, Сурт предложил ему спасение – не бегством, но яростью, и эта ярость заполнила Тора до краёв, хлестнула сердце огненной плетью, свилась в тугой ком и вырвалась наружу. – Я здесь, и я не…

Он не договорил. Узкая трещина пересекла тессеракт, обозначила неровные края, в лицо Тору дохнуло спасительным холодом, и последний вдох Тора был полон блаженства утихающей боли.

Он не видел и не слышал ни того, как луч пронзительно-голубого цвета вырвался из разломленного куба, ни того, как этот луч ударил в чёрные небеса, и новые звёзды, бесчисленные семена Ясеня, высыпали на небо взамен потерянных. Он не видел того, как ледяная волна света ударила в лицо Сурта, опрокинула и смяла его, втекла в трещину рта, распахнутого в изумлении, и уязвила в самое нутро, погасив искру предвечного огня. Он не видел ветра, пронёсшегося над равниной Вигрид и остудившего лица сражавшихся, остановившего жар схватки и звонкой пощёчиной принудившего опомниться. Он не видел, как Локи бросил колдовать, спрыгнул с борта Нагльфара и побежал к нему, не видел, как Бальдр побежал следом.

Он снова был на холме, и трава была зелена, а небо – ясное и голубое, с лёгкими перьями облаков. Он был на холме, и день был жарким, так что Тор даже скинул с себя куртку и стянул сапоги, и ветер касался его плеч и груди, а трава пригибалась под босыми ступнями. И Локи был рядом – худой, знакомый, любимый Локи, совсем прежний, даже шрамов на губах не  было: не то побледнели и стёрлись, не то и вовсе никогда не уродовали рта. Тор протянул ему руку, приглашая станцевать, и Локи принял эту руку, встал напротив, поклонился слегка и сделал первый шаг.

Он снова был на холме, и снова танцевал с Локи, касаясь его ладони своей, прохлада этой ладони обещала скорый жар страсти. Тор знал это наверняка и улыбался, ясно и открыто, и видел ответную улыбку в зелёных глазах.

То был лучший день за всю его жизнь, и Тор, если бы мог ещё решать, решил бы, что оказаться здесь после смерти в ледяном огне тессеракта – лучшее из того, что могло бы случиться с тем, кто смог остановить Рагнарёк.

Локи улыбался ему, ведя свою часть танца, ступая босыми узкими ступнями по мягкой траве, касался прохладной ладонью уже не руки, но лба и щёк, затем закрыл Тору глаза, так что от льющегося с неба света остались только красноватые отблески, и сказал:

\- Тор, неужели ты вправду сдохнешь сейчас? На тебя непохоже.

В голосе его слышалась такая запредельная тоска, что Тор шевельнул губами, силясь сказать, что глупо думать, будто он умер. Никто не умирает на зелёном холме в лучший день своей жизни, и он тоже только закрыл глаза на минуточку, повинуясь ласковой ладони, и сейчас откроет их снова…

Но сколько он ни моргал, а перед глазами были всё те же красные отблески, и сколько ни пытался заговорить, утешить и успокоить брата, а всё же из горла не шло ничего, кроме хрипа.

\- Тихо, тихо! – вскрикнул Локи, будто испугавшись, и на губы Тору легло холодное полотно, сочащееся влагой. Он пил эти падающие капли, не думая ни о чём и чувствуя на лице прикосновения, слишком лёгкие, чтобы понять, что его касается, губы или руки.

\- Тихо, - повторил Локи, и вот теперь это точно были губы. Мягкие, прохладные, они касались его уха, шеи, щеки, и Тор застонал, попытался повернуть голову, поймать Локи в поцелуй. Голова его была как расколотый валун: неподъёмна, неповоротлива, и Тор застонал снова, от слабости и досады. Это было нечестно, что он не мог даже шевельнуться, когда Локи наконец-то оказался рядом.

Локи поцеловал его сам, и это было нестерпимо, невыносимо больно. Даже слёзы потекли, а Локи, охнув, прервал поцелуй и снова положил на губы прохладную ткань, унявшую боль.

\- Я бы тебя обругал, но ведь бесполезно, - пробормотал он. – Не пробуй говорить. Сурт тебя почти сжёг, а тессеракт почти докончил дело, но всё-таки только почти. Повезло тебе.

Тор издал хрипящий звук, и губы его снова полыхнули болью, а Локи зашипел на него, требуя лежать смирно.

\- Я и так едва вытащил тебя от дочери, - сказал он, - а ты что же, пробуешь снова отправиться к ней в гости? Даже Бальдр, и тот вернулся.

Тор застонал.

\- Нет, я не вру, - терпеливо сказал Локи, хорошо знавший брата и угадывавший его слова – даже те, что умирали в сожжённой глотке. – Он вернулся, и Рагнарёк кончился, и если тебе интересно, кое-кто всё же выжил. Ты, например. И твой Магни.

Было дико слышать в голосе Локи, обычно капризном и язвительном, истинное стремление утешить. Тор закрыл глаза, думая о тех, кого Локи не назвал среди выживших. Фригг, Один, Тюр, Фрейр с Фрейей… и Сиф, должно быть, тоже… но думать о ней Тору не хотелось, чтобы не испытать недостойного чувства облегчения.

\- Асгард разрушен, - проговорил Локи, вновь намочил полотно и приложил к лицу Тора. – Вряд ли его можно отстроить заново и вряд ли стоит это делать. Слишком много мёртвых лежит там, где раньше стояли стены. Вот, это всё, что тебе нужно знать. Когда придёшь в себя и снова сможешь говорить, я расскажу остальное.

Тор испугался, что Локи сейчас уйдёт, но тот никуда не исчезал, только гладил и гладил опалённую кожу влажной тканью, а когда Тор начал засыпать от слабости и усталости, сказал совсем тихо:

\- Я сам не сделал бы лучше с тессерактом. Удивляюсь, как ты сумел его подчинить, но я и вправду сам не смог бы сделать лучше, хотя, конечно, знаю о магии куда больше тебя. Ты был как столб пламени, и я боялся, что тессеракт тебя выпьет до остатка. Так и должно было случиться, но не случилось, и я не знаю почему.

Тор рассмеялся бы, если бы мог. В этом был весь Локи – любопытный бог, умевший любить так же самозабвенно и жестоко, как узнавать новое, и Тор любил его в ответ ничуть не слабее.

\- Думаю, ты просто слишком упрямый, - задумчиво решил Локи, - Бальдр нёс всякое о самопожертвовании и долге царя перед миром – мол, ты просто не мог умереть, не сделав всего, что должен был, а Асгарду теперь нужно больше помощи, чем когда бы то ни было…  но это ерунда. Не об Асгарде ты думал, пока тессеракт выжигал в тебе всё до остатка. Ведь не об Асгарде же?

Тор каким-то чудом ухитрился качнуть неподъёмным камнем головы, и Локи, вздохнув, продолжил:

\- И не обо мне. Не вскидывайся, я не упрекаю. Упрекать я буду после, когда буду уверен, что ты точно выжил. Так о чём, ётун тебя подери? О чём ты думал?

Тор хотел бы ответить ему. Он действительно хотел бы ответить, рассказать Локи о зелёном холме, о том, что не думал вовсе ни о чём, просто не мог отступить, не мог позволить Сурту…

Наверное, это действительно было упрямство, с каким лист цепляется за ветку, когда его треплет осенним ветром, упрямство, скрепляющее миры, упрямство, подарившее Асгарду ещё немного времени – слишком мало, чтобы обживать его заново, но достаточно, чтобы увести тех, кто выжил, в новую землю, ещё не знающую обмана и злобы. То, что пережили воины, должно было переменить их, не могло не переменить, и Тор думал об этом, засыпая. Пережив Рагнарёк, нельзя было остаться прежним. Может быть, этого хватит, чтобы начать всё заново и сделать лучше, может быть, и нет… но Тор надеялся на то, что на этот раз всё получится как надо.

Локи молча гладил его по волосам, и прикосновения этой руки были совсем как там, в давно ушедшем дне. Нет, лучше!

Теперь у них было бессчётное множество дней один длиннее другого, и никакой судьбы кроме той, что они построят себе сами. Тор думал об этом, пока не уснул, и не слышал, как Бальдр пришёл в крошечную комнатку хижины, чудом уцелевшей после Рагнарёка, и сказал Локи:

\- Что-то странное происходит, знаешь ли. Я пошёл туда, - тут Бальдр сделал движение, указывая вверх, и Локи вполне его понял, - и там всё куда прочней, чем я ждал. Удивительно скоро.

\- Вам это только на руку, - сказал Локи, явно не относя себя к тем, кто может получить выгоду из этого обстоятельства. – Я устал слушать вопли асов, глупых до того, что они смеют быть недовольны тем, что Рагнарёк всё-таки пошёл не так, как им обещали.

Бальдр посмотрел на него укоризненно и заметил:

\- Не ты ли, брат, несколькими часами ранее клял всё сущее и отказывался верить в то, что Тор останется жив? Кто же имеет больше прав на недовольство – ты или те несчастные, что потеряли всё и всех?

\- Ты ничуть не изменился, - ответил Локи, косясь на Тора, спавшего под влажной от целебного отвара простынёй. – По-прежнему жалеешь глупцов.

\- Ты тоже не переменился, - кивнул Бальдр, легко улыбаясь. – По-прежнему изо всех сил стараешься оттолкнуть то, что тебе нужно больше всего на свете и без чего не мыслишь жизни. Разве это разумно?

Локи оскалился и ответил достойно, но неубедительно. Он был слишком счастлив тому, что Тор, чтоб ему ни дня не прожить без бранного нида, остался жив. Если бы он просто пал в бою – не страшно, Локи выцарапал бы его у Хель, отпустила же она Бальдра, хоть он порой и заставлял Локи сожалеть об этом, но ведь Тор не собирался умереть как все асы! Локи в который раз передёрнуло, стоило вспомнить вой, рёв, восторг последнего разрушения всего и вся, собственную ненависть ко всему сущему, погасшее его стараниями солнце, тени разъярённых мертвецов вокруг – и столб голубого пламени, бьющего в небеса, и звёздную бездну в этих небесах.

\- Ну хорошо, - сказал он, сдаваясь, - но всё же вам следует решить, что делать дальше. Не поведёшь же ты Хель туда, - тут он тоже указал вверх. – Там место для чистых духом, - он кривил губы всё больше, выплёвывая слова, - и мне заранее не по душе тамошний порядок.

\- Никто не умирает, никто не горюет, - проговорил Бальдр в задумчивости. – Никто не помнит о прошлом – потому что и прошлого нет, если нет смерти. Нет, Локи. Я буду просить тебя и Хель оказать нам честь и пойти с нами. Не бывает бесконечных нитей, и хорошая смерть лучше вечной скуки.

Локи выругался себе под нос и сделался грустен.

\- Ты-то пригласишь, - взгляд его вновь обратился к спящему, - а он… сомневаюсь. Не может быть двух царей. И той земле тоже нужен будет царь, это ясно как день.

Тут и по лицу Бальдра пронеслась тень грусти.

\- Неужели ты всё ещё не успокоился на этот счёт? – спросил он, силясь заглянуть Локи в глаза. – Неужели быть царём – всё, о чём ты мечтаешь даже сейчас?

\- Спроси у голодного, сидящего среди золотых монет, чего ему хочется, - отрезал Локи. – Я был царём совсем немного, и мне понравилось. Может быть, это мне надоело бы, будь асы поумней и дай мне насытиться властью. Но они не были.

\- Они мертвы, - мягко напомнил Бальдр, но Локи был непреклонен.

\- Тем хуже для них, - он неприязненно повёл плечами, точно сбрасывая воспоминания. – Когда Тор очнётся, забирай его. Лучшего царя для нового Асгарда и придумать невозможно. А я останусь тут. Может быть, буду навещать вас, - он попробовал улыбнуться, но усмешка вышла кривой и неприятной, точно нарисованной неумелой рукой. – А может быть, и нет.

\- Ты всё не можешь простить ему того, что он любит тебя любым, - тихо сказал Бальдр. – Я тоже слышал, о чём он кричал в своём сне. Я сожалею, хотя что тебе с моих сожалений? Но мне действительно очень жаль. Один не должен был так поступать. Ни с кем нельзя так поступать, даже ради великой и благой цели.

Локи заскрежетал зубами.

\- Сколько вас развелось, ётун вас побери, - проговорил он, - и каждый знает свой кусок правды, и каждый уверен, что я ужасно страдаю от прошлого, - он передёрнул плечами и добавил. – Если бы выяснилось, что я отомстил как следует и утешился местью, что ты, что Тор не стали бы иметь со мной дела.

\- Я стал бы, - возразил Бальдр, но Локи был далёк от того, чтобы ему поверить.

\- Как только он очнётся, - проговорил он, поглядев на спящего Тора, - тут же начнёт портить всё. Начнёт жалеть меня. Сочувствовать. Но мне не нужно сочувствие, Бальдр. В каком бы теле я ни был, а всё же я мужчина. Может, и правда женовидный – но мужчина, ясно тебе?

\- Локи, - сказал Бальдр очень спокойно, - если ты не пойдёшь с нами, я и Тору не открою пути. Негоже начинать с ненависти, а Тор возненавидит даже тот мир, если в нём не будет тебя, разве ты этого не понял? Идём с нами, Локи. Ты нужен, понимаешь ты или нет – а хочешь быть царём, так будь им.

Локи пошёл к двери, распахнул её, и пропитанный вонью пожарищ ветер ворвался в комнату, заставил Тора застонать и вскрикнуть во сне.

\- Вот этим ты мне предлагаешь править? – осведомился Локи, показывая Бальдру чёрно-серую равнину, низкое снежное небо над нею и сыплющийся с небесного свода мелкий колкий снег. – Вот этим?

Бальдр подошёл к нему и встал рядом, озирая руины, застывших мертвецов, накренившийся Нагльфар и, вдалеке, тело сражённого змея.

\- Я не взялся бы исправлять здесь всё, - негромко сказал он, - по крайней мере не сию минуту. Может быть, через несколько лет. Но если есть ас, способный во всём пойти поперёк здравого смысла и одержать победу, и если есть колдун, умеющий осень превратить в весну, и саму смерть вывернуть наизнанку… ты знаешь его имя, Локи, и я знаю. Кому, как не тебе.

Локи вздохнул и закрыл дверь, вернулся к Тору и сел рядом с ним; тот мгновенно успокоился и уснул снова, крепким верным сном воина, потрудившегося на славу.

\- Как думаешь, он станет видеть снова? – проговорил Локи, как бы раздумывая. – Он всё же очень силён, мой брат. Я не один тут умею ходить поперёк дороги, и… - он подумал снова. – Хорошо. Пока он слеп, я останусь рядом, чтобы никто не смел упрекнуть меня в том, что я не плачу по счетам. Я плачу.

\- Не говори ему такого, - попросил Бальдр. – Не то он сам выбьет себе глаза, только чтобы ты был с ним всегда.

Локи молчал, только втягивал воздух, и что-то в его лице было таким, что Бальдр пожалел его – острой, почти непереносимой жалостью.

\- Когда он придёт в себя и захочет меня видеть, я уйду, - тихо сказал Локи и добавил грозно, - молчи! Это ты способен простить что угодно и раскрыть объятия тому, кто пытался всадить нож тебе между рёбер. А Тор… я разрушил его мир, я погасил солнце волшбой. Он не простит. Он будет жалеть меня и брезговать мною, и делать вид, что всё как прежде. Этого я уж точно не переживу.

Тут Бальдр издал странный звук, словно подавившись готовыми сорваться словами, и указал Локи за спину. Тот стремительно обернулся и застыл на месте.

Тор сел на своём ложе и пытался моргать слепыми, красными от вскипевших слёз глазами, и каким-то чудом глядел прямо на Локи. Лицо его исказилось в гримасе страдания и мучительного напряжения, и он тянул вперёд руку, явно отдавая этому простому движению все оставшиеся силы, и хрипел так, словно собирался выплюнуть собственную глотку.

Локи выругался страшно и коротко, бросился к нему, силясь одновременно и обнять, и не тронуть сожжённой кожи – а другой на Торе, к несчастью, не было.

Бальдр успел увидеть, как страшная рука Тора, вся красная от обнажившихся жил и мышц, обнимает Локи за шею, как узкая щель обугленного рта прижимается к изумлённо распахнувшимся губам, и быстро вышел, прикрыв за собою дверь.

\- Что там? – прогудела Хель. Она стояла, дожидаясь его, снаружи. – Им что-нибудь нужно?

И Бальдр покачал головой и повёл её прочь.

\- Только время, - сказал он, и против обыкновения оказался прав.

 

Конец.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Бор – отец Одина. Назвав так собаку, Локи оскорбляет Всеотца.
> 
> [2] По одной из версий, Хель влюбилась в Бальдра и попросила Локи помочь поскорее устроить ему семейное счастье в нижнем мире. Тогда Локи убил Бальдра, чтобы порадовать дочь.
> 
> [3] Ясень битвы – кеннинг, обозначающий воина.
> 
> [4] Вили и Ве – ходили слухи, что Фригг спала с ними
> 
> [5] Скидбладнир – корабль асов, бывший в собственности Фрейра. Мог плыть по воде и по земле. Также его можно было сложить и носить за поясом.
> 
> [6] Олень заливов – кеннинг, обозначающий корабль.
> 
> [7] Три петуха должны были возвестить начало Рагнарёка своим криком.
> 
> [8] Корова Аудумла – корова, вышедшая из инея при сотворении мира. Она лизала солёные камни, покрытые инеем, и вылизала из них первого человека.
> 
> [9] Полость – здесь покрывало для ног сидящего в повозке.
> 
> [10] Мёд добыт предательством – Один, чтобы выманить мёд поэзии у великанов, назвался Бёльверком («злодеем») и добыл мёд обманом.
> 
> [11] Идун – богиня вечной юности, дававшая богам золотые яблоки, сохранявшие молодость.
> 
> [12] Один отдал Мимиру глаз, чтобы испить из источника мудрости. Мимир же положил глаз в источник, чтобы получить силу асов.
> 
> [13] Скульд – третья из норн, повелевающая тем, «чему суждено наступить». Вместе с валькириями выбирает тех, кому суждено пасть в бою.
> 
> [14] Тессеракт – гиперкуб, один из простейших четырёхмерных объектов.


End file.
